Book Of Demons Part 2: The Demon
by ShowNOOMercy
Summary: "You focus on capturing this Demon and the Book Keeper; I will ensure that their so called Lookout is painted with blood" Prachya said "You seem angry" Heinrich said "Livid" Prachya growled "Over the death of a Vashmallian Prophet, I'm livid . They must pay for this tragedy with blood, Heinrich . Those rats will remember this day as a massacre"
1. The Dark Place P1 Captured

**Chapter 1: The Dark Place: Part One: Captured**

**Disclaimer:**** Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it; he is just a Fanfiction Author who owns a Mac Laptop, so please don't sue him. I don't think it needs to be said, but just because I may make references to songs, movies, and video games, it doesn't mean I own them. I am just making references. **

**I do however own all of the Characters that are not from Dragon Ball Z, for example (but not limited to) Jaxon G. Fulmen, Tyrannous G. Fulmen, Sergeant Zeus Fulmen, Sergeant Hera Fulmen, Prophet Herelaah of the Vashmallian Empire, General Takeo Supreme Commander of Vashmallian Fleet One, Heinrich the Bounty Hunter, and last but no least Senior Lodo (you'll meet him later).**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:** All right guys, we are here with Part Two of my EPIC series, YAY! If you're just starting this story and you haven't read part one, STOP, GO AND READ PART ONE, THEN READ PART TWO…SIMPLE MATH…ONE, THEN TWO! The first chapter contains spoilers that would ruin Part One for you. In fact, reading this book would spoil part one for you, so go ahead, go back and read part one. No, it's ok, I'll wait…done? Took you long enough.

PLEASE READ THIS: Ok, so I know that for some stupid reason I made Trunks and Goten 9 and 8 instead of 8 and 7. I made an error with my math when adding the six months since Buu. This 'error' has resulted in some 'stressful' conflicts in my timeline, which is the only thing I have to keep track of what's happened. After much deliberation, I decided to go back through Part 1 and 2 and change it, so now Trunks is 8, and Goten is 7.

This fanfict contains a lot of 'choice words' and 'language' that some readers may find offensive. Also there will in fact be violence, and drug references. Also, some references to suicide (not sure if anyone has any issues with that). Nothing sexual. I thought and I thunk and then I pondered for hours and hours. I debated on whether to rate this thing 'T' or 'M'. There are a few moments and one chapter that really just has some strong language and a good amount of violence. I thought of some twisted shit during this book, but I feel like it's not bad enough for 'M' so I rated it 'T'. If people feel like I need to change the ratings, I will happily do so, provided that they at least tell me why…I get curious about things. So again, I've mentioned the language and violence to all of you, so don't write a review complaining about the language, because chances are I'm probably going to ignore it.

Any reviews and/or issues related to Grammar…look at my profile. I have covered a lot of my grammar and writing techniques on my profile, and chances are that I'm not going to be making any major changes. If you do, however, see a SMALL grammar or spelling error, feel free to let me know, and I'll be happy to change it.

Expect this book to be longer than Part One. Expect some big plot twists, big actions scenes, and a whole army of new characters. You'll laugh, you'll cry, people will live, people will die, there will be lies, confessions, alliances, insanity, and during some moments you'll literally say what the frak?

As you all probably noticed, Guldo is no longer with us. I am doing "Author's Notes" at the beginning, and sometimes the end, of my chapters. I actually went back and changed it in Part One, so Guldo, Trunks, and Goten are out of the picture for disclaimers. I think it's better this way, and it's not like you come to read those short little things anyways; no, you're here for the story, and those segments were distracting.

One Last thing. In accordance with the rules of the site, I have decided not to include any more song lyrics in my stories. Nobody asked me to remove them, but I just feel like it's too big of a risk, and I've worked to hard on this series to have it taken down, so if there is a song that I wanted to play, you will see the title and artist of the song in italics right where it's supposed to start. Hopefully this doesn't take away from anything, but it's something that needed to be done.

If there is nothing else, then Ladies and Gentlemen, I present The Book Of Demons Part 2: The Demon.

**Planet Fata**

**(The Following Has Been Translated From Sortosian To English For Your Convenience)**

_Smack!_ "He looks up to you and you _punched him_?"

"He was hitting my sword on a rock! Do you know how long it's going to take me to sharpen that?"

_Smack!_ "He's five years old!" Zeus snarled, "You are his big brother, and I don't know what kind of sick fantasy land you think you live in, but in my world we don't hit our little brothers. You are going to apologize to him, and then you are going to refill the water tank, understand?"

"Yup."

_Smack!_ "Tyrannous!" Zeus screamed. He was a very strong man in his mid-fifties wearing old clothes, and he had messy brown hair and a short beard.

"Yes sir!" Tyrannous yelped. The ten-year-old boy quickly ran out of the ship and rubbed his cheek. "Stupid kid gets away with everything." Tyrannous mumbled, "Jaxon, I'm sorry." Tyrannous grunted.

"Ahem!" Tyrannous turned to see his father, "Say it like you mean it."

"…Jaxon, I'm…" Tyrannous let out a sigh, "Come here." The little boy didn't move, "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Jaxon slowly walked over to his Big Brother. Tyrannous knelt down and examined his brother's black eye, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"…I…I'm sorry for touching your sword." Jaxon said.

"It's ok." Tyrannous said. Even though the kid gets on his nerves sometimes, he loves his little brother.

"Tyrannous, go and get water, and be quick about it." Zeus growled, "Jaxon, come inside. I have an ice pack for you." Tyrannous grabbed a bucket and walked off. It would take him a few hours to fill the water tank with the bucket, but it had to be done.

"…Don't you think you're being just a little hard on him, Zeus?" Hera walked over to her husband. She had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was also wearing old and dirty clothes.

"Oh no, he's been nothing but trouble lately. Between him mouthing off and pushing his brother around, he's been acting like a little jerk. This was the last straw." Zeus grabbed an ice pack and knelt down in front of his youngest son, "Here you go, son." The man held the ice pack over the boy's eye. Jaxon wrapped his arms around his father; Zeus let out a sigh and lifted the boy into his arms. Jaxon smiled and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"You didn't need to hit him." Hera protested.

"Then how else is he going to learn?" Zeus asked, "My father beat me when I didn't listen, his father beat him when he didn't listen. If you ask me, the boy gets off too easy. He needs to learn some respect."

"Fine." Hera let out a long sigh, "But just remember, he's been through a lot this year. Try not to be too hard on him."

"Hn." Zeus grunted.

**With Tyrannous**

In his own opinion, his father liked Jaxon more than him. Sure, Jaxon was younger than him, but he never got in trouble. Instead it was always Tyrannous's fault. Nobody can even imagine how mad his father was when he came back with Jaxon and the Book Of Kamell. Jaxon didn't get in trouble for running off in the cave; Tyrannous got in trouble for going into the cave, getting separated from his little brother, and bringing this frakking Book into their lives. His father had yelled at him several times for that day. He knew his father blamed him for everything that had happened to them; the Vashmall, their Planet being destroyed, Kamell and Morgana possessing his brother from time to time, it was all his fault. Tyrannous held up his fist and swung it down onto the boulder he was sitting on…not a very smart thing to do. Tyrannous said a few choice words and rubbed his now bleeding hand.

"Stupid sharp piece of shit." Tyrannous mumbled. Oblivious to the young Sortosian, his eyes were flickering a bright gold color. No one had ever noticed, but it was something that happened whenever the boy got angry or upset about something. Tyrannous took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants. He put his feet into the water and let out a sigh; life kind of sucks. I mean, everything was so depressing and there was so much loss, this couldn't be all life had to offer. He was just a kid, but he felt like he never got to have any fun; it was always work, train, work, train, work, sleep, eat, get hit by father for messing something up, apologizing, work, train, eat, sleep, and yet he loved it. He loved spending time with his family, and even though they don't always get along, he didn't know what he would do without them.

"Guten Tag."

"Ah!" Tyrannous nearly jumped out of his pants. He turned to see a rather odd-looking man wearing tan hiking pants, a tan jacket, tan hat, and black gloves, and his ears were pointy. The man hooked a small device to the side of his mouth and pressed a button three times.

"Meine name ist Heinrich." Tyrannous flinched; the man was speaking Sortosian (his native language) "Oh, you're bleeding." The man sat down next to Tyrannous and grabbed his bloody hand.

"Wh…who are you?" Tyrannous shook.

"Ich just told you, Heinrich." The man said, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"My…my father says I shouldn't t…talk to strangers." Tyrannous pulled away and stood up.

"Your father? Perhaps you could introduce me?" Heinrich stood up.

"…No." Tyrannous took his knife out. "Go away!"

"Ich will leave…" Heinrich said, "But only if you give me de Book of Kamell und de Book Keeper."

"Hah…" Tyrannous's eyes shot wide open and his heart sank.

"Vashmall, und ja, Prophet Herelaah sent me personally." Heinrich smiled evilly.

"…Ha!" Tyrannous charged forwards and jammed the knife into Heinrich's eyes.

"Aah!" Heinrich grabbed Tyrannous by the neck and the two fell into the river.

**Back At Camp**

"Aah." Zeus looked up and frowned.

"Did you hear that?" Hera looked up.

"…You and Jaxon get in the ship, I'll be back." Zeus grabbed his sword and took off.

**With Tyrannous**

"Ich always hated de Sortosians." Heinrich held Tyrannous underwater, "They were nothing but un race of rats!" Tyrannous began to feel dizzy and his vision began to blur. "By de way." Heinrich pulled the knife out of his eye; it slowly healed and was soon good as new. He squeezed the knife and swung it right into the boy's leg, "Ich would take your eye, but Ich like to see de white of meine victim's eyes before Ich kill them." Tyrannous released his remaining air and screamed in pain.

"Ha!" Zeus swung his sword and cut Heinrich's head off, "Tyrannous!" Zeus grabbed his son and pulled him up. Zeus gave the boy a few hard pats on the back, and he began to violently cough up water.

"I'm sorry." Tyrannous grabbed onto his father.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Zeus lifted the boy into his arms and took to the skies.

"Why do they always run?" Heinrich, fully regenerated, stood up and rung out his hat, "So it's un game of cat und mouse." The Vashmallian took out a small whistle and blew into it as hard as he could. The Bounty Hunter looked up and smiled as his ship and several others flew over the river towards the Rat's little nest.

**Back At Camp**

"Start the engines!" Zeus screamed as he flew towards the ship. Hera immediately grabbed Jaxon and strapped him into his seat. She then sat down at the controls and powered up the engines. Zeus flew into the ship with Tyrannous and shut the door. He strapped his son into his chair and studied his leg. The ship started to shake and they began to rise off the ground.

"Zeus, what are…"

"They found us." Zeus said, "The Vashmallians found us."

Heinrich emerged from the forest and watched as the ship rose to the sky. He took out his radio and pressed a button, "Ram them. Ram those frakking Rats to de ground."

"Wiederholen?"

"Grrr." Heinrich pressed the device hooked to his mouth, "Klopfen sie diese ratte aus dem himmel!"

"Jawohl." Heinrich watched as his ship flew over him and straight towards the escaping ship.

"Tun es jetzt!" Heinrich screamed. Heinrich's superior and much larger ship smashed into the Sortosian's ship. The smaller ship completely lost control and started to turn and flip in all directions. The ship started to move towards the ground and smashed into the forest where it was pushed by its' engines through the tree.

"Hold on!" Zeus held onto Tyrannous for dear life as their ship crashed through the forest. The ship continued to move until it smashed into a large rock formation

"Excellent." Heinrich smiled evilly, "Secure de area around de ship. Ich shall take them alive." Heinrich made his way towards the wreck; Herelaah would greatly reward him for this capture.

"Father?" Tyrannous slowly opened his eyes; he was still strapped to his seat. At first he was disoriented, but it didn't take very long for him to figure out that the ship was on its' side. As his vision un-blurred, he saw his saw his father below him on the opposite side of the ship. Zeus pulled himself across the floor towards a box of guns that had broken open while the ship was crashing through the trees. "Dad, what should…"

"Put pressure on your leg and stay up there." Zeus growled.

"But dad, I…"

"Tyrannous, shut up and do as you are told!" Zeus snarled.

"Yes sir." Tyrannous pressed his hands over his stab wound.

"Attention Sortosian Scum! We have your ship surrounded. Surrender yourselves along with de Book Keeper und de Book of Kamell."

"Is everyone ok?" Zeus grabbed one of his guns and aimed it at the door.

"We're fine. Jaxon is shaken, but ok." Hera said as she tried to calm her youngest son.

"Ich repeat, we have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

"Hold on." Hera unstrapped herself and made her way over to the box of guns. Tyrannous unstrapped himself and fell to the ground. He blocked the pain in his leg and reached for a gun.

"What the hell did I just say?" Zeus grabbed the boy's arm.

"But I can help." Tyrannous insisted.

"You want to help? Take your brother into the back and hide." Zeus growled.

"But I can fight with…"

"Tyrannous." Hera stopped her son, "Do as your father says."

"…Fine." Tyrannous limped over to his little brother and unstrapped him.

"This ist de Vashmallian Empire! Give yourselves up! You can not escape!" Heinrich sounded increasingly annoyed.

"Ssssh, it's ok." Tyrannous held Jaxon in his arms as he limped to the back of the ship.

"This ist your final warning! Come out now!" Heinrich screamed.

"Come and get me, swine." Zeus growled. Tyrannous put his brother into the bathroom and then crawled through the sideways door; he shut the door and locked it.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Zeus and Hera could hear someone walking on the ship.

"Un year." They heard Heinrich's voice above them, "I've spent un frakking year looking for you rats, und now I've finally found you." Heinrich kicked the door several times. The moment the door broke and fell to the ground, Zeus and Hera opened fired. Inside the bathroom, Tyrannous and Jaxon were huddled together. Tyrannous started humming to his brother, which seemed to calm him down.

_Click…click, click, click!_ Zeus and Hera checked their guns; they were out of ammo.

"Und Ich don't have time for your shit!" Heinrich jumped through the door and landed in front of the two parents. Zeus and Hera frantically tried to reload, but Heinrich was in no mood for games. He had spent a long and stressful year trying to find the Book of Kamell, and he was anxious to get it back to Prophet Herelaah as soon as possible. Zeus held up his gun and shot the Vashmallian in the head several times, but to Zeus's surprise, the man grabbed his gun and pulled it out of his hands. Heinrich regenerated and swung the gun across Zeus's face. Hera launched forwards and tackled Heinrich to the ground, "Worthless rat!" Heinrich clawed at the woman's face.

"Zeus!" Hera screamed. Zeus reached for the box of guns. Heinrich kicked Hera off of him and quickly got to his feet. He grinded his teeth and stomped down on the woman's head several times.

"Get away from her!" Zeus opened fire with his shotgun, blowing several large holes in the Bounty Hunter's head and chest. Heinrich fell to his knees and then hit the ground. Zeus shot the body several times just in case. He stared at the fallen Vashmallian and let out a sigh, "Hera, are you Ah!" Heinrich's hand shot out and he grabbed Zeus's ankle.

"Frakking…" Heinrich stumbled to his feet and regenerated, "Rat!" Heinrich swung Zeus into the wall. He walked over to the man and sat down on him; pinning him to the ground. Heinrich cracked his knuckles and repeatedly punched Zeus across the face, "Where's that son of yours, rat? Ich have some unfinished business with him." Heinrich laughed.

"Ha!" Heinrich looked down to see a bloody blade sticking out of his chest.

"Stupid wench!" Heinrich swung around and grabbed Hera by the neck, "Aww, what's wrong Fräulein? Cat got your tongue?" Hera's face turned blue as she struggled to get air. She kicked Heinrich as hard as she could, but the Vashmallian didn't budge. Just then, Zeus grabbed Heinrich and threw him to the ground; Hera was released. Zeus grabbed his sword and began slicing Heinrich into hundreds of pieces. He didn't stop until Heinrich was nothing but a pile of blood and flesh on the floor.

"Let's see you put yourself together now!" Zeus began stomping on the piece of blood and gore.

"…Is he dead?" Hera rubbed her neck and tried to catch her breath.

"What do you think?" Zeus laughed.

"Nein!"

"What the frak?" Zeus backed away as the body pieces began to move. The Vashmallian once again began to regenerate.

"Are you finished?" Heinrich brushed the dirt off his jacket and smiled, "You can keep trying dis all day, und I'll just keep coming back."

"Wh…what are you?" Zeus took a step back.

"Ich am your downfall." Heinrich took out his whistle and blew into it, "Your defeat, your demise, your end, your disgrace; call it whatever you wish, de point ist, I'm taking you to De Civitate Dei…" One of the Guards dropped a large gun through the door, "…Now." Heinrich caught the gun and took aim.

"Not without a fight!" Zeus jumped at the man, "Akakakaka!" Zeus was hit by the gun's beam and fell to the floor where he started to violently shake.

"Zeus!" Before Hera had time to react, she was hit by the gun and started to violently shake on the ground.

"Ich call it de Rat-Trap 9000." Heinrich smirked, "Un big improvement over de Rat-Trap 8000." Heinrich blew into his whistle again, and several Vashmallian Royal Guards entered the ship, "Prep them for de trip." Heinrich turned to the bathroom located at the rear of the ship, "I've waited so long for this day." Heinrich slowly walked towards the door. He dropped his gun and took off his gloves, "De Book of Kamell shall be opened." Heinrich cracked his knuckles, "De Great Journey shall begin." Heinrich reached for the handle, "Und Ich shall be paid de biggest reward of meine career!" Heinrich broke the door off the wall and reached inside, "Come to Heinrich…rats?" Heinrich froze and blinked several times, "Wh…Ich…how?" The bathroom was empty.

"Th…that a b…b…boy, T…T…Tyrannous." Zeus chuckled. Tyrannous and Jaxon made their escape while Heinrich was fighting them.

"Nein!" Heinrich screamed. He blasted out of the ship and looked around, "Where are they? You were supposed to keep watch!" Heinrich screamed; the other Guards backed away in fear. How could they have escaped? Heinrich turned to the other side of the ship to see three dead Vashmallian Guards, "How could he?" Heinrich screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, we are sorry." One of the Guards bowed.

"Frak de apology!" Heinrich snarled, "Secure de parents, I'm going after de Book Keeper und his brother!" The man jumped to the ground and looked around. He knelt down onto one knee and smiled, "Ich haven't failed yet." Heinrich followed the small trail of blood into the forest.

**With Tyrannous**

"Come on, you have to walk now." Tyrannous set his brother down and fell to one knee.

"…T…Ty, you've got blood." Jaxon pointed at the large bloodstain on his brother's pants.

"I'm fine." Tyrannous grabbed his brother's shoulder and pushed himself up, "Come on, we need to move." Jaxon grabbed his brother's hand as they moved deeper into the forest. The older boy only had a sword to defend him and his brother.

"I'm coming for you, rats!"

"Shit!" Upon hearing Heinrich's voice in the distance, Tyrannous ran as fast as he could with his brother.

"T…Ty! Slow down!" Jaxon couldn't keep up, and he was basically being dragged.

"Can't, ah!" Tyrannous's leg was throbbing with pain, but he had to keep running. He couldn't let Heinrich capture his brother.

"Ty, let's hide!" Jaxon yelped.

"That's!…not a bad idea." Tyrannous started to slow his pace as he looked for a hiding spot. Jaxon's eyes widened and he looked at his book.

"Ty, Kamell says that there's a cave over there." Jaxon pointed.

"Tell Kamell to frak off." Tyrannous snarled.

"…I can't say that word." Jaxon said.

'Does your brother ever listen to my advice?' Kamell growled, 'It's dark in a cave, and the Bounty Hunter won't see you.'

"It's dark in a cave, and the Bunny Hunter can't see us." Jaxon smiled.

'Oh my Gods you're such an idiot.' Kamell mumbled.

"Jaxon, the last time I went into a cave with you, we came out with a Book that has two of the most annoying frakkers in the Universe living inside it." Tyrannous growled.

"You can not escape me, rats!" Heinrich sounded like he was getting closer.

"…Ok, fine." Tyrannous sighed in defeat, "Which way?" Tyrannous followed his brother to the cave's entrance.

"…Uh…it's kind of dark in there." Jaxon was having second thoughts.

"We don't have time, let's go." Tyrannous grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him into the cave. He created a small KI ball to use as a flashlight. Jaxon was practically hugging his brother as they journeyed deep into the cave. The older boy found a large rock that they could hide behind. Tyrannous sat down and held his brother on his lap as they waited.

"Psh…" Heinrich sadistically smirked as he knelt down in front of the cave. He studied a small amount of blood on the ground and reached into his jacket. He pulled out some goggles and put them on; he pushed a button and entered the cave.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Heinrich intentionally stomped his boots on the wet cave floor.

"Ich know you're in here, rats." Heinrich said in a loud whisper, "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Tyrannous held his hand over his brother's mouth while holding his own breath. He knew all about the Vashmallian Empire, even before his Planet was destroyed. He heard all of the horrible and terrifying stories, and right now he was terrified. His parents were captured, he was in a dark cave with a crazy Bounty Hunter who could regenerate himself, and he had to protect his little brother; it wasn't a good situation. Just then, it got silent…it got dead silent. The only thing Tyrannous could hear was his heart beating out of his chest. He covered his own mouth to keep from making any noise. Medical testing, slave labor, torture, and inhumane living conditions were just some of the things he heard about in the stories about these Religious freaks. These were also the same animals that destroyed his Planet, so he already knew they were a ruthless group of people. Just then, he felt something warm and wet on his lap. He felt around for a moment and realized that his little brother was so afraid that he peed himself. The poor kid was actually so terrified that he wet himself. Tyrannous felt several tears roll over his hand, which was covering his brother's mouth. He slowly pulled Jaxon closer and gently rubbed his shoulder. He didn't blame the boy; accidents happen, and right now Tyrannous felt like he was going to have an accident himself. Ten minutes had passed, and they hadn't heard a single sound. Tyrannous concentrated; the only energy he could sense was his brother's. Maybe Heinrich left the cave to go look somewhere else. Whatever the case may be they couldn't stay in this cave forever. At that moment, the boy made a decision; he held up his hand and created a very small KI ball. He set his brother down and placed a finger over the boy's lips, signaling him to be as quiet as possible. Jaxon tightly gripped his brother's hand as they stood up. Just as he was about to start walking, he noticed his little brother's face. He was looking up with the most terrified expression Tyrannous had ever seen. Tyrannous slowly turned and looked to the top of the rock they were hiding behind; Tyrannous felt his heart stop.

"Auf wiedersehen, rats." Heinrich pulled the trigger and shot the boys with his Rat-Trap.

**Back At The Ship**

"…No." Zeus stumbled to his feet, but was knocked back to the ground by one of the Guards. He was wearing a large metal device around his neck, and his arms and legs were chained up. Hera was sitting next to her husband, chained up and wearing the same device around her neck. The parents watched as Heinrich dragged their sons out of the forest and threw Tyrannous to the ground; he held onto Jaxon to make sure he stayed safe.

"Mom, D…dad." Tyrannous looked away from his parents, "I'm sorry."

"Chain him." Heinrich gently felt the symbol on the Book of Kamell, "What ist your name, boy?"

"I…I…I want my mommy!" Jaxon was still shaking from the Rat-Trap. Several Guards grabbed Tyrannous and chained him up. Then they put a large metal collar around his neck, just like his parents. They collar was big, uncomfortable, and it was actually hurting the boy.

"De collars you wear will keep you from using your energy und strength. Try to resist, und you will be shocked." Heinrich held up a small remote and pressed a button.

"Akakakaka!" Tyrannous screamed as the collar delivered a very painful shock.

"Stop it!" Zeus got to his feet, but was shocked by his collar and fell over.

"Daddy!" Jaxon cried.

"Again, what ist your name, boy!" Heinrich snarled.

"J…J…Jaxon." The boy whispered.

"Well, Jaxon." Heinrich walked over to his Guards, "Enjoy dis moment, because dis ist your last moment of freedom in dis Universe." Heinrich placed a large metal collar around the boy's neck, "Ich am taking you to De Civitate Dei where de Book of Kamell shall be opened. Once it ist opened, you shall have nein more purpose in dis Universe, und you und your rat family shall DIE!" Heinrich laughed.

"No!" Jaxon screamed

"Ja!" Heinrich laughed, "Und it ist going to be All. Your. Fault!"

"M…My fault?" Jaxon yelped, "But I didn't mean to! It was an accident, and…"

"Shut up." Heinrich snarled, "Move de prisoners onto de ship, now!" With that, the Guards dragged Zeus, Hera, and Tyrannous into Heinrich's ship. "Seal de boy's wound. Ich don't want him bleeding out before we arrive to de fleet." Heinrich took out an ID card and used it to open a room. Zeus and Hera were thrown inside while two of the Guards cut a hole in Tyrannous's pants and took out some kind of can with a long tube on the top. Tyrannous bit his lip and blocked out the pain as they seal his stab wound with some kind of foam (which stung like hell). "I'm in un good mood today, Book Keeper. Du may stay with your pathetic family during our trip." Heinrich pushed Jaxon into the room. Tyrannous was thrown into the room, and the door was shut, locked, and heavily Guarded by ten Vashmallian Guards armed with two swords each, grenades, guns, and body armor. "This ist un great day in de Vashmallian History." Heinrich smiled evilly, "Tell de pilot that we are ready to take off. Our destination, De Civitate Dei!"

The prison cell was pitch black and filled with the foulest odor the family had ever smelled. Jaxon was sobbing and repeatedly apologizing.

"I…I didn't mean to make us die!" Jaxon cried, "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up stupid!" Tyrannous snarled, "It wasn't your fault, it was mine." Tyrannous was happy that it was dark so no one could see his tears.

"Boys! No one is at fault here." Zeus said, "It…"

"Father, I'm…I'm so sorry." Tyrannous choked, "I led him to us. I didn't mean to, but he was strong and when I stabbed him and he regenerated himself, and then he followed us when I ran with Jaxon, and then we hid in the cave, but he found us, and I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!"

"Tyrannous, listen to me. The only one to blame is the Vashmallians." Zeus said.

"No! It's my fault!" Tyrannous cried, "If I had looked after Jaxon, we never would have found the Book!"

"Tyrannous…"

"And then they wouldn't have come to our planet, and we would still have a home!" Tyrannous cried.

"Tyrannous!" Hera yelled, "Calm yourself. It's going to be ok." Tyrannous took several deep breaths and scooted over to his mother.

"I'm so sorry." Tyrannous whimpered

"Sssh. It's ok." Hera felt her oldest son lean on her shoulder, "Everything is going to be ok." Jaxon scooted over to his big brother and leaned on his shoulder.

"…I'm sorry." Jaxon whispered.

"Just shut up, Jaxon." Tyrannous mumbled. Zeus took a deep breath and let out a long sigh; they were all going to die.

**Vashmallian Holy City De Civitate Dei, AKA The City Of God**

At first glance, it could be mistaken for a planet, but when you took that second glance (and everyone always took a second glance), most people would be overcome with fear. It was the size of a small moon; around 310 miles diameter (500 kilometers). It had five massive cone-like appendages coming off of it; each appendage at least 50 miles wide and 100 miles in length. It was silver with thousands of red and blue lights covering it. In the center was what looked like a round, massive, green gemstone. It was De Civitate Dei; the Vashmallian Holy City. De Civitate Dei was a planet sized space station, and it was the Mother Ship of the Vashmallian Empire. The massive ship was surrounded by hundreds (at least a thousand) smaller ships. The Vashmallian fleet was composed of two types of Warships: The Cruisers and the Carriers. The Cruisers were about a mile long and half a mile wide. The Carriers (or Capital Ships, as they were sometimes called) were about three and a half miles long and about one and a third mile wide. The Cruisers outnumbered the Carriers about 10 to 2. Of course there were a lot of other smaller ships, like Heinrich's, which had just exited a space jump. A space jump (in this fanfict) is similar to traveling at the speed of light, except not as fast, but I'll explain this technology later.

The trip from Planet Fata to the Vashmallian Fleet had taken them about two weeks, and what a horrible two weeks it was. They soon realized just how small their Prison Cell was, which they spent 95% of their time in. The other 5% was with Heinrich and his crew. The Bounty Hunter would be required to give a full report to the Prophets, and to complete his report he needed some questions answered. He would individually take each member of the family and 'question' them. When it became clear that Zeus and Tyrannous would not cooperate, Heinrich resorted to some 'negative reinforcement'. He repeatedly shocked the rats with their collars. It took a little longer than Heinrich had wanted, but they eventually talked. Their collars also had a built in translator and could translate almost any language. It was a little more expensive, but seeing how there were hundreds of different species in the Vashmall, it made things easier when dealing with prisoners.

When they weren't being questioned, they were stuck in that small, damp, hot, dark, and smelly prison cell. The cell was kept pitch black, and they were treated like animals. They were given minimal food and water, and the food tasted horrible. As far as using the Bathroom, Heinrich simply provided the rats with a bucket. Tyrannous was almost shocked when the man gave it to them.

"You can't be serious!" Tyrannous had yelled, "You can't treat us like this! This is inhumane!"

"Hmph." Heinrich simply shocked the boy with his collar and laughed, "Foolish rat, meine only task is to get you to De Civitate Dei alive. Ich could care less about your comfort."

When the ship finally arrived to one of De Civitate Dei's main hangers, it was time for the family's real Hell to begin. The cell door opened and the rats were dragged out. They began to cough and gasp for fresh air. They were still chained up and wearing their metal collars.

"…By the Gods." The family looked up to see a very large man standing before them. He was about seven feet tall, black buzz-cut, grey skin, heavily built, and wearing a highly decorated Vashmallian military uniform and sunglasses.

"Ich told you Ich captured them." Heinrich laughed.

"…Prophet Herelaah will be most pleased." General Takeo smiled, "Heinrich, you may deliver the Book Keeper yourself. You have done a great service to our Glorious Empire."

"Long Live de Vashmall." Heinrich saluted.

"Long Live the Vashmall." Takeo returned the salute.

"Who the frak are you?" Takeo looked down and frowned.

"Tyrannous, shut up!" Zeus hissed.

"This one still needs to learn some respect." Heinrich growled, "All he does ist complain und never cooperates."

"Do not worry, Heinrich." Takeo knelt down in front of the boy, "He will learn his place. My name is General Takeo, and you are…"

"Tyrannous." The boy cut in.

"Boy, shut up." Zeus mumbled. His son was going to get himself in trouble if he kept talking.

"Well Tyrannous, you are going to a dark place." Takeo said, "You are going to a dark place with no hope. A place where no one will hear your screams, your begs, your cries." Tyrannous slowly frowned, "You will know suffering and pain beyond your darkest nightmares. You are going to this dark place, and I will be the one to bring you there." Tyrannous slowly scooted away from the General, "The name of this place; De Civitate Dei." Takeo grabbed the chains holding the boy's arms and legs, and dragged him towards the door.

"Hey! Get off!" Tyrannous yelled. The other Royal Guards grabbed Zeus and Hera and dragged them to the door. Heinrich stared at the Book Keeper and took a deep breath.

"This is it." Heinrich grabbed the Book Keeper and slowly walked towards the door. General Takeo handed Tyrannous over to one of the other Guards and exited the ship.

"Attention Vashmallian Brothers and Sisters!" General Takeo yelled. Everyone in the massive hanger stopped what they were doing, and looked at the General, "We have waited so long for this day." The Guards dragged Tyrannous out of the ship. "We have searched this Universe for years!" The Guards dragged Zeus out of the ship. "But what was once lost has finally been found!" The Guards dragged Hera out of the ship. "Thanks to the highly skilled and Elite Bounty Hunter Heinrich, fellow Vashmallians, may I present the Book of Kamell!" Everyone gasped as Heinrich slowly exited the ship with Jaxon in his hands. He looked around and smiled; he held the Book Keeper in the air.

"Let the Great Journey begin!" At those words, the hanger erupted into applause and cheers. At least one hundred additional Vashmallian Guards surrounded the family and held up their weapons, "General Takeo, with your permission Ich would like to meet with de Nobel Hierarchs." Heinrich laughed.

"Oh ho ho, I don't know Heinrich." Takeo said sarcastically, "You know that they never call for an immediate meeting unless it's something important." Takeo and Heinrich started laughing uncontrollably, "But I think today they'll make an exception!"

"Onwards!" Heinrich laughed, "Schnell, schnell!"

"On your feet, rats!" The Guards pulled the family to their feet and pushed them forwards. With chains holding their feet, it was rather difficult to walk.

"Move faster, rat!" One of the Guards pushed Tyrannous causing the boy to trip on his chains and hit the ground. "Grrr! Get up!" The Guard snarled. Tyrannous couldn't help it; his leg still hurt from when Heinrich stabbed him. Also he had been treated like crap for two weeks, and his body felt weak. Before the Guard could grab the boy, Zeus quickly helped his son up.

"Stay close to me, understand?" Zeus whispered.

"Yes sir." Tyrannous was getting nervous; he moved close to his father and started to limp through the hanger. Heinrich slowly walked through the hanger with the crying Book Keeper held high above his head. Every Vashmallian who ran into the hanger greeted him with cheers and applause.

**Prophet Herelaah's Inner Sanctum**

"This makes no sense." Prophet Herelaah stared into his crystal ball, "Why is this one so different than all the others? This one has no Saiyan Prince Vegeta, no Son Goku, no Namekian Piccolo, no Guardian Dende, no Son Goten. This one is…interesting." Prophet Herelaah heard a knock on his door, "Grrr. I shall see you Son Gohan, and you too Trunks Briefs, later. Why have you disturbed me?" The Prophet growled.

"My lord, forgive me." The Guard bowed, "I have urgent news."

"Rise." Herelaah held up his hand, "This news that you speak of better hold great significance."

"It does, Holy One." The Guard stood up.

**With Heinrich**

"Do you hear that?" Heinrich was starting to tear up, "They're singing."

_Prophet Herelaah led our soul  
__He led us to the path  
__We have fulfilled our role  
__May all suffer our wrath_

Tyrannous kept very close to his father as they continued towards their unknown destination. There were thousands of Vashmallians cheering and singing, and Tyrannous was starting to get scared, of course he would never admit it to anyone.  


_We searched far and we searched wide  
__For the mighty Book of Kamell  
__We honor all those who have died  
__We bid them a fond farewell_

Hera made several attempts to get close enough to her crying son to calm him, but each time she was pushed away. Her oldest son seemed to be doing ok, of course he probably didn't know what was going to happen. She had a feeling that the trip to this ship was only the beginning, and they would be in for the most horrible experience of their lives.

_The Prophet has the key  
__To open our Book so sacred  
__Kamell shall be set free  
__The blessed path we will tread_

Heinrich led the group through De Civitate Dei, and the family started to realize that this was going to be a very long walk. Tyrannous almost fell over several times due to his leg, but his father caught him, and kept him going. He knew if his son fell, they would try to hurt him, and with his collar and chains, Zeus wouldn't be able to defend him. The only thing they could do now is wait and think of a plan.

_When he opens the gates of hell  
__And punishes all who sin  
__All hail the mighty Kamell  
__Let the Great Journey begin!_

For two hours they walked. For two hours they listened to this mediocre song as they took elevators, stairs, hallways, and bridges through this massive ship. Some parts were very open, stretching almost ten miles. Some parts could possibly make you feel claustrophobic. They finally reached their last stretch of walkway, and it was filled with hundreds of thousands of Vashmallians on both sides. This area must have been at least thirty miles wide and five miles high, and it looked like a city. There were buildings and streets, and there was a massive cylinder-like structure in the middle that went from the floor to the ceiling.

_Heinrich! Heinrich! Heinrich! Heinrich! Heinrich! Heinrich! Heinrich! Heinrich!_

Heinrich held Jaxon by his arm and showed everyone their Holy Book. This was a great day in the Bounty Hunter's career. He would go down in the history books as the man who secured the Key of Kamell and the Book of Kamell. He would become the richest man in the Universe.

_Long! Live! The! Vashmall! Long! Live! The! Vashmall! Long! Live! The! Vashmall!_

They walked down this path for at least two miles and reached a small fleet of airboats. The rats were dragged onto the boats and chained to their seats. Heinrich spent a few minutes talking with the drivers before they took off towards the large structure in the middle of the city.

"…Dad, where are we going?" Tyrannous whispered.

"I don't know." Zeus grunted, "Keep quiet."

"What, are you not talking to me?" Tyrannous growled.

"Tyrannous, don't you dare start with me." Zeus growled.

"You've hardly said anything since we were captured. Are…are you mad at me or something?" Tyrannous asked.

"Nein talking." Heinrich growled.

"I will talk to you later." Zeus growled, "Right now you need to do as you are told and keep quiet."

"Ich said nein talking!" Heinrich snarled.

"Just be quiet." Zeus said.

"…Yes sir." Tyrannous mumbled.

**Vashmallian Council Chamber**

It was a very large circular room, and it was well guarded. There were high-ranking soldiers and monsters everywhere. There was a balcony that had the highest (and most decorated) throne in the room. There were then ten thrones just a few feet below the balcony. Around the room were bleacher-like seats that could probably sit at least a few hundred. It was probably the most decorated part of the ship Tyrannous had seen. The walls were covered with jewels and gold, and there were several large statues around the room. As news of the Book of Kamell spread through out the ship, the seats quickly filled, including one of the ten thrones. It was some kind of hologram of something that could only be described as a jellyfish. The other nine thrones filled with very odd-looking aliens who were all wearing highly decorated robes. Each time one of the aliens entered, everyone was told to stand. Tyrannous and his family were dragged into the room and their chains were hooked to large rings bolted to the ground. They were on their knees with their arms and legs held behind them. The room filled with applause as Heinrich entered with the Book Keeper. He moved to the center of the room, got to his knees, and held Jaxon up towards the ten aliens.

"Holy Prophets, Ich present you with this gift; de Book Keeper und de Book of Kamell." Heinrich said.

"You have done well, Heinrich."

"All rise!" Takeo yelled. Everyone in the room stood up as an alien entered the highest balcony and sat down.

"You may sit." The alien said. He was probably the most decorated alien in the room. He was wearing long red and black robes, a large crown, and he had a piece of cloth covering the lower half of his face. The only thing you could see was his yellowish eyes, and light blue skin, "Let us take roll."

"Prophet Rubrum."

"Prophet Aurantiacis."

"Prophet Flavus."

"Prophet Viridi."

"Prophet Hyacintho."

"Prophet Indicum."

"Prophet Brunneis."

"Prophet Album."

"Prophet Arcus."

"Prophet Pugare."

"Prophet Herelaah." The alien on the highest balcony said, "Everyone is present. Let it be noted that Prophet Pugare is leading an expedition to find the Great Elephant Demon Gore-Gus-Khan, but he joins us through the hologram." To Tyrannous it sounded like he said Goneshkan. "I now call this emergency council meeting to order. I shall now say what most, if not all, of you know. After centuries of searching, after hundreds of setbacks, after hundreds of thousands of Vashmallian brothers and sisters were killed, after our faith was tested time and time again, we have finally found our Portal to the Great Journey, our Path to Power, our Holy and Sacred Book of Kamell has been found!" Everyone burst into cheers. Herelaah's chair floated into the air and he floated down to Heinrich, "You will find your payment in your room. You have done a great service to our great Empire, Heinrich."

"Long Live de Vashmall." Heinrich bowed and presented the child to the Prophet.

"I have waited so long for this day." Herelaah whispered as he took the trembling child. The Prophet ran his finger across the Book's cover. He followed the symbol with his finger and gently stroked the Book's spine. Herelaah looked memorized by the item he had spent over three hundred years searching for, and now it was finally in his hands. Herelaah turned his attention to the absolutely terrified Book Keeper. "Now how were you able to escape Planet Sortos?" Herelaah gently ran his fingers along the boy's face, "A better question is where have you been hiding? It took us a year to find you." Herelaah ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Just then, Herelaah took out a small knife. He grabbed the boy's hand and cut deep into his palm, causing Jaxon to scream and cry.

"Don't touch him!" Zeus, Hera, and Tyrannous all yelled. Herelaah's head slowly turned and he stared at the filthy, smelly, 'lower' life forms chained to the floor.

"Heinrich, what are these?" Herelaah slowly moved Jaxon's hand under the cloth covering his mouth and licked up the blood.

"De Book Keeper's family." Heinrich said.

"Interesting." Herelaah licked his lips, "So it would appear that they have hidden this Book, which clearly belongs to the Vashmall, for a year, thus committing crimes against the Vashmallian Religion."

"Crimes?" Tyrannous snarled.

"Tyrannous shut the frak up." Zeus hissed; why was he still talking? What possible reason did the boy have to continue talking? Why couldn't his son just shut his mouth? Was it really that hard?

"I suppose you plead innocent?" Herelaah continued to lick the blood off Jaxon's hand.

"What the hell do you think, stupid?" Tyrannous snarled.

"Tyrannous!" Zeus yelled.

"…You would be wise to listen to your father, boy." Herelaah growled, "Disrespecting a Vashmallian Prophet is a serious crime."

"So let me get this straight, you blow up my planet and…"

"Tyrannous, shut…"

"No!" Tyrannous's eyes flooded with tears, "They destroyed our home, our planet! They killed all of our friends, our family, everyone!" Tyrannous yelled as his eyes rapidly flickered gold, "And it's not fair! Why the frak should I be nice to him or any of these frakking pigs?" Herelaah's eyes widened and he floated over to the boy.

"Foolish boy, how dare you refer to us as _Pigs_! One more remark like that, and…" There was a loud gasp and then everything was dead silent. All ten of the prophets looked like they just saw a ghost. General Takeo's face was turning red with anger. Prophet Herelaah's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Ty! Mama says no spitting." Jaxon said.

"Hah…" Herelaah slowly felt the bridge of his nose and began to gag, "V…vile rat." The Prophet nearly fell out of his chair, "G…General!" Herelaah screamed, "Kill this vermin!"

"What?" Tyrannous screamed.

"No!" Zeus and Hera both screamed.

"Yes, my lord." Takeo bowed.

"Rise and kill it!" Herelaah was about ready to throw up. Takeo quickly ran over to the boy and held up his hand.

"Do you want it slow or…"

"Kill it!" Herelaah screamed. Tyrannous's heart sank and he tried to scoot away, but his chains held him down.

"No wait, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tyrannous screamed.

"Prepare to die, rat." Takeo prepared to fire a red energy crystal right into the boy's head.

"Holy Prophet Herelaah, wait! Please!" Zeus screamed, "Have mercy!" Zeus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Takeo." Herelaah held up his hand.

"Huh?" Takeo looked at the Prophet and lowered his hand.

"Holy Prophet Herelaah, please, my son does not know any better. He is just a child, please." Zeus was on the verge of tears.

"What kind of barbaric manners have you taught this…this…this filth?" Herelaah snarled.

"Please, I am sorry. I thought I taught him better than this, but…"

"But you were wrong!" Herelaah hissed.

"Please, punish me, not the boy." Zeus begged. Herelaah glanced back and forth between Zeus and Tyrannous. He glanced at the other ten prophets who were giving him mixed looks. He glanced at General Takeo who looked like he really wanted to kill the boy. "Please, punish me, kill me, not…"

"Dad!"

"Tyrannous shut up!" Zeus roared; Tyrannous visibly jumped and looked at the ground.

"…The Book of Kamell has brought me great joy, rat." Herelaah stared at his Book, "I am in a good mood, and I have decided to spare your lives."

"Gods bless you, oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Zeus whispered.

"General, punish the father, and be warned rat, this better not happen again." Herelaah snarled, "Or else I shall torture you all until you beg, and then I will kill you." Herelaah slowly floated back up to his balcony with Jaxon.

"Holy Prophet, surely you're not forgiving the Rat Child." Takeo said, "If it had been any other prisoner he would have been dead by now. What makes this child any different?"

"Are you challenging the words of Prophet Herelaah?" The Prophet Growled.

"N…no sir." Takeo bowed, "The Father shall be punished."

"Good." Herelaah slowly floated through the door.

"Mama!" Jaxon screamed.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hera screamed, but Herelaah didn't answer. He simply left the room with his Book and its' Keeper. "Come back with my son!" Hera screamed.

"Silence rat." Takeo undid the chains holding Zeus to the floor and dragged him to the center of the room, "How you and your family were able to escape the genocide is beyond me. When we learned that you fled the planet with the book, the Prophet became very stressed, and when he is stressed, I am stressed. Hell, when he learned that the Book was no longer on the Planet, he blew the whole thing up." Takeo pressed a button on the floor and a control panel rose up out of the ground. Takeo pressed several buttons on the panel and two metal poles emerged from the floor. The General chained an arm to each pole and prepared to 'punish' the rat. Zeus was nether standing or kneeling, and his arms were being stretched to the point where it actually hurt, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that. They could try to break him, but the fact was that it was never going to happen. Takeo pressed another button and a small device emerged out of the ground. The General picked the device up and pressed a red button; a long beam of blue energy emerged from the device almost like it was a whip. Takeo held the energy whip over his head and prepared to punish the man.

"General, wait."

"…" Takeo frowned and lowered the whip. He slowly turned and gave the fakest smile anyone had ever seen, "Yes. Prophet. Rubrum?"

"Something is not right." Rubrum growled. Rubrum was a large red alien who had two slimy red tentacles for arms and his head looked like an Octopus. He had two large black eyes and a beard made out of at least fifteen long tentacles. He was also wearing a red and black robe.

"…Any suggestions?" Takeo asked with his fake smile; he wanted to make this rat cry…preferably sometime today.

"…Shave him!" Rubrum laughed; Takeo's face changed and he looked at Zeus.

"Guards! Shave this rat!" Takeo laughed. Several Guards ran up to the man and took out their knives. Another Guard cut the man's shirt and pants off.

"This seems a bit excessive, does it not?" Prophet Pugare asked.

"He _spit_ on Prophet Herelaah!" Rubrum snarled.

"…Right." Pugare mumbled; he didn't have time for this. He was in the middle of trying to find the great Gore Gus Khan. After a few minutes, the Guards stepped away to reveal the once proud Zeus. The Guards took no care when they shaved the man, and as a result, his face and head were bloody. There were only a few bloody patches of hair left on his head. His beard was gone, along with some of his skin.

"You may proceed, General." Rubrum said.

"Thank you." Takeo bowed, "Boy!" Tyrannous jumped, "Your pathetic father is going be punished thanks to you. May this be a lesson to you; never disrespect a Prophet." With that, Takeo swung his energy whip down on Zeus's exposed back. The man grinded his teeth and blocked out the pain.

Tyrannous's jaw slowly dropped; Takeo was right! It was his fault that his father was being punished. If he had just kept his big mouth shut…and hadn't spit at Prophet Herelaah, this wouldn't be happening. One thought, however, kept repeating itself in the boy's head; 'I am going to be in sooooooo much trouble'. Tyrannous tried to get Takeo's attention to apologize, but he was shocked by his collar.

"Tyrannous, please stop talking." Hera said, "You're not helping the situation."

"Mom! They're hurting him!" Tyrannous said as a tear ran down his cheek, "They took Jaxon and they're probably hurting him too. He's just a little kid; he doesn't deserve to be hurt like that. None of this is right!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it." Hera said.

"What?" Tyrannous yelled, "What do you mean there's nothing we can…"

"Please, Tyrannous, we will discuss this later." Hera turned her attention back to her husband. The man's back was covered in blood from the lashings. Takeo had now moved onto whipping the man's chest, and occasionally his face. No matter how much they whipped him, Zeus showed no reaction; he was a hard man to break.

"For the love of Kamell, that's enough General!" Pugare ordered, "I have much work to do."

"Are you suggesting we show this rat mercy?" Rubrum snarled.

"Mercy, no. Restraint, yes." Pugare said, "He will suffer when he is put to work. General Takeo, take our three rats to their new home."

"No!" Rubrum stood up, "Give him the mark, then he may go."

"While you may have some kind of burning hatred towards the Sortosian race, and you wish to see them suffer, I would rather get back to finding this Elephant!" Pugare snarled.

"…Two Prophets with conflicting orders." Takeo said, "In this situation I am required to consult with Prophet Herelaah."

"Incompetent fools." Rubrum mumbled as he sat down and floated down to the General, "If you will not give him the mark, then I would be more than happy to."

"I…I…"

"You will move, or else your place on the path will be forfeit!" Rubrum snarled.

"Forgive me." Takeo bowed and backed away.

"I take it that you will punish the boy, no?" Rubrum whispered as he pressed several buttons on the control panel.

"Frak you." Zeus grunted.

"You better teach that boy some manners, rat." A large branding iron emerged out of the floor. "I will spread the word of your son's disrespectful actions, and he will be broken. The only way to keep him alive is to teach him some respect." Rubrum slowly grabbed the branding iron with his tentacles, "Of course I don't expect much from a piece of trash like you. You have failed as a protector, you have failed as a father, and you have failed as fighter, which is why I give you this mark; the mark of shame. It is the mark of a failure." With that, Rubrum pressed the red hot metal onto Zeus's chest. The man's eyes shot wide open and he couldn't take it; he let out a scream that caused the entire room to burst into laughter and cheers. "And so, rat, you shall carry this mark with you to the grave." Rubrum threw the branding iron to the ground and floated over to Tyrannous, "Learn some respect, boy, or else you'll be next." Rubrum floated back up to the other hierarchs.

"Are we finished?" Pugare grunted.

"If you need to leave, then leave!" Prophet Album snarled. Album was a large alien covered in thick white fur from head to toe. He had white hands with rough skin, and five long sharp claws, "If there is nothing else on the agenda, then I call this emergency council meeting adjourned! Takeo, get these pieces of filth out of here."

"Yes, Holy One." Takeo freed Zeus and threw him to the ground, "Tell me rat, can your species cry?"

"G…go to hell." Zeus growled.

"Hmph." Takeo grabbed the man by his ankle and dragged him to the door, "What are you imbeciles standing around for?" Takeo snarled, getting the attention of several Royal Guards, "Grab the wench and the brat and lets go!"

"Yes sir!" The Guards grabbed Tyrannous and Hera and followed the General.

"Where are you taking us?" Zeus didn't know why he asked, but he was trying anything to block out the pain of this burn.

"…Why to the Dark Place of course." Takeo laughed.

**Prophet Herelaah's Inner Sanctum**

Prophet Herelaah laughed like a mad man as he tossed Jaxon up and down in the air, "I did it! I finally did it!" Jaxon was screaming and crying, but that wasn't going to ruin the Prophet's moment, no sir, he was the happiest life form in the Universe. "Long Live The Vashmall! Long Live The Vashmall! Long Live The Vashmall!" Herelaah cheered. Herelaah looked over at his crystal ball and burst into laughter, "Monkeys, who needs them?" Herelaah blasted the ball into hundreds of pieces, "The hell with Son Gohan, the hell with Trunks Briefs, the hell with them all! Oh my frakking Gods." Herelaah let out a long sigh, "Over three hundred years. Three hundreds long years I've waited for this moment, and it's finally here. It is time to prepare you for the Book Opening Ceremony, young Book Keeper. Oh my Gods there is nothing that can stop the Great Journey now! Long Live the Vashmall! Long Live it, and Long Live the Great Kamell."

**Prisoner Classification**

"…Wh…where is my wife?" Zeus almost mumbled. He and his son had been taken to a room where they were unchained (but they still had their collars). There were several Guards in the room with their guns aimed at the two rats.

"Hn?" A Guard sitting at a desk slowly lowered his latest copy of the 'Vashmallian' Newspaper, "Prophet Pugare's genius idea to separate the male and female life forms during this stage. You will see her again later, now strip."

"…What?" Tyrannous asked.

"Your clothes, take them off." The Guard growled.

"…All of them?" Tyrannous asked.

"All of them!" The Guard pressed a button and Tyrannous was shocked by his collar. Zeus, still in partial shock from being whipped and branded, took off his boxers (which was all he had left). "Boy, don't make me shock you again."

"I…uhh…" Tyrannous was very modest, and there was no frakking way that he was going to get naked in front of all these people. There was absolutely no way in hell.

"I am going to tell you one more time." The Guard growled, "Take. Them. Off!"

"No." Tyrannous crossed his arms.

_Smack!_ Zeus slapped his son across the face with the back of his hand. He hit the boy so hard that he fell off his feet and landed a few feet away. Tyrannous grabbed his now bleeding cheek and looked at his father with wide, and soon to be tear filled, eyes.

"Do as you are told." Zeus's voice was cold and emotionless, and it sent chills down the boy's spine. Tyrannous glanced around the room and took a deep breath. A minute later, the boy's face was bright red, his cheek was bleeding and swollen, and he was hiding behind his father.

"You, the necklace." The Guard said.

"…Necklace?" Zeus looked down and noticed that he was still wearing his military dog tag. "What about it?"

"Give it to me." The Guard growled.

"…" Zeus just stood there; was he really about to give up the only thing he had left?

"Now." The Guard held his finger over the button.

"…Take it." Zeus slowly removed the dog tag and set it on the table.

"Head through the door." The Guard grunted. Zeus slowly walked over to the door and waited as it automatically opened. Tyrannous kept close to his father as they entered the room.

"…Father, I'm…"

"Shut up." Zeus grunted. Just then, several ceiling sprinklers turned on and sprayed the two with ice-cold water. Tyrannous let out a loud yelp, but Zeus's only reaction was a subtle flinch. In addition to the frigid temperature, there was some kind of chemical in the water that stung like hell. After five continuous minutes of the freezing chemical water, it turned off and a door opened. Zeus, still emotionless, slowly left the room with his shivering son close behind him.

"Move faster, rats." A Guard held up a rather interesting looking gun. "Protocol requires all inmates to be completely shaved as to prevent the spread of parasites and organisms." The Guard said.

"But I've already…" Before Zeus could say another word, the gun was fired and a red aurora of energy surrounded the man. After ten seconds, the Guard released the trigger and any and all hair Zeus had left on his body was gone. Not even his eyebrows remained; he was completely bald.

"Next." The Guard shot Tyrannous before the boy had time to react. Tyrannous growled in pain, and after ten seconds, the boy was bald. Next, the two were sprayed with another chemical that burned their skin, especially their wounds. The door to the next room opened and they slowly moved on. The next room was absolutely freezing, and it didn't help that they were still wet. Zeus glanced at his son and frowned; the boy looked miserable. He was still limping due to the healing wound on his leg, he was rapidly shivering, his face was bright red with embarrassment, but Zeus knew that he was still going to have to punish the boy. If Tyrannous was going to survive in this Hell Hole, then he was going to have to learn some respect, and the only way that was going to happen was if Zeus beat it into him.

"Put these on." The two were handed grey 'Uniforms'. It was a rather thin and uncomfortable material, and it looked old. They were given a long sleeve shirt with a low cut neckline, boxers, some long pants with a built-in string belt, and a pair of moccasins with no socks. "The Prophet wants them in Prison Cells, not public containment, understood?"

"Yes sir. Hands above your heads." Zeus and Tyrannous put their hands behind their heads as several Guards escorted them out of the room. It was another long walk before they reached their Cell. "Here we are, Cell number 6-6-6." The Guards opened the door and threw the two rats inside.

"Where is my wife?" Zeus growled.

"She'll be here, rat." The Guard slammed the door shut, and everything was silent. It was absolutely dead silent. The room was pitch black, and the air was filled with a foul odor. It was freezing in the room, and the floor felt like it was made of concrete. Though they couldn't see them, the only things in the room were a very small round drain in the center of the room, and a small faucet attached to the wall for water.

"…Da…Father?" Tyrannous gulped.

"They were going to kill you." His father's voice was deep and cold, "You know that, right?"

"I…I'm so sorry." Tyrannous almost whispered.

"Tyrannous, in case you haven't noticed, we are in one hell of a bad situation. News of you spitting on Herelaah has probably spread through out the whole ship. These…"

"So what if they all know, that idiot deserved…"

"Shut up!" Zeus roared; Tyrannous covered his mouth, "For five frakking minutes can you just shut up and listen?"

"Y…yes sir." Tyrannous whispered.

"These people are not to be messed with. I was able to save you this time, but what happens when I'm not there to protect you?" Zeus said, "I can not risk having my son killed because he disrespected another prophet, or any of the other inhabitants of this ship! Come here Tyrannous." Tyrannous didn't move, "Boy, I said come!" Zeus growled. Tyrannous slowly scooted across the room until his father grabbed him by his arm and threw him over his knee. He yanked the boy's pants and boxers down and held up his hand. He was going to have to get his point across; otherwise his son would not survive this ship.

**Prisoner Classification**

"Ok, so you have my attention." Prophet Herelaah grunted.

"It's about damn time." Hera dropped her hostage and held up her hands. The Prophet glanced at the ten dead Guards lying on the floor. This wench managed to kill all of them without a weapon. "I want Jaxon." Hera growled.

"Jaxon? Jaxon, Jaxon, Jaxon…" Herelaah rubbed his chin, "Ah yes, the Book Keeper."

"His name is Jaxon." Hera growled.

"The Book Keeper is busy." Herelaah said.

"Hear my words, Prophet!" Hera spat, "If you ever cut my son again, if you lay so much as a finger on him, I will hunt you down like the animal you are and kill you."

"Anything else?" Herelaah grunted.

"If you want my family's cooperation, then you will give Jaxon back to us." Hera growled.

"Watch it wench." Takeo snarled, "No one orders the Prophet."

"Why should I listen to you?" Herelaah laughed, "I could kill your family and have you out of my hair for good."

"You need us for something." Hera said, "Otherwise you would have killed my husband in the Council Chamber. What ever sick plans you have involve us, and I think you want our cooperation."

"…I will grant your son a fair amount of time once a day to stay in your cell." Herelaah said.

"Once a…"

"Once a day." Herelaah growled, "Take it or leave it."

"Fine." Hera said.

"Holy Prophet…"

"Silence Takeo." Herelaah held up his hand. Takeo took a step back and crossed his arms, "But in return, I want you to tell the boy to keep quiet, only speak when spoken to, and to quit resisting." Jaxon had proven to be a bigger handful than Prophet Herelaah first anticipated.

"Agreed." Hera said, "Akakakaka." She grabbed her collar and fell to the ground.

"But it is unfortunate that every time he is in the cell, you will be out working." Herelaah laughed, "Send the wench to the Incinerator, and pass the message on to the other two rats. I want this child cooperating as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord." Takeo saluted.

**Cell Number 6-6-6**

The father and son were seated on opposite sides of the room. Zeus was thinking about how they were going to get off of this ship, and he was blocking out the pain from his lashings and burn. Tyrannous was trying to keep his father from knowing that he was crying. First was the spanking, which his dad didn't hold back on slapping him. Next came a five minute long scolding. Just when it looked like it was over, Tyrannous made some smart-ass remark under his breath, and before he knew it he was back over his father's knee. Then came another scolding, but this time his father slapped him across the face several times. To end the punishment, Zeus grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and held him so close that their noses were touching. He told the boy that if he disrespects anyone on this ship, the punishment would be far worse than this. And so now the two weren't talking to each other.

For two weeks his father had hardly spoken to him. The only time he did talk to him was to yell at him or tell him to shut up. Now his father just beat him, and the freezing temperatures only made it worse. He felt like crying, but his father would just ridicule him. When was the last time his father actually said anything nice to him? He never heard his father tell him that he was proud of him, his father rarely hugged him, and his father hadn't told him he loved him since…since…Tyrannous's eyes widened; since before they found the Book of Kamell, and even then his father rarely said it, that is if he even said it at all. Tyrannous was having a very hard time remembering the last time his father said those three words; I Love You. Just then, the cell door swung open and the room filled with a blinding bright light.

"The Prophet is on a tight schedule, rats!" General Takeo snarled, "Here is how this will work. You will spend time with your youngest son once a day, and in return, you shall tell him to cooperate. He is only to speak when spoken to, and to do as he is told. I shall return at a later time." Takeo slammed the door shut and everything was quiet again.

"…M…mama?"

"Jaxon!" Zeus jumped to his feet and slowly followed the sound of his son's sniffling. He finally managed to find the boy and grabbed his arm. Zeus felt Jaxon literally climb up his body. The boy tightly wrapped his arms around his father, buried his face into the man's chest, and began to cry. "Sssh, it's ok." Zeus wrapped his arms around the boy, "Did they hurt you?" Jaxon just continued to cry; the boy started shivering. "It's ok Jaxon, no one's going to hurt you now." Zeus whispered, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"They…they…they p…poked me, and they were really scary, and they wanted me to wear a dress, and they were yelling at me, and Kamell was yelling at me, and Morgana said some words I'm not supposed to say, and…and…and…"

"Sssh." Zeus stopped the boy before he hyperventilated.

"I…I…I'm c…c…cold." Jaxon's teeth started chattering. Zeus rubbed the boy's back in an effort to warm him up. Jaxon was wearing the same clothes he wore when he was captured, and he still had his hair. "Where's mama?"

"She's not here right now." Zeus said. He was actually starting to get worried about his wife's whereabouts.

"What about b…b…big b…brother?" Jaxon shivered.

"…He's here." Zeus said. The man thought for a moment and then slowly walked over to the corner of the room. He sat down against the wall and let out a long sigh.

"…Hey J…Jaxon." Tyrannous mumbled.

"Hi Tywannous." Jaxon sounded a lot happier.

"Remember what I said." Tyrannous grunted, "Until you c…c…can say it right, c…call me T…Ty."

"Oh, ok." Jaxon chirped; Tyrannous felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"You're shivering." Zeus said.

"I'm fine." Tyrannous wiped his eyes; he was still mad at his father, and his father was probably still mad at him, but he had absolutely no idea why the man was sitting anywhere near him.

"Nonsense, you're going to get sick, and you remember what happened last time." Zeus wrapped his arm around the boy. Tyrannous visibly jumped, and at first he thought his father was going to hit him again, but no, he was actually hugging him. Zeus pulled the boy closer and rubbed his shoulder, "How's your leg?"

"…Doesn't hurt." Tyrannous shrugged his shoulder; that was a lie.

"Good." Zeus said; there was a very long silence.

"…Hey dad?" Tyrannous whispered.

"Yes son?"

"…I'm really sorry I spit on Herelaah." Tyrannous whispered, "And…and I'm really sorry that I…uh…that I didn't…listen to you."

"I know you are." Zeus said.

"Are…are you still mad at me?" Tyrannous sniffed.

"…N…"

"C…cause I really am sorry, and…and I…"

"Sssh, I'm not mad at you son." Zeus said, "Try to get some rest. I'm going to stay up for a while." Tyrannous curled up against his father and wiped his eyes.

"…Night Jaxon." Tyrannous whispered, "Goodnight father."

"Night." Jaxon yawned.

"Sleep well, my sons." Zeus whispered. With that, Jaxon fell asleep, and Tyrannous soon after. Zeus stayed awake the entire night, keeping a protective arm wrapped around each boy. He thought about what General Takeo had said when he dropped Jaxon off. He would have to talk to the boy about cooperating with the Vashmallians; that is until he could figure out his escape plan.

**Herelaah's Inner Sanctum**

"…I am missing something." Herelaah stared at his broken crystal ball, "I have the rats, I have the Book Keeper, I have the Book of Kamell…I even have the Key!" Herelaah held up the Key of Kamell, "But if the Great Journey is set to start in a week's time, then why did it only show me Planet Earth? Why did it show me the Saiyans? Son Goku, Son Gohan, Prince Vegeta, Trunks Briefs, Namekian Piccolo, Son Goten, Guardian Dende, the Android Model 18; what was the point of showing me such a vast amount of 'now useless' information? D…did I miss something? Was something unaccounted for? Is it possible that the four rats somehow…no! Don't be a fool Prophet Herelaah, escape from De Civitate Dei is impossible." Herelaah let out a long sigh; he had a gut feeling that his quest for the Great Journey wasn't over, not by a long shot. The Prophet quickly erased the thoughts from his head and grabbed his bell, "Servant, I am ready for the second course."

"Right away, holy one." The Servant bowed. Herelaah was enjoying his daily massage/dinner. He finally had the Book of Kamell, and the rats were going to know pain and suffering beyond their darkest nightmares; what could possibly go wrong?

OK, I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO STOP HERE. I'LL POST 'The Dark Place Part Two' SOON. PLEASE REVIEW!

SONG: "Let The Great Journey Begin" By Prophet Arcus of the Vashmallian Armada.


	2. The Dark Place P2 A Day Of Hell

**Chapter Two: The Dark Place: Part Two: A Day Of Hell**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** It's only fair to warn you, this is not the final part of 'The Dark Place'. There will be a Part Three, but only because Part Two would have been way too long. This Chapter is really good, and I hope you enjoy.

**De Civitate Dei: Prison Cell 6-6-6**

Absolute Hell was the only way to describe this Gods Forsaken Ship! Tyrannous didn't even know places like this existed. It had only been three days since they had arrived at Cell 6-6-6, but the way they were treated, it felt like they had been here for a week. Who knows, maybe it was a week. There was no way of keeping time, so three days was what most of the Guards had said when Tyrannous asked them. We'll start with a typical day on De Civitate Dei:

One could not follow the daily routine because there simply wasn't one. You could be pulled out of your cell to work at any given moment. Even the meals didn't follow a consistent schedule. You received two meals a day; three if you were lucky, of course no one could actually call this garbage a meal, right? They were given something that resembled a roll, but it was almost like a rock, and it literally tasted like old moldy bread. The other thing they were given was probably the vilest substance in the universe. It felt like slimy mashed potatoes, and it tasted like a cross between sour milk, spicy hot sauce, and rotting apple, and the worst part about it was that it fizzed in your mouth. Even though Tyrannous absolutely hated it, his parents forced him to eat it. They said that if he was going to survive, he was going to have to keep up his strength.

Their cell was a lot bigger than the one on Heinrich's ship. It turns out that all the cells on De Civitate Dei are big because Prisoner sizes could vary from one foot to eleven feet tall. Tyrannous determined that their Cell was probably around ten by ten feet. One thing that the family soon realized was besides the small drain in the middle of the room and the faucet on the wall, there was nothing else in the room. There was no light at all, there was no heat, there were no showers, and there were no bathrooms. It was almost like the Vashmallians were trying to make things as unsanitary as possible. It wasn't long before the prison cell began to absolutely stink. After talking to several Guards and cutting a few 'deals', Zeus was able to get a bucket delivered to the cell to use as their 'latrine'.

The slave labor; the brutal slave labor was the worst part of all. There were a variety of horrible jobs a prisoner could be assigned to on De Civitate Dei. There was the Waste Disposal Center where you would shovel mountains of smelly garbage, fix pipes, and remove clogs. Some of the other jobs included cleaning the various parts of the planet-sized ship, which wasn't all that bad, except for the Guards constantly yelling and whipping you. You could get stuck moving crates of equipment and supplies, which wasn't the best job for someone small and weak. There was The Arena, or 'The Blood Bath' as some people called it. Prisoners would fight for the entertainment of Vashmallians, and the occasional Prophet. The only way to win in The Arena was to kill your opponent, hence the name 'The Blood Bath', and the Vashmallians got very creative with this. Since they would never be stupid enough to remove your collar, they would fill the area with hundreds of different weapons (no guns, and the audience was well protected, so a Prisoners couldn't take any out Vashmallians). There was a place referred to a 'Medical Testing'. Tyrannous didn't know what kinds of tests they conducted, but it couldn't be good since the doctors were Vashmallians. Sometimes things would get broken, such as pipes, parts inside a machine, or other various things, and if it were a relatively simple thing to fix, the Prisoners would be assigned to it. The only problem with some of these pipes or machine parts was that they would be almost impossible (or extremely dangerous) to get to. There were certain areas of the ship where thousands of pipes traveled in all directions, and sometimes the only way to get to some of them was to climb a few hundred feet off the ground, and the only way to climb was to use the pipes. Also, machines needed fixing, and sometimes the part would be deep inside a machine, and the Prisoner was expected to crawl inside and fix it…sometimes they didn't come back out. Sometimes some of the Higher-Ranking Vashmallians or Prophets required some servants, and from what Tyrannous had heard, it was just plain degrading.

Yes, there were hundreds of horrible assignments for the prisoners of De Civitate Dei, but there was one in particular that ranked as the worst possible job in the entire Vashmallian Empire. It was called The Incinerator; the most dangerous and hardest job on the ship. Statistics showed that more Prisoners and Guards died in the Incinerator than any other part of the ship. Tyrannous remembered when his mother finally got to their cell on the first night. It had been the first time Tyrannous and Zeus had seen her since they went through Prisoner Classification. The prison cell was still pitch black, so it was hard to tell just how bad her burns were. The Incinerator was the hottest place on the ship, and they called it the Incinerator because it was where 'pieces of trash' like them burned. Prisoners would move giant carts filled with hundreds of pounds of scrap metal or coal. If you weren't moving metal and coal, you were shoveling it into furnaces. The Incinerator was where metal was melted, and then made into tool, weapons, and other things. Some Prisoners would be responsible for using machines to turn the melted metal into parts for ships, tanks, pipes, metal beams, and small replaceable parts. The work was brutal and extreme, and you will get burned on the job. There were gloves and fire suits given out for certain jobs, but most of the time you worked with nothing but the clothes on your back. Due to the intense heat, fires and small explosions were common. The air was filled with a horrible smell, and on some days, that smell would be replaced with the smell of burning flesh. The first time Tyrannous was assigned to the Incinerator, he watched an unfortunate Prisoner get stuck in one of the machines. The moment the machine turned on, the Prisoner caught fire, and Tyrannous watched the alien burn to death. No matter how much he wanted to look away, his body wouldn't let him. That was the first time he smelt burning flesh, and it wouldn't be the last time. The unbearable heat could cause heat exhaustion and dehydration from sweating and not drinking water. The heat also created a rather hostile working environment. Fights between prisoners was very common, and even the Guards took their anger of being assigned to guard the incinerator out on the Prisoners as well as each other. It didn't help that there were hundreds of red-hot tools lying around.

After a long and hard day of work, you would be taken back to your cold, dark, damp cell. Actually, it wasn't dark anymore because Zeus managed to 'buy' a few long-lasting glow sticks from some of the other Prisoners while out working. Once thrown back in his cell, Tyrannous would do one of two things. He would make sure he was the only one in his cell and then cry in pain, or he would hold it in and let his father or mother help him with his burns and injuries. They had a faucet on the wall, which was their only source for water. It tasted absolutely horrible, and it burned any open wounds, which made them question whether it was even water. Once they got the glow sticks, they saw just how nasty the water looked; it was a light brown color, and it was cold, which didn't help them in their cold cell. Yes, life on De Civitate Dei was proving to be the Universe's Hell, but as the family would soon learn, things were only going to get worse.

"Ah!" Tyrannous shot awake and grabbed his chest. Ever since Heinrich captured them, he was having bad dreams almost every night. He scooted closer to his mother and gently wrapped his arm around her, being careful not to wake her up.

"Bad dream?" Tyrannous flinched and bit his lip. Hera simply wrapped her arm around her eldest son and pulled him close.

"Is…is father here?" Tyrannous asked with a shaky voice.

"He is out working." Hera said; Tyrannous slowly relaxed. His father believed that it was 'silly' to be afraid of a bad dream. They are only dreams and they can't hurt us, and the last thing Tyrannous wanted was for his father to think he was 'silly'…or basically a weak cowering baby, as Tyrannous put it.

"…Are we ever gona get off this ship?" Tyrannous asked.

"Eventually, yes." Hera lied; she honestly didn't know. "You just have to listen to the Guards, keep up your strength, and keep fighting to survive."

"I will." Tyrannous said.

"That's my boy." Hera kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom!" Tyrannous whined and wiped his cheek; Hera simply laughed.

"Try to get some more sleep." Hera said.

"But umm, I'm…I'm not tired." Tyrannous said, still holding onto his mother.

"Well, what if I tell you a story, will that help?" Hera asked.

"…Depends which story." Tyrannous said; he was a sucker for a good story before bed. Recently his mother had stopped telling Tyrannous bedtime stories, and was now telling them to Jaxon, but sometimes Tyrannous would show up with some random question or request, and five minutes later Jaxon and Tyrannous would be curled up under the covers as their mother told them exciting stories of the Heroes and Gods.

"Do you have any requests?" Hera asked.

"Uh, what's the one about the box?" Tyrannous asked.

"Box? You're going to have to be a tad more specific than that." Hera laughed.

"Umm, it was a box or jar thing and that girl, uh, Pamorda opened it and stuff came out." Tyrannous hadn't heard that story in years.

"Are you talking about Pandora's Box?" Hera asked.

"Yea." Tyrannous said.

"Ok." Hera thought for a moment, "A long time ago, Z…"

"You gotta do it right." Tyrannous said.

"Of course." Hera laughed, "Once upon a time, a long time ago, the mighty God Zeus ordered Hephaestus, God of fire, technology, and blacksmithing, to make him a daughter out of clay."

"Clay?" Tyrannous asked.

"Yup, out of clay." Hera said.

"Are all girls made out of clay?" Tyrannous asked.

"No!" Hera said, "Anyways, Hephaestus made a beautiful woman and named her Pandora. Zeus sent his new daughter, Pandora, down to Sortos so that she could marry Epimetheus, who was a gentle but lonely man, but Zeus was not being kind, he was getting even."

"Even, like revenge?" Tyrannous asked.

"Yes, revenge." Hera said, "You see, Epimetheus had a brother named Prometheus. Prometheus stole fire from Zeus and gave it to the Sortosians. Zeus was very angry about this, so when he gave Pandora to Epimetheus, he also gave her a little box with a big heavy lock on it. Zeus made her promise never to open the box. He gave the key to Pandora's husband and told him to never open the box. Zeus was sure that Epimetheus' curiosity would get the better of him, and that either Epimetheus or his brother would open the box."

"What was inside the box?" Tyrannous asked.

"I'm getting to that." Hera said, "Pandora was very curious. She wanted to see what was inside the box, but Epimetheus said no, better not. 'You know your father' Epimetheus said, referring to Zeus. 'He's a tricky one'. One day, when Epimetheus was sleeping, Pandora stole the key and opened the box. Out flew every kind of disease and sickness, hate and envy, and all the bad things that Sortosians had never experienced before. Pandora slammed the lid closed, but it was too late. All the bad things were already out of the box. They flew away, out into the world."

"…That's not very good." Tyrannous said; he was hoping for a happy story, not a depressing one.

"I'm not done yet." Hera said, "Epimetheus woke up when he heard her sobbing. 'I opened the box and all these ugly things flew out.' Pandora cried. 'I tried to catch them, but they all got out.' Pandora opened the box to show him how empty it was, but the box was not quite empty. One tiny bug quickly flew out before Pandora could slam the lid shut again. 'Hello, Pandora,' said the bug, hovering just out of reach. 'My name is Hope.' With a nod of thanks for being set free, Hope flew out into the world, a world that now held Envy, Crime, Hate, and Disease…and Hope." There was a long silence.

"…So there's still hope?" Tyrannous asked.

"There's still hope, Tyrannous." Hera said, "There's still hope."

"Time for work, rat!" The cell door swung open and two Guards entered the room, "Prisoner #400805, boy, let's go!"

"Behave yourself, and be careful." Hera gave her son a quick hug, "I love you, Tyrannous."

"I love you too, mom." Tyrannous gulped.

"Let's go!" The Guards grabbed Tyrannous and threw him out of the cell, "I have a special assignment for you." They slammed the cell door shut.

"…Please come back safe." Hera whispered.

**Waste Disposal Center**

"Move it." The Guard kicked Tyrannous to the ground and laughed, "Put it to work."

"Hey! That's the thing that spit on the Holy Prophet!" A Guard snarled. Tyrannous looked up to see three Guards wearing gas masks. It didn't take Tyrannous long to figure out why; this place smelled so bad it was enough to make him gag. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." The other Guard stopped at the door.

"What?" The man turned.

"Computer doesn't have him working here." One of the gas-masked Guards looked at his touch screen.

"Not my problem." The Guard left the room and the three other Guards looked at one another.

"…I say we kill it." One Guard suggested.

"Not before I carve his face." Another Guard took out his knife. "I'll carve you like a frakking pumpkin. That'll teach you to spit."

"Sounds good to me." The third Guard laughed. Before Tyrannous had time to react, one of the Guards jumped on top of him and held his feet down on his arms. Tyrannous struggled around, but couldn't break free.

"When I'm done with you…" The Guard grabbed the boy's head and placed his knife in his mouth, "Your parents won't even recognize you." The Guard started to cut the boy's bottom lip, causing Tyrannous to scream.

"Enough." The Guard froze and looked up, "Prophet Herelaah has kept him alive, so he is alive for a purpose."

"Major, I…"

"What that purpose is, I have no idea, but Herelaah always has a purpose." A female alien slowly approached the group.

"I swear to the Gods I wasn't going to kill him." The Guard jumped off of the boy and backed away.

"You just intended on carving his face." The woman was wearing her own personalized armor. Her skin was orange and her armor was gold. Her armor only covered the left side of her body. The armor on the right side only covered her face, breast, and pelvic region. Her left arm was outfitted with claws, a small computer, several blasters, and smeared blood. She was wearing a helmet that had two glowing red eyes. In addition, she was wearing a belt that was holding a sword and several other devices.

"Major, please." The Guards all backed away.

"Sorry gentlemen, but…" The woman ran her right hand along her belt and grabbed a small device, "I have a reputation to maintain." She pressed a button and the device turned into a long blue energy whip. Before the three Guards had time to react, the woman phased out of sight. Tyrannous closed his eyes and looked away as blood splattered everywhere. She swung the whip so hard that it cut one Guard down the middle. She wrapped her whip around another Guard's neck and cut his head clean off. For the final Guard, the Guard who had the intention of carving the Rat's face, her whip easily sliced his legs off. The Guard hit the ground and screamed in pain.

"M…Major Enyo." The Guard reached for his sword, "Wh…when the…when the Prophets learn of this…they will have your head!" The Guard snarled.

"How can they learn if you're dead?" Major Enyo held up her foot and stomped down on the Guard's head, creating a loud crunching sound, sending blood and gore in all directions. "…You're just a child." Tyrannous scooted backwards as the woman slowly approached him. "I expected it to be someone older, but I guess this explains why the Prophet spared you." Her voice had a robotic tone to it, probably because of the helmet. "Children must learn the difference between right and wrong, and it seems that you have much learning to do." Enyo knelt down in front of the boy and grabbed his face, "You must use caution around this ship, Child. Some of the Guards wish to do much more than just carve your face." Enyo studied to boy's cut lip.

"Wh…who are you?" Tyrannous shook. Major Enyo opened a small case on her belt and pulled out a small necklace.

"You are the eldest son of Zeus C. Fulmen, correct?" Major Enyo asked.

"That's my father's dog tag, wh…why do you have it?" Tyrannous asked.

"Excellent." Major Enyo placed the dog tag back in her belt.

"Wh…what do you want?" Tyrannous asked.

"I want to give you the punishment that you deserve and then kill you." Enyo grabbed the boy's neck and lifted him off the ground, "What? You thought I saved your life from those Guards? That I was going to spare you? Ha! If anyone is going to kill you and your family, it shall be ME!" She slowly walked towards one of the conveyer belts. "When the Vashmallian Armada invaded your planet, I personally slaughtered thousands of Sortosians; your people deserved it. Those who have spread lies of the Vashmall being an _evil_ group of killers. The false claims that our Great Journey is nothing but a fake. Hiding the Holy Book of Kamell from Prophet Herelaah for over three hundred years. Your people were trash." Enyo grabbed some chains and locked the boy's feet together, "And the only way to deal with trash, is to treat it like trash." She threw the boy to the ground and walked over to the three sliced up corpses. "It was you and your family that delayed the Great Journey for an additional year." Enyo dragged the bodies over to the conveyer belt and tied the chains around them. "Your race has been nothing but a thorn in my side, and now I'm going to end you." Enyo threw the corpses and Tyrannous onto the conveyer belt and watched as they moved towards the tunnel.

"Hey! Wait!" Tyrannous screamed. He grabbed the side of the conveyer belt, but the bodies he was anchored to kept him moving.

"If you'll excuse me." Enyo casually walked towards the door, "I have to inform General Takeo that you suffered a fatal accident."

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Tyrannous screamed.

"Of course you are." Enyo snorted, "The Saiyans got nothing on this." She mumbled

"No!" Tyrannous entered the tunnel and began to panic, "Help! Help me!" The boy tried to undo the chains, but they were locked together. Tyrannous grabbed the chains and pulled himself towards the corpses. The boy frantically tried to free the chains, but they were tightly secured, "Oh shit this isn't happening. Please tell me this is all a bad dream." He would laugh so hard if he woke up next to his mother in his cell, but alas, it wasn't a nightmare. Tyrannous squinted his eyes and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "Ok, I'll just jump off when I exit the tunnel; simple as that." Tyrannous grabbed his shirt and wiped his face, "Frak this is gross." Tyrannous laughed nervously, noticing how dirty this place was. "Everything's cool. Don't panic Tyrannous. You're going…to…" Tyrannous's eyes widened; there was a drop up ahead and the sound of some kind of big machine. "Oh no, no, no." Tyrannous frantically tried to crawl in the opposite direction, but he couldn't push passed the moving garbage. "Help!" Tyrannous screamed as loud as he could, "…Mom! Dad! Jaxon!" Tyrannous was getting closer to the end of the tunnel, "Anybody!" The boy screamed bloody murder. Just then, the bodies he was anchored to went over the edge, and he was pulled through the garbage. Tyrannous started to scream and cry for help. The second he was pulled out of the tunnel, he closed his eyes and waited for death…but death never came. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was hanging upside down. "Holy shit." Tyrannous could see the tied up bodies caught on the handle of some kind of maintenance access door. He looked below and nearly peed himself; it was like some kind of giant paper shredder multiplied by ten. If Tyrannous fell into that, he would be liquefied. It took Tyrannous a few seconds to realize what kind of situation he was in; then he started to panic. He began to scream for his parents to come and save him, but no one was going to hear him over the noise of the shredder. Tyrannous could only see one outcome to this situation, and that was death.

**De Civitate Dei: Unknown Location**

"Are you going to behave today?" Prophet Herelaah circled the Book Keeper. Jaxon nodded his head and kept his eyes shut. "No more screaming, no more crying, no more squirming like a Little. Tiny. Worm?" Herelaah ran his fingers across the boy's cheeks; Jaxon shook his head again. "Very good Book Keeper. Just stay like that and we won't have a problem." Jaxon was lying on a table with his arm and legs strapped down. The boy was in nothing but his underwear and was about to feel pain and suffering beyond his darkest fears. "Let us begin." Herelaah took out a knife and carved a circle onto the boy's stomach; Jaxon immediately started to scream and thrash around. "For the love of Kamell…" Herelaah held up his hand and slapped the boy across the face, "I can make this a thousand times worse for you if you don't shut up and let me concentrate, understand?" Herelaah snarled.

"I…I…I want my mommy!" Jaxon cried.

"You don't get to see that wench!" Herelaah growled.

"I want my d…daddy!" Jaxon cried, "I want b…b…big brother!"

"How could the Gods present the Holy Book of Kamell to something so pathetic?" Herelaah mumbled to himself, "Prophet Arcus."

"The prophecy spoke of a child bearing this gift from the Gods. You must remember that a child is a child; do not expect them to do as they are told." Prophet Arcus slowly came out of the shadows. The Prophet was covered head to toe in red and black robes with only his thin grey hand, and empty black eyes visible. He was the eldest Prophet (next to Herelaah) and had a hunch back, and walked with a wooden cane.

"I loath children. They are disgusting little creatures, especially the ones of Planet Sortos." Herelaah growled, "And they spit."

"Why did you show the boy mercy?" Arcus asked.

"I have plans for that boy. He will have a 'special' part in the Book Opening Ceremony." Herelaah laughed, "How are we with the energy collection?"

"The process is slow, but steady." Arcus said, "We should be done within five days; less if everyone contributes."

"They will." Herelaah said, "It is for the Great Journey." The Prophet tried to continue his circle, but Jaxon screamed and thrashed around, "Would you shut up?" Herelaah grabbed the boy's face and squeezed, "Shut up or else I will kill your frakking family. I will kill them right in front of you, only after I torture them to the point of insanity, and it will be all your fault, do you want that? Do you?" Herelaah screamed.

"Holy One." Arcus said; Herelaah looked down and grinded his teeth.

"How could you possibly become the Book Keeper? You're not even potty trained! Guards! Clean this mess! Prophet Arcus, I want this boy to be dead silent, and I don't want him to move. Do this and be quick with it." Herelaah growled.

"We could simply knock the child out." Arcus suggested.

"No." Herelaah growled, "I want him to see it." Herelaah gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "I want him to feel it."

"Yes, Prophet Herelaah." Prophet Arcus wheeled a table of tools and devices over to the table, "Book Keeper, you have angered Prophet Herelaah. I must silence you, and there are two choices. Choice number one, I can sow your mouth shut." Arcus held up a needle and some wire, "Choice number two, you can stay quiet and I won't have to go with choice number one, understand?" Jaxon nodded his head. "I can't hear you."

"I'll b…b…I'll b…be qu…quiet." Jaxon whispered.

"Good." Arcus ruffled the boy's hair as the Guards cleaned the urine off the floor and table. "Now, about the movement." Arcus held up a large syringe. Before Jaxon had time to react, Arcus stuck the needle into the boy's neck and injected him with a warm liquid. Jaxon fell limp and lost all control of his body.

"I…I c…can't move." Jaxon said.

"Sssh." Arcus placed his finger over the boy's lips, "Remember what you promised?" Jaxon quickly nodded his head. "Very good. Soon the Great Journey shall begin, and all those who believe…" Arcus held his hands in the air, "…shall be saved." The Prophet cheered. "You may proceed, Prophet Herelaah." Arcus bowed.

"One word, and I kill your family." Herelaah held up his knife, "Understand?" Jaxon bit his lip and nodded his head. With that, Herelaah continued to cut into the boy's skin. Jaxon squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip until it bled.

**With Tyrannous**

"Somebody, anybody, please!" Tyrannous's voice was getting weak, "Mom, dad, help!" Nobody was going to hear him down here, especially with all this noise. The blood was rushing to his head and he was starting to feel dizzy. He couldn't stay here forever, but where the hell was he supposed to go? There was nowhere to go but down! No, there has to be a way out of here. The boy looked around and saw some pipes on wall to his left. If he could swing himself over to them, he could grab on and it would be a lot safer than what was currently holding him up. Tyrannous hesitated, but started to swing back and forth, testing the stability of only thing keeping him from a bloody death. He reached his arm out as he got closer to the wall. Just then, he felt a jerk, and dropped a few inches, but the boy continued to swing back and forth. He had to fight to survive, no matter how afraid he was. Fear was for the weak, and he wasn't weak. He was Tyrannous Fulmen, son of Sergeant Zeus Fulmen of the Sortosian Military. His father had been on countless missions to other planets; he had led men into battle, showing no fear, of course those were all the stories. His father never told him why he stopped going on missions. He became a Drill Sergeant, training young men and women.

At last, he finally managed to grab the pipe. The chain finally slipped and the anchor made of corpses fell down towards the shredder. Tyrannous squeezed the pipe with both hands. He felt a big yank and nearly lost his grip; the corpses were hanging just a few feet above the shredder. With this frakking collar and his physical condition, he was a lot weaker than usual. He desperately tried to pull himself up, but there was nothing to put his feet on, and the pipe was thick and he couldn't wrap his fingers all the way around it. From the middle of the room, hanging upside-down, this seemed like a much safer option, but this was probably worse. Once again, the boy started to scream for help, but he was on his own.

**With Hera**

Hera held up her last glow stick as it slowly died; something didn't feel right. She had a gut feeling that one of her family members was in trouble, or course every prisoner on this ship was in trouble. This wasn't a place for children, and she was extremely worried about what all this was doing to her sons' heads. She hadn't seen Jaxon since Herelaah took him away three days ago, and who knows what horrible things they're doing to him? Poor Tyrannous had seen death and suffering on this ship, and no little boy should have to see that. No little boy should be locked in a dark cell and forced to work in brutal environments. None of this was right. The glow stick completely died and she let out a long sigh. She now knew why they called this 'The Dark Place'.

**With Tyrannous**

His hands were sweaty, and he was starting to slip. He tried several times to pull himself up, but he was exhausted, he hadn't had a good meal in weeks, he was being weighed down, he was wearing this stupid collar, he just couldn't do it. The boy's face started to turn red as he tried to keep his grip. His arms and fingers were on fire, and he could fall and die any second, "I…I…I can't!"

**Flashback**

"He's due any day." Hera rubbed her tummy.

"Oh you must be so excited."

"Have you picked out a name?"

"Zeus wanted to name Tyrannous, so I'm naming this one Jaxon." Hera smiled.

"Oh how adorable."

"Little Jaxon, how cute."

"Blah, Blah, Blah…" That's all Tyrannous heard. For nine months all he's heard is crap about this new baby. Tyrannous gave up trying to figure out how the thing got in there, but he would probably learn when he's older. The five-year-old boy hopped out of his seat and scurried over to the window. It was raining hard, but the new soldiers were still out training. Tyrannous tiptoed over to the door and went outside. The base his father worked at had its' own hospital, so his mother was getting a final checkup before the baby arrived, of course they always had to stop by and chat with his mother's friends and fellow soldiers. The boy hopped through several mud puddles as he made his way towards the large obstacle course. To the boy, it looked like a playground, but to the soldiers stuck in the rain, it was a pain-ground.

"Forty-three, get your head down!" Tyrannous recognized that thunderous roar; it was his father. "Forty-three, I said get it down!" The soldiers were crawling through a giant mud puddle with a web of barbed wire above them. "Forty-three, you keep that head up and you'll be wearing a bloody hat of barbed wire, do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir!" Tyrannous didn't get why his father called the soldiers by number, but as soon as they passed all their training he would use their real last name. The next part of the course was a massive wall with a rope. It was simple; use the rope to climb up and over the wall, of course if the wall and rope are wet, it's raining, and you're covered in mud, it's almost impossible. All but one soldier made it over the wall, and Zeus was far from pleased.

"Number Eight, get up that wall!" Zeus screamed. The young man made several attempts to make it up the wall, but his arms felt like jelly. "Eight, you're going to be stuck out here until you get over that wall! Your platoon is going to be stuck out here until you get over that wall, but the most important thing is I'm going to be stuck out here until you get over that wall, so I am going to tell you one more time; Get! Up! That! Frakking! Wall!"

"I can't, sir!" Zeus grabbed the man and pinned him against the wall.

"Can't? You can't? Did you just tell me you can't?" Zeus screamed, "I don't know the mean of 'can't'! Can't is just an excuse!"

"Sir, my arms hurt."

"Hurt?" Zeus roared, "Oh, well I'm sorry, I had no idea that your arms were sore. Maybe we should all take a break, take a nap, and drink some nice hot tea while the enemy blows our frakking heads off! The body is not the limit, the mind is! You have to fight passed the pain and push yourself! I don't care if your arms hurt, I don't care if you're tired, I don't care if you're soaking wet, covered in mud, and freezing your frakking balls off! No pain, no gain! If you put your mind to it, you can do anything I ask of you! Number Eight, do you believe that you can climb over that wall?"

"I…"

"Do you?" Zeus screamed.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Then show me!" And with a newfound determination, Number Eight climbed to the top of that wall. "That's the way! There is no such thing as 'can't'. If you believe you can do something, then you can do it! If you don't try, then you are weak. If you don't push yourself, then you are weak. Are you weak, soldier?"

"No sir!" The man climbed down the wall and ran towards the finish line where several soldiers congratulated him.

"Platoon, hit the showers and…warm…" Zeus slowly turned to see his mud covered son trying to climb up the wall. "Tyrannous?"

"Hi father!" The boy chirped.

"What are…"

"Why do you climb up the wall? Why not fly?" Tyrannous let go of the rope, floated for a few seconds, and then dropped towards the ground. Zeus quickly caught the boy and held him at eye level.

"Why are you here?" Zeus growled.

"Mama was talking to all the ladies about the baby, and it was really boring." Tyrannous said, "Can I do the playground thing too? I bet I can do it faster than anyone. I can push myself too! Please father, please?" Most of the soldiers laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

"He's an eager one, Sergeant." One soldier called out.

"Platoon, hit the showers, dismissed." Zeus said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Zeus took off his coat and placed it over his son.

"So can I try it father?" Tyrannous was bouncing up and down.

"Maybe another day, Tyrannous." Zeus laughed, "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

**End Of Flashback**

Tyrannous's face changed and he squeezed the pipe as hard as he could; it wasn't over. He had to push himself, and fight to survive. He had to fight until it was literally impossible for him to fight any more, and even then he would still fight. There was no such thing as 'can't'. The mind was the limit, not the body. He looked around and saw what appeared to be some kind of maintenance access door on the opposite side of the shredder, just a few feet below him. Tyrannous's mind was racing: how the hell was he going to get over there? What if it's locked? What if I die? My arms hurt. Gods, I really smell bad. Tyrannous laughed at that last one; he needed to keep positive. Tyrannous slowly lifted his feet and prepared to push off the wall. He let go with his sweaty right hand and wiped it on his shirt. The boy took a deep breath and pushed off the wall. He grabbed the handle with both hands as tight as he could; he made it. Just then, the boy looked down and his eyes shot wide open. The corpses were being pulled into the shredder, and the chain along with them. Tyrannous opened the maintenance door and frantically pulled himself in; the chain started to pull him back out. Tyrannous started to scream as he grabbed onto the door. The force became stronger and he started to slip; he felt the metal of the door cutting into his skin. All this time, his eyes were rapidly flickering gold, just as they had done so many times before. Just then, there was a loud snap and Tyrannous looked down; his jaw dropped. The chain snapped in half…the chain actually snapped in half. He held on tight enough so the chain had no choice but to snap. How is that even possible? He wasn't that strong, was he? The boy's eyes stopped flickering gold. Tyrannous felt a tear roll down his cheek and he almost slipped off the door; the chain frakking snapped! The boy used the last of his energy to pull himself into the narrow maintenance passage. It was more like an air vent than a passage. Tyrannous lay down and let his arms fall limp; he made it. He watched his chest rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath. Tyrannous couldn't wait to see Major Enyo's reaction when she saw him still alive.

Just then, the boy's face changed. It became apparent that someone just tried to kill him. WHY would someone try to kill him? And why did people hate him and his race? They kept calling him a rat, but Tyrannous knew for a fact that he looked nothing like a rat. They were treating him like an animal, and he didn't even do anything wrong. Was this all because of the Book? Ok, so he spit on Prophet Herelaah, but he's spit on people before. Last time he spit on someone he got beat up, sent to the principal's office, and sent home. His father was far from pleased about having to take time off of work; something about a General visiting the base. Still, why did everyone on this ship hate him? This couldn't have anything to do with Planet Clepta, could it? No! He made the right choice, and nothing was going to change his mind; he wouldn't let anything change his mind, not about Clepta. Tyrannous decided that his break was over and it was time to figure a way out of here. His feet were still chained together, but at least he wasn't anchored to dead bodies while hanging over a trash shredder. He pushed himself down the dark tunnel. After fifty feet, the boy pushed himself right over a ledge and fell down a large hole. Tyrannous landed in some kind of thick, slimy, sludge; he landed under the garbage shredder in a river of garbage sludge. Tyrannous panicked and swung his arms around in a desperate attempt to reach the surface. It took him almost a minute, but he finally broke through the trash and began gasping for air. Every place he has been has been described as smelling horrible, but this place was by far the most vile, putrid, rancid smelling place he had ever been. The foul odor was burning his nose, and he was going to throw up. He didn't feel like throwing up, he WAS going to throw up. Tyrannous got on his back and managed to swim/'thrash around like a mad man' over to the side where there was a pipe that he could hold on to. Tyrannous's eyes were watering it smelled so badly. He leaned forwards and began to puke; he would have been better off being shredded, and not only was he in a river of waste, but it was pitch black.

**With Zeus**

"He is resilient, no?" Prophet Brunneis said. With its brown color and rough texture, his skin resembled the bark of a tree. He had a green, moss-like beard, and small yellow eyes. He was dressed in red and black robes, just like all of the other Prophets.

"He is a rat, and nothing else." Prophet Indicum stated, also known as the Purple Prophet. His skin was purple and smooth. He had at least twenty pink eyes covering his head, and fifteen fingers on each hand. "Why do we even need these creatures? We have the Book of Kamell and the Book Keeper; isn't that enough for the Ceremony?"

"Prophet Herelaah has a plan, and we must follow that plan to the end." Prophet Brunneis said, "Their death shall arrive when the time comes."

"Who's to say that time isn't now?" Prophet Indicum laughed, "Bring out the next challenger!"

"Bring it on." Zeus wiped the blood from his chin. He was stuck in the fighting arena, also known as the Blood Bath. No matter what the Prophets threw at him, he won, and he was starting to gain the support of the audience. The next alien came out of the tunnel and Zeus got ready to kill. The alien looked like a Rhino walking on its hind legs, and was three times bigger than the Sortosian.

"Choose your weapons!" Prophet Brunneis yelled.

"No weapon." The Rhino snorted, "I rip him limb from limb with bare hands."

"Suit yourself." Zeus walked over to the wall and grabbed a sword. He studied his opponent and slowly put the sword down; he would need something to get through that tough skin. Zeus grabbed a large double-headed battle-ax and got in a fighting stance.

"An Ax?" The Rhino snorted, "You'd be better off with something lighter."

"Perhaps." Zeus smirked.

"Let the carnage commence!" Prophet Indicum laughed. The Rhino got on all fours and took aim. Zeus got in position and waited for the beast to charge. With a loud roar, the Rhino charged towards the man with every intention of impaling him with his horn. Zeus clenched his Ax and prepared to kill.

"You'll look good on my horn!" The beast snarled. With the beast just a few meters away, Zeus launched into the air.

"You'll look just as good on the end of my ax." Zeus swung his ax down into the Rhino's back. The beast let out a loud roar and swung his fist right into Zeus's face, sending him across the arena. The Rhino stumbled to his feet and locked onto the Sortosian.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" The beast charged at Zeus, still on the ground. Zeus opened his eyes and saw the alien brute coming at him.

"You just pissed me off." Zeus stumbled to his feet and dodged just as the Rhino smashed his fists into the ground. The man sprinted to the wall with the Rhino right behind him.

"Run little Rat, Run!" The Rhino roared. Zeus grabbed the first weapon he could get his hands on; a spear. "I'm going to scrape you off the bottom of my…" The Rhino stopped and looked down, "foot?" The spear was going right through the monster's chest. Zeus grabbed a sword and stabbed the beast in the stomach. He stabbed the beast in the chest, then the leg, then neck, eye, forehead, mouth, back, chest, stomach, chest, chest, chest; Zeus repeatedly stabbed the beast until he was covered in the monster's blood. The crowd was silent as Zeus climbed on top of the Rhino and stabbed the beast one last time in the heart.

"Is this the best you've got?" Zeus held up his sword and aimed it at the Prophets, "My son Jaxon could have defeated this thing. Stop frakking around and give me a real challenakakakaka!" Zeus grabbed his collar and fell off the Rhino's body.

"You are done for today, rat." Prophet Brunneis said, "Take him back to his cell." Zeus continued to spaz out on the ground as the shock intensified. At least twenty Guards ran into the arena and disarmed the man. They dragged him through the doors, and back to his cell.

"Stupid disgusting race." Prophet Indicum mumbled, "The wench shall fight next."

**With Tyrannous**

The boy pushed the door open and pulled himself out of the tunnel. He pulled himself across the floor and gasped for air; never in his life had he smelled something so foul.

"You're not dead." Tyrannous looked up and blinked several times, "You're just filthy." General Takeo covered his nose and took a step back, "What in Kamell's name were you doing down there?" The General asked, getting more serious.

"Enyo…tried…kill." Tyrannous coughed.

"Fair enough." Takeo held up his hand and snapped his fingers; "The boy is long over due for some work in the Incinerator."

"What?" Tyrannous yelled, "Please, I'm tried. I c…I c…can't work."

"This is only your problem; not mine." Takeo grunted.

"But I worked all day yesterday! And last night too! I barely got any sleep! I've been down in that…that tunnel for hours!" Tyrannous yelled.

"You've been 'dead' for almost three hours, or longer, I don't really give a frak." Takeo grunted, "You will work until we say stop, that is, unless you want to go back to being 'dead'." Takeo held up his hand and took aim.

"No sir! Sorry sir!" Tyrannous yelped.

"…Hmph, I see you're finally starting to learn some respect." Takeo smiled.

"…T…tell Herelaah that…that I'm sorry for spitting on him." Tyrannous shook.

"I shall deliver the message. Guards, take him to work." Takeo smiled and walked off. The Guards freed Tyrannous's feet and pulled out their swords.

"Rise, rat." A Guard spat; like hell he would touch that filth. "I said up!" The Guard kicked the boy in the stomach.

"Sorry!" Tyrannous slowly pushed himself up; he managed to get to his feet and stumbled around for a moment; he nearly fell over, but caught himself.

"Now walk." Tyrannous slowly limped down the hall; nobody seemed to care that someone tried to kill him. It was like his life didn't matter to anyone.

**The Incinerator**

Tyrannous fell to his hands and knees, gasping for air as sweat dripped off his face. He absolutely hated the Incinerator. The heat was unbearable, the air was thick and full of smoke, and all of the Guards and Prisoners were so damn aggressive.

"Well, well, well…" Tyrannous looked up to see Prophet Herelaah's four Supreme Guards. These were the guys who kept the other Royal Guards in line, and they were known for harassing the Prisoners. "Taking a break on the job?"

"No sir, Mr. Jeden, sir." Tyrannous quickly got to his feet.

"Oh you know better than to lie to us." Dwa growled. These guys had taken a special interest to the young Sortosian ever since they found out he spit on Prophet Herelaah.

"You wouldn't want us to call General Takeo, would you?" Trzy asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Tyrannous began to shovel coal into the furnace as fast as he could.

"I heard he tried to escape." Cztery grunted.

"No, it was Major Enyo, I swear." Tyrannous said, "She tried to kill me, I didn't try to escape, honest."

"You sneaky rat." Jeden laughed as he walked over to the furnace and grabbed a red, glowing, metal pole.

"Please, guys, I'm telling you the truth." Tyrannous slowly backed away.

"Those are some fancy shoes you've got there." Dwa said, "I'm sure they'll get me some pretty nice stuff from the other Prisoners."

"No way, these are my shoes!" Tyrannous's eyes flickered gold. The boy had a horrible day to begin with, and these guys were just trying to piss him off, and it was working.

"Excuse me, rat?" Dwa growled.

"I said these are my damn shoes! Listen, I'm busy and I don't have time to talk with you four frakking losers, so why don't you…"

_Bam!_ The room filled with the boy's screams and cries. Tyrannous rolled around on the floor, hands over his face, screaming in pain.

"Wow, that looked like it really hurt." Jeden clenched the red hot metal pole and held it over his head. _Bam! Bam! Bam!_ "Whoa, now hang on, that looked like it hurt a lot more." Dwa quickly removed the boy's shoes and delivered a few good kicks to his stomach. "So, let's try to clear this up, ok Sortosian? What hurts more? A…" _Bam!_ "Or B?" _Bam! _"Forehand…" _Bam!_ "Or backhand?" _Bam! Bam!_ "That'll teach you to spit!" Jeden burst into laughter as the other three guards delivered several kicks to little rat. One of the Guards kicked Tyrannous hard enough flip him onto his stomach. The boy managed to turn his head and looked up at the man with tear filled eyes; he mumbled something. Jeden got down right in the boy's face, "Eh, eh, eh, eh, a little louder rat." Jeden said with a raspy voice; he gently grabbed the boy's head, "I think you may have a collapsed lung, that always impedes the oratory."

"Pt!" Tyrannous spit blood all over Jeden's face. The Guard grinded his teeth and smashed the boy's face onto the metal floor.

"Now that was rude!" Jeden stood up and wiped his face, "Is your father the only one in your family who has any frakking manners?" Tyrannous looked up at the man with a bloody smile. "I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps." Jeden glanced at the other guards for a moment, "…Nah, I'm just going to keep beating you with this metal thing." Jeden stomped down on the boy's back and held up the metal pole; he, along with the other guards, started to laugh maniacally. Tyrannous squeezed his eyes shut just as Jeden swung down.

**Prison Cell 6-6-6**

The door swung open and Tyrannous was thrown inside. "See you tomorrow, Tyrannous." Jeden laughed; he slammed the door shut and Tyrannous absolutely lost it. Someone tried to kill him today, he was exhausted, and he was just beat by a red hot metal pole and four guys wearing boots. He was without question the most miserable he had ever been in his life. Just then, Tyrannous felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Tyrannous." Zeus broke one of the glow sticks he got today and his eyes shot wide open, "Oh my Gods Tyrannous, what did they do?"

"I'm…I'm…I'm so sorry." The boy looked away from his father, trying to hide his tears.

"You mouthed off to someone, didn't you?" Zeus growled.

"They all…they…they all tried to…to…to kill me!" Tyrannous choked.

"Damn it, Tyrannous." Zeus gently pulled his son up, "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

"Dad, I'm…I'm sorry." Tyrannous cried.

"It's ok, son." Zeus said, "Just tell me what happened." Tyrannous tried to regain his composure, but he just couldn't do it; he was so tired, in so much pain, dehydrated, hungry, humiliated, and scared. "It's ok Tyrannous, you're safe now." Zeus said, "No one is going to hurt you anymore." The boy took several deep breaths and told his father about Major Enyo and how she had him sent to the Waste Disposal Center so she could kill him. He told his father about the Guards she killed, and then told him about his little adventure hanging above that frakking garbage shredder. Tyrannous told him how he finally managed to get out and nobody seemed to care that someone tried to kill him. He told him about the Incinerator and how the four Guards beat him up, and Jeden hit him with that red hot metal rod. Above all that, they took his shoes and the bottoms of his feet were burned due to the hot floors in the Incinerator. "And why did they all do this?" Zeus asked as he inspected the large bloody burn on the side of his son's face.

"Because I…" Tyrannous held his head in shame, "C…cause I spit on…" The boy trailed off.

"Tyrannous." Zeus growled.

"Because I…I spit on P…Prophet Herelaah, and…said some things." Tyrannous wiped his eyes, "I'm…I'm sorry."

"…I know, now take off your shirt." Zeus helped his son over to the faucet and tended to the boy's burns; he used the shirt to clean the boy's wounds. Beaten, humiliated, in excruciating pain, tired, filthy, freezing, and soaking wet; Zeus could see that the boy finally hit rock bottom. If he ever got his hands on this Jeden frakker, he would tear him limb from limb. He just kept hitting him with that red hot metal bar while the others kicked him. The poor kid was covered in bruises and large bloody burns, and he was exhausted from his near death experience with Major Enyo. It was a quiet hour as Zeus cleaned each wound, taking great care not to cause the boy too much pain. Tyrannous made a respectable effort not to show any reactions, but after everything that had happened to him today, after everything that had happened to him since he was captured by Heinrich, he just couldn't hold it in any longer. "…Do you remember when you were six, and we had that big party at our house?"

"J…Jaxon's first birthday?" Tyrannous sniffed.

"Yes, and all the relatives were all over Jaxon; pinching his cheeks, taking pictures…"

"Saying how he was the c…cutest little thing they had ever seen." Tyrannous added.

"And with everyone distracted with Jaxon, someone I know decided to take a walk." Zeus said.

"Oh G…Gods, not this story." Tyrannous moaned. Zeus moved to his son's face and gently cleaned the large bloody burn; the boy would definitely have a scar when it healed.

"It was in our old house, you decided to take a walk in the woods." Zeus said, "I still can't believe we didn't realize you were gone until the party was almost over. We looked all over that house, but you were nowhere to be found, and then we saw the back door wide open; some of the remaining guests and me quickly ran into the woods. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was…ah!" The boy was in so much pain.

"Almost done." Zeus said.

"I was attacked." Tyrannous said, "By a pack of U…Uer…umm…"

"Ualva." Zeus said; Tyrannous shuttered at the thought of the Ualva. They were known as one of the most dangerous animals on Planet Sortos. They resembled Spotted Hyenas, except it had longer claws, a long thin tail, and large red eyes. "If I remember correctly, you were lost and stumbled upon their cubs."

"Stupid things kept following me." Tyrannous grunted.

"I seem to recall you saying that you played with them." Zeus said.

"…Ok, so I played with them, b…but I didn't expect their p…parents to flip out." Tyrannous said, "B…besides, I was six."

"When I found you, you had this big male, the biggest one I had ever seen, right on top of you." Zeus held the glow stick up to the boy's chest, "It was holding you down with one paw, its claws going into your chest. The scars are faded, but I can still see them. I blasted the thing right into a whole mess of thorn bushes. They all charged at me, but all it took was one good punch. One good punch that sent one of them to the ground for good; then they all backed off. The only one that didn't back away was this little tiny cub gnawing on your foot. It looked up and saw the look on my face, and it ran so fast that I could barely follow it." Zeus laughed, "Done, now I have some leftovers for you to eat, and then you need to get some rest, ok?"

"Yea." Zeus helped his shivering son over to the wall where he had some food that he saved for the boy. "What happened next?" Tyrannous stuffed himself, ignoring the horrible taste.

"I look at you now, and then I remember how you looked when I found you…" Zeus took a long pause, "There…there was a lot of blood. I lifted you into my arms, and I flew you straight to the hospital, and, well, most of it is a blur because the only thing that mattered was if you were ok. The only thing I could think about was if my son was ok." Tyrannous looked at his father with wide eyes, "The doctor came out and…" Tyrannous swore he saw a tear escape his father's eye, but it was too dark to know for sure, "The…the doctor came out and told me that you had a broken leg, broken arm, you needed stitches, you lost a lot of blood, just a long list of bad things, and then he said it. The man looked me dead in the eye and told me it didn't look good. I told that doctor that I wanted to see you, but that jackass told me to sit down. He actually told me to sit down in the waiting room after he just said that there was a chance that you wouldn't make it. I sat there, staring at the frakking clock; time had never moved so slow. This doctor, a really old guy, grabbed my shoulder, nearly scared me to death." Zeus chuckled, "He asked me if I was ok. I told him I was fine, and he asked me about the blood. I looked down and…and I had blood, your blood, all over my hands, all over my shirt. For a moment I thought I was going to throw up. I mean, it wasn't the blood; I've seen plenty of blood in the military, but it was the fact that there was just so much. Just so much of my own son's blood…" Zeus trailed off, "He suggested that I wash up, but nothing was going to get me out of the waiting room until I knew that my boy was ok. Your mother arrived; Jaxon was staying with one of the relatives from the party. I had never seen your mother so upset; she was ready to kick down those doors to make sure you were ok. They actually…" Zeus took a deep breath, "They actually called security, and they told her that she needed to calm down or else they would have to remove her from the hospital, and she told them 'I'd like to see you try', and then sat down." Zeus laughed, "Anyways, minutes turned to hours and all I could stare at was that damn clock and the blood on my hands. I watched that clock for five hours and sixteen minutes before one of the nurses came through the door. She told me that you had woken up. You woke up and all you wanted was your father, but they weren't done yet. You started crying and screaming, and all you wanted was your daddy. They gave me that sickening hospital gown to wear, and told me to change and then wash up. When I…" Zeus took a long pause, "When I finally saw you, you were covered in stitches, bandages, and you literally looked red and blue. You started to rip the body monitors off and nearly jumped out of the bed. I caught you and you grabbed onto me. You kept telling me 'I'm sorry father, I'm so sorry.' I held you close and said 'I've got you, everything is going to be ok, I've got you'."

"Father?" Tyrannous was actually surprised. Anytime he heard that story before, his father would always tell him how he shouldn't have left the house, and how dangerous Ualvas are, and how the party was ruined, but not this time; Tyrannous couldn't explain his father's behavior. Zeus gently pulled his son into a hug and held him close.

"I stayed there with you as they finished their work." Zeus whispered, "And they kept telling me how it was a miracle that you made it, how you came so close death." The man gently ran his fingers along the old bite scar on the boy's shoulder.

"Father, is everything ok?" Tyrannous asked; his father never acted like this.

"I held your hand all the way to your hospital room. Your mother came in and slapped you so hard that she almost broke one of the stitches. She scolded you that time, she did the yelling and gave the punishment, and then she wrapped her arms around you and cried. She was so afraid that she lost you." Zeus held his son close and remembered all that blood. Tyrannous wrapped his arms around his father and squeezed his eyes shut, "All you said was I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Next time you leave this cell, you need to promise me that you will not mouth off, that you will do as you are told, that you won't come back looking like this, ok?"

"Yes sir." Tyrannous said.

"Promise me!" Zeus snarled.

"I promise!" Tyrannous yelped. Zeus let go of his son, but kept his arm wrapped around his shoulder to keep him warm.

"Try to get some rest Tyrannous." Zeus wiped his eyes while the boy wasn't looking. Tyrannous curled up next to his father and slowly drifted off.

**Several Hours Later**

Tyrannous awoke with a loud scream for two reasons: he had another frakking nightmare, and something just grabbed his foot. The boy grabbed the nearly dead glow stick and held it above his head. He quickly let his arm drop; his body was so incredibly sore it almost brought him to tears, but he couldn't cry, not in front of his father, not again. "Who the frak is out there?" Tyrannous's voice cracked, but he tried to sound as fierce as possible. He waited for a moment and heard an all too familiar sound; sniffling. "J…Jaxon?" The sniffling turned into crying and Tyrannous let out a sigh of relief; he thought it was some kind of monster trying to kill him. "Jaxon, where are you?" Tyrannous called out, his voice weak. The boy didn't answer; he just continued to cry. The older boy pushed himself away from the wall and bit his cut lip; he was literally in pain, "Father? Are you here?" Apparently his father wasn't here. As painful as it was, Tyrannous scooted across the floor and followed his little brother's cries. The boy's glow stick completely died and he tossed it across the room.

"Oww!"

"Oh come on, that didn't hurt." Tyrannous grunted as he scooted over to the boy. He finally found his little brother and gently grabbed his arm. Jaxon immediately wrapped his arms around his big brother and completely lost it. "Easy Jaxon." Tyrannous winced in pain. Just then the older boy realized something was definitely different about his little brother. "What happened to your hair?" Jaxon was as bald as he was. He was also in nothing but his underwear and was shivering like crazy.

"I'm…I'm…I'm so…I'm so sorry! I tried to…to…to be quiet, but…but…but…"

"It's ok little brother." Tyrannous wrapped his arms around the boy, "Dad left some glow sticks over by the wall. Let's light up this darkness and check things over, ok?" Jaxon kept a good hold on his brother as the older boy scooted over to the wall. Tyrannous reached the wall and cracked one of the glow sticks; what he saw was shocking. His little brother was bald, he had a circle carved onto his stomach with a Vashmallian symbol in the middle, his ears were pierced; he was wearing several pieces of Vashmallian jewelry, including necklaces, rings, and to Tyrannous's complete surprise a nose ring. He also had several Vashmallian markings carved onto his chest and back. "This is frakking sick!" Tyrannous spat, "Hold on, I'll get this crap off." Tyrannous gently removed the metal girly crap from his little brother. How dare they treat his brother like a girl! Nobody messed with his brother, except for him, and when he messed with the boy it was because he loved him…and sometimes Jaxon made it too easy. "Who did this to you?"

"P…p…prophet Herelaah." Jaxon shivered, "And…and…and P…Prophet Arcus." If Tyrannous ever got his hands on Prophet Herelaah, he would make him scream and beg. "T…Ty, I'm so scared."

"You can't be scared." Tyrannous said, "Being scared is for the weak!"

"But…but…but tomorrow they're going to do it again!" Jaxon cried, "They…they said that if…if I don't be quiet, they'll sow my…my…my mouth shut!"

"They won't do that!" Tyrannous yelled, "I'll kill them if they do! I'll…I'll protect you, cause I'm your Big Brother, and that's what Big Brothers are supposed to do!"

"…Really?" Jaxon sniffed.

"I promise." Tyrannous said.

"P…pinky p…promise?" Jaxon asked.

"Pinky what?" Tyrannous asked.

"Not pinky what, pinky promise." Jaxon said, "Mama says that when you make a p…promise and you shake with your p…pinky finger, it means that you c…c…can never ever break the p…promise, no matter what."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Tyrannous grunted.

"…P…please?" Jaxon sniffed.

"Oh quit with the water works, I'll do it." Tyrannous growled. The two boys locked their pinkies together and shook, "I promise that no matter what, I'll always protect you, ok?"

"K." Jaxon crawled onto his brother's lap and leaned back. Tyrannous bit his cut lip and blocked out the pain. He wrapped his arms around his shivering little brother and began to quietly hum. "…Can you sing?"

"What?" The boy's eyes shot wide open, "Wh…why?"

"…I miss when mama sings before I go to sleep." Jaxon said.

"You're too old for that, and besides, Tyrannous Fulmen does not sing!" Tyrannous declared.

"But mama told me that she used to sing to you!" Jaxon said.

"When I was a baby." Tyrannous said.

"I'm not a baby!" Jaxon yelled.

"Good, then go to sleep." Tyrannous growled.

"…Pretty please?" Jaxon whispered.

"No." Tyrannous growled, "Besides, I don't know any good songs."

"Make one up." Jaxon said.

"No." Tyrannous growled.

"…But…"

"Oh for the love of…if I sing one song, will you go to sleep?" Tyrannous asked.

"Yup." Jaxon chirped.

"Ok, give me a minute." Tyrannous had to think of a good song; five minutes went by.

"Ty?" Jaxon was getting impatient.

"…If I sing this to you, you can't laugh, and you can't tell anyone, ok?" Tyrannous asked.

"Ok." Jaxon said; Tyrannous took a deep breath and gave it his best shot.

_If you're scared and worried  
__and you find yourself alone,  
__and everything, oh everything's going wrong.  
__Just shut your eyes and imagine me  
__and soon I'll be right there  
__to lighten up even the darkest nights.  
__just shout my name aloud,  
__and no matter where I am  
__I'll come running,  
__to face any foe.  
__When you fear those bad Vashmall,  
__all you need to do is call  
__and I'll be there,  
__You've got your bro._

There was a long silence; that had to be the worst song Tyrannous had ever heard.

"You're the best big brother in the Universe." Jaxon whispered, "I love you Tyrannous." Tyrannous! A large smile spread across his face; his little brother finally pronounced his name correctly. Best big brother in the Universe? People tried to kill him today; people tried to hurt him and break him, but after all that his little brother was there to put a smile on his face.

"I love you too Jaxon." Tyrannous pulled the boy closer, "Try to get some sleep, little brother." With that, the two boys drifted off, and eventually fell asleep.

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, BUT I NEED TO STOP THERE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL PART OF THE DARK PLACE, AND THEN WE'LL GET BACK TO PRESENT DAY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Dark Place P3 Beggars Liars Sinners

**Chapter 3: The Dark Place: Part Three: Beggars, Liars, Sinners**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** First off, I would like to thank PnutButtr for giving me my first review on Part Two; it really means a lot. Reading back through these chapters, I will admit that they were pretty graphic, but my intentions were to give everyone a taste of how evil the Vashmall is. I never imagined that this would take three chapters, but I really got into it. It took 30,000+ words, but this is the final part of 'The Dark Place', and I really hope you'll enjoy it. For those of you who read the Book Of Demons Part One, you can probably guess how this Chapter is going to play out.

**De Civitate Dei, Vashmallian Medical Testing Center**

Time Spent On De Civitate Dei: Seven Days

"General Takeo, what a surprise." Doctor Komodo quickly bowed, "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Doctor Komodo looked like a lizard standing on his hind legs. He had rough orange skin, and he was wearing typical doctor scrubs. He had black eyes and a long pink tongue that he would stick out every ten seconds. He also had a long tail armed with several sharp spikes.

"This one is nothing but trouble. Prophet Herelaah has requested that he spend the day in testing so that he may learn some discipline." General Takeo dropped the filthy boy and crossed his arms. The boy collapsed to the ground and began breathing heavily. Tyrannous had been on this ship for seven days, and at this point he could barley move. He was dirty, exhausted, extremely sore, and sick to his stomach. He was also covered in burns, cuts, and bruises. His clothes were torn up; covered in burns marks from his time in the Incinerator. His hands looked massacred; covered in cuts, burns, and blisters from all the labor. His eyes looked bloodshot from lack of sleep, and he just looked absolutely miserable. "After the Ceremony, you shall receive the boy and parents to do with as you please."

"This is the Book Keeper's brother, no?" Dr. Komodo rubbed his chin.

"Yes, he is the one who spat on the Prophet." Takeo growled.

"I shall give a full medical exam and then begin testing." Dr. Komodo grabbed his clipboard and began taking notes, "I should be done in a few hours, give or take."

"Take your time, Doctor." Takeo left with a sinister laugh that sent chills down the boy's back.

"Well, well, well." Dr. Komodo strolled over to the door and shut it, "Computer, lock the door."

"Yes, Doctor." Said a robotic female voice; the door locked. The Lizard Doctor began to circle the miserable Sortosian like a vulture circling its' next meal. "Spiting on the Prophet, disobeying orders, mouthing off; I heard that you tried to escape through the garbage disposal center." Komodo put on some rubber gloves, "My testing is not to be used for disciplinary reasons, but who am I to challenge the authority of the Great General Takeo? I mean, it is not every day that I get a living specimen of an extinct species."

"Shut up!" Tyrannous's eyes rapidly flickered gold and he managed to sit up, "Just shut up you frakking lizard!" Tyrannous's eyes went back to normal and he almost fell over.

"Come now, my little lab rat, do you think it is wise to get on my bad side?" Komodo laughed, "You are in my world now; I own you for the next few hours."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Tyrannous said; his voice was weak, but that didn't stop him from mouthing off. Despite his promise to his father, he still had a way of pissing people off.

"I am Doctor Apep Komodo. I am the Head of…"

"What the frak kind of name is Apep?" Tyrannous laughed.

"…Oh, I'm going to have fun with you my irritating little friend." Dr. Komodo laughed, "Computer, send in my team, and have the boy prepped."

"Yes, Doctor."

**With Jaxon**

"…That is an interesting tune." Prophet Herelaah said as Jaxon hummed the song his big brother sang for him, "Does it have a name?" Jaxon kept his eyes shut and hummed the song. "When you want it to talk, it shuts up, unbelievable." The Prophet muttered.

"My lord." Prophet Herelaah turned to a large computer screen, "My ship should arrive before tomorrow's Book Opening Ceremony." Prophet Pugare said.

"Excellent." Herelaah said, "What is the status of Gore Gus Khan?"

"General Hondo is overseeing the excavation." The clear jellyfish-like prophet said, "We are close."

"Very good, Prophet Pugare, very good indeed." Herelaah said.

"…Holy one, when Kamell is released, what will we do about the…problem?" Pugare asked.

"…Those damn monkeys." Herelaah mumbled, "Even with the ceremony tomorrow, energy collection nearly complete, and the faith of the Vashmall stronger than ever, it worries me." Herelaah stared at the broken crystal ball, hundreds of pieces scattered all over the floor. "Why would it show me all of this information if it was never going to happen?"

"Prophet Herelaah, are we entirely certain that the future is clear?" Pugare asked, "There is still a day of waiting, and a carefully planned ceremony to get through."

"Nothing can change." Prophet Herelaah said, "There is no escape from De Civitate Dei, and there is no Saiyan Interference!"

"In your words I trust, my lord." Prophet Pugare said, "Besides, even if they did make it to the planet, there are no signs of those barbarians actually assisting the family, correct?"

"…Of course not!" Prophet Herelaah said, "Who would be dumb enough to help a bunch of rats, now if you'll excuse me, I have much work to do, Long Live The Vashmall!" Herelaah ended the transmission before Pugare could say anything. The Prophet stared at the broken crystal ball with wide eyes. Pugare saw what he saw, the other Prophets saw what they saw, but Prophet Herelaah has seen it all, and there are signs of a war in the future. While it has been controlled, news of these Saiyans has reached a small number of high-ranking Vashmallians. At first, many of those Vashmallian brothers and sisters demanded that they go to the Planet and wipe them out before they could cause us any trouble, but Prophet Herelaah saw just how strong the Saiyans were, and it would be suicide to take them on, of course that was long ago, and now the Vashmallians are much stronger. "I have told them that they will not be a problem, I have told them that they will not help the rats, and that is my final word! This will not be an issue because Kamell shall be released, and he shall destroy the problem once and for all! That future was false, this future is set, Long Live The Vashmall!" Herelaah screamed. So many scenarios, so many visions from different Prophets; it was enough to drive someone insane. "Enough of my banter, Book Keeper." Prophet Herelaah grabbed his tools, "I still have much work to do." Carving Vashmallian symbols into flesh was not as easy as it looked. In fact, Prophet Herelaah had it down to an art form, and the only time he would mess up was if some snot-nosed brat wiggled around like a fish out of water.

"You wish to see me, my lord?"

"Rise Jeden." Prophet Herelaah put down his tools and turned to his Guard, "Tomorrow the wait shall end, and the Great Journey will begin. How is your faith?"

"Strong, holy one." Jeden said.

"Good, good." Prophet Herelaah said, "Final preparations are being made, and all Vashmallian brothers and sisters must do their part. You Jeden, have done much for our Great Journey, but I ask that you perform one final task."

"Anything, holy one." Jeden said.

"I need you to bring me the Sacred Icon." Prophet Herelaah said, "It is currently in the possession of Prophet Arcus. He is cleaning the Icon in his chambers on the other side of the ship. Safely bring me this Icon, and your path on the Great Journey shall be right next to me."

"Yes, Holy Prophet Herelaah." Jeden bowed, "It shall be done."

"Very good, now be on your way." Prophet Herelaah turned to Jaxon, "I have much work to do." The Prophet said with an ominous laugh.

**Medical Testing Lab**

"Computer, please organize today's work and put it into a folder called Sortosian Medical Trials and Testing." Dr. Komodo said.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Also, set up the camera to do my first entry for Project Sortosian Medical Trials and Testing." Dr. Komodo said.

"Yes, Doctor. You may begin."

"Doctor Apep Komodo, Head of Vashmallian Medical Testing and Research, Project Notes for Sortosian Medical Trials and Testing, Entry #1. Today I have been presented with a rare specimen, and a rare opportunity. Specimen's name is Tyrannous G. Fulmen, male, age ten, a member of the Sortosian Race, a species that is nearly extinct. I have been promised future testing with this boy and his parents after the Book Opening Ceremony tomorrow. I have included video files, charts, and all data from today's trials and testing." Dr. Komodo strolled over to Tyrannous who was lying on the metal table, "Where to begin? Subject is rude and ill-mannered…and he spits. When delivered by General Takeo, subject was filthy and his health was…mediocre. I instructed my team to transport the boy to Medical Decontamination. Computer, roll the first tape." (Italics refer to what's happening on the tape)

_Several Vashmallians wearing HAZMAT suits entered the room and grabbed the boy. Tyrannous fruitlessly struggled as he was dragged into a new room. The Vashmallians and Boy entered a small chamber where they were blasted with air. They quickly dragged the boy into the next room where things got much worse._

"I watched through the window as my team cleaned the rat. Who knows what kinds of organisms that boy was carrying when he spit on the Prophet? I was worried that the child transmitted some kind of Disease or Parasite or some horrible sickness to the Holy One. I would need to test him and the Prophet." Dr. Komodo watched as the video played, "He squirmed and screamed like a little worm as my Guards got to work. Weakened by the conditions of the Prisons, he could barely fight. His clothes were quickly sealed in biohazard bags to be tested. I will most likely burn them later; the smell was sickening."

_Tyrannous's eyes began to rapidly flicker gold and he started to fight back. This was humiliating, and he wouldn't be treated like this. He was a Sortosian and he had rights!_

"The boy somehow overpowered one of my men, so I sent in four additional Doctors to finish the decontamination. The child was restrained and the showers turned on. He reacted negatively to the cleaning solution, and began to scream in pain, but with so many wounds, I am not surprised. The solution burned his skin, but there is no room for error in my testing, and even the smallest contaminant could mess up my experiments. The solution was kept at 37.77 Degrees Celsius to avoid temperature burns or hypothermia."

_While three doctors held the boy down, the other four proceeded to scrub him head to toe with special brushes. They weren't even brushes, they looked like they came from brooms, and they scratched his skin. The doctors were very thorough, removing any and all dirt on his body. This process lasted for ten minutes._

"Protocol dictates that life forms of this size are required to be scrubbed for five minutes minimum with the standard decon brushes, but please take note that I wanted to take extra precautions, and doubled the time. Then it occurred to me; that collar. He was still wearing the bulky metal collar, and it was wet. If that blasted thing went off now, everyone would be electrocuted, but I am Doctor Komodo, I plan for these situations. The collar was removed and sent for separate decontamination while the boy's neck was cleaned. Without his collar's translation device, he would not be able to communicate with a majority of the Vashmallians on the ship, but everyone in the labs will be equipped with a translating mouth and ear piece so that we may question him as needed. Once free from his restraint, the boy's strength surprisingly increased, but my seven workers quickly restrained him. They dragged the little rat into the next decontamination stage where he was air-dried; it was time for the trials to begin."

_Tyrannous fought as hard as he could, but even without the collar he was extremely weak from his time on this frakking ship._

"_Gentlemen, I am waiting." Dr. Komodo growled._

"_Yes sir." One of the Doctors pulled out a syringe and stuck it in the boy's neck. Tyrannous immediately fell to his knees. It felt like the room was spinning, and he felt sick to his stomach. This was degrading and wrong; you can't treat a kid like this! The Doctors dressed the boy in a hospital gown and dragged him over to a metal table._

"_Computer, activate containment field on table five." Dr. Komodo said._

"_Yes, Doctor." Tyrannous's body was surrounded by a red light; he couldn't move._

"_Computer, I am ready to begin." Dr. Komodo said. The red light faded until it was clear, and several bright lights turned on above the boy._

"I could see tears in his eyes. He was humiliated; he knew I controlled his fate and he was afraid. Prophet Herelaah still had uses for him, so I could not try anything that might kill him, but I still had plenty of tests. I began with a full body examination: weight, height, race, and genetics; I left nothing unchecked. I took skin samples, saliva samples, ultrasounds, and x-rays. I did blood tests, I took samples from every wound; I wanted everything to be accounted for. I would not receive the Book Keeper; his fate would lie in the Prophets' hands, but this boy and his parents were mine. I was limited to three specimens, but they were the last three specimens of their race. It was a golden opportunity to gain undiscovered medical data. I had my team assist me as we performed every test we could think of. My computer did a full diagnostic on the boy and within one hour, we knew everything. We knew more about his body than he did; we knew every problem, every wound, every cell, every frakking molecule was accounted for! My main concerns were that the boy was dehydrated and was showing symptoms of malnutrition. We hooked him to an IV to refill his lost fluids and nutrients. There were multiple burns on the subject's body, but nothing that would interfere with my work. With a full medical exam complete, we proceeded with the first test."

"_I want to test KR-#11." Dr. Komodo held up a large jar filled with a dark blue substance. "Computer, please explain KR-#11."_

"_KR-#11: Keratin Regeneration Prototype Number Eleven. This formula is designed to regenerate lost or damaged keratin. Keratin is the tough protein that makes up fingernails, toenails, claws, horns, hooves, and hair. The goal of KR-#11 is to distribute a vile of the formula to Vashmallians equipped with horns, claws, etc. The formula could be used on the battlefield and would save time and lives."_

"And so I removed the boy's toenails and fingernails. To my surprise, the boy kept himself from showing a reaction. It was as if he didn't want me to know that I was causing him pain. We applied the KR-#11 to the fingers and toes. The reaction was…interesting. It was a painful process, but they grew back within ten minutes. Further testing is needed and I wish to speed up the regeneration time. The next seven tests were all failures, including D-#2, FQI-#29, and Omega-#1. For future testing, Omega-#1 needs definite work…and have a mop on standby. I watched the boy struggle to keep his composure, but he was starting to weaken. One must wonder what emotions he is experiencing as we use his body as our lab rat. I watch as my Doctors poke him and stick him with needles; his face reddens and he shuts his eyes. Computer, play highlighted tape."

_Tyrannous squeezed his eyes shut and began to hum the same song he sang for Jaxon the other day in their Cell. It was a pretty stupid song, but somehow it helped him relax. He was so scared, but he couldn't let them know that. He had to be strong; he would not be broken!_

"We proceeded with the next test: BR-#76; a repeating failure."

_Test after test after test after frakking test. The boy kept to himself; trying not to show any reaction to the painful and humiliating tests that they subjected him to, but it only got worse: BR-#76; Bone Regeneration._

"_BR-#76: Bone Regeneration Prototype Number Seventy-Six. Administered through injection, this formula would allow for a quick and easy way to repair broken bones on the battlefield."_

"_Ok, I want to start small, and if it works, we'll try something bigger." Dr. Komodo said to his team. One doctor fully extended Tyrannous's left arm and strapped it down. "Computer, I want a small x-ray on the boy's left hand."_

"_Yes, Doctor." A small screen floated over to the table and positioned itself above the boy's hand. It turned on and displayed an x-ray of the boy's hand._

"_Doctor, how should we proceed?" On Doctor asked._

"_Simple, like this." Dr. Komodo grabbed a small hammer._

"And for the first time, the boy let out a loud yelp. For a brief moment he lost control of his emotions and began to cry. Just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. The boy bit down on his lower lip and began to breathe heavily in a desperate attempt to hide his true reaction. My intentions started to change. While I continued to conduct my tests, I wanted to see what level of pain, what level of humiliation, would cause him to lose control. It was as if I was testing for psychological reactions rather than physical reactions. He spit on the Prophet, and I wanted to break him. BR-#76 was injected into the boy's fingers and the bones painfully regenerated, but we encountered an all too familiar problem. The boy's hand was stiff and he could barely bend his repaired fingers. After several small tests, it is determined that this is only temporary, but more work is needed on BR-#76. I requested that my medical staff leave; I wanted some alone time with my subject. I asked the boy if he was afraid. He responded by cursing, and said I wasn't a Doctor; that instead I was…crazy."

"_Crazy?" Dr. Komodo clenched his fists, "How dare you, you insignificant insect! I am Doctor Apep Komodo, the greatest Doctor in the Universe. I laugh in the face of impossibility. I am a genius!"_

"_You're a frakking Newt." Tyrannous laughed, "A small, stupid, little newt who looks like he was hit by an ugly stick! A newt who is the worst frakking Doctor in the Universe!"_

"…_A Newt?" Dr. Komodo's face turned red and he opened his mouth, revealing his many razor sharp teeth. Drool dripped from his mouth as he whipped his tongue around. Tyrannous realized that he once again mouthed off, and now he was in trouble. "Computer, lock-down the labsss." Komodo hissed, his voice resembling a snake._

"_Yes, Doctor." The doors were sealed shut._

"_Open my vault: Vocal Password; Serpent." Dr. Komodo licked his lips and tore off his gloves. A large safe emerged from the floor; Dr. Komodo entered a very long combination and opened his safe. He removed almost all of the contents from the safe and carefully organized them next to the examination table._

"_Whoa, what the frak is that stuff?" Tyrannous yelled._

"_Subject's heart rate has increased." The computer stated._

"_You are experiencing fear; the anticipation of some specific pain or danger. This is perfectly understandable." Dr. Komodo laughed. "I have cured millions, I have killed millions! Through ages of trial and error I have developed groundbreaking advances in medical science. I have watched the creation and destruction of life. I have dissected all of which that moves. I record and document, I reflect and analyze, I develop and destroy, I cause an unintended terror in my test subjects. Through my experiments, I watch them squirm like the meaningless little grubs they are while they beg for the mercy that I will never grant them. I violate their living body, and defile their decomposing corps. My very own department strikes fear into the mindless organisms that dwell in the prisons and work locations on this ship, and when some supercilious pubescent rat has the insolence to mock me and my life's work, I shall drag that Sortosian Parasite into a world of humiliation and pain in which he will attempt renounce his slander and obtain my forgiveness, but I do not pardon Lab Rats. Relief from the inevitable torment can only arrive once I have exhausted all existing experiments, and when you find yourself in agony, stripped of your dignity, covered in your own blood and gore, suffering from the horrendous experimentation that has left you whimpering like the inferior life form you are, you will know that Doctor Apep Komodo…is better than you!" _

Dr. Komodo ran his scaly fingers across the boy's chest, "Computer, unlock the labs, call for General Takeo, I am finished."

"Yes Doctor. Estimated time until arrival is ten minutes, thirty seconds."

"How he screamed and begged; how he cried out for his father and mother. Now he knows who is superior; now he knows who is in control. Computer, delete all records and data from the last thirteen medical procedures. Deactivate the containment field on table five." Dr. Komodo said, "And have someone clean up this mess." There was blood splattered everywhere, bodily fluids all over the table, broken glass on the floor, various tools and devices thrown around the room, and then there was the miserable boy lying on the table, still crying for his parents and brother. The boy was covered in various injures from the day of testing, but most of them were received through those last thirteen experiments. He must have done something wrong. At some point in his life, Tyrannous must have done something horrible to deserve this, because you wouldn't treat someone like this unless they deserved it, and who would even deserve this? Who could be so utterly evil that they deserved to be put on this ship? "Computer, how are the subject's vitals?" Dr. Komodo put everything back in his safe and it slowly lowered into the floor.

"Vitals are below adequate level. Blood count has been restored, but the specimen is dehydrated and is suffering from a long list of side affects from today's testing."

"Will it live?" Dr. Komodo grunted.

"Most likely."

"Good, bring me its' collar." Dr. Komodo grunted. A Doctor brought the boy's prison collar into the labs, paying no attention to the mess. Dr. Komodo placed the collar around the boy's neck and locked it. "Do you still have the boy's clothing?"

"Uh, yes sir, we were testing it for containments. Prophet Herelaah is schedule to come in for a test later today." The Doctor said.

"Bring them to me. I would like him to be somewhat decent for the General." Dr. Komodo said.

"But sir…"

"What?" Dr. Komodo hissed.

"They smell awful." The Doctor took a step back.

"That is not my problem." Dr. Komodo growled.

"Yes sir, right away sir." The Doctor ran out of the room.

"Hmm hm hm hmm." Dr. Komodo turned to Tyrannous and tilted his head; he was humming again. The lizard slowly approached the boy, and then something caught his attention; his eyes were doing something. The child's eyes were somehow rapidly flickering a bright golden color. Did this just start or has this happened before? Did his experiments cause this? Is it genetics? Truthfully, he had never seen something so…mesmerizing. Then it hit the Mad-Doctor; he must have missed something. "Computer, the boy's eyes; explain!"

"Diagnosis unknown. The eyes have displayed this anomaly multiple times during today's trials."

"What?" Dr. Komodo snarled, "How did I miss this? This has happened before? Why didn't you tell me? I…I…what the frak do you mean unknown diagnosis?"

"Data has no record of this medical condition. Creating a new file: Rapid Optic Illumination Syndrome."

"Boy, explain this condition!" Dr. Komodo ordered, but Tyrannous simply stared at him in fear, eyes still flickering gold. "Answer the damn question, rat!" Dr. Komodo grabbed the boy's cheeks and squeezed, causing Tyrannous to panic and beg for mercy. "Answer me or I will cut out your organs and…"

"Dr. Komodo, I believe that will kill him." General Takeo growled.

"General Takeo, a thousand apologies, I did not hear you walk in." Dr. Komodo bowed.

"Hmph." Takeo crossed his arms; "It is rather messy in here, Doctor." Takeo grunted, "I take it the medical testing was constructive?"

"Yes sir, I have received a large amount of data." A Doctor brought the boy's clothes into the room; they were in a biohazard bag. "I look forwards to continuing my testing after the Book Opening Ceremony." Takeo glanced at the computer.

"Rapid Optic Illumination Syndrome?"

"Yes, umm, it is a new file. I have made a new discovery that shows a rapid light display in the optical region, and, umm…"

"I honestly don't care. Rat, get dressed, you're expected in the incinerator." Takeo growled; why was he stuck looking after this stupid brat? He should be helping with the Book Opening Ceremony preparations, not playing babysitter.

"I…I…I want…I want my d…my d…daddy." Tyrannous managed to say. Work? How the frak was he supposed to work? He could barely move!

"I didn't ask what you wanted, now have a little self-respect and cover yourself." Takeo growled. He honestly hated this child. He hated him ever since he spat on the Prophet. The General wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life from this piece of trash, but orders were orders, and he wouldn't dare go against the wishes of the Prophets.

"I want…my…p…parents!" Tyrannous choked.

"You stupid little…are you just going to stand there like a frakking idiot or are you going to do something!" Takeo yelled.

"Sorry General!" Dr. Komodo tore the bag open and dressed the rat, "I'll make you regret this, boy." The Doctor whispered. As soon as the boy was clothed, Dr. Komodo pushed him off the table. Tyrannous hit the ground and cried in pain.

"I want my mom and d…dad!" Tyrannous cried.

"Pathetic." General Takeo grabbed the boy's leg and dragged him out of the room.

"…Computer, plan out several experiments to determine the cause of this Rapid Optic Illumination Syndrome." Dr. Komodo growled.

"Yes Doctor."

**Prophet Arcus's Chamber**

"You will safeguard this Icon with your life, do you understand me?" Prophet Arcus asked.

"Yes, Prophet Arcus." Jeden bowed.

"Good." The Prophet took out a piece of parchment and held it up to his eyes, "Ego hoc quod volenti mutuari Kamell claustra custodiunt. Sciens iam non sum ego uerba custodi claustra." Arcus said; the key around the Prophet's neck began to glow silver. He carefully removed the key and held it out to Jeden. "Become its' bearer, Jeden." The Prophet dropped the key into Jeden's hand; the Guard placed the key around his neck and bowed.

"Long Live The Vashmall." Jeden said.

"Long Live The Vashmall." Prophet Arcus said, "Now be quick and get the Icon to Prophet Herelaah. The Holy One does not like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, Prophet Arcus." Jeden quickly left the room. The Journey back to Prophet Herelaah's inner sanctum would take a few hours, that is, unless he took a few shortcuts.

**The Incinerator**

Tyrannous fell to his knees and grabbed his stomach; his body felt so messed up. He felt sick, dizzy, itchy, and most of his skin was burning. His left hand was extremely sore, his fingernails and toenails were in pain, his head was pounding, his ears were ringing, his nose was bleeding, his mouth was dry, he was shaking, tingling, sweating, several parts of his body were numb, and he was still in pain from when he was beat with that metal rod a few days ago. Above all of that, the boy's eyes were continuously flickering gold. They hadn't stopped flickering gold since he left Doctor Komodo. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and held in his tears; he was in so much pain, so scared, so miserable. Tyrannous took several deep breaths and tried to imagine himself someplace safe.

"B…but it's high up here, and scawy." Jaxon held onto the handle for dear life.

"Once you go down, you'll love it and want to do it again." Zeus said; Jaxon didn't budge.

"Come on Jaxon." Tyrannous stood at the bottom of the slide with his father, "It's really fun, and I'll catch you when you get to the bottom."

"Pwomise?" Jaxon asked.

"Yup." Tyrannous smiled, "Trust me, you'll love it." Jaxon slowly let go of the metal bar and shut hit eyes; he scooted forwards and went down the slide. Tyrannous caught the boy just like he promised and gave him a pat on the back, "You did it!"

"That was fun!" Jaxon opened his eyes and ran over to the ladder to go again. Zeus placed his hand on his eldest son's shoulder and gave a slight smile.

"Back to work, rat!" A Guard hit the boy with his whip several times; Tyrannous screamed in pain and stumbled to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tyrannous kicked it into overdrive as the Guard continued to hit him with the whip, "Ah! Stop it, please, I'll work harder!"

"Well look who it is." Jeden mumbled; he was taking a shortcut through the Incinerator, and he just so happened to come across his favorite little prisoner.

"Stop!" Tyrannous held up his hands in an effort to block the whip, but that only pissed the Guard off even further.

"You worthless…" _Whip!_ "Pathetic…" _Whip!_ "Useless…" _Whip!_ "Rat!" The Guard continuously whipped the poor child, "Get! Back! To! Work!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I've been waiting to do this all day!" Jeden charged at the boy, grabbed him, and pushed him right up against the side of a scalding hot furnace. It was literally the most satisfying scream Jeden had ever heard in his life. "That's right, squeal piggy, squeal!" Ty's clothes caught on fire from the furnace and he began to thrash around. Surrounding Guards and prisoners began to laugh at the poor boy's misfortune. "I heard you were sent to Medical Testing. You know what that means; you were the old man's experimental bit…" _Bam! _Jeden slid across the floor and smashed into a large pile of coal. At that moment, every single machine in the Incinerator turned off. Every fire went out, everything instantly cooled down, and every guard and prisoner stopped what they were doing.

"Someone call for General Takeo!" One Guard yelled; Tyrannous's eyes were glowing bright gold. His skin turned a reddish color, almost like minor sunburn.

"What! The! Frak!" Jeden stumbled to his feet and took out a small remote. He pressed a button and waited…nothing happened. Tyrannous's collar was doing absolutely nothing to the boy; no shock, no nothing. "Wh…what the?" Jeden repeatedly pressed the button, "Stupid malfunctioning piece of crap!" Jeden took out his sword, "By orders of the Vashmallian Empire, I command you to get down on your knees!" Jeden didn't know what sort of trick this was, but he didn't find it very funny.

"**No!**" Tyrannous's voice sounded deep and monstrous.

"WHAT?" Jeden screamed, "How dare you, you pathetic little…"

"You are nothing." Tyrannous snarled, "The Vashmallians are nothing but a swarm of diseased rats living in this filthy nest you call a ship. I will no longer be abused and tormented by you or this garbage you call a religion."

"You…you…" Jeden took a step back, "Guards, restrain this rat!"

"Get down on the ground!" Tyrannous was surrounded by at least thirty Vashmallian Guards holding plasma rifles.

"Where in Kamell is General Takeo?" One Guard yelled.

"Why are all the furnaces off?" Another shouted.

"Prisoner #400508, by authority of the Vashmall and the Holy Prophet Herelaah, you are ordered to surrender yourself or be executed!" Jeden yelled.

"I am not taking orders from the Vashmall any more." Tyrannous growled.

"Oh ho ho, you just signed your own frakking death." Jeden growled, "Burn his ass!" The thirty Guards opened fire; Tyrannous didn't even flinch. The red, blue, green, and purple plasma bullets hit the boy, but didn't do any damage. They didn't burn their way through the boy; they didn't even burn his skin. The Guards slowly lowered their weapons and slowly backed away. "Wh…what the hell are you?" Jeden shook.

"I am a monument to all my sins." Tyrannous was surrounded by fire. Before anyone had time to react, Tyrannous held up his hands and began firing a barrage of fireballs at the guards. Jeden stumbled backwards as the small army of Royal Guards was reduced to nothing but a pile of Royal Ashes.

"Stay back!" Jeden grabbed his sword and held it up with shaky hands. Tyrannous slowly walked towards the Elite with a sadistic grin on his face, "I said stay back! I…I'm warning you!" Tyrannous charged a fireball in his hand. "…HA!" Jeden jumped up and swung his sword. Tyrannous caught the blade and pulled it out of Jeden's hands. He then proceeded to break the sword in half, and melt it into a puddle of red-hot liquid metal. "…Frak this!" Jeden took off running.

"Coward." Tyrannous grunted. The possessed child casually walked over to a furnace and grabbed a hammer. The boy placed his hand on the end of the tool until it was glowing bright red. With amazing speeds, Tyrannous phased out of sight and reappeared right in front of Jeden.

"Ah! Get away from me!" Jeden screamed as he tried to run.

Tyrannous simply stared at him and uttered one single word; "Die." The boy launched at Jeden and used the hammer to break the Guard's legs. As if it were a role reversal, Tyrannous began to beat the man with the hammer, leaving large bloody burns with each hit. Jeden screamed and begged for mercy, but when was Tyrannous shown any mercy? Prophet Herelaah allowing him to live in this Hell was far worse than death. Tyrannous looked up; he could sense General Takeo moving in his direction. The boy grinded his teeth and held the hammer above his head. With one final swing he broke Jeden's head open, and the man's blood and brains went flying in all directions.

"What in Kamell's name is going on?" General Takeo screamed as he ran around the corner. He was followed by at least one hundred Royal Guards all armed with the best plasma guns money could buy. The General and the boy made eye contact; Tyrannous slowly licked the blood off his hands and gave one final evil laugh before his eyes went back to normal. All of the machines turned back on, and the boy fell over as his collar delivered the most painful shock of his life. "How…how did…was…" The Great General Takeo was at a loss for words. How could a collared rat kill thirty Royal Guards and an Elite Guard? How in Kamell's name was that even possible? This was a mere child who could barely stay on his feet…HOW?

"General, orders?" One Guard asked.

"…" General Takeo said nothing; instead he watched as a glowing silver key floated off of Jeden's body, and slowly went around Tyrannous's neck, "No…" General Takeo took a step back, "No frakking way in hell! NO!" Takeo grabbed the boy by his hair and held him at eye level, "How the frak did you just do that, huh? Tell me!" Takeo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"D…don't kill me." Tyrannous shook. Takeo grinded his teeth and repeatedly slapped the boy across the face.

"Tell me how you did that!" Takeo screamed, "Tell me!"

"I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry!" Tyrannous screamed.

"…One of you, inform Prophet Herelaah that the Key of Kamell has fallen into the possession of the Book Keeper's brother." General Takeo dragged the rat towards the exit.

"Sir?"

"I'm going to figure out what the hell just happened." General Takeo snarled. And so the Vashmallian took the boy to a private room where he interrogated the child. He wanted know exactly how he managed to turn off every machine in the Incinerator. He wanted to know exactly how he managed to survive hundreds of plasma bullets. He wanted to know exactly how he managed to turn thirty Royal Guards into ashes. He wanted to know how he was able to kill Jeden. He wanted to know how he knew that Jeden was carrying the Key of Kamell. Most importantly, he wanted to hurt the boy until he cried. That last one wasn't exactly productive, but the tears made the General happy.

Tyrannous stuck with his original story and told the crazed Vashmallian that he had absolutely no idea what in the hell he was talking about. General Takeo didn't like that answer and continued to torture the boy until he was lying at his feet, sobbing like a pathetic little baby. After several unproductive hours of questioning and torture, General Takeo received a message from one of the Guards. It would seem that Prophet Herelaah had summoned him. He was told to bring Tyrannous and the Book Keeper with him.

**Prophet Herelaah**

It was a damp dark room with a stone floor and walls, and several weapons hanging on the wall. It resembled the Prison Cells, except this room had some light and a different name: The Interrogation Center. Zeus and Hera were strapped to metal tables, surrounded by Royal Guards. The two Sortosians looked beaten and broken. They had been tortured, starved, forced to work for hours and hours; they were lacking sleep, they were dehydrated, and they were very concerned about the well being of their two children. Standing in between the two tables was the Prophet of Pain and Suffering himself, Prophet Herelaah.

"Y…you're frak…frak…frakking crazy." Zeus managed to say.

"Zeus, Zeus, Zeus…" Herelaah shook his head, "You do not know the meaning of crazy." The Prophet laughed.

"Is…is this another one of your…your frakked up tortures?" Hera coughed.

"You could call it that, but this is merely going to be an…exchange." Prophet Herelaah said, "I've been waiting for the Great Journey for over three hundred years, and ever since I located Planet Sortos, your family has been nothing but trouble. You've caused the Vashmallians nothing but delays and setbacks."

"What are you talking about?" Zeus screamed, "We've…we've d…done everything you've asked!"

"You were on the run for a year, Zeus." Herelaah pointed out, "Besides, you and your wench have been very cooperative during your stay on my ship. It's those little children that are producing such a problem."

"…T…Tyrannous?" Zeus asked.

"Him and the Book Keeper." Herelaah said, "But the eldest has recently caused a major dilemma in my plans. The Book Opening Ceremony is tomorrow, and he stole something that I need."

"What?" Hera yelled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"There was an incident in one of the labor areas in which your son murdered one of my Guards and took a rather important key." Herelaah said.

"That's a lie!" Zeus hissed. Murder was a very serious crime on his home planet, and Zeus always taught his sons to only kill as a last resort, and besides, the only people Tyrannous has every killed were on Planet Sortos during the invasion, a few small incidents during the passed year, and the Vashmallian Guards on Planet Fata, all of which were justified.

"It is the truth, Sortosian." Prophet Herelaah said, "He murdered a small army of Vashmallians."

"…Why the frak are we here? If you want the key then take it from him. I don't understand why we're here." Hera said.

"So many questions, so many answers." Herelaah sighed, "He must use the password in order to pass the key, and your son is a stubborn little brat."

"My lord, we could simply kill the child." A Guard said. Herelaah held up his hands, and his eyes lit up bright green. The Guard screamed bloody murder as his body turned to ashes.

"How dare you challenge my mind!" Herelaah hissed, "Yes, I could kill the brat, but perhaps I have plans for him. Perhaps he holds a special task in the Book Opening Ceremony. Perhaps I no longer have use for the parents and only require the boys."

"What?" Zeus and Hera yelled.

"My lord, I have brought the rats." General Takeo entered the room and bowed.

"The last thing you two will ever see is the broken souls of your two sons." Herelaah whispered.

"The last th…"

"D…dad?" Zeus's eyes shot wide open as his son was dragged into the room.

"And the Book Keeper?" Prophet Herelaah asked.

"Right here." Jaxon was dragged into the room.

"Mama?" At first he almost didn't recognize his mother with her being bald, filthy, and beaten up, but his father was here, so it must be his mother, right?

"Hey sweetie." Hera smiled.

"The wall." Prophet Herelaah grunted. Tyrannous and Jaxon were chained to the wall, and it was time to begin. It was time to do something that would change the lives of the two boys chained to that wall. It was time to do something that would devastate the older boy to the point where he considers ending his own life. Most importantly, it was time to do something that would inadvertently unleash Hell on De Civitate Dei. "Hello…Tyrannous was it?" Herelaah strolled over to the boy, "Do you see that key you're wearing around your neck?" Tyrannous backed away into the wall and nodded his head. "That happens to be my key, and I would very much appreciate it if I could have it back."

"It's…it's…it's stuck." Tyrannous's knees were shaking and he was still showing signs and symptoms from his medical testing.

"Of course it is, but I have the password." Prophet Herelaah said.

"Don't you dare give him that key, Tyrannous!" All eyes were on Zeus who looked pissed, "Finders keepers!"

"WHAT?" Prophet Herelaah roared, "HOW DARE YOU!" There was a gust of wind in the room as Prophet Herelaah's KI flared…it was surprisingly lower than you would expect it to be.

"Father, I…"

"You should keep better track of your stuff, Prophet Frak-Off." Zeus laughed.

"Zeus, what are you doing?" Hera asked.

"You treat us like frakking animals, you torture us, you laugh at us, you destroyed our home!" Zeus snarled, "You've ruined our lives, but nobody fraks with me and my family and gets away with it. You need that key for the Book of Kamell, don't you? As long as he has that key, Kamell will stay in that book, and your stupid Great Journey will never begin."

"Grrr!" Prophet Herelaah turned his attention back to Tyrannous, "Boy, give me the key!" Tyrannous looked at his father and smiled; apparently his father knew what he was doing.

"It's my key now!" Tyrannous stuck his tongue out.

"Zeus, what the hell is going on?" Hera whispered; was her husband trying to get them killed?

"I wanted this to be professional. I actually tried to be nice to you rats" Prophet Herelaah growled, "But if you roaches want to play games, fine, General Takeo, make the parents cry!" Prophet Herelaah snarled.

"Yes, my lord." General Takeo bowed, and just like that, things went completely south. Tyrannous didn't know what his father's plan was, but it obviously wasn't working because now General Takeo was torturing his parents. It didn't take long before Tyrannous started to yell at General Takeo to stop, but that only encouraged the sadistic Vashmallian to get creative in his torture.

"General, I said make them cry!" Prophet Herelaah screamed. He hated these people, he hated this race, he hated that child who spit on him, he hated the whiny little Book Keeper who couldn't keep still, he hated that frakking wench who killed several of his Guards, he hated that man who kept his family and the Book of Kamell hidden from the Vashmallians for a frakking year. He hated it all and he'd had enough of this foolishness. These animals were making him look like an idiot and it was time to end it. Hell, he didn't even need the parents; no, he only needed Tyrannous and Jaxon!

"My lord?" Prophet Herelaah blinked several times and looked at General Takeo.

"Did I say stop?" The Prophet screamed.

"No, but…"

"BUT WHAT?" Herelaah screamed.

"I do not see the purpose of this." General Takeo said, "It would be much simpler to kill the boy. It would save us time."

"Don't you dare talk to me about saving time! I have waited over three hundred frakking years for the Great Journey!" Prophet Herelaah held up his hands and prepared to cast a spell, "You will do it my way or I shall give you the same death I give all of those who disobey the Mighty Prophet Herelaah!"

"A thousand apologies, oh holy one." General Takeo bowed several times and cracked his knuckles.

"Stop it!" Tyrannous screamed.

"Tyrannous, don't give in!" Zeus desperately tried to block out the pain, "No matter what happens, you can't give them that key!"

"Father, I…"

"Jaxon." Zeus turned his attention to his youngest son who was bawling his eyes out. "Jaxon, look at your father!" Zeus ordered.

"D…daddy, make'em stop! I…I don't want them hurting you!" Jaxon cried.

"Everything is going to be ok, my son." Zeus said, "I need you to do something for me. Can you close your eyes and cover your ears? C…can you do that, and…and you can't stop until I tell you. Can you do that for me?" The man asked.

"Uh huh." Jaxon nodded and did as he was told. The boy got into a fetal position and covered his ears; he could just barely hear the screams.

"General, the father, I want him begging!" Prophet Herelaah commanded.

"With pleasure." General Takeo said.

"Bring it on, you piece of trash!" Zeus hissed.

"Tyrannous, close your eyes!" Hera cried, but Tyrannous ignored his mother. He kept begging the man to stop the madness, but General Takeo only obeyed his Prophet, who was acting rather odd. We could simply kill the child and take the key, and then we would be done. Why did he insist on doing it this way? What did the Prophet know that he didn't?

"Is that the best you've got?" Zeus laughed.

"You miserable race!" Prophet Herelaah was surrounded by a pink aurora of energy, startling everyone in the room. The madman held up his hand and screamed a spell; a large silver knife appeared in the Prophet's blue hand.

"My lord?" General Takeo took a step back. Prophet Herelaah sprinted over to Tyrannous and held the knife close to his face.

"It's my way. There is no other way but my way, do you understand? DO YOU?" The Prophet screamed; Tyrannous fell over and cowered in fear.

"Get away from him!" Zeus snarled.

"This is how it happens, doesn't it? This is the way the Great Journey is delayed, isn't it? It's because of you two; you two brought this madness upon my Book of Kamell! The visions, the futures, it all points to you two!" Prophet Herelaah stomped over to Zeus, "Because you and your family have cooperated so much during your time on my ship, allow me to thank you!" Prophet Herelaah swung the knife down into Zeus's leg and gave an agonizing twist. The man lost it and started to scream bloody murder, "Louder! Scream louder!" Prophet Herelaah screamed.

"Prophet Herelaah!" General Takeo nearly made the mistake of grabbing the knife, but stopped himself.

"Look at this, boy! Listen to this, rat!" Prophet Herelaah screamed, "I've worked too hard for this, and nothing is going to mess it up!" The crazed prophet continuously twisted the knife around in the man's leg, causing him to scream and almost beg for mercy.

"Please stop!" Tyrannous sobbed.

"Prophet Herelaah, this is madness!" General Takeo said.

"Madness? You have not seen what I've seen." The Prophet snarled, "You do not know what I know. Seven frakking days of thinking, pondering, staring at that damn mess on the floor! You do not know the definition of madness, General Takeo!"

"My lord?" General Takeo took a step towards the Prophet.

"You are aware of the future problem foretold in the crystal ball, correct?" The Prophet whispered.

"Are you referring to…"

"The Saiyans, yes." The Prophet whispered, too quiet for the Sortosians to hear.

"What about them, my lord?" The General asked.

"Even after the family was captured, I saw more futures in that ball, up until I destroyed it." The Prophet whispered, "Even after Heinrich captured them, I still saw them in that ball."

"My lord, I am confused." The General said.

"Why would it still show me that Planet if I already have them? If I have them, how in the hell do they get there? The point I'm trying to make is there is a possibility of escape!" Prophet Herelaah hissed.

"Escape? From De Civitate Dei? Impossible!" General Takeo said.

"Something happens between now and the Book Opening Ceremony tomorrow! There was no warning of Jeden's demise! There was no warning of the Key of Kamell being passed onto a worthless piece of garbage! There is a problem in my future! " The Prophet said, "And I think my problem is in this room!" The man twisted the knife and started to wiggle it around, causing Zeus to scream even louder.

"…My lord, I…"

"This is not paranoia, this is the truth, and I will not let anything impede the Great Journey!" The Prophet declared, "I am Prophet Herelaah! I AM THE VASHMALL!"

"My lord, I did not fully understand." General Takeo bowed, "If you believe these two to be the problem, allow me to dispose of them."

"Not until I have my key." Zeus's eyes shot wide open; they were going to kill him after Tyrannous gave them the key.

"And we can't off the child because…"

"The Ceremony requires only one person of the same blood as the Book Keeper." The Prophet whispered. The General nodded and held up his hand; he shot a red energy shard into the man's stomach.

"Takeo, Herelaah, stop it!" Tyrannous begged, "I…I…I…"

"Tyrannous, don't give in!" Zeus ordered, "If you…" Zeus thought for a moment, "If you give them the key, they'll kill you!"

"What?" Tyrannous began to panic. Zeus knew it was a terrible thing to say, but he knew his son wouldn't give them the key if there was a chance that he would die. While the family was distracted, Prophet Herelaah put his mouth up to the General's ear.

"I'm going to get the key." The Prophet whispered, "Once it is in my possession, I want you to exterminate these two threats once and for all. Seal the Future; the Great Journey depends on it." General Takeo simply nodded and eyed the large ax hanging on the wall. The Prophet believed that this man and woman were going to successfully escape De Civitate Dei with the Book of Kamell, and he wouldn't let that happen.

"Zeus, are you mad?" Hera screamed.

"Hera, please, you…"

"But…but…but…I wana go home! I don't wana die!" Tyrannous cried hysterically.

"Tyrannous please, you…"

"Tyrannous, listen to me." Tyrannous looked at Prophet Herelaah with wide eyes, "I know you're scared. I heard that some mean people on this ship did some very bad things to you."

"That you ordered, Prophet!" Zeus screamed.

"Ssssh." Prophet Herelaah snapped his fingers and General Takeo shot more red shards into the man's body. "I shall make you a deal, if you give me that key, I shall set you, your little brother, your beautiful mother, and your strong father free from my ship, and we shall never bother you again."

"Wh…what?" Tyrannous wiped his eyes.

"Only after I open the Book of Kamell, but once that is complete you may all go free from this place, un-followed and with our blessings." Prophet Herelaah said with the friendliest voice Tyrannous had heard since he was captured three weeks ago.

"Tyrannous…" General Takeo covered Zeus's mouth.

"Tyrannous, don't…" Takeo moved over to Hera and covered her mouth.

"You promise?" Tyrannous whimpered.

"I promise." Prophet Herelaah held up his hand.

"Don't do it!" Zeus yelled. "Don't you frakking do it! Tyrannous, you don't do it. I am your father and I am telling you not to give him that key!" Zeus snarled; Tyrannous looked back and forth between his father and Herelaah.

"B…but dad, please, h…he'll let us g…go." Tyrannous sniffed.

"Don't you do it!" Zeus screamed. Tyrannous watched as a Royal Guard held a large piece of paper in front of him. Jaxon cracked his eyes open to see what was going on.

"Simply read this message, and hand me the key." Prophet Herelaah said. The Guard pressed several buttons on his collar and the translator turned off. Tyrannous studied the paper over and realized it was written in Sortosian.

"Ego hoc quod volenti mutuari Kamell claustra custodiunt. Sciens iam non sum ego uerba custodi claustra." Tyrannous read the paper and looked down; the key around his neck began glowing bright silver.

"No!" Zeus screamed; The Guard turned Tyrannous's translator back on.

"Now hand me the key." Prophet Herelaah said.

"And then you'll stop hurting them?" Tyrannous whimpered.

"Young Tyrannous." The Prophet held his hand over his heart, "You have my word."

"Here." Tyrannous took the Key off his neck, and Prophet Herelaah held out his hand

"Damn it Tyrannous, no! Don't you frakking do it! Don't! Let! Him! Have! It!" Zeus screamed.

"It's yours, just please let us go." Tyrannous sniffed as he held out his hand. He opened his hand and a tear ran down his cheek; the key dropped into Prophet Herelaah hand.

"DO IT!" Prophet Herelaah screamed. General Takeo snatched the ax off the wall and stormed over to Zeus.

"Tyrannous you idiot! You frakking idiot, what have you donAK!" The ax tore through flesh and bone, and then nearly cut through the metal table. Blood went flying in all directions, hitting the floor, walls, the General, the Guards, the Prophet, the screaming mother, and the two horrified children. Blood spurted out of Zeus's neck, and covered the table. There was a loud thump as the head rolled off the table. It continued to roll until it was in the middle of the room, right in front of the two boys.

"That felt good." General Takeo grunted; he carefully removed the ax from the table and wiped the blood off.

"Very good, General Takeo." Prophet Herelaah placed the key around his neck, "Very good, indeed."

"D…d…d…" Tyrannous's eyes were glowing bright gold, "D…daddy?"

"P…papa?" Jaxon grabbed his stomach; he leaned forwards and puked.

"No…" Tyrannous whimpered, "No, no, no."

"Herelaah you frakking animal! You sick frakking piece of shit! You son of a rat! You're a rat! You're nothing but a lying frakking rat!" Hera sobbed.

"Try not to lose your head, wench." Prophet Herelaah laughed.

"You sick, sick…" Hera looked away from her husband's body; how could anyone do such a horrible thing? How could such an advanced group of intelligent life forms kill a father right in front of his own family? Then Hera realized that she was next; Tyrannous completely lost it and started to yell every curse word he could think of. Hera stared at her sobbing children and took a deep breath. "T…T…" Hera was crying herself, "T…Tyrannous."

"Hm hm hmm." Takeo walked over to Hera and held up a large blade.

"No ho hoooo!" Tyrannous sobbed uncontrollably, "You frakking liar! You said you wouldn't do it! You stupid frakking son of a rat!"

"Forgive me, I lied." Prophet Herelaah studied the key in his hand; that was almost too close.

"Tyrannous, you watch over your little brother. You take care of him." Hera cried.

"Mama, please don't leave me, please." Tyrannous sobbed, "P…please don't go. Please, please, please."

"Promise me you'll take care of each other!" Hera ordered.

"I…I…I p…promise." Tyrannous sobbed.

"I love youAK!"

"NO!" Tyrannous screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Very good, General Takeo." Prophet Herelaah said as blood splattered in all directions. The woman's head rolled right onto the floor and found its' way over to the father's head.

"Holy Prophet Herelaah, I hope this solves our problem." The General bowed.

"I shall create a new crystal ball as soon as I return to my quarters." The Prophet said, "These bodies are to be kept for the Book Opening Ceremony tomorrow; Prophet Arcus has special plans. Oh, you can't imagine how happy I'm feeling! This is a great burden lifted off of my shoulders."

"I live to serve you, Prophet Herelaah." Takeo bowed.

"Rise General." Herelaah laughed, "As for the rat child, send him back…to his…cell?" Prophet Herelaah stared at Tyrannous with wide eyes, "General, they're glowing."

"What's glowing?" Takeo asked.

"The boy's eyes, they're glowing." Prophet Herelaah said.

"Oh, it's probably a side affect of the boy's medical testing." The General could care less about Tyrannous.

"…It's so…hypnotic." Prophet Herelaah slowly approached the boy.

"Something about Speedy Eye Socket Light Show Disease." General Takeo casually kicked Zeus's head into the corner like a soccer ball. The Prophet will never really know just how much he enjoyed that.

"Yuck! A disease? Is it contagious?" Prophet Herelaah asked.

"Dr. Komodo would know more about it than…"

_Snap!_ Tyrannous broke his left arm free from the wall, causing Prophet Herelaah, General Takeo, and the Royal Guards to nearly jump out of their skin. "What in Kamell's name is happening?" Prophet Herelaah backed away.

"I'll. Kill. You!" Tyrannous's skin was starting to turn red, "I'll. Kill. All. Of. You!" _Snap!_ Tyrannous freed his right arm.

"Prophet Herelaah." General Takeo pulled the Prophet behind him and got in a fighting stance.

"General Takeo how dare you lay your hands on the Mighty Prophet Herelaah without permissi…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The boy began to claw at his head; it felt like his brain was on fire. There was a strange gust of wind in the room as the boy's KI shot up. The room began to shake and the air became very hot and dry.

"What trick is this?" General Takeo snarled as the Tyrannous's skin began to glow red-hot.

"Hah…" Prophet Herelaah was in complete shock; he back into the corner as his guards surrounded him. The boy's teeth grew long and sharp, and his hair turned dark red. His ears turned pointy as red sparks began to fly off his body. At this point it felt like the whole ship was shaking; there were alarms going off and the wind was making it hard for the guards to stay on their feet.

"T…Tyrannous?" Jaxon shook with fear as the brother he loved transformed into some sort of monstrous abomination. The boy was still in shock from seeing his parents die right before his eyes. Tyrannous's muscles began to grow very large. The nails on his hands and feet grew long and sharp, and turned black. His clothes caught fire and burned until all that remained were ashes. The metal chains holding his ankles melted off as his KI continued to skyrocket. The collar around the boy's neck slowly melted off and he was no longer a prisoner to this 'Vashmall'.

"RRROOOAAARRR!" Tyrannous sounded like a monster; like some kind of Demon from Hell. Small spikes appeared on his back following his spinal cord. Two small horns appeared on the top of his head. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head; with each breath a small flame came out of his nose and mouth, "Idiot, frakking idiot." The boy mumbled over and over, "Kill, kill the Prophet, kill the General, kill Vashmallians, kill all the Vashmallians!" Tyrannous growled as he looked around, "Kill everyone; kill, kill, kill!" Ty stood up and clenched his fists. He focused his energy and to finish the transformation, a long red tail shot out right above his buttock. On the end of the tail was a small, red, flaming, razor-sharp tip. The monster fell to his hands and knees and began to breathe heavily. Everything got quiet and it looked like the Transformation was complete. The wind had stopped and the ground was no longer shaking. What that transformation was, the Vashmallians had no idea.

"G…General T…Takeo?" Prophet Herelaah squeaked.

"P…prisoner number 400508, I…I order you to surrender yourself!" General Takeo said.

"…" The monster stared at the two heads on the floor; his mother and father…his parents. Tyrannous looked up and locked onto the General covered in their blood. General Takeo looked at Zeus's head, the monster, then Hera's head, then back at the monster, the two heads, and then back at the monster.

"…Oh shit." Were the last two words General Takeo said before the monster launched forwards and began to beat the absolute hell out of him.

"Open fire! Open Fire!" Prophet Herelaah screamed. The Royal Guards all opened fire on the monster. Two of them were brave enough to stab the beast with their swords. The monster took a deep breath and began to breathe fire just like a dragon. "Barrier!" Prophet Herelaah held up his hands and was surrounded by a clear shield. The Guards were all burned to ashes. Takeo suffered horrible burns, but nothing that was going to keep him down. The only ones who were not hurts were Jaxon and the two bodies strapped to the tables.

"Prophet Herelaah!" General Takeo yelled, "We must get you to safety!" The monster slowly walked over to Jaxon and looked down at the crying child. Jaxon was bawling his eyes out, begging for mercy.

"No, not the Book Keeper!" Prophet Herelaah screamed. Tyrannous slowly knelt down in front of the boy and broke the chains. He inserted one of his claws into the keyhole of the boy's collar and charged a small energy ball; the collar burst into several pieces. The beast gently grabbed his little brother and lifted him into his arms. Contrary to all the fire, the monster's skin was only a little warm. Jaxon began to thrash around like a kid having a tantrum, but Tyrannous kept a good hold on the boy. "Drop him you beast!" The Prophet hissed. Tyrannous slowly turned and locked onto the Mystic Madman. The monster grinded his teeth and was surrounded by fire. With a loud battle cry, the beast fire blasted the four walls, the floor, and ceiling with enough power to destroy the entire room. Tyrannous slowly walked through the large hole in the wall, muttering in an alien language as he began his rampage through De Civitate Dei.

"_New Divide" By Linkin Park_

General Takeo slowly opened his eyes and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small radio and pushed the button "C…Code Red, De Civi…Civitate Dei, Sector T…Twelve." With that, every Guard, every soldier, every monster on De Civitate Dei started to move towards General Takeo's location. Code Red was usually a strong indication that the Prophets were in danger, and it was time to put their lives on the line for the safety of their leaders. Troops were mobilized and the Vashmallian fleet was put into battle mode for whatever threat dared to challenge them.

Tyrannous slowly walked down the dark hallway, the metal walls and floor melting behind him. All he could see was his parent's blood. All he could hear were those final words; 'Tyrannous you idiot, you frakking idiot!'. The boy made his choice to give Prophet Herelaah the key, and it cost him the lives of his mother and father…he was nothing but an idiot. He just made the biggest mistake of his life. Jaxon continued to scream and cry in his arms, but Tyrannous kept a good on the boy. As of this moment, Jaxon was all he had left; he was the last member of his family, and he was going to keep him safe no matter what. He remembered the pinky promise he made to the boy the other day, and there was no way in hell he was going to break it.

The monster held up his hand and blasted a large hole in the wall. He walked through the opening and looked around; he was in that massive city, and he had just escaped the massive circular structure in the middle. Tyrannous noticed a large amount of Vashmallians heading in his direction.

"Vashmallian scum." Tyrannous growled in his monstrous voice as four tanks and a small army of soldiers made their slow approach. This whole ship was just one big hellhole. The things they did to him on this ship were things that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Dr. Komodo, Jeden, The Incinerator, Major Enyo, and the loss of his parents; it would all traumatize his young mind every single day and night until it started to drive him insane.

"What the frak is that thing?" One Guard screamed. Whatever transformation Tyrannous had undergone, it had a mind of its own. The boy had absolutely no control over this beast, and he couldn't even tell what was going on. It was like his mind was asleep, but his body was working on autopilot. "Open fire!" The tanks began to blast the monster while the soldiers fired their guns.

"…Barrier!" Tyrannous held up his hands and a clear bubble shield formed around the monster and his little brother. It wasn't going to be easy, but he would have to fight his way out without his brother getting hurt. Tyrannous lowered his shield and dodged a plasma shell from one of the tanks. The monster charged at the first tank, grabbed the front, and flipped the whole thing over. Tyrannous grabbed the main gun and began to swing the tank around. At least half of the Vashmallians lowered their guns as the stared in shock. The soldiers watched as Tyrannous let go and sent the tank flying off into the distance.

The beast leaped into the air and landed on the second tank. He effortlessly ripped the top off and proceeded to beat the war machine into a giant metal pancake. The two remaining tanks began to back away, but no one was going to escape the wrath of the Sortosian. Tyrannous phased out of sight and appeared right in front of the third tank. He placed his hand at the end of the cannon and fired a large fire blast right into the tube, causing the tank to explode. The fourth tank made a run for it. Tyrannous grabbed the fourth tank and lifted it above his head. The Vashmallian soldiers trembled in fear as the monster turned towards them. Before they had time to react, Tyrannous tossed the tank, crushing a large number of the solders. The beast looked down at his little brother who looked terrified. He took to the skies and flew towards the edge of the city.

Tyrannous bombarded the Holy City was fire blasts, creating hundreds of large explosions as he flew towards the edge of the metropolis. A thick cloud of black smoke quickly filled the sky. Any Vashmallian on the ground barely had time to react, let alone open fire on the new monster. The beast was moving too fast for anyone to follow, and with all the fire and energy blasts, most of the soldiers were burned to ashes. There was no time to run, no time to fight, no time to do anything…Tyrannous had no intentions of showing any mercy to these murderers.

'Tyrannous you idiot, you frakking idiot.' It still kept repeating itself in his head. Not 'I Love You', but 'You Frakking Idiot'…it hurt; it really hurt, and there was no chance that he could change his father's opinion, because now he was dead. Fighter? Ha! He was no fighter. He was a failure; nothing but an idiotic failure. Tyrannous reached the massive outer wall of the city and held up his hand. He began to charge a blast powerful enough to blow a tunnel straight out of the ship. _Bam!_ Tyrannous was kicked to the ground. Jaxon flew out of the monster's arms and crashed into the side of a building.

"I don't know what you are, but your rampage ends here." General Gabor snarled. Gabor was known as the Reptilian King on De Civitate Dei. He was at least twelve-feet tall, and he has thick, tough, green, scaly skin. He has long razor-sharp teeth and claws, and a long tail armed with several large spikes. With his large red eyes, heavy muscular build, and violent nature, he easily ranked as one of the scarier Vashmallians under Prophet Herelaah's control. The General was wearing red and black Vashmallian armor, and was holding a very large sword.

"Vashmallian spumae." Tyrannous grunted as he got to his feet. "Vos fecit magnus erratum." Just then something caught his eye; his little brother was crying. He was yelling something about his leg and how it was…Tyrannous's eyes shot wide open; this mother frakker just broke his little brother's leg.

"Prepare yourself for the power of General Gabor!" Gabor clenched his sword and charged at the fiery monster.

"Kill." Tyrannous hissed as he was surrounded by fire. The boy charged at the lizard-like Vashmallian. With impressive speeds, the two beasts met in the middle and began battling it out. Gabor immediately chomped down on the monster's arm, but Tyrannous didn't seem to care. He slammed the lizard into the ground and repeatedly stomped down on his stomach until he let go. Gabor wrapped his tail around Tyrannous's leg and pulled him off his feet. The reptilian Vashmallian jumped to his feet and stabbed the monster in the stomach with his sword. Tyrannous's eyes widened and he clenched the sword; the metal began to melt.

"What?" Gabor screamed as he backed away. The sword completely melted and Tyrannous's stab wound miraculously healed. Tyrannous got to his feet and charged a fireball in each hand. "What are you?

"I?" Tyrannous smiled evilly, "I am a monument." Ty released the fireballs, sending General Gabor off into the distance, "A monument to all my sins."

"D…don't kill me." Jaxon whimpered as the Satanic-Like Monster looked down at him. Tyrannous gently lifted the boy into his arms and formed a bubble-shield around them. Tyrannous stuck his hand out of the shield and aimed it at the massive outer-city wall. He took a deep breath and charged a very powerful fireball. With a loud battle cry, he released the fire, and blasted a very large hole in the wall. The wave of fire continued to travel through the ship, forming a long tunnel as their escape route.

"Tyrannous!" The monster slowly turned and frowned. "Put your hands up!" General Takeo snarled; his clothes were torn up and he had several very bad burns. "I said; Put. Your. Hands. Up!"

"Hmph." Tyrannous slowly put one hand up and aimed it at General Takeo. The monster's palm began to spark and steam. "…Die."

"Wait!" General Takeo never had time to react as a massive wave of fire shot out from the boy's hand and smashed through the city. It vaporized buildings and created hundreds of explosions.

_Across this new divide._

_Across this new divide._

With his little brother in hand, Tyrannous slowly floated off of the ground and shot through the tunnel. He held up his hand and fired a final blast, creating a large hole out of the ship. The two were protected inside the shield, and somehow able to breath. Tyrannous weaved through the Vashmallian fleet, blasting any ship the stood in his way. The beast picked up speed and smashed through one final ship before leaving the Hell Hole behind him.

Chaos ensued the Vashmallian fleet as the monster blasted away from De Civitate Dei in his shield with the Book Keeper in his arms. What was once the Dark Place was now lit up by fire from what would become known as the Demon; a ruthless monster that caused death and destruction wherever he went.

**Two Years Later: Planet Earth**

"Good Afternoon, I'm Joyce Evans and this is ZTV News. If you're now just joining us, we've been following the horrible attack on West City that began just hours ago. We now have confirmed reports that at approximately 9:00AM, ten large spacecrafts appeared over West City. After the arrival of said spacecrafts, we have confirmed reports that unknown forces from the ships attacked the city, killing thousands of innocent people and causing millions of Zeni in damage. We now go live to Jack Ryder in the ZTV News Copter, Jack?"

"Joyce, right now we are flying over downtown West City, which has been completely destroyed. I have not seen any survivors since entering the city, but I think the scene speaks for itself. I can't imagine anyone surviving this type of attack. I have not seen anything like this since Cell attacked the Planet over seven years ago. The skies are filled with smoke; you can see large portions of the ships that have crashed into the ground. Again, we have not seen any survivors since we arrived at the city. There are fires everywhere; it is…I…I am at a loss for words. I will remain here on scene as the King's Royal Military Army arrives, and begins the search for survivors. Jack Ryder, ZTV News."

"Thank you Jack. This attack comes just two days after the massacre in downtown West City where at least thirty people were killed by an unknown group of men armed with swords. We will be following this story as it unfolds."

"…We're leaving." Master Roshi quickly grabbed a Capsule and ran out the door; Puar and Oolong quickly followed. As of this morning, the Vashmallian War had begun.

I PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO WHICH SONG TO USE, AND I THINK NEW DIVIDE FIT PERFECTLY. BTW +12,400 WORD CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:** In my opinion, these first three chapters came out really well. This is sort of my gift to all of you who read and reviewed my last book. Originally this was supposed to be some short one-chapter thing, but I wanted it to be better than that. I hope this gives you a little insight into Ty and Jaxon's lives. I think these three chapters have given you a small taste of how evil the Vashmall really is. I've been thinking about it, and I'll probably do this again for Part Three.


	4. The Book Witch

**Chapter 4: The Book Witch**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** A quick flashback, and then back to present day.

**Two Years Ago: De Civitate Dei: Prophet Herelaah's Inner Sanctum**

Burns; the Holy Prophet Herelaah had burns all over his hands and face. The cloth covering his sacred mouth was nearly gone, along with most of his red and black robes. Melted jewels, burned fabric, and absolute shock; this was all the Prophet was carrying. The Prophet fell to his knees and stared at the shattered crystal ball. With shaky hands, he grabbed one of the larger pieces and carefully studied it. "Escape." The Prophet couldn't believe it happened, "It. Actually. Es…Es…Escaped." Herelaah stared at the shard and noticed a color change. He slowly held the shard up in front of his eye and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Come on, come on!" Vegeta snarled as he pushed down on Ty's chest, "You have a little brother who loves you, and who doesn't want to see you die. Come on!" Vegeta spat, "Come on, breathe!" Vegeta bent over and performed mouth-to-mouth, "You can't give up! Giving up is for the weak, and you are not weak. Breathe! Breathe! Damn it I said BREATHE!" Just then, Ty coughed.

"…The invasion…lives." Prophet Herelaah whispered, "You will suffer for this, Rat, but that was not a rat, no! That was a…a…a Demon. No one escapes Prophet Herelaah, Demon, no one."

**Present Day: The Ruins Of West City**

He felt terrible, he felt absolutely terrible. He knew a little bit about what happened to his Big Brother, but nothing that would have made a difference. He felt like this was all his fault; maybe if he had warned them they wouldn't have all been hurt so much. Jaxon; the seven-year-old boy who arrived on Planet Earth two and a half days ago with his twelve-year-old Big Brother Ty (short for Tyrannous) and their beloved best friend/pet Taz who was killed right before their eyes by the ruthless Vashmallian General Takeo just a short time ago. When Ty saw his only friend fall over and die, he lost it and did something that earned Tyrannous the title of 'The Demon'. Young Tyrannous transformed into a monster from hell and turned West City into a burning lifeless wasteland. Not only that, but the Earth's Special Forces were all beaten into a bloody mess. They were still alive, but they wouldn't stay that way for very long unless they got some help. Jaxon was the only one awake and able to move around, and that was probably a good thing, because the worst part about this whole situation was that when they woke up, they would probably kill him and his brother. Speaking of his brother, Ty had transformed back to normal except for his skin, which was glowing red-hot. Ty left a big seared slash across Jaxon's face and a horrible burn all across his chest, but Jaxon managed to calm his brother down before he did any serious damage. He knew his Big Brother would never harm him on purpose (unless he was in trouble). When he was in that horrible Demon form, he had little to no control over his actions, although this was the first time that he had ever tried to hurt Jaxon.

"BUU BU BU BUU BUU BUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Jaxon dove into a dumpster and cowered in fear.

"Why boy hide? Is something Buu said?" The adorable, lovable, pudgy, pink Majin Buu said with his squeaky voice.

"Please d…d…don't k…kill me." Jaxon begged.

"Kill? Buu no kill, Buu help." Mr. Buu said.

"...Help?" Jaxon slowly peaked out of the dumpster.

"Boy watch Buu." Buu skipped over to Trunks, placed his hands on his chest, and the two were surrounded by some kind of pink light. After about thirty seconds, Trunks was fully healed.

"D…dad?" Trunks moaned; he opened his eyes.

"No dad, me Buu, me all Buu from head to toe." Buu smiled as he danced around.

"…Buu?" Trunks pushed himself up and looked around, "Dad! Goten, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo!"

"Buu make all better." Buu skipped over to the hole in the wall that Goten had crashed through.

"Dad, are you ok?" Trunks knelt down beside his father, "Dad? Come on dad, wake up! Please wake up!"

"Is he ok?" Jaxon asked; Trunks looked up and clenched his fists.

_Bam!_ "This is all your fault!" Trunks screamed as he launched at Jaxon and began to pound into him, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! I knew it!"

"Stop, please, I'm sorry!" Jaxon cried as he tried to shield himself, but let's face it; Jaxon Vs. A Half-Saiyan Prince, who's going to win?

"You stupid little baby! I'm going to…"

_Bam!_ Trunks was tackled by Goten and pinned to the ground.

"What the heck are you doing?" Goten yelled, "Ah!" Trunks turned the tables and pinned Goten down.

"He and his brother knew about this and now look what happened! My dad and your dad are hurt!" Trunks spat, "Ah!" Goten turned the tables and pinned Trunks down.

"It's not his fault, it's Ty's!" Goten growled, "Ah!" Trunks turned the tables.

"Oh, so you're defending him?" Trunks hissed, "Ah!" Goten turned the tables.

"Yea, I'm defending him!" Goten growled, "I'm not defending Ty though!" At this point the boys were rolling around trying to pin the other to the ground.

"Enough!" Gohan screamed as he grabbed the two boys and threw them a few feet apart, "Shut up, both of you!"

"But he started it!" The boys pointed to each other.

"I don't care who started it, both of you shut the hell up or else!" Gohan snarled; he was in no mood for stupid childish arguments. Upon hearing Gohan's tone, Trunks and Goten shut their mouths and ran over to their fathers, "And where do you think _you're_ going?" Gohan hissed as he turned around.

"Hah…" Jaxon froze and slowly turned around. He had a bloody nose, black eye, and some bruises on his face, not to mention the seared slashes across his face, and the horrible burns on his chest, "I'm sorry." The boy squeaked.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Gohan growled.

"I'm so sorry." Jaxon nodded his head.

"When exactly were you planning on telling us?" Gohan asked.

"I…I…I don't know." Jaxon took a step back.

"And I imagine that Ty told you never to tell anyone about this, right?" Gohan growled.

"Uh huh." Jaxon quickly nodded his head, "P…please don't kill me."

"Relax." Gohan sighed, "You're not in trouble."

"What?" Trunks yelled.

"Shut it boy!" Vegeta snarled as he sat up and grabbed his son by his shoulder, "The only one in trouble around here is you for attacking him."

"Me?" Trunks screamed.

"Excuse…"

"No! Look at what they did to our city! Look at all the people they killed. They kept throwing those ships onto the city, I wouldn't be surprised if they destroyed our home." Trunks growled.

"…You have every right to be angry, son." Vegeta mumbled, "But you say 'they' like it was both Ty and Jaxon's fault. The only person to blame right now is Ty; Jaxon was obeying his Older Brother."

"…What the hell is wrong with you people?" Trunks yelled, "You don't even seem surprised! Oh, don't blame Jaxon." Trunks said in a deep voice, "He was just listening to his idiot brother. He turned into a God Damn monster! A big, demonic, fire-breathing monster! I say we just blow his fucking ass to hell right now!" Trunks charged a KI blast and aimed it at Ty. Vegeta phased out of sight, grabbed his son's arm, and lifted him off the ground. He held the boy at eye level and gave him a very threatening stare.

"You will get your anger under control, you will stop cussing, and you will shut your mouth before I slap it off your face. As much as I would like to beat the hell out of the boy, I would like some answers first, but as you can see, he's unconscious, and we have more important things to worry about like finding your mother and the others, so do me a favor and be quiet!" Vegeta hissed.

"Y…yes sir." Vegeta lowered his son and let go of his arm.

"**Halfling!**"

"Crap!" Trunks got behind his father and trembled in fear as Jaxon's eyes began to glow bright red. Yes, Jaxon was stuck as the Book Keeper of the Book of Kamell and was forced to carry the stupid thing around with him until he died. As a result of such a 'horrible' job, the Book's resident, Kamell, could control Jaxon whenever he wanted.

"**I should have your head for attacking the Book Keeper, but let's face it, Jaxon deserved to be roughed up. The boy hardly did anything during the fight, so I suppose this makes up for it.**" Jaxon laughed in a deep monstrous voice, "**Let it be noted that Jaxon, without any assistance from me, stood up to General Takeo while you were getting your puny ass kicked, of course I can't imagine why he would want to help you.**"

"Whatever." Trunks remembered that Jaxon not only had stood up to the General, but he also referred to him as his friend. Jaxon's eyes slowly went back to normal. "You could have at least warned us." Trunks said.

"Thanks Buu." Goku said as he stood up, "So what do we do with him?" Everyone looked over at Ty who was face down, naked, glowing red, and steaming.

"Well go on Kakarott, let's get him and everyone else to the Lookout." Vegeta grunted.

"…Ok." Goku slowly approached the boy. He reached out, grabbed his arm, and his eyes shot wide open, "My hand is on fire!" Goku screamed as he ran around in circles.

"Buu, what are you doing here?" Piccolo grunted as he got to his feet.

"Mr. Satan send Buu to make sure Videl ok, but then Buu find you and now he here." Buu smiled.

"…Of course." Piccolo grunted, "And what are we going to do with Jaxon?" Everyone turned to the boy who backed away slowly.

"We take him back to the Lookout." Gohan said.

"He's holding information from us." Piccolo growled.

"Oh what? You want to interrogate him? He's a little kid, Piccolo!" Gohan growled.

"So you're saying we should just let them off the hook?" Piccolo snarled.

"No, we let _him_ off the hook. He's not going to tell us anything unless his brother tells him to!" Gohan growled.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Piccolo growled.

"Piccolo! This is the same kid who hardly said a word when he arrived on the planet. He's not going to talk!" Gohan yelled.

"He will if we make him!" Piccolo yelled.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gohan screamed.

"Enough!" Goku screamed, "Listen, we're all tired and hungry. I'm as surprised as you guys. I didn't expect him to be able to transform like that, but it's over, the Vashmallians are all dead, and we all need some time to calm down. Let's get to the Lookout and deal with this later."

"…I could use a nap." Trunks yawned.

"Food!" Goten smiled.

"…He's…he's g…going to be like that for a while, so…so d…don't touch him." Jaxon said quietly; everyone looked at him, "And…and he won't remember much."

"Anything else you wish to share?" Vegeta asked; Jaxon quickly shook his head and took yet another step back.

"Buu, go ahead and heal him." Gohan grunted as he stared at the smoke-filled sky, "Unbelievable." The teen mumbled

"Buu do." Buu smiled as he skipped over to Jaxon who slowly backed away.

"Relax, he's harmless." Vegeta grunted, "…Well, not really."

"Wait, what?" Jaxon asked. Just then, a pink light surrounded his body and his injuries were healed, "…Thank you." Jaxon said quietly.

"Buu help, Buu help, Buu help, Buu help." Buu danced around like a child while the others surveyed the city. Jaxon decided that it would be best if he kept as quiet as possible and try to keep on everyone's good side; then maybe they wouldn't kill him. Just then, Jaxon looked up at the sky and tilted his head, "…Who's that?"

"…Huh?" Everyone turned to see a large Airboat heading in their direction.

"It's Master Roshi." Goku said.

"Videl, mom, and everyone else are with them too." Gohan said.

"Hmm. Maybe things are looking up." Goku smiled.

_Boom!_ Ty's body was surrounded by a vortex of fire and everyone was knocked back. As the vortex cleared, everyone was in a fighting stance, but Ty was still unconscious, face down, naked, steaming, and glowing bright red.

"…That happens sometimes." Jaxon said; everyone shot the boy a death stare causing him to back away. He quickly walked over to his big brother and sat down next to him. The Airboat landed and Master Roshi quickly emerged with a million questions. Everyone ignored the man and ran into the ship to check on their loved ones. Buu quickly entered the ship and began to heal the injured.

_Slap!_ "Are you out of your mind?" Jaxon visibly jumped and he slowly walked over to the small ship. _Slap!_

"But Mama, I…"

_Slap!_ "No buts!" Chi Chi screamed, "I told you to stay with us, and you disobeyed me!" Jaxon peeked inside the ship and saw Goten with a red cheek and tear filled eyes. He also saw Chi Chi with a red face and fire filled eyes.

"But Trunks was in trouble!" Goten said in his defense.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Chi Chi yelled.

"…He saved us." Everyone turned to see Jaxon.

"And as for you!" Jaxon let out a loud yelp and hid behind his large book, "What the hell happened to your brother? Everyone was nearly killed today because of you two! If it wasn't the Vashmallians, then it was whatever your brother turned into! We saw him tearing the city apart! We saw him smash that ship down on the city! You better have a damn good explanation for this!" Chi Chi screamed.

"My home was destroyed!" Bulma stepped in, "My city was destroyed! All of the people were probably killed!"

"And he's known about this transformation all along." Trunks added.

"What?" Everyone screamed.

"Was it too much to ask for a little warning?" Videl yelled.

"Yea, thanks for the heads…" Yamcha studied the boy, "…Up?" Jaxon's lip was quivering and he was visibly shaking.

"Oh no." Krillin gulped.

"Uh oh." Master Roshi took a step back.

"I think he's gona blow." Oolong said.

"Jaxon…" Chi Chi started, "I didn't…"

"I'm so sorry!" Jaxon burst into tears and began crying his eyes out.

"Smooth." Gohan crossed his arms, "Real smooth."

"Crybaby." Trunks mumbled.

"Hey!" Goten yelled.

"Not you! Him!" Trunks yelled.

"…Oh." Goten said.

"We…we…we didn't tell you cause…cause we knew you d…didn't know, so we…we…we kept it a secret cause if…if you found out you would…you would…you would kill us!" Jaxon cried.

"Yea guys, let's yell at the kid." Gohan growled, "That'll solve all of our problems." Gohan lifted the boy into his arms and tried to calm him down.

"Gohan, you can't blame us for being mad." Chi Chi growled.

"And you think I'm not?" Gohan yelled, "I'm still having trouble believing what just happened. All I know is that according to Jaxon, this isn't the first time it's happened, so how about we stop attacking the kid and calm down. We're all tired and cranky, and the only thing I can possibly think of doing is waiting until Ty wakes up so I can calmly find out what the hell happened to West City!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm not cranky." Trunks mumbled.

"Shut up Trunks." Bulma growled.

"Hey!" Trunks whined.

"Boy!" Vegeta snarled.

"Shut up!" Gohan screamed; everyone got quiet, "We're all tired and cranky so lets go back to the Lookout, get some lunch, take a nap, and worry about this when Ty wakes up!"

"…Fine." Everyone grunted.

"Dad, take everyone back to the Lookout. I'll stay here with Ty, and then when you come back, I'll help you move him." Gohan said.

"Ok." Goku said as he grabbed onto the Airboat.

"You can use instant transmission on the ship?" Goten asked.

"Yup, sure can." Goku smiled.

"That is soooo cool!" Goten chirped.

"Jaxon, you go with the others." Gohan said.

"…No." Jaxon quickly shook his head and held onto Gohan.

"Jaxon, please go with the others." Gohan growled.

"No, they're mad at me." Jaxon sniffed.

"No they're not." Gohan said.

"Yes they are." Jaxon said.

"Just…just hang out with Goten. He's not mad at you." Gohan said.

"Yes he is." Jaxon said.

"Goten, you're not mad at him, right?" Gohan asked. Goten stared at the two and thought for a moment.

"Uhhhh…nope." Goten said.

"Traitor!" Trunks growled.

"Am not!" Goten yelled, "…What's a traitor?"

"Stupid!" Trunks laughed.

"Am not!" Goten yelled as he launched at Trunks.

_Smack! Smack!_ "Enough!" Vegeta screamed; Trunks and Goten both rubbed their cheeks and kept quiet.

"Jaxon, trust me, everything will be ok." Gohan said; Jaxon stared at Goten for a moment and then let go. Gohan set the boy down and walked out of the Airship, "Hurry back dad."

"Right." Goku concentrated and placed his fingers on his forehead.

_Poof!_ The Airboat vanished.

"…You son of a bitch!" Gohan slammed his fist into the ground, creating a very large crater; he stared at Ty who was still unconscious, "You owe me one hell of an answer when you wake up, and no more lies! I've defended you and your brother and you owe me! You owe me big time!" Gohan yelled, "Stupid Vashmallians and their Prophets." Gohan mumbled. After thirty minutes of waiting, Goku reappeared. "What the hell took you so long?" Gohan growled.

"…Sorry." Goku took a step back, "I was making sure everyone was ok, and I had to explain everything to everyone, I mean Master Roshi had a million questions, and Dende was really upset because of all the casualties, and then just as I was about to leave Goten and Trunks got into another fight and I had to separate them, and Chi Chi and Bulma were both yelling at me, and Jaxon wouldn't let go of me because we was scared, and…"

"Ok!" Gohan said, "Let's just move him."

"…But he's smoking hot, and that came out wrong." Goku said; Gohan couldn't help but laugh.

"It will be easier if I grab him, that way you can focus on instant transmission." Gohan said. "Take my hand, get ready to use instant transmission, and I'll grab onto him."

"Are you sure?" Goku asked.

"Yea." Gohan said. Goku grabbed his son's hand and got ready to use instant transmission, "Ready?"

"Ready." Goku said.

"Ok…" Gohan grabbed Ty's arm, "Go!" _Poof!_

**On The Lookout**

"!$& %#" Gohan frantically waved his hand around in the air in an effort to put the flames out.

"Son Gohan!" Chi Chi yelled, "I will not have my boy talking like a sailor! Don't make me wash that potty mouth out with soap!"

"Grrr!" Gohan's KI flared causing everyone to back off.

"Hey!" Goku grabbed his son and looked him dead in the eye, "We're all frustrated, I get it, but don't even think about taking it out on your mother, understand?"

"…Got it." Gohan took a deep breath and lowered his KI.

"Go and see Dende. He'll fix…"

"I'm fine." Gohan growled, "I'll have to make this quick." Gohan quickly lifted Ty into his arms and with lightning fast speeds took him into one of the guest rooms, "&$%# !"

"Dende…"

"I'll be back." Dende quickly followed Gohan to the room.

"Demon, everyone kept calling him the Demon, I should have known." Gohan threw the boy onto the bed and blew on his hands. The bed went up in flames and turned to ashes within a few seconds. Gohan backed away and kept his eyes on the floor; it didn't seem to be melting.

"What happened to the bed?" Dende screamed.

"Like I'm supposed to know?" Gohan yelled, "Yea, forgot to mention Ty is some Demon who has the magical gift of turning everything he touches into ashes!" Dende slowly backed away from the Half-Saiyan. "Dende, I'm sorry." Gohan let out a long sigh; "You can't blame me for being just a little upset. The fact that they didn't tell us about this, and after everything that happened this morning and last night."

"Only about three hundred people made it out of that city alive." Dende said, "Are we sure this kid is on our side?"

"I…I don't know." Gohan said; Dende quickly healed his burns, "I'll figure this out when he wakes up."

"Good luck." Dende left the room.

"Yea…" Gohan mumbled, his eyes never leaving the Demon.

Things continued to get tense as the day progressed. Lunch, which was supposed to be a quiet meal, turned into an all out argument. Some people still had unanswered questions, and 'I don't know' wasn't a good enough answer. Chi Chi sent Goten to a time out for disobeying her and running off (twice) in West City. Goku didn't think that was fair, but that only enraged Chi Chi further. Jaxon made the stupid mistake of actually interacting with one of the Z Warriors. He talked to Goten, and Trunks walked by with some rude, unnecessary, snide remark that enraged Goten once again. The two got into an argument and then began to battle it out; Jaxon quickly ran off. Bulma attempted to break the two up, but let's face it, that's a job for Vegeta, of course Vegeta insisted that they just let the brats blow off some steam. After two minutes of yelling, Bulma made the horrible mistake of asking Gohan to help her break them up. The teen had made it his job of watching after Ty. He had a few choice words for 'the Demon' when he woke up. Bulma stormed into the room and began to yell, which caused Gohan to erupt like a Saiyan Volcano. He said some 'things' and used some 'words' and finally slammed the door shut, leaving Bulma both shocked and furious. Bulma went to Goku to complain about Gohan and the boys, and by that time she had a few 'choice words' of her self. She blew up at Goku and caused the Saiyan to nearly lose his own temper (and for Goku, that's saying something.) Goku located Trunks and Goten who were, to Vegeta's amusement, beating the snot out of each other. Goku managed to separate the boys and sent them both to a time out. The boys were to sit on opposite sides of the Lookout and keep quiet. Videl couldn't figure out how it happened, but she was somehow convinced by her father to get into a conference call with King Furry (King of Planet Earth) about what happened in West City. She made up several lies and then just finally decided to remove the battery from her phone. Krillin and 18 got trapped in an argument with the already furious Bulma and Chi Chi about how they didn't defend them from the ogre and the swordsmen when they were taken from Capsule Corp. Krillin insisted that if he had tried anything, someone would have been killed (that someone being Bulma). 18, to Krillin's surprise, agreed with her husband and said that the situation was too dangerous. They were waiting for the right opportunity to attack. Piccolo attempted to 'question' Jaxon, but he only made the boy cry, which angered Yamcha (still feeling bad that they all made the boy cry earlier). Krillin set Marron down for a nap, and 18 listened to Bunny and Dr. Briefs mope about their destroyed home and dead pets. All the pets were dead except for Dr. Brief's black cat Tama, who remained on the good Doctor's shoulder during the entire ordeal.

As the hours went by, everyone decided to keep to themselves and give each other some space. Unfortunately, tensions continued to rise and fights and arguments were still breaking out between a certain group of people. That group included Goku, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten. No one dared to disturb Gohan; the teen's KI said it all. Chi Chi and Bulma got into an argument about whether Goten was right or wrong when he saved Trunks and Jaxon. Bulma says he was right while Chi Chi says he was wrong. Goku was trying to calm the women down, but they ended up turning on him. Not even three minutes after Vegeta ended Trunks and Goten's timeouts had the boys gotten into yet another heated fight. Trunks, who was very upset about the destruction of West City, was taking his anger out on Goten. Vegeta wasn't really surprised by it; he had seen it happen before, and the best thing to do was to let the boys blow off some steam and let them work it out amongst themselves.

As the evening arrived, the tension started to ease, but the amount of anger in the group was still very high. The fight between Trunks and Goten had ended with Trunks giving Goten a big black eye and Goten giving Trunks a big 'I hate you and I'm never going to talk to you again!'. Goku had tried to get Gohan to come and eat some dinner, but Gohan refused to leave the room until he gave Ty a BIG piece of his mind.

"…I haven't seen Jaxon in a while." Videl said.

"He's probably hiding like a stupid baby." Trunks mumbled.

"Give it a rest, Trunks." Bulma growled, "Look." Bulma pulled out the Dragon Radar; Trunks's face lit up, "We can fix everything with the Dragon Balls."

"Good thing you grabbed that before you guys left Capsule Corp." Goku said.

"It was my idea." Vegeta mumbled.

"Who cares whose idea it was. We can still fix our home." Trunks smiled.

"We wouldn't have to fix it if it wasn't for a certain boy!" Vegeta growled.

"Yea." Trunks growled, "I thought Ty was our friend, but he's nothing but a fucking traitor!"

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"Well it's true!" Trunks said, "I can't believe I actually felt sorry for him. I hope Gohan kicks his sorry ass all the way back to De Civilfist Door, or whatever the Vashmallian ship is called."

_Crash!_ Jaxon froze as the pile of dirty plates and cups crashed down to the floor and broke into hundreds of pieces. His heart stopped when all eyes in the room turned towards him. His body locked up and his heart began pounding out of his chest. He hadn't had anything to drink or eat since breakfast and all he wanted was a glass of water. He had snuck into the kitchen while everyone was distracted and floated up to the counter to grab a cup, but Kamell thought it would be absolutely hilarious to use the Book to knock all the dirty dishes to the floor. Now his heart was racing, he was visibly shaking, and he was scared out of his mind. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. Half of the people in the room were giving him some form of a 'death stare'.

"Way to go, stupid." Trunks said as he went back to eating.

"My plates!" Mr. Popo yelped; Jaxon tightly shut his eyes and began to breathe heavily.

"I'm sorry." Jaxon squeaked as a tear escaped his eye.

"…I guess we haven't been very fair to Jaxon, have we." Everyone looked at Goku, "I mean all we've done is yell at him and act like it's his fault."

"We have been a little mean to him." Chi Chi said. Everyone heard the boy's stomach growl; Jaxon took a step back and…

_Crash!_ "Oww." Jaxon slipped on one of the broken plates and hit the ground.

"Are you hungry?" Goku asked; Jaxon quickly shook his head and scooted backwards towards the door, "You don't have to be…" _Whoosh!_ "…Afraid?" Jaxon shot out of the room, and ran to go and hide; something he did best.

"I guess we really scared him." Yamcha said.

"Poor guy." Goku said.

"I still say we question him." Piccolo said.

"I'd like to know why he didn't bother to warn us." Bulma said.

"He's seven-years-old; the same age as Goten." Goku said, "Everyone's mad at him, he lost Taz, and I imagine that he's still shaken up about his brother trying to kill himself."

"Well…you're right." Bulma said; Jaxon was a kid, and he's had a rough time since yesterday. Goten, who had been quiet since receiving a black eye from Trunks, stood up and walked out of the room.

"Where ya goin, Goten?" Goku asked, but Goten didn't reply.

**With Jaxon**

'So how does it feel to be the most hated boy on the Planet?' Kamell laughed.

'Actually he's only the second most hated boy on the Planet.' Morgana said.

'…Really? Then who's the most hated boy on the Planet?' Kamell asked.

'Why Tyrannous of course.' Morgana laughed.

'Ah yes, our boy Tyrannous is Number One!' Kamell laughed.

"Shut up!" Jaxon cried. He chucked the Book into the air and wiped his eyes, "Just shut up." He was hiding on the roof of the palace.

'Round and round and round we go!' Morgana laughed as the Book turned around like a boomeranged and went back into Jaxon's hand.

'I haven't had this much fun since Planet Voon.' Kamell laughed.

'Oh me too.' Morgana giggled.

'When Tyrannous wakes up, do you think they'll rip him limb from limb, or do you think they'll cut out his insides?' Kamell asked.

'Maybe they'll gouge his eyes out.' Morgana said.

'And then they'll squeeze his brain out.' Kamell said.

'…Remember what those guards did to that one boy on De Civitate Dei?' Morgana asked.

'Oh Gods woman, don't remind me. I still get sick just thinking about it.' Kamell laughed.

"Just stop!" Jaxon cried as he covered his ears, "Please!"

'Oh come now, you know better than anyone that covering your ears doesn't drown us out.' Morgana said, 'Speaking of drowning, maybe Vegeta will drag Tyrannous back to West City Harbor.'

'And then let's think about what they'll do with you!' Kamell laughed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Jaxon yelled.

'I think they'll…eat you up!' Kamell roared.

"No!" Jaxon yelped.

'Yes! They'll eat you alive!' Kamell said.

"But…but…but I don't wana get eaten!" Jaxon cried.

'Well it's too late. They've already decided to cook you up and eat you for dinner.' Kamell said, 'And I bet you taste good!' There is nothing more gullible than a seven-year-old orphan child.

"Hey Jaxon."

"Ah!" Jaxon nearly fell off the roof, "Please don't eat me, I don't taste very good, please!" Jaxon cried. Goten blinked several times and tilted his head.

"…I'm not going to eat you." Goten said. First he was worried about them killing him, and now he's worried about getting eaten.

"…Goten?" Jaxon opened his eyes and quickly wiped his tears, "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, Trunks is being a jerk, and everyone is acting all angry and mad, so…I thought I might be able to, if it's ok with you, I mean, if you're not mad at me, hang…out…with…you?" Goten nervously looked at his feet and waited for an answer.

"…Why would you wana hang out with me?" Jaxon asked.

"I mean if you want me to leave I'll leave, but I just, you know…I…" Goten trailed off.

"…Don't you hate me?" Jaxon asked.

"What? No! Why do you think that?" Goten asked. Jaxon rested his chin on his knees and looked at the ground.

"…Everyone else does." Jaxon said quietly.

"No they don't. Ok, maybe Trunks does, but everyone else doesn't hate you." Goten said.

"…Are you sure?" Jaxon asked.

"Yup." Goten said. There was a very long and somewhat awkward silence (awkward for Goten). Goten was relatively a shy person and had somewhat of a lack of self-confidence. He often found himself hiding behind his dad, his brother, or Trunks when the situation got scary or uncomfortable for him. The only person to thank him for saving Trunks and Jaxon was Trunks. None of the other adults even seemed to care; heck, his mother gave him a time out because of it.

"…I miss Taz." Jaxon said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"It's ok, we…" Jaxon burst into tears.

"It's not fair! He was my best friend! He was my only friend! Why did they have to kill him? Why?" Jaxon cried. Goten scooted over to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We can bring him back with the Dragon Balls." Goten said.

"Really?" Jaxon sniffed.

"Yup, we can bring everyone who's died." Goten said.

"…But…" Jaxon looked at the ground and hugged his legs to his chest, "What am I going to do without him?"

"What do you mean?" Goten asked.

"…Who's gona check my food?" Jaxon whispered. Goten remembered that both Ty and Jaxon have the strange fear that any food given to them is poisoned. It was a rather odd fear, but it's not like he would ever make fun of them for it…unlike some people! Goten felt his swollen black eye and grinded his teeth; Trunks is a dirty fighter.

"…Well, I'll check it." Goten said.

"What?" Jaxon asked.

"I'll check your food." Goten smiled.

"You would really do that?" Jaxon asked.

"Of course, you're my friend." Goten said; Jaxon's eyes widened.

"…You really mean that?" Jaxon asked.

"Yea, we're friends, right?" Goten asked.

"…Yea." Jaxon smiled.

'Oh Gods, I feel like I'm going to throw up.' Kamell gagged.

'I think it's cute. Jaxon has a little boyfriend.' Morgana laughed.

"Would you two shut up for five frakking minutes?" Jaxon screamed.

"Huh?" Goten stared at Jaxon for a minute. He did some complex math in his head and then stared at his fingers, "…Two?"

"…Oops." Tyrannous was going to kill him.

"…You said two. I thought the only one in the book was Camel." Goten said.

"**It's Kamell.**" Jaxon's eyes glowed red, "Stop doing that!" Jaxon growled.

"You said two." Goten repeated. One plus zero equals one. One plus one equals two. If Kamell is one of the ones, then doesn't that mean that there has to be someone representing the second one, thereby completing the equation and having a two, because the first one and the second one combine to create the 'two'?

"Goten, you can't tell anyone. Please, I'm begging you." Jaxon begged.

"But…"

"_Yes Goten, telling them is my job._" Jaxon's eyes lit up bright blue and his voice sounded like a woman's. Goten jumped up and backed away, "_Oh what's wrong, little boy? Are you scared?_" Jaxon mocked the boy.

"I…uh…I don't…I mean…I…"

"_What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?_" Jaxon gave a sick twisted smile.

"**Careful Goten.**" Jaxon's eyes turned red, "**This cat bites.**" Jaxon's eyes went back to blue.

"I…I…I gotta go!" Goten made a run for it.

"_Oh, but we were just getting to know each other._" Jaxon phased out of sight and grabbed the Halfling. He covered the boy's mouth and pinned him to the ground, "_Pinned down by a girl, how embarrassing_." Jaxon giggled, "_While I'd like to stay and chat some more, I think it's time I introduced myself to the other monkeys._" _Bam!_ Jaxon brought his foot down onto the boy's head, knocking him out. "_Tata, pleasant dreams._" Jaxon slowly turned to the palace and smiled evilly, "_Let the real fun begin._"

**The Kitchen**

"I wonder if Goten got Jaxon to relax?" Goku said.

"Again, who cares?" Trunks grunted as he continued to eat.

"_I care._" Jaxon said as he entered the room, "_In fact I care a lot about how Jaxon is doing, both mentally and physically, for you see, if Jaxon is stressed, or Jaxon was beaten up by some purple haired smart ass, then that affects my life. If Jaxon is hurt, then I'm hurt, and, you don't want to hurt poor little defenseless me, do you?_" Everyone stared at the boy in complete shock. His eyes were glowing bright blue and he sounded like a woman.

"Wh…what?" Trunks asked.

"Come again?" Goku asked.

"_I don't repeat myself, monkey._" Jaxon pushed Trunks out of his seat and sat down, "_Oh how kind of you._" The boy began to eat Trunks's food, "_You shouldn't have. You really know how to spoil a girl, don't you?_"

"Wait…who…what…Jaxon?" Goku asked.

"_Yes?_" Jaxon asked.

"Your eyes are blue." Goku said in shock.

"…_And?_" Jaxon asked as he licked his fingers.

"Your voice." Goku said.

"_…Yes?_" Jaxon said; he stuck his finger in his mouth and puked up the food he just ate, "_My apologies, I'm watching my figure._" Vegeta charged up a blast and aimed it at the boy.

"Talk!" Vegeta snarled. Jaxon slowly set his napkin down and cleared his throat. Just then, he phased out of sight, "What the?" Jaxon grabbed the Prince's arm and bent it behind his back. Vegeta began to spin and swing around.

"_Woo hoo! Hya monkey, hya!_" Jaxon laughed as he rode Vegeta like a Bull.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled; he launched at Jaxon and swung his fist.

"_Oh, so unwise_." Jaxon grabbed Vegeta's hair and moved his head into the direct path of Trunks's fist.

_Bam!_ "…Ooops." Trunks quickly backed away. Punching his father; not smart, not smart at all.

_Snap!_ "Ah!" Jaxon released Vegeta; the Prince looked at his wrist. The little shit somehow managed to break it.

"_Never underestimate a woman_." Jaxon smirked

"Who are you?" Vegeta spat.

"_I am Jaxon._" The boy smiled.

"No, no you're not." Vegeta growled.

"_Really? Then who am I?_" The boy asked.

"You tell me." Vegeta said.

"_I did, but you said I was wrong, so that means you know the answer, so tell me Vegeta, who am I?_" Jaxon asked.

"…Kamell." Vegeta growled.

"_Really? So I guess my name is now Kamell._" Jaxon smiled.

"Vegeta, I…I don't think that's Kamell." Goku said.

"_But Goku!_" Jaxon yelled, "_The Prince says I'm Kamell, so therefore it must be true._"

"But you're not Kamell." Goku said.

"_This is true. I am not Kamell, Kamell is not Jaxon, you are not Kakarott, Goten is not Brat, Trunks is not Boy, Bulma is not Woman, yet he calls us by those names, so that must mean they are our names, right?_" Jaxon asked.

"Huh?" Goku scratched his head.

"_Exactly._" Jaxon smirked; Piccolo took a step forwards and cleared his throat.

"So if you're not Kamell, and you're not Jaxon, then what do we call you?" The Namekian asked.

"_I have many names, but you will refer to me as Morgana._" Jaxon said.

"Ok Morgana…"

"_No wait!_" Goku stopped, "_Morgana; Queen of the Underworld, Harbinger of Death and Destruction, Goddess of Misery and Chaos! Morgana; the most divine and beautiful fighter in the Universe_!" Everyone stared at Jaxon with wide eyes, still in shock at the new plot twist.

"Ok Morgana, what are you?" Goku asked.

"…_You're no fun._" Jaxon pouted, "_I am the same as Kamell; a prisoner, trapped in this book, that is until the book is opened._" Jaxon smiled evilly.

"Funny, Ty failed to mention that there were two monsters living in that book." Vegeta growled as he studied his wrist.

"_Monster?" _Jaxon spat_, "The only monster in this room is you, Saiyan._" Jaxon snarled as he pointed at the Prince.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"_You've killed BILLIONS of innocent people with no regret, no remorse, in fact, I think you even enjoyed it._" Jaxon snarled.

"That was a long time ago, and are…are you reading my mind?" Vegeta growled.

"_It's no secret that you're a ruthless killer._" Jaxon said, "_I mean look at all the people you killed at the World Martial Arts Tournament six months ago._" Jaxon said as he looked at Trunks. Everyone grew dead quiet; that was supposed to be kept a secret from Trunks and Goten.

"Dad, what's he talking about?" Trunks asked.

"_Hook, line, and sinker._" Jaxon smiled evilly.

"Trunks, go and find Kakarott's brat and play or something." Vegeta growled.

"But dad, what's he…"

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled, causing Trunks to jump and run out of the room.

"_Aww, he didn't get dessert_." Jaxon said.

"How do you know about that?" Vegeta growled.

"_Well you weren't exactly subtle, were you?_" Jaxon smirked.

"What do you want?" Goku asked.

"_What makes you think I want something?_" Jaxon asked.

"Call it a hunch." Goku crossed his arms.

"_Oh, you're smarter than you look, monkey boy._" Jaxon smirked. "_Let's make it perfectly clear that nobody pushes the Book Keeper around, nobody!" _Jaxon spat_, "Not you, not Trunks, not anyone on this planet._"

"What about the Vashmall?" Vegeta asked.

"_They can do as they please as long as Jaxon does not die. The Vashmall shall set us free and then we will rule this Universe with a new age of darkness._" Jaxon laughed, "_I mean I'm not asking for your eternal allegiance, just a little R.E.S.P.E.C.T._" Jaxon said, "_Surely you monkeys can be civilized for once in your pathetic lives, right?_"

"…Maybe our new friend can clear a few things up for us." Piccolo growled.

"…_Ok, so let me get this straight; you think of me as a friend, and not Tyrannous or Jaxon? Am I missing something here?_" Jaxon asked.

"What happened to…"

"_Oh, I get it, you must like those bad girls, right?_" Morgan smirked. All of the men in the room were SO confused.

"…What happened to Ty?" Piccolo asked.

"_Call him Tyrannous, he likes that name better._" Morgana lied. Piccolo grinded his teeth and took a deep breath.

"What. Happened. To. Tyrannous?" Piccolo growled.

"_What hasn't happened to Tyrannous?_" Jaxon laughed, "_Poor kid, he's been tortured, beaten, humiliated, starved, poisoned, arrested, hunted, and then there was wonderful Planet Voon; it's sad really. And innocent little Jaxon was forced to watch as his own brother's dignity was diminished, as his brother begged them to stop, as his brother was dishonored._" Jaxon said.

"Enough games Book Witch!" Vegeta snarled as he jumped to Super Saiyan, "We're talking about this morning! The transformation!"

"_Really? You want to know about that?_" Jaxon laughed, "_I know all of Tyrannous's secrets, his mistakes, his suffering, his pain. I could spill it all right now._" Jaxon smiled as he walked around the room.

"…It was you, wasn't it?" Goku asked, "You and Kamell did that to him, didn't you?"

"_Ha!_" Jaxon laughed, "_And what makes you think that?"_

"You can control Jaxon so maybe you were controlling Ty." Goku said.

"_So you automatically rule out Tyrannous, because he's been soooo honest with you guys since he arrived_." Jaxon chuckled.

"What does Ty have to hide?" Goku asked, "Besides the Transformation…"

"_Hmm._" Jaxon stared at him as an evil smile spread across his face, "_Do you really want me to answer that question?_" There were so many things Ty wasn't telling them (or not telling them the whole story for that matter).

"No." Goku said.

"_Ask yourself this, Goku._" Jaxon said, "_What happens when you corrupt one's soul?_"

"What happens?" Goku asked; Jaxon let out a long sigh and looked around the room.

"Well?" Vegeta snarled, "What happens?"

"_That, Vegeta, is a question only Tyrannous can answer._" Jaxon said quietly, "_But back to the matter at hand. This 'Demon' that Tyrannous transformed into. You really think that I, the Queen of Chaos, would stir up so much trouble, and not make sure you knew it was ME?"_ Jaxon asked, "_Ah ha ha ha haaa. AH HA HA HA HA HAAA. MWAH HA HA HA HA HAAA. AH HAAAAA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!_" Jaxon laughed manically as his eyes and voice went back to normal. He stood there for a minute before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Everyone stood there in shock; there were two Demons in that book. And then it hit them; Tyrannous lied to them again.

"That lying piece of shit!" Vegeta snarled.

"There are two of them!" Piccolo growled.

"I wonder what else he's lied about?" Krillin growled.

"I better tell Gohan." Goku said as he walked off.

"…What do we do with him?" Bulma looked over at Jaxon who was still unconscious.

"Feed him, and then put him to bed." Piccolo said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I've tried questioning him all afternoon, and he just ends up crying. He's not talking unless his brother tells him to, so we just give him some food and send him to bed." Piccolo said, "But don't let him anywhere near his older brother until we are sure that it's safe. Tyrannous did attack the boy earlier so I think it is best if we keep them separated."

"Yea, but who's gona watch after Jaxon and his two 'friends'?" Master Roshi asked. Everyone was silent because nobody particularly wanted the job. They all recalled what Jaxon/Kamell did to Trunks yesterday.

"Vege…"

"No." Vegeta left the room while rubbing his wrist. Jaxon was terrified of him, and he honestly didn't want to be anywhere near the little brat.

"But…" Bulma clenched her fists and mumbled to herself, "Krillin?"

"Me?" Krillin took a step back, "What about 18?"

"I'll go check on Marron." 18 quickly walked off.

"Come on, he's not a bad kid, he's just…"

"Coming from the woman who keeps acting like it's his fault West City is gone." Krillin mumbled.

"Krillin just do it!" Bulma was in no mood to argue.

"Ok, ok!" Krillin said, "But if I die, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" Bulma growled.

"Nothing." Krillin gulped.

"Good." Bulma left the room along with everyone else, leaving Krillin and Jaxon (still unconscious).

"Great, everyone gets to go to bed while I'm stuck watching the Book of Demons, perfect." Krillin knelt down next to Jaxon and gently shook him, "Come on kid, you have to eat…again, I have to clean up this mess, and then you need to get some sleep."

"Where did everyone go?" Goten asked as he walked into the kitchen. He was rubbing a large bump on his head.

"Come on Goten, stop being such a baby, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Trunks growled as he followed the boy into the room.

"Hey Goten, what happened to your head?" Krillin asked.

"…I don't remember. I was talking to Jaxon, and then…and then…I don't know." Goten said.

"I think our little Book Worm had something to do with that." Krillin mumbled.

"What worm?" Goten asked.

"Never mind." Krillin said, "Come on Jaxon, wake up."

"…What happened to Jaxon?" Goten asked

"He's just a little worn out." Krillin said, "Too much reading."

"Haha…" Trunks rolled his eyes.

"…I don't get it." Goten said.

"T…Tyrannous?" Jaxon slowly opened his eyes and grabbed his head.

"Hey Jaxon, you ok?" Krillin helped the boy sit up.

"What happened?" Jaxon asked.

"…You…bumped your head." Krillin lied, "You hungry?" Jaxon slowly nodded. "Good, I'll fix you up something. Trunks, Goten, why don't you two wash up and hit the sack?"

"Yea." Trunks yawned, "I'm tired. You coming Goten?"

"Hmph." Goten crossed his arms and turned in the other direction.

"Aww come on Goten, I really am sorry." Trunks said, but Goten ignored him, "…Whatever." Trunks had originally planned to take a nap when he got back to the Lookout, but the hostility and tension kind of distracted him, so he was too tired to do anything else at this point. He just needed a shower and then he would sleep forever. The boy walked off, leaving Goten, Jaxon, and Krillin.

"Hey Goten, I know Trunks has been mean since this morning, but his city was destroyed, along with his house, his stuff, his pets." Krillin said, "He's just upset, and you know what he's like when he gets upset."

"…Yea, I guess you're right." Goten said.

"Here Jaxon, this should be plenty." Krillin placed a large plate of food on the table; Jaxon stared at it and then glanced at Goten.

"…Oh, right." Goten quickly grabbed a spoonful off the boy's plate and ate it, "I don't think it's poisoned, but I don't know what poison tastes like, so…let me take another bite, just to make sure." Goten took another bite, then another, then another, then…

"Goten!" Krillin grabbed the spoon, "That's Jaxon's, not yours!"

"But I was checking for poison." Goten said.

"Why would you need to check for oooh…" Krillin's sweat dropped; he didn't think about the whole food situation. Apparently Jaxon had the bizarre fear that his food would be contaminated with some kind of toxin, and without Taz, he had no way of knowing if his food was safe. He figured Ty might have the same problem, but at this point he could care less about that monster.

"Thanks Goten." Jaxon quickly dug into the first meal he's had since breakfast.

"…So you're checking his food?" Krillin whispered.

"Yup." Goten nodded.

"That's really nice of you Goten." Krillin smiled, "You're a good friend." Goten smiled and sat down next to his friend. Krillin cleaned the kitchen while Jaxon and Goten talked; well Goten did most of the talking, Jaxon listened.

'So where are you sleeping tonight?' Morgana asked; Jaxon's eye twitched, 'They'll never let you near your Demon Brother, not after he transformed. You could sleep with Goten, but he'll probably sell out and sleep with Trunks, which means you would have to sleep with Trunks, and do you really want to be near someone who wishes you were sent back to De Civitate Dei? You could sleep with Taz, oh wait, he's dead!' Morgana laughed, 'You could sleep by yourself, of course your too big of a baby to do that.' Jaxon didn't respond to Morgana's taunting and finished his food.

"Done?" Krillin asked.

"Mhmm." Jaxon nodded.

"Good." Krillin said, "Goten, why don't you go take a bath? Jaxon, I think you could use one too." Jaxon was still wearing his torn up clothes from the battle, and he stank really bad.

"K." Goten said, "Hey Jaxon, I'll race you."

"…Ok." Jaxon smiled; with that, the two boys ran off.

'No, no way in hell am I letting you take a bath with THAT!' Kamell screamed, 'Of all the unsanitary, disgusting, revolting, vile things…"

"Shut up Kamell." Jaxon said, "Besides, you could use a bath too."

'What?' Kamell and Morgana screamed. Krillin watched the two run off and smiled; it was nice to see Jaxon finally starting to relax. The poor kid was always so scared and quiet, but he seemed to do well around Goten. Heck, Goten is probably the first friend he's had in a long time.

After a relatively fun bath, Krillin brought Jaxon something clean to wear. With the two well fed and washed up, the man sent the boys to bed. "Goten, Kamell is still really mad." Jaxon said.

"I said I was sorry." Goten said.

"He doesn't like it when people splash his book." Jaxon said.

'He got water in my frakking key hole!' Kamell screamed.

"He says you got water in the key hole." Jaxon said.

"At least the Book is clean." Goten pointed out.

"…Yea, I guess so." Jaxon said; they got to the door and Jaxon froze, "I…I don't think I should sleep in there."

"Why not?" Goten asked.

'Look at this, the pages are all wet!' Morgana yelled.

"I…" Jaxon looked at the ground and swayed back and forth nervously. "I don't think T…Trunks wants me to sleep near him."

"Yea, I'm still kind of mad at Trunks too, but Krillin was right, he's just acting mean cause he's upset about his home getting destroyed." Goten said.

"…He wished that my brother was sent back to De Civitate Dei." Jaxon whispered.

"I don't think he meant it." Goten said.

'I guarantee you that Trunks will try to slit your throat in your sleep.' Morgana said.

"…What if I sleep with my big brother?" Jaxon asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Goten said, "Gohan is in there, and he's really mad."

"Oh…" Jaxon thought it over and let out a long sigh; he couldn't sleep alone, so he could only hope that Trunks wasn't mad enough to try to kill him, "I guess Trunks can't be that mad, right?" Jaxon said; Goten smiled and nodded. The Half-Saiyan quietly opened the door and the two tiptoed inside. Trunks was passed out on the left side of the bed. Goten quietly crawled in bed next to Trunks; Jaxon hesitated, but crawled into bed next to Goten.

"Night Jaxon." Goten yawned.

"Goodnight." The second Jaxon's head touched the pillow he fell asleep; it had been a very long day.

**With Ty**

The first thing he felt was the burning pain all over his body. From head to toe it felt like his insides and outsides were literally on fire. His mouth and throat were completely dry and burned the most. He also had the worst stomachache ever. Ty slowly opened his eyes and began to cough. His eyes were bloodshot and everything was blurry. To top everything off, he had a horrible headache. He couldn't really remember much of what happened, but he knew for a fact that he lost control and transformed; he could tell just by the way he felt. The last thing he remembered was that they were all getting ready to go to the Lookout, and then he must have transformed for some reason. Ty grabbed his stomach and winced. He managed to roll over onto his stomach and started to gag. Ty threw up and moaned in pain; he felt horrible.

"You're awake."

"Oooh." Ty grabbed his stomach and threw up again.

"…You stupid, lying, God Damn, little brat!" THAT got Ty's attention. He slowly turned his head and squinted his eyes, but he couldn't really make out who it was.

"J…Jax…on?" Ty's voice was very weak.

"I! Want! Answers!" Gohan snarled, "NOW!"

OVER 9000 WORD CHAPTER! GOHAN'S PISSED! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The Liar Explains

**Chapter 5: The Liar Explains**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** Gohan is PISSED!

**The Lookout**

"What are you?" Gohan snarled.

"G…G…Gohan?" Tyrannous cough.

"How did you do it?" Gohan snarled.

"Wh…where's J…Jaxon?" Ty moaned.

"Who is Morgana?" Gohan snarled.

"I'm so…thirsty." Ty croaked.

"Answer my questions!" Gohan got down in the boy's face, "Why were your eyes glowing? How long have you been able to do this? How did you learn the Kamehameha Wave? TELL ME!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"G…Gohan, please wait, I'm sorry, p…p…please don't hurt me, I'm sorry." Ty squeezed his eyes shut.

_Slap!_ "Why did you attack us?" Gohan slapped Ty across the face. _Slap!_ "Why did you try to kill us?" _Slap! _"Why did you destroy West City?" _Slap! _"Answer my questions!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"G…Gohan I'm sorry!" Ty was visibly shaking.

"I don't want your stinking apologies!" Gohan screamed, "I want answers! When were you going to tell us about Morgana? Do the Vashmallians know about her! What is her role in all this?"

"I…I…"

"Did Prophet Pugare make you transform? Was it General Takeo? Can Jaxon do this? Why didn't you warn us? Why did you hurt us? WHY?" Gohan snarled.

"I…"

"Let's try this; General Takeo killed Taz and then what happened?" Gohan growled; Ty's eyes shot wide open.

"Wh…what?" Ty asked.

"After he killed Taz, what happened?" Gohan growled.

"He…he did what?" Ty tried to push himself up, but he was so weak.

"He killed Taz." Gohan studied the boy's reaction, "General Takeo killed your pet."

"…No." Ty's eyes flooded with tears, "No he…he didn't." The boy tried to sense his best friend's energy, but there was nothing.

"Ty, I want to know what happened at West City." Gohan said.

"He killed him?" Ty turned his head away from the teen, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ty, I…No! No! I'm not playing games, what the hell did you turn into? Are you even on our side? I defended your ass and now I want some…answers…do you…understand…" Gohan stopped.

"_AR!" Ty's heart stopped as he watched Taz fall over._

"That's one rat out of the way!" General Takeo laughed.

"_Hah…" Ty's jaw dropped as Taz's KI hit zero and the pool of blood surrounded his entire body. His eyes started to rapidly flicker gold, "No." Ty whimpered as his eyes filled with tears, "No, no, no!" Takeo landed in front of the group._

"_He killed you." Trunks shook_

_Takeo smiled and held up a small pouch, "Senzu Bean, complements of Videl Satan."_

"_Oh my God." Videl nearly fell to her knees. Ty and Jaxon fell to their knees and began to cry._

"_You monster." Gohan growled, "I'm…I'm g…going to kill you!" The teen's KI shot up_

"_I'm afraid that's out of the question really."_

"_Oh hell." Gohan growled._

"_Ridicules." Prophet Pugare said, "That you thought that you could team up with a bunch of monkeys and take on the most powerful force in the Universe! Have you forgotten what we did to your Planet? To your parents?"_

"_Grrr." The Z Warriors all got in fighting stances._

"_You can't imagine how exciting this is!" Pugare said, "To finally have the Book of Kamell in Vashmallian hands once again!"_

"_P…please d…don't leave me." Ty sobbed._

"_Oh how I will enjoy every moment of the Book Opening Ceremony." Pugare smiled, "To think that anyone would try to prevent the Great Journey, as well as the releasing of Kamell; I am shocked."_

"_This can't be happening." Piccolo said._

"_Why do you continue to fight us Tyrannous? You can not win!" Pugare said, "Surrender yourself and the Book Keeper to the Vashmallian Empire, and I will endeavor to make your death relatively painless and quick."_

"_Please c…come back." Ty begged._

"…_Tyrannous?" Pugare asked, "Did you hear what I said?"_

"You were my only friend, no, no, no…" Ty sobbed.

"_General, he's refusing to cooperate; you are authorized to use aggressive force." Pugare sighed._

"_As you command, Holy One." Takeo said._

"_No!" Trunks and Goten both got in front of the boys._

"_How noble." Takeo chuckled, "Might I remind you of the last time we fought?"_

"_You're going to have to get through me." Gohan powered up; the other fighters joined in._

"_So be it." Takeo sighed. Whoosh! With a single wave of his arm the group of Z Warriors were pushed back by a gust of wind. "Enough of these delays." Takeo growled, "The two rats are coming with me!"_

"_Y…you destroy my home. Torture us until we beg. You lie to me, kill my father, kill my mother. And now you've killed my friend. You've ruined my life." Ty sat up; his eyes were glowing gold, "And now you're going to pay!"_

Ty remembered what happened before he transformed; they killed his best friend. Gohan watched as the boy, just as he did at West City, completely lost it. "That frakker! That frakker took him! He took him just like he took my…my…Gods Damn it why didn't you stop him Tyrannous, why?" Ty slammed his fist onto the floor as he cried, "He's saved you lots of times, and when it comes time to return the favor you just stand there like a…like a…a frakking idiot!" Ty started to cough; his throat was so dry, "Taz, I'm s…I'm sorr…I'm…no, no, no…"

"Ty I want you to tell me what that thing was in West City." Gohan's tone was a little calmer.

"G…Gohan, he took'em!" Ty choked, "G…General T…Takeo killed Taz! He killed him right in front of me!"

"…And then you transformed into that thing." Gohan said, hoping to get his answer.

"He was my best friend, I mean I know he was just an animal, but he was my friend!" Ty cried.

"Ty, I need you to…"

"That jackass just keeps taking everything that I care about! He takes everything and he kills it! That's all he ever does; kill, kill, frakking KILL!" Ty sobbed.

"…It's ok." Gohan placed his hand on the boy's shoulder; the boy's skin felt warm, but not burning hot. "It's ok, just let it out." And that is exactly what Ty did; he cried for a few good minutes.

"It's not fair, Gohan. He…he didn't do anything wrong. Why'd he have to kill'em like that? Why?" Gohan was confused; this wasn't anything like what he saw in West City. Ty was acting just like he did a few hours before the attack when he broke down.

"We…we have the Dragon Balls." Gohan said; Ty was a mass murdering liar, and for some crazy reason he was showing him sympathy for the loss of something that looked like a deformed rat. "We'll bring him back, I promise."

"Really?" Ty coughed, "You can really bring him back from the dead with the Dragon's Balls?"

"On one condition." Gohan growled; he got down in the boy's face, "Tell me exactly what happened to you in West City, or so help me I will break you."

"G…Gohan, you have to believe that I…that I…" Ty began to cough again, "Please, I'm so thirsty, can I have some water?"

"…Son of a…fine, but after that no more stalling." Gohan growled, "You need to give me some answers."

"…Yea." Ty coughed. Gohan slowly left the room, keeping his mind completely focused on the boy's KI at all times. Ty slowly frowned; he was still alive…why? It was no secret that he transformed into the Demon, but what Ty wanted to know was why the Z Warriors had left him alive? Anytime he transformed into that damn abomination on any other planet, the locals tried to kill him afterwards. Other than the Book of Kamell, this was the other main reason people hated them. He wasn't just the Book Keeper's brother…he was The Demon. Gohan returned with a wooden pitcher and cup.

"Here." Gohan poured the boy some water and held out the cup. Ty struggled to lift his hand and tried to grab the cup, but he was having trouble seeing. Gohan mumbled to himself as he put the cup in the boy's hand. The moment Ty made contact with the wooden cup, the water came to a full boil and evaporated in a matter of second. The cup went up in flames and turned to ashes. "What the hell?" Gohan stumbled backwards.

"…Sorry." Ty tried to avoid eye contact with the teen. Gohan had a look on his face that was filled with rage and confusion.

"Unbelievable!" Gohan yelled as he stomped out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a metal cup. He filled it with water and placed it in Ty's hand…things didn't go much better. Once again the water came to a full boil and evaporated. The shining silver cup turned bright orange and started to melt. Ty quickly tossed the cup and blew on his fingers. Gohan stared at the boy in disbelief; this totally explains why they called him the Demon.

"G…Gohan, I…I really need water." Ty coughed.

"Are you going to keep lighting everything on fire?" Gohan hissed.

"G…Gohan, I wanted t…to tell you." Ty looked away, "I wanted to t…tell you everything, but…but I…"

"But what?!" Gohan screamed, "West City is gone! The whole city is nothing but ashes! Only three hundred people made it out alive! Why couldn't you tell us about this…this…whatever the hell this is?"

"I was…I…" Ty began to cough again, "P…please, I need water." The boy croaked; his insides were on fire.

"God damn it." Gohan mumbled; he honestly felt betrayed. This was the same boy who they convinced not to commit suicide, and then he turns into some kind of monster and nearly kills all of them without mercy. "I can't give you any water. You keep setting the cup on fire, and the water evaporates." Gohan noticed the boy's face turn a slightly darker shade of red as he mumbled something, "What did you say."

"I said you can pr th wt mth…" Ty mumbled.

"Ty, I'm on a short fuse, and mumbling is only going to piss me…"

"T…try pouring the wa…never mind." Ty grunted; no way in hell was he going to stoop that low. Often times after Ty transformed Jaxon would have to pour the water into his mouth; his little brother poured water into his mouth like he was some kind of frakking baby. It was humiliating, degrading, and before Ty could finish his thoughts he began to cough again; the burning pain inside his body was intensifying.

"Roll over." Gohan grunted. The boy rolled onto his back, trying his best to block out the pain. Ty felt Gohan slip his hand under his head and gently tilted him up. "Open your mouth." Gohan grunted. Ty kept his eyes shut as he opened his mouth. Gohan grabbed the pitcher and carefully poured some water into the boy's mouth. Once it made contact with the boy's tongue it started to bubble, but Ty managed to get it down. The boy drank the whole pitcher and cleared his throat; that felt much better. Gohan gently set the boy down and crossed his arms, "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Ty mumbled.

"Good, now tell me everything." The teen growled. Ty tried to sit up, but then something caught his eye. The boy's face turned a darker shade of red and he glanced at Gohan. "What?"

"A towel." Ty mumbled, "…Or some pants." Shirt, shoes, pants; everything the boy had been wearing completely burned off when he transformed, leaving him in the buff.

"The towel I had earlier burned off." Gohan said.

"Then soak it in water!" Ty hissed as he covered himself. Gohan rolled his eyes and left the room; some people were modest, some people weren't…like his father and little brother. Ty's eyes rapidly flickered gold; of all the degrading things to happen to a person…he just wanted one day where he didn't make a fool out of himself. He just wanted one day where he wasn't humiliated. As soon as Gohan returned with the damp towel, Ty snatched it out of the teen's hand and wrapped it around his waist. The towel steamed for a moment, but didn't catch fire. The boy pushed himself over to the wall and sat against it. "General Takeo killed Taz, then what happened?" Ty still couldn't believe Taz was gone.

"You don't remember?" Gohan asked.

"I never remember." Ty said, "I go by what my little brother says."

"You transformed into a monster, of course I still don't know how or why, and then you went on a rampage, destroying West City, the ten Vashmallian ships, I was told that you killed Prophet Pugare, and I think you killed General Takeo." Gohan said. Gohan told the boy about how Trunks, Goten, and Jaxon were captured by General Takeo. He used the information gathered from Trunks and Goten to tell the boy how he broke through the ceiling of the ship and attacked Takeo and Pugare. Then Gohan told the boy how he attacked his little brother.

"That's a lie!" Ty's eyes flickered gold and he was surrounded by fire. _Slap!_ Ty nearly fell over as Gohan slapped him across the face.

"He had five cuts going across his face!" Gohan yelled, "Five bloody seared cuts!"

"…They…they were burns?" Ty looked at his hands.

"Goten and Trunks watched you do it." Gohan growled, "Why in the hell would you attack your little brother?"

"I…I don't know." Ty's voice was trembling, "Is he ok?"

"He's fine." Gohan said, "We all regrouped and then you showed up where you nearly killed us."

"I didn't mean…"

"No, I'm being serious. If Buu hadn't shown up, we would have died." Gohan said, "And then I looked over at you and you're back to normal like nothing ever happened…except for…"

"Yea, the red skin." Ty mumbled, "And the fire. Are you sure Jaxon is ok?" Ty felt disgusted with himself. He promised to always protect his little brother, and then he tries to kill him?

"He's sleeping with Goten and Trunks." Gohan said, "Now I'm only going to ask you one more time! What! The! Hell! Happened?!"

"…I…I wanted to tell you, but…"

"Tell me!" Gohan screamed.

"I don't know!" Ty yelped.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gohan snarled.

"I…I honestly don't know what it is." Ty said, "The first time it happened was…was when…" Ty took a long pause, "Jaxon said that I transformed into the Demon right after General Takeo killed my p…parents."

"…That doesn't answer anything." Gohan growled.

"Remember when I told you how I got the key?" Ty asked; he had never explained this to anyone. "As Jeden was hurting me, I felt something take over. All of the furnaces stopped working, and I felt some new kind of power. I was tired, wearing a prison collar, beat up, starving, and dehydrated, but I was able to take down a whole army of Royal Guards, and then I killed Jeden like he was nothing. Then General Takeo arrived, and whatever took over stopped. I felt just as exhausted and sore as before."

"…Ok." Gohan said.

"Then General Takeo beat the hell out of me, demanding I tell him what happened, but I didn't know. I had never felt that way before. It was like I was a whole new person." Ty said, "He took me to my parents, and then…well…" Ty felt his eyes water, but he held it in, "After they were killed, that same feeling from before came back, except this time it was a thousand times stronger; I…I felt like a stranger in my own body. After that, I can't remember anything. When I woke up, I was in a cave with my little brother. He told me what happened; how I turned into a monster and went on a rampage through the ship. I took down every Vashmallian in my way, and I escaped with my little brother in my arms."

"And that's how it happened?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Ty said.

"This sounds like the biggest load of bull shit I have ever heard!" Gohan yelled.

"It's the truth!" Ty hissed as his eyes flickered gold. _Slap!_ Ty grabbed his cheek and cursed in an alien language.

"You didn't even tell me how you transformed!" Gohan yelled.

"I don't know!" Ty yelled, "It just happened!"

"That didn't just happen!" Gohan clenched his fist, "Your brother already told us that it's happened more than once, so there must be a reason!"

"It just happens! If I knew I would tell you, but I don't!" Ty yelled.

"Do you think your brother is going to say the same thing?" Gohan growled as he got up.

"Don't you dare!" Ty shot up, almost losing his towel, "You leave my brother out of this!" Gohan grabbed the boy and pinned him against the wall. "Wait, please, I'm sorry!" Ty shut his eyes, "D…don't kill me!"

"Open your eyes." Gohan said, "Now!" Ty slowly opened his eyes, which were flickering gold, "When you transformed your eyes were glowing gold. Since you woke up, your eyes have been repeatedly flashing the same gold color."

"I…I don't know what that means." Ty said, "It happens a lot. My brother noticed it all the time after we escaped De Civitate Dei."

"If they flash does that mean you're going to transform?" Gohan asked as the boy's eyes slowly went back to normal.

"It can't because it happens so much, I mean, it couldn't, could it?" Ty asked.

"You tell me, you're the frea…" Gohan stopped himself.

"Say it." Ty slumped down the wall and secured his towel.

"I wasn't…"

"I'm the freak with the Demon powers." Ty mumbled, "That's what a lot of people say."

"I wasn't going to call you a freak." Gohan said.

"Yea, right." Ty rolled his eyes, "Wh…why didn't you kill me?" Ty kept his head down.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Every time I turn into the Demon people try to kill me afterwards." Ty said, "Are…are you planning on killing me, because I'd like to say goodbye to my little brother first."

"Shut up." Gohan sat down in front of the boy, "No one is going to kill you. We just want to know what happened."

"I don't know!" Ty looked up. "Why would I attack the people who saved my life? Why would I attack the people who actually give a damn about my little brother and me? Why would I…why…why would I attack my little brother?" A tear escaped the boy's eye, "He's all I have left! I would never want to hurt him! I…I made a promise that I would always protect him, and then I…I frakking attacked him? My father slapped the hell out of me when I punched him; what would he do if he found out I tried to k…kill him?"

"Ty, you…"

"No, shut up!" Ty hissed as his eyes rapidly flickered gold, "Blame the frakking Demon, that's all that matters. The Vashmallians don't matter, I mean it's not like they killed my best friend! That…that mother frakking piece of trash killed Taz! Prophet Pugare and his ships started destroying your city, but who gives a frak about that, huh? Who gives a frak? Let's all focus on the demonic freak-of nature who can't even remember what he did!"

"Ty just calm down." Gohan said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Ty yelled, "D…do you want to know why I didn't tell you about it, huh? Do you?"

"Ye…"

"Because I was afraid you frakking idiot!" Ty yelled at the top of his lungs. Gohan grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Take a deep breath." Gohan calmly said. It took Ty a moment to realize that he was crying. The boy quickly looked down and wiped his eyes, but the tears continued to come.

"I'm…I'm sorry." The boy choked, "I never meant to hurt anyone, especially my brother. I just…I just don't know."

"Some fighter you are." Ty heard his father's voice, "Blubbering like a frakking baby. You're nothing but an idiot! A frakking idiot!"

"Why were you afraid?" Gohan asked.

"I…I knew I should have told you." Ty struggled to regain his composure, "I just…I…"

"Ty, take a minute and get a grip!" Gohan raised his voice causing Ty to flinch, "You're upset about Taz, I get it. Right now you need to calm down and explain this to me. Suck it up and keep your emotions in check!" It was a little harsh, but Gohan needed more answers, and Ty's emotional outbursts were just getting in the way. He wasn't entirely against Ty letting things out, now just wasn't the right time. Ty quickly wiped his tears and put the tough-guy mask back on.

"Just ask your frakking questions." Ty growled.

"Why were you afraid?" Gohan asked.

"I wasn't afraid, I was cautious." Ty growled.

"You specifically said that you were afraid." Gohan pointed out

"Let me tell you something, I am never afraid." Ty snarled; sometimes he wore the mask a little too well. "I was cautious. Every time we go to another planet there's always a chance that someone will recognize me as the Demon. The Vashmallians did a good job telling everyone about me and my brother, and in addition to spreading the word about my transformation they made up a whole mess of lies about us."

"This is the Vashmallian propaganda you were talking about the other night, correct?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, and don't interrupt me." Ty growled, "If people recognized us they would try to capture us or kill us. If they captured us they would either torture us for some stupid reason or they would try to sell us. If they didn't recognize us, it was only a matter of time before I transformed and ruined everything. Then we were chased off the planet by an angry mob. When we found out that you people didn't know anything about us, we decided not to tell you."

"…We wouldn't have attacked you." Gohan said.

"Bullshit!" Ty yelled, "I remember that Vegeta was ready to kill us when you landed in front of our pods.

"Vegeta is like that with everyone." Gohan said, "…It was evil."

"What was evil?" Ty grunted.

"The energy of your monster or Demon or whatever you call it." Gohan said, "Its energy was pure evil."

"Ok." Ty said.

"Something that evil doesn't just spontaneously happen." Gohan said, "If it was just a simple transformation I could understand that, but you transformed into something that looked like the devil."

"I already told you I don't know how it happens." Ty crossed his arms, "Stop asking me questions like you expect the answer to change." Gohan clenched his fists and stood up.

"I can't believe that." Gohan growled, "There must be something you're not telling me."

"If I knew something, I would tell you." Ty growled.

"Would you really?" Gohan raised his voice, "Because you didn't tell me anything until after it happened, so how can I take your word on that?"

"Fine, do you want the truth?" Ty asked.

"Yes!" Gohan yelled.

"My real name Hades, God of the Underworld." Ty said, "I can transform into a Demon and I intend on taking over the Universe. "

"…That's…"

"Is that what you wanted me to say?" Ty asked, "I know you're expecting me to admit that I betrayed you and I'm really some super evil bad guy who's going to destroy your planet, but the fact is that I'm just a twelve-year-old man taking care of his seven-year-old brother who is the Keeper of the Book of Kamell." There was a very long silence. It was true, Gohan was expecting the boy to say that he's some evil villain, but at the same time he just couldn't see the boy as being a monster.

"…So that monster that I saw in West City wasn't you?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know what it was, but it couldn't have been me because I would never attack my little brother." Ty growled.

"…I…believe…you." Gohan said.

"Then what else can I say?!" Ty screamed at the top of his lungs, "I've told you that I don't know what it is, so stop…asking…me…" Ty's face fell, "What?"

"I believe you." Gohan said.

"…You do?" Ty said in complete shock.

"This morning when you were talking to your brother about your parents, I was listening from the hall." Gohan said, "You love your little brother; anyone can see that, and I know that you wouldn't want to hurt him like that monster did." Ty held Jaxon as he cried; they were family, and Gohan knew how much Ty cared about that boy. "There is absolutely no reason why you would have wanted to hurt him, which means that you really didn't have control over your actions."

"…You're the first person to ever believe me." Ty said, still in shock.

"Hold on." Gohan said, "I still think you're lying about what it really is."

"Oh my Gods." Ty rolled his eyes, "What part of 'I don't know what it is' don't you understand?"

"There's an explanation for everything." Gohan said, "Can Jaxon transform into a monster?"

"Of course not!" Ty yelled, "Jaxon is the Book Keeper, I'm the Demon. He has the freaky book, I'm just the freak."

"Stop calling yourself a freak." Gohan said.

"I'm butt naked, wrapped in a wet towel, red as a damn lobster, and everything I touch goes up in flames." Ty said, "I'm a freak."

"Once you cool down I'll find something for you to wear." Gohan said, "And you're not a freak, you're just…you're…hmm." Gohan didn't know the right word to use.

"See, you can't even think of anything." Ty said quietly.

"You're different! That's it, you're different." Gohan said, "Everyone is different. Some of us are Saiyans, some are Half-Saiyans, some are Namekians, and some are Humans. Heck, Buu is an ancient monster, so you're just different like the rest of us."

"…Whatever." Ty mumbled, "You still think that I know why I can transform, don't you?"

"Yes, I think you're holding information from me, but there's something I want from you first." Gohan said, "I want you to promise me that you're on our side. I want you to promise me that you're not some monster trying to get the Dragon Balls, or destroy the Planet, or take over the Universe. Promise me that you're telling the truth about having no control over it."

"I promise." Ty said.

"…Pinky promise."

"Gods Damn it!" Ty slammed his fist on the floor, "You know that was a private conversation, and I only make those kinds of promises with Jaxon."

"If you're telling the truth then there's no reason why you can't do it." Gohan held out his pinky.

"…Fine, I…promise you that I'm telling the truth." Ty locked his pinky with Gohan's and shook, "Please don't tell anyone I just did that." The boy mumbled.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise." Gohan said, "And if I find out that you lied to me, I'll…" Gohan stopped himself, "Just use your imagination." Ty's sweat dropped; he imagined Gohan torturing him to death.

"Don't worry, you can trust me." Ty said; there was a very long silence as both fighters tried to think of what to say next. Ty couldn't believe that General Takeo murdered his best friend, and Gohan couldn't believe that he just forgave Ty for lying to him, attacking him, and destroying West City.

"I…" Both boys started at the same time.

"Go ahead." Gohan said.

"Since it's out in the open, I guess it's only fair to warn you that it will happen again." Ty kept his head down.

"I figured that much." Gohan said, "It would help if you told me how to stop it, or maybe how to control it."

"Gohan, you're not getting the frakking picture!" Ty raised his voice, "I just took out a ten ship Vashmallian fleet, a Vashmallian Prophet, and a Vashmallian General; the same General who murdered my parents. It's been described as raw unstoppable power, and if I can't control it, what makes you think you can control it?"

"Is there any way to stop it?" Gohan asked.

"I usually transform back to normal on my own." Ty said, "However, I do have one piece of advice for you."

"Ok." Gohan said.

"When I transform, stay the hell out of my way so I don't try to kill you again." Ty growled.

"Don't push me Tyrannous." Gohan growled.

"Don't call me Tyrannous." Ty growled, "And I guess I should tell you about…" Ty hesitated.

"Tell me about what?" Gohan asked.

"…" Ty said nothing.

"Ty, you can't just start a sentence like that and not finish it." Gohan said.

"It's not important, never mind." Ty mumbled.

"Ty." Gohan crossed his arms.

"You think this is easy?" Ty growled, "I hardly ever talk about this kind of stuff with Jaxon, let alone someone I've only known for three days."

"Well I don't like surprises, so whatever you have to say, say it." Gohan growled.

"Ok, well, each time I transform back to normal, I don't usually transform all the way." Ty said.

"You mean the red skin?" Gohan asked.

"Yea, and the fire, but it's not always the skin." Ty said, "Sometimes…my hair is dark red, or my fingernails are long and black, and sometimes my ears are pointy, or maybe I get stuck with horns…and then there's the…tail." Ty mumbled.

"Trust me, nobody is going to be surprised by a tail." Gohan said.

"We'll see about that." Ty mumbled, "So how is everyone else? I remember that a lot of the fighters were pretty roughed up; is everyone ok?"

"They're fine." Gohan said, "But just a fair warning, don't expect any smiling faces during breakfast."

"…They all hate me, don't they?" Ty looked down.

"Hate is such a strong word." Gohan said, "I would say that they have a strong aversion of your earlier violent actions at West…"

"They all hate me, don't they?" Ty repeated.

"Yea, most of them hate you." Gohan let out a long sigh, "Vegeta and Trunks definitely hate you. I'm pretty sure Piccolo hates you. Last time I checked Dende didn't like you very much. As for everyone else…just expect a lot of questions."

"What the hell am I supposed to tell them? Hi, my name's Tyrannous and I'm a Demonic Freak from hell." Ty said with a fake smile.

"Tell them the truth, and they'll believe you." Gohan said.

"You didn't believe me, even after I told you the damn truth a billion times." Ty started to cough; his throat was getting dry again, "Can I have some more water?"

"Of course." Gohan grabbed the empty pitcher and left the room. Ty rubbed his eyes as he imagined tomorrow morning's 'discussion'…it wasn't a very pretty picture. He imagined most of the fighters yelling at him, calling him a murderer, calling him a freak, and he knew that they wouldn't believe the truth. When he had to explain this to the Vashmallians when he captured a second time, it was more of an Interrogation/Torture. The Vashmallians were rather brutal, and they didn't believe his cluelessness over the cause of the transformation. Just then Ty clenched his stomach; he was having the worst pains right now. His attention turned to the towel wrapped around his waist; if his clothes burned off when he transformed, then that would mean most, if not all, of the Earth's Special Forces have seen him butt-ass naked. "So I get my ass kicked, I frakked up killing General Takeo, who then kills Taz. I transform into the Fire Freak from hell, attack the only people in this Universe willing to help me, and I attempt to kill my little brother, all while running around stark naked." Ty said, "Well, I think this has been a successful day."

"Just look at the bright side." Gohan said as he wheeled a foldable bed into the room, "It can't get any worse."

"Why would you say that?" Ty asked, "You know damn well that it could get worse than that."

"Listen, tomorrow I'll be right there with you while you explain this stuff to everyone, ok?" Gohan said, "I'll be there to back you up."

"You'll back me up?" Ty asked.

"Yup." Gohan said, "You made a promise that you were telling the truth, so I believe you. It won't be easy, but we'll get the others to see the truth."

"Good." Ty grunted, "…Oh, I guess we kind of got sidetracked with the whole Demon thing, but Morgana slipped my mind. She's been quiet lately, and with everything else that's happen I guess we didn't bring her up."

"…There are only two monsters in that book, right?" Gohan asked.

"Kamell and Morgana, that's it." Ty said, "She didn't cause any trouble, did she?"

"Not really, she just surprised the others." Gohan said, "A heads up would have been nice, but I agree that it has been a little hectic lately, so I don't blame you for forgetting." Gohan held the pitcher of water out to Ty, "Here, drink up." Ty grabbed the wooden pitcher, the water came to a full boil, and the wood burst into flames. Ty tossed the pitcher and blew on his hands. Gohan mumbled to himself and cautiously felt the boy's shoulder. "You still feel pretty hot, but not hot enough to keep causing the water to boil like that."

"It fluctuates a lot." Ty said, "One moment I'm a little warm, then next I'm hot enough to melt a metal sword."

"So how long is this going to last?" Gohan asked.

"A few days." Ty shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly all this shit varies so much I can't keep track of it. Until then I'm just going to be a walking fire-hazard."

"Well then, I guess I'll go get you some more water." Gohan sighed, "That seems to be helping, and I'd rather not burn a second bed tonight."

"…Hey Gohan, you're not mad at me, right?" Ty quickly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Gohan stared at the boy curiously.

"I…I don't know." Ty avoided eye contact, "You were just really pissed off before, and you seemed really upset about West City, and…"

"Listen." Gohan cut in, "I've had a very long and stressful day. Am I still a little mad about the fact that you didn't tell us that you can transform into some unstoppable fire monster? Yes." Gohan said, "Am I still upset that West City, and most of its citizens are dead? Yes. Am I a little frustrated with the fact that you keep lighting things on fire? Yes. We have the Dragon Balls, which will revive all the people who were killed, and they'll repair the damage. Honestly I just want to get you some more water, get you to bed, and then go to sleep, because tomorrow morning isn't going to be easy."

"…Soooo you're mad at me?" Ty scratched his head.

"I'm frustrated with you, and I'll probably get over it by morning." Gohan said as he walked towards the door. "I'm going to get you some water. Why don't you…I don't know, wait here." Gohan left the room. Ty could see why Gohan would be somewhat annoyed with him. He could tell that this whole transformation thing completely caught him off guard, and he looked really tired. Hopefully things would get better in the morning…or they would get even worse. Ty happened to glance over at the window and gave a slight smile. The boy kept both hands against the wall as he pushed himself up. It was no easy task, but he managed to do it. With shaky legs he slowly followed the wall to the window. He tightly gripped the frame as he stuck his head outside…it felt fantastic. This planet was currently in a month called November, which was late autumn, early winter. At this altitude the air was a lot colder, of course that was perfect for Ty. The boy leaned farther out the window, shut his eyes, and enjoyed a very cold breeze. "I bet that feels nice." Gohan said.

"Hn." Was Ty's only response; not even his little brother knew how incredibly overheated he feels whenever he gets stuck with this stupid red skin. It honestly felt like he was wearing several layers of winter clothing in a sauna in the middle of the hottest desert on Planet Voon. For some reason he usually didn't sweat after he transformed, so drinking cold water was actually a key part of cooling down. "I suppose I should talk to Jaxon." Ty grunted.

"Jaxon is asleep with Goten and Trunks, and whatever you have to say can wait until morning." Gohan said as he made the bed, "By the way there's another pitcher of water on the table. There's a damp rag next to it; use it to pick the pitcher up. Hopefully that'll keep it from catching on fire."

"Hn." Ty grunted; he was still enjoying the breeze. After a few minutes Gohan finished making the bed.

"Ok, I'm going to find a better chair to sleep in, and then I'm going to bed; I suggest you do the same." Gohan said.

"Why are you sleeping in here?" Ty grunted, "I don't need a frakking babysitter."

"Most of what you touch catches on fire, you transformed into a Demon, and yesterday you tried to kill yourself three times." Gohan said. Ty slowly turned around and frowned.

"I promised my little brother that…"

"I know, but that still doesn't change the fact that you're a fire-hazard." Gohan said.

"Do what you need to do." Ty grunted; he was too tired to argue.

"Good. I'll be back, and I'll see if I can find some of Dende's old clothes for you to wear." Gohan said, "By the way, your towel fell down." The teen chuckled as he left the room. Ty looked down and his face turned dark red; no wonder that breeze felt so good. The boy grabbed the towel and tightly wrapped it around his waist. He slowly made his way over to the table and used the rag to grab the pitcher; it steamed, but it prevented the metal from melting. With that, Ty chugged the water as fast as he could, nearly choking in the process. "Take small sips." Gohan said as he entered the room with a recliner in one hand, and a pile of old clothes in the other.

"Yes mother." Ty cleared his throat and continued to chug the pitcher.

"I swear if I wasn't this tired, I would…"

"What? Turn into Saiyaboy?" Ty snorted.

"…It's Saiyaman." Gohan mumbled as he set up his chair in the corner of the room. He walked over to the table and set the clothes down. "Get dressed and go to bed." Gohan grunted as he trudged over to his chair and sat down. Ty glanced back and forth between the clothes and Gohan. "What?"

"…Don't look." Ty said.

"For the love of!" Gohan covered his eyes and reclined back in his chair. Ty quickly got dressed and tossed the towel in the corner. For a minute it looked like the clothes would catch on fire, but nothing happened. Ty studied his new outfit and frowned; it wasn't the most fashionable thing he had ever worn. The best he could find was long brown pants and some loose long-sleeve white shirt with a strange collar, almost like a bushy turtleneck.

"What the hell is this stuff made out of, grass?" Ty grunted as he scratched his chest and back.

"Just…go to…sleep." Gohan yawned as he started to drift off.

"Whatever." Ty grunted as he crawled in bed and pulled the covers over him. Nothing appeared to be on fire, and the temperature was perfect. "Night Gohan, tha…"

"ZZZzzzZZZ…" Gohan was sound asleep.

"…Thanks for all your help." Ty whispered. Within a few minutes, Ty was asleep. By now almost all of the Z Warriors were asleep, with the exception of Piccolo and Dende who never slept. The day was finally coming to a close, and tomorrow would be filled with many new questions and challenges.

**Ruins Of West City**

"Come in Recon Team One, over. Recon Team One, this is the Earth's Royal Military Command Center, please respond, over. Recon Team One, if you are receiving this message you are ordered to respond, over. Recon Team One…" _Crack! _ The radio was crushed into pieces by a black leather boot. The man slowly walked over the bloody remains of Recon Team One and surveyed the battlefield. Before, this was just about getting his money, but now this was personal.

"De Monkeys may have won de battle, but de war ist not over yet." Heinrich slowly took out his whistle and took a big deep breath. The Vashmallian Bounty Hunter blew as hard as he could, creating a very loud whistle sound.

"Gah!" A fist shot out of the ashes, and a Vashmallian soldier slowly climbed to the surface. The alien was covered in burns, and looked absolutely pissed. Just then another fist punched through the layer of ashes, and then another, and another, and another. It was like something out of a horror movie as Vashmallian soldiers and Royal Guards crawled out of the ground like zombies.

"That ist right meine Vashmallian Brothers und Sisters, rise from de ashes!" Heinrich yelled, "Rise up und prepare for battle. De Demon has killed un Vashmallian Prophet! He has killed un Vashmallian General! He has killed thousands of Vashmallians, but this injustice will not go unanswered, NEIN! We, de Vashmallians will drag that Sortosian parasite into un world of pain und suffering where he shall beg und scream for mercy, und will we give him that mercy?" Heinrich screamed.

"NO!" The Vashmallians screamed.

"Und what of de Monkeys who helped this rat, shall we give them mercy?" Heinrich screamed.

"NO!" The Vashmallians screamed, "Long Live The Vashmall! Long Live The Vashmall!" The aliens chanted.

"Vengeance has un name, Demon." Heinrich growled, "Und its name ist De Vashmall!"

**The Lookout**

"I am a monument to all your sins." The Demon growled as he slowly approached Ty.

"No, please! Leave us alone, please!" Ty begged as he held onto his brother as tight as he could.

"Die, rat." The Demon held up his hand and fired a fireball. The fireball blasted Ty and Jaxon apart.

"Jaxon!" Ty screamed. He tried to get to his little brother, but he couldn't move.

"Grrr." The Demon licked his lips and began drooling, "Food!" The Demon launched at Jaxon and began to rip him to shreds.

"Tyrannous!" Jaxon sobbed as he was eaten alive. Blood and gore flew in all directions.

"Jaxon, no!" Ty screamed. The Demon made quick work of the boy until nothing but a bloody carcass remained. "J…Ja…" Ty was speechless.

"Grah!" Taz appeared out of nowhere and turned into his lizard form. He launched at the Demon but was turned to ashes right in front of Ty's eyes.

"No!" Ty cried as he tried to run towards the Demon, but he wasn't making any progress. One by one he watched as the Earth's Special Forces were slaughtered into piles of blood. Their limbs were ripped off, their insides torn out, and their blood splattered everywhere, "No! Please stop!" Ty begged.

"Stupid rat." Prophet Herelaah laughed as he dragged his parents' mangled corpses into the room.

"Mom! Dad!" Ty screamed.

"You pathetic failure!" Zeus slowly sat up and looked at him with his torn up, bloody, rotting face, "You're nothing but a rat, a piece of rat trash!"

"D…daddy?" Ty choked.

"You've ruined your little brother." Hera sat up, "This is all your fault! You brought this Book into our family and it's your fault our planet is gone, it's you're fault we're dead, it's all your fault, all your fault, all your fault, all your fault!" Hera spat.

"But…but…but I'm…I'm sorry." Ty cried.

"You tried to kill me!" Jaxon's bloody remains came to life, "What kind of horrible brother are you?"

"J…Jaxon! I'm so sorry!" Ty sobbed.

"No sorry." The Demon grabbed Ty by his neck and held up his claws, "Only kill."

"Tyrannous, wake up!"

"Die!" The Demon began to rip Ty apart.

"No, no, no! AAAAAH!" Ty shot up, grabbed his chest, and nearly threw-up. He had tears running down his face and he was covered in sweat.

"You're all right, it was only a dream." Gohan kept a firm hold on the boy because his eyes were rapidly flickering gold; that, and the boy's hair, his clothes, the blankets, and the bed were all on fire. Gohan pulled the boy out of the bed and quickly brushed out the flames on the boy's hair and clothes. After Ty's eyes stopped flickering, Gohan put out the fire on the bed.

"Every fr…frakking night." Ty mumbled. The boy looked down and blushed; his pants were soaked…again. He also had several large holes in his clothes from the fire. "Yea Gohan, let's give the Demon Child something made out of frakking grass. Why don't we just soak it in lighter fluid while were at it, huh?" Ty snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would like to go back to a wet towel?" Gohan growled.

"Don't you guys have any fire blankets, or anything fire proof?" Ty asked.

"Well, I suppose Dende or Piccolo could materialize something that's fire resistant, but I'm pretty sure they're still mad about West City and the hundreds of thousands of people you killed!" Gohan yelled; both boys stared at each other for a moment. "That was mean." The teen sighed.

"So you are mad at me." Ty grunted.

"I said I was frustrated, let's leave it at that." Gohan growled, "Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up; take a right and it's just down the hall. Make sure you drink some more water while I fix the bed."

"Yea." Ty stumbled to his feet and made his way over to the door. He managed to find the bathroom and slammed the door shut; where's a bottle of his 'medicine' when he needs it? "I don't frakking need it." Ty mumbled, "I…I…" Ty grabbed his stomach and ran over to the toilet; he fell to his knees and hurled. What went wrong? Less than 24 hours ago, he was finally feeling happy for the first time in two years, and now he was in pain, on fire, with his head in a toilet. He pushed himself up and stumbled over to the sink; Ty looked in the mirror and saw a bright red boy with blood shot eyes. He blinked several times and took a step back.

"Hola." Ty's reflection turned into a red alien with tentacle-like hair, black sunglasses, and a black trench coat. "Tu remember me, right?" Roja Dios laughed.

_Bam!_ Ty smashed his fist into the mirror, and right through the wall. The boy fell over and grabbed his head as his eyes rapidly flickered gold. It was like he was going mad. The thing that scared the boy the most was that it was getting to the point where he couldn't tell what was real and what was a hallucination. Most of the time he could tell, but sometimes he would freak out and try to fight some enemy that wasn't real. Right now, the last thing he needed was to be hallucinating about Jefe Roja Dios. Just then, there was a quiet knock at the door. Ty stumbled to his feet, ignoring the fact that he was still on fire, and opened the door. Jaxon quickly took a step back and looked up at his brother. It actually startled Ty because he had such a bad headache, he didn't even sense his little brother's energy. Ty opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. Jaxon eyes were filled with tears and his pants were wet.

"…I…I had a bad dream." Jaxon sniffed. Jaxon just had a horrible nightmare, and was woken up by Trunks who scorned him for wetting the bed and told him 'Go find somewhere else to sleep you stupid baby!'.

"Jaxon…I…" Ty couldn't believe he tried to kill his little brother. He would never do something like that, right?"

"…And Trunks laughed at me cause I…I…I wet the bed, and he kicked me out, and he's been really mean to me, and everyone is mad at me, and Taz is dead, and your big scary monster attacked me, and…and…and…"

"Hey, it's ok." Ty knelt down and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Jaxon ran full force into his brother's arms and broke down into tears, "It's ok Jaxon, it's ok." The flames on Ty's clothes slowly died down and disappeared.

"I'm soooo sorry." Jaxon cried, "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry."

"You didn't…"

"Please don't hate me, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Jaxon cried, "I'm sorry for choosing to stay with Vegeta! I'm sorry for getting captured by T…Takeo! I'm sorry!"

"Sssh." Ty patted the boy on the back, "You didn't do anything. I…I don't know what came over me, I mean it was all a blur, I mean I lost control and…what I mean is I…I…" Ty let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry Jaxon. I'm sorry for hurting you. You know that I would never attack you like."

"But…but…but you attacked the others and…"

"I know what I did, and all I can say is that I'm sorry." Ty said.

"…And…and Taz is dead." Jaxon choked.

"Gohan said that we can bring him back with the Dragon's Balls." Ty said.

"But…but I miss'em." Jaxon cried.

"I do too. I know it hurts, but we can't let it distract us from the invasion. The only way we'll get Taz back is if we win, and…I think we have a good shot at winning." Ty lied.

"Really?" Jaxon sniffed.

"Yup." Ty lied.

"…C…c…can I sleep with you tonight?" Jaxon wiped his eyes.

"I don't know if that's a very good idea, Jaxon." Ty pushed himself to his feet, "The bed already caught on fire once, so…"

"P…please?" Jaxon gave the boy the most ridicules face; his lip was quivering, his eyes were wide, and it was something Ty has never been able to say no to.

"Fine." Ty sighed; Jaxon's face lit up, "But you have to wash up first, and then use the bathroom. I don't want any more accidents, ok?" Jaxon glanced at his brother's pants.

"…Shouldn't you use the bathroom too?" Ty's shirt and hair spontaneously combusted causing Jaxon to fall over.

"Frakking fire!" Ty tore his shirt off and threw on the ground where he stomped the flames out. He brushed the flames out of his hair and walked over to the sink, "Wash up, I would like to go back to bed." Jaxon quickly got up and walked over to the sink.

Back in the bedroom, Gohan finished making the bed and let out a long sigh; he wanted to be a scientist, not a firefighter.

"So I tore Pugare to pieces?" Ty asked.

"Uh huh, and me, Goten, and Trunks all escaped." Jaxon said.

"…There's just one thing I don't understand." Ty said.

"What's that?" Jaxon asked.

"Goten actually came to rescue you and Trunks." Ty said, "He actually stood up against General Takeo; a man who nearly killed him while he was that fused guy."

"Me and Goten are friends, I mean, he said we're friends, so I guess it means it's true, right?" Jaxon asked.

"He dragged you onto Heinrich's ship." Ty growled, "He just let you get taken by those Guards at Capsule Company. Don't let your guard down when you're with him, and never let him pressure you into doing something stupid, got it?"

"Yes sir." Jaxon said; the boy thought for a moment, "I wish I could'a killed'em."

"Who?" Ty asked.

"Prophet Pugare." Jaxon said, "If you and Goten hadn't stopped me, I could have cut his head off."

"You need to leave the Prophet killing to me." Ty said, "You'll get your chance to fight soon."

"No, no way!" Gohan said, "Jaxon, get back to your room."

"What?" Ty asked; Jaxon cowered behind his big brother.

"There is no way in hell he's sleeping in here." Gohan said.

"Excuse me?" Ty's eyes started to flicker gold, "You can beat me up, yell at me, call me names, but you will NEVER keep me from seeing my little brother, do you understand me?" Ty snarled. Jaxon brushed out the flames on the boy's pants.

"No!" Gohan yelled.

"…Come on, Gohan." Ty's face softened, "He had a bad dream and Trunks kicked him out. Before we got to Earth we would always sleep together, even after I transformed."

"I don't…"

"Come on, he's my little brother." Ty said, "What happens whenever Goten has bad dreams, huh?"

"…Fine." Gohan sighed; the little boy would wake him up in the middle of the night, and up until recently the two had shared a bed since Goten was just a toddler. Since Gohan had started going out with Videl, things had kind of changed, but that's unimportant. "I'm still staying in here tonight."

"Whatever." Ty grunted, "Can you at least find something for my little brother to change into?"

"...I'll be right back." Gohan was hesitant to leave the two alone, but he would monitor their KIs; at the first sign of trouble and he would immediately return. Ty watched the teen leave and walked over to the pile of clothes.

"Where did you get those?" Jaxon asked.

"They're some of Dende's old things. Not very much to choose from, but at least it's something." Ty grunted as he changed into something 'dry'…and not burned to a crisp.

"…Are…are you sure you're not mad at me?" Jaxon asked.

"You didn't do anything Jaxon. I can't be mad at you if you didn't do anything." Ty laughed. Ty held up one of the shirts and tossed it over his shoulder, "I swear this is the same crap I wore on De Civitate Dei." Ty mumbled. "Now why don't you tell me about your bad dream." Ty said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"…It…it was about the Demon monster." Jaxon joined his brother on the bed, "He attacked me and then he killed Taz and then the Earth Fighters and…and…and then he k…killed you and then I woke up." Jaxon sniffed.

"…Sounds a lot like my dream." Ty said.

"And then Trunks yelled at me cause I…I…"

"Don't listen to Trunks, he's just trying to be an ass." Ty said, "Best part about it is now he has to sleep in a wet bed."

"Ok, I found something for Jaxon. It was from when Dende was just a kid." Gohan said.

"It will work." Ty said, "Get changed and get to bed, ok?" Jaxon nodded and took the clothes from Gohan, "So how exactly do I explain all this to the others?" Ty asked.

"Just tell them the truth." Gohan sat down in his chair, "That's all you can do."

"Why is Gohan gona sleep in here?" Jaxon asked as he changed his pants.

"He doesn't trust me, and he thinks I'll transform again. And…he thinks I might try to kill myself, BUT I made a pinky promise." Ty said.

"Right." Jaxon smiled.

"You played Russian Roulette with me in the kitchen." Gohan grunted.

"Whatever." Ty rolled his eyes. Jaxon hopped into bed and Ty lay down beside him; he pulled the covers up over him and his brother. Jaxon scooted closer to his brother and curled up against him.

"Are…are you sure you're…"

"Jaxon, I'm not mad." Ty said, "Try to get some sleep."

"…What if I have the bad dream again?" Jaxon asked.

"I'll be right here." Ty yawned.

"Can…can you sing the song?" Jaxon asked quietly.

"No." Ty growled; he shut his eyes.

"But Tyrannous!" Jaxon whined.

"No, and don't call me Tyrannous." Ty growled.

"But I haven't heard the song in a long time." Jaxon said.

"Go to sleep." Ty growled; there was a long silence and Ty started to drift off. It had been a long and stressful day and he wanted to get a few more hours of sleep in before he had to face the rest of the Earth's Special Forces.

"Please?" Jaxon begged.

"…Do I have to?" Ty moaned.

"Pretty please." Jaxon begged; his brother always sang him the song whenever he was afraid.

"…But Gohan's right there." Ty whispered.

"But…"

"Jaxon, just go to sleep." Ty said; Jaxon said nothing and closed his eyes. Ty slowly frowned; what was he doing? He's put Jaxon through so much crap over the last few days. Between trying to kill himself, the Vashmallian attack, Taz, and the Demon, his brother deserves it.

_If you're scared and worried  
__and you find yourself alone,_

Jaxon's eye's shot wide open and his face lit up. He quickly scooted closer to his big brother and got comfortable.

_and everything, oh everything's going wrong.  
__Just shut your eyes and imagine me  
__and soon I'll be right there  
__to lighten up even the darkest nights.  
__just shout my name aloud,  
__and no matter where I am  
__I'll come running,  
__to face any foe.  
__When you fear those bad Vashmall,  
__all you need to do is call  
__and I'll be there,  
__You've got your bro._

_If the things around you  
__should turn dark and filled with doubts  
__and you don't know which way you need to go  
__Keep your head together  
__and say my name aloud  
__and together we'll take things nice and slow.  
__You just shout my name aloud  
__and no matter where I am  
__I'll come running  
__to face any foe.  
__When you fear those bad Vashmall,  
__all you need to do is call  
__and I'll be there,  
__You've got your bro._

"I love you Tyrannous." Jaxon slowly drifted off. Ty placed his protective arm over his little brother.

"Sleep well Jaxon." With that, the two brothers fell asleep, feeling safe knowing that they will always be there for each other. Gohan opened his eyes and felt a smile tug at his lips; after hearing that song there was no way Ty was against them. Whatever this Demon thing was, Ty was telling the truth about it. He could tell that song came from the boy's heart, and if he really were some kind of evil monster trying to trick the Z Warriors, it wouldn't have sounded like that. The teen shut his eyes and slowly drifted off; tomorrow morning was going to be a challenge.

ANOTHER 'BROTHER' MOMENT, I LOVE WRITING THOSE. I WISH I HAD A LITTLE BROTHER. I HAVE A REALLY ANNOYING SISTER, BUT I STILL LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Anger

**Chapter 6: Anger**

4 Days Until We Die

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** It took us a while, but we're finally down to four days until the Vashmallian Fleet arrives. ALSO, I wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing lately: PnutButtr, batmanrh23, the destroyer (great name), and Seprok. It really means a lot when I get positive reviews like yours. Feel free to favorite the story too; it really helps me, because it tells me how many people are reading the story. BTW, I'm very proud of this chapter; it's probably one of my best. Anyways, pop quiz; what do you think the overall emotional theme of this chapter is going to be? LOL

**Several Miles From West City**

"Some one ist soooo going to die." Heinrich picked up his card key and looked at the bloody remains of his prisoner.

"Sir, surveillance indicates that the Book Keeper and the one called Son Goten entered your ship shortly after you were thrown out of the Planet's Atmosphere." A Guard said.

"De Book Keeper was on meine ship?!" Heinrich screamed; it was like they were mocking him.

"Son Goten was the one who released the Prisoner." The Guard said, "Exterior surveillance systems revealed that the Saiyan Prince arrived and destroyed the Prisoner, who nearly ate the Book Keeper."

"Prophet Pugare ist dead, de General ist dead, ten Vashmallian ships were destroyed, de Demon showed his true side once again, Ich have nein idea where de frak they went, und my Prisoner was destroyed." Heinrich said, "Prophet Herelaah will be most displeased."

"There is one more thing, sir." The Guard said.

"What?" Heinrich grunted.

"Relinquished Transgressions is requesting a report." Heinrich's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"De Capital Ship." Heinrich whispered, "She ist holding position just outside de planet, correct?" Relinquished Transgressions was the name of the Vashmallian Carrier Class Vessel holding position just outside the Planet's atmosphere. It arrived with the ten Vashmallian Cruiser Class Ships.

"Yes sir, the Supreme Commander sounds very unhappy." The Guard said.

"Ich don't care about de frakking Supreme Commander." Heinrich snorted.

"Sir, with General Takeo killed, the position was transferred to the second highest rank, which means…"

"You're frakking kidding me." Heinrich growled.

"Captain Enyo is requesting a full report, immediately." The Guard said; formerly known as Major Enyo, the Captain was far from pleased.

**The Lookout**

As much as he hated it, he needed his little brother's help to frakking walk. The morning after he transformed he always woke up feeling extremely weak and sore, and he usually had a headache. It was something about his body growing two times bigger and then going back to normal. He also still felt sick to his stomach, and he had thrown up several times during the night. Jaxon would bring him water and that made Ty happy. Jaxon led his big brother over to the table and the two sat down. Ty ignored all of the 'looks' he was getting from the others and rubbed his eyes. He was still as red as a lobster, and he dared anyone to crack a joke; he would destroy them. After several minutes of silence, Gohan decided to 'try' to ease the tension.

"Feeling better?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine." Ty grunted.

"Who told the brat that he could sleep with his brother?" Vegeta growled.

"I thought he was sleeping with Goten and Trunks." Krillin said.

"Hey! It's not my fault. Jaxon wet the bed so I kicked him out!" Trunks said; Jaxon's face reddened.

_Bam!_ Trunks, and everyone else, fell out of their seats as Ty slammed his fist down on the table, creating a decent sized crack. "Shut! Up!" Ty growled.

"Shut up Tyrannous, shut up Tyrannous, shut up Tyrannous, shut up Tyrannous!" Zeus yelled; the boy's eyes started to flicker gold, "Idiot, frakking idiot, that's all you are!" Ty took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

"I understand that you're all mad at me, but don't you dare take it out of my little brother." Ty growled.

"You're in no position to tell us what we can and can't do." Piccolo growled.

"Can I have some water, or something?" Ty asked.

"…Mr. Popo." Gohan said.

"Of course." Mr. Popo poured a glass of water, his eyes never leaving the Demon.

"Thank you." The second Ty touched the cup the water came to a full boil and evaporated within ten seconds. "Perfect." Ty mumbled.

"…You destroyed West City…" Bulma held it in long enough, but she hadn't received an explanation yet, and she was _pissed_, "I want to know why you destroyed my home!" At that moment everyone in the room burst into a million questions, and everyone began to scream at the boy. Ty's eyes began to flicker gold; his clothes, his chair, and the table started to catch on fire. Everyone stopped talking and backed away.

"Hey!" Gohan grabbed the boy's shoulder, "Calm down." Ty's eyes went back to normal, and Gohan, Jaxon, and Ty began to frantically brush out the flames, "Just tell them what you told me. They may not like your answer, but it's the truth and they'll forgive you eventually."

"…I'm the Demon, end of story, now about the Invasion, I…"

"Tyrannous!" Gohan yelled.

"Ok, ok!" Ty said, "…Don't call me Tyrannous." The boy took a deep breath and began, "So they killed my…father…and were just about to…"

"Tell them what happened before." Gohan said.

"Can you just let me tell them?" Ty growled, "I told you how I got the Key of Kamell. Well, I might have left out a few minor details."

"So essentially you lied?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I mean…"

"Just like you failed to mention the Book Witch?" Vegeta yelled.

"Morgana is…"

"When exactly where you planning on telling us about this whole Demon thing?" Vegeta asked.

"I…"

"Because it surprised the hell out of us, I'll give you that." Vegeta said, "We're just about to leave for the Lookout and then the Vashmallians kill your stupid pet rat, and then you transform?" Vegeta screamed, "There's a little gap in that story, don't you agree?"

"How dare you call Taz a rat!" Ty shot up with almost golden eyes.

"Sit your ass down!" Vegeta grabbed the boy's flaming shoulder and pushed him down, scaring Ty half to death. Jaxon quickly ran behind Gohan and cowered in fear. "I've fought alien tyrants, super androids, and ancient monsters, but I have never seen something like that transformation! You went from being some weak little snot-nosed brat too nearly killing us all! You tried to kill your own little brother! I don't know what kind of sick, demented, son of a bitch you are, but…"

"That's enough Vegeta!" Gohan stepped in.

"Shut it Gohan!" Vegeta yelled, "You had all night with this lying piece of crap, and now it's my turn! How do we even know if he's on our side? Perhaps we need to rethink this whole war and contact the Vashmallians!"

"Vegeta, he isn't…"

"I was wondering why they called you the Demon." Vegeta laughed, "Maybe we should just hand his ass over to the Vashmallians and let Prophet Herelaah deal with him!"

"You…you wouldn't." Ty managed to say; he knew Vegeta would be angry, but he never imagined this.

"The Prophets have magic that puts Babidi to shame, their monsters are fierce, this General Takeo nearly killed my son!" Vegeta continued.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ty said, "I…I warned you about the about the Vashmallians and their, uhh, their p…power."

"Kamell, Morgana, anyone else in the book?" Vegeta asked.

"Morgana slipped my mind!" Ty said, "It's been a little crazy lately."

"What else have you lied about?" Vegeta asked, "Is your planet really gone? Are your parents really dead?"

"Vegeta, enough!" Gohan yelled, "You're going too far."

"Give me five minutes." Vegeta cracked his knuckles, "Then I'll show you too far."

"Just let the kid tell you what he told me." Gohan said, "Give him a chance to explain himself."

"This better be one hell of a good explanation." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I…I…I didn't even do anything." Ty's eyes flickered gold, "I was in pain, working, but my stomach hurt so bad. The Guard screamed at me to get back to work, but I just wanted to stop. He used that whip and I…I told him I could barely move, but he didn't listen. And then…and then Jeden, he was the one with the Key. Jeden was taking the key from P…Prophet Arcus to Prophet Herelaah; that's what he told me, G…General Takeo. He grabbed me and pushed me up against that furnace. They all laughed as I screamed, and then…" Ty looked at Gohan who gave him a nod, "I just, I…I lost control."

"…And?" Vegeta growled.

"And what?" Ty asked.

"Oh, well that explains everything." Vegeta mocked the boy, "I just, I…I lost control. Care to rephrase that or should I just go ahead and kill you?"

"I…I just felt something take over, and even with the prison collar on I was able to beat the hell out of the guard and then kill him." Ty said.

"Something?" Vegeta growled, "Be a little more specific."

"I don't know, I guess it was the Demon."

"You guess?"

"I don't know, I…"

"How the hell don't you know, you were there, weren't you?" Vegeta hissed.

"Fine, it was the Demon, but it wasn't a transformation. My strength increased and it was like someone or something took control of my body, I can't explain it any better." Ty said.

"So you killed the Guard and got the key, then what happened?" Vegeta growled.

"I was restrained by General Takeo and a large group of Royal Guards." Ty said.

"…And?" Vegeta growled.

"He was as confused as you are." Ty said, "He…he beat the hell out of me for a few hours before I was…" Ty stopped.

"Keep going." Vegeta growled.

"You…you know what happens next." Ty looked at the table.

"Obviously I don't because there's a missing piece to the puzzle. Your father was decapitated, your mother was decapitated, and some how you and Jaxon managed to get off the ship." Vegeta said.

"He…he just laughed." Ty mumbled, "They all frakking laughed. They killed them and they didn't even care."

"Get to the point, brat!" Vegeta yelled.

"I blacked out, I can't remember what happened after they killed them!" Ty yelled.

"I think you do remember!" Vegeta yelled.

"I…I turned into the frakking Demon! That's what Jaxon told me when I woke up a few days later!" Ty yelled, "I don't know what the hell it is! It just happened! I've been trying to figure it out for two frakking years!"

"So let me get this straight…it just happened? It was a spontaneous event that you have no logical explanation for?" Vegeta growled.

"That's exactly what it is." Ty said. _Slap!_ Ty nearly fell out of his seat and grabbed his cheek with both hands; that actually really hurt.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

"You think this is some kind of joke? You think you can just keep lying and everyone will believe you?" Vegeta snarled, "No, we're done with these lies. You tell me what the hell you transformed into or so help me I will…"

"What?" Ty's eyes were flickering gold, "Throw poo at me like the damn dirty ape you are? Is that it, Princess?" _Slap! _Ty fell out of his seat and slid across the floor; his cheek was bleeding.

"Vegeta that's enough!" Gohan grabbed Vegeta and pushed him back, but Vegeta was far from done. He still had questions, and it was time to get some answers. The Prince pushed Gohan aside and stomped over to boy.

"Morgana; Queen of Stupidity, Goddess of Garbage, the most disgusting slut in the Universe?" Vegeta snarled.

"_Excuse me?_" Jaxon's eyes lit up bright blue.

"Shut it Book Witch!" Vegeta snarled; Jaxon's eyes went back to normal. Ty's cheek was bleeding and he struggling to hold his tears in. His favorite part about all this was that Gohan was just standing there like a frakking idiot while Vegeta essentially humiliated him in front of everyone.

"Ok, so…so Morgana k…kind of slipped my mind with everything that's happened since I got here. I mean she…she's not that bad, once you get passed the G…God-like p…powers." Ty struggled to keep his cool.

"Just slipped your mind?" Vegeta chuckled, "Just like your transformation?" Ty took a deep breath.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your West City and Capsule Company, but me transforming really didn't change anything. Your city was pretty much gone when the Vashmallians arrived and what wasn't destroyed yesterday would have been destroyed when the Vashmallian Armada arrived. We have four days until hundreds of Vashmallians ships, just like the ones that attacked West City, reach Planet Earth. Each ship will be packed full of monsters and fighters just like General Takeo, Prophet Pugare, and anything else you might have fought. I don't think I need to go into how badly you all got your asses kicked. Hell, I even got my ass kicked. We don't have time to argue and focus on the small details." Ty said

"You call your transformation a SMALL DETAIL?" Vegeta held up his foot, but Gohan shoved him back a few feet.

"I'm warning you Vegeta, I'm about ready to lose it." Gohan started to power up.

"You had your turn Gohan, now get out of my way!" Vegeta hissed.

"Fine, a large detail, whatever, the point I'm trying to make is that I'm on your side, and I only lied because I didn't want you people to try to kill me." Ty said, "People have tried to kill me because they knew I was a some kind of Demon. People have tried to kill me because they knew about Morgana. I did what I need to do to keep me and my little brother alive, and I'd lie again if I have to!" Ty yelled, "I don't know what the frak it is, and I would tell you if I do, but I don't, so shut the frak up!" There was a long silence.

"…I still don't believe you!" Vegeta pushed Gohan to the ground, grabbed Ty by his shoulders, and pinned him against the wall, "Explain the transformation, or else I'll beat it out of you!"

"Gohan, he still doesn't believe me." Ty gulped.

"Vegeta, put him…"

_Bam!_ Ty hit the ground and grabbed his nose.

"You attack us, nearly kill us, I want the truth!" Vegeta held up his foot.

"Vegeta don't you dare!" Gohan charged at the man.

_Bam!_ Vegeta stomped down on the boy's chest. Ty's eyes began to rapidly flicker gold and he was surrounded by fire.

"Damn it Vegeta he's just a kid!" Gohan grabbed Ty and kept a firm hold on him. Goku was the only one who grabbed Vegeta and pulled him away from the boy; the others didn't seem to care.

"Let me at him! I'll kill him!" Ty thrashed around as flames shot from his nostrils.

"Relax!" Gohan yelled.

"Get off!" Ty snarled.

"Calm down, or else I'll knock you out!" Gohan growled. Ty took several deep breaths and relaxed. The flames died down and his eyes went back to normal.

"…Who the frak are you calling a kid?" Ty held his hand over his broken ribs; his nose was also dripping with blood.

"And as for you!" Gohan jumped to Super Saiyan causing Vegeta to back away, "He's a twelve year old kid! Would you be doing this to Trunks?"

"If the boy was demonic freak, then…"

"Don't answer that!" Gohan snarled, "Listen, I was ready to beat the living hell out of him last night, but then I realized that he's not like Frieza or Cell or Buu; he's a kid! Kids lie, kids do stupid things, and beating the hell out of them isn't going to help anything!"

"I'm not a kid." Ty growled, "I'm a man, and I expect to be treated like one." Vegeta looked down at the boy with wide eyes; holy shit he was a kid. This was also the same kid who drowned his depression in his so called 'medicine' and tried to kill himself.

"Consider this Gohan." Bulma stood up, "Saiyans were sent to different Planets to kill and destroy when they were just babies. Vegeta started working for Frieza when he was ten years old. Being a kid doesn't make any difference. How do we know he's not secretly working for the Vashmall?"

"Are you out of your frakking mind?" Ty shot up; his eyes were practically glowing gold and he was surrounded by fire. He took several steps towards Bulma who stumbled backwards and scooted towards the door. Before anyone had time to react, Vegeta delivered a _hard_ punch to the boy's stomach. Ty's eyes went back to normal, the fire vanished, and he fell to his knees. The boy grabbed his stomach and gasped for air; he actually shed a few tears.

"Don't you ever!" _Slap!_ "Ever!" _Slap!_ "Ever threaten my wife again you lousy good for nothing lying sack of shit!" _Slap!_ Vegeta screamed.

_Bam!_ Vegeta hit the wall. "I've had it Vegeta!" Gohan snarled, "He's telling you the truth and you need to accept it or else!"

"He just tried to attack Bulma and you're still defending him?" Vegeta got up and charged at the Super Saiyan.

"Hey!" Goku grabbed Vegeta, and Piccolo grabbed Gohan. "Cool it or I'll knock both of you out! Now listen, I think I'm actually starting to believe Ty."

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Bulma, if he was working for the Vashmall, then why did he save Trunks and Goten?" Goku asked, "Why did he save Piccolo? Why did he save Videl? Why did he save you?" Bulma remembered the ogre thing that took her and everyone else from capsule corp.

"I…I saved them…I…" Ty felt like the wind was knocked right out of him; he couldn't even get up, "I saved'em cause you…you can't win war with no…army." Ty managed to say.

"Shut up." Gohan growled; Ty wasn't helping himself. "He lied to keep him and his brother safe, and if he says he doesn't know why he transforms, then I believe him." Gohan said.

"Me too." Goku said.

"I…I do." Goten raised his hand.

"You're a bunch of morons!" Vegeta yelled. "You expect me to just forget this ever happened?" Gohan helped Ty up. The boy's nose was dripping with blood, his cheeks were bleeding, he had a large dark bruise on his ribs, and he couldn't stand due to the horrible pain in his stomach.

"Come on Vegeta, just think about everything that's happened. Think about yesterday morning, the night before, everything that he's said. He's not a bad kid." Gohan said.

"Everything that he's said, every fucking thing he's said…" Vegeta clenched his fists, "You want to know something? If I had known about this…this…this spawn of the devil, then I would have let him drown in the God Damn Harbor! Hell, I almost wish he blew his damn brains out with that gun!"

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Oh that was low!" Gohan yelled.

"…How…how could you say that?" Bulma stuttered.

"Dad!" Trunks, who had been enjoying this so far, thought that was way too far.

"_Ha! I so totally called it!_" Jaxon laughed as his eyes lit up bright blue. Vegeta slowly frowned as Ty's face completely changed. The boy looked crushed; he actually just hurt the boy's feelings.

"I…I never asked to be saved, you frakking monkey!" Ty practically flew out of the room. Jaxon, whose eyes were back to normal, stared at Vegeta for a brief moment before spitting at the Saiyan's feet, and then sprinting out of the room to find his brother.

"You can't save someone and then take it back!" Chi Chi said.

"What the hell?" Vegeta yelled, "You all hated him a minute ago, and now you all like him again? Make up your mind!"

"We're mad, yes, but you didn't need to tell the boy that you wish you never saved his life!" Videl said.

"With all the hatred towards him, it's no wonder why he didn't want to tell us." Master Roshi pointed out.

"We just talked him out of ending it and you say a stupid thing like that!" Gohan quickly left the room to go find Ty.

"He's a monster!" Vegeta called out, "He's nothing but a demonic monster from Hell!"

**Outside**

"Honestly, you…you need t…to g…go away." Ty looked away from his brother.

"But…"

"Go!" Ty was surrounded by fire causing Jaxon to stumbled backwards, "They…they should have just…just let me d…drown." The boy mumbled.

"But you…"

"Oh frak off Jaxon! Just…just go and frak off!" Ty slumped down against the wall and buried his face into his hands. "I hope Herelaah fraks this planet up! I…I hope he uses that frakking super cannon to blow this rock into a trillion pieces just like Planet Sortos!" Ty sensed his brother still near him, "J…Jaxon just p…please leave me alone." The boy cried; other than yesterday and whenever he was on his '_Medicine_', Jaxon very rarely ever saw his brother cry. His brother almost always cried whenever he wasn't around so that he seemed tough and strong, but right now this felt awkward.

"Hey Jaxon, why don't you go back inside?" Gohan powered down from Super Saiyan.

"No." Jaxon wasn't planning on leaving his brother, even if he didn't want him here.

"Tyrannous, Vegeta didn't…"

"Stop calling me Tyrannous!" Ty yelled at the top of his lungs, "The Vashmallians call me Tyrannous! The wanted posters say 'Tyrannous', my…my parents called me Tyrannous, but you only get to call me Ty!" The boy was surrounded by fire.

"Hey, re…"

"Stop telling me to relax!" Ty screamed, tears and blood dripping from his face, "You're like a broken record! Relax, relax, relax, relax, RELAX! If I could relax, I would, but I can't! People try to kill me every day! I'm always on the run, jumping from planet to planet to planet! My parents are dead, and I have to take care of my stupid little brother! I have to put up with Kamell and Morgana! My best and only friend in the whole frakking Universe is dead! And to top everything off, I have some frakking demon transformation that I can't even explain, so while I would love to relax, I can't because my life is a living nightmare!" Ty screamed at the top of his lungs, "Yesterday morning, for the first time in two years, I actually felt happy. Now everything is messed up and everyone hates me!"

"I was on your side in there, don't get mad at…"

"You were on my side?" Ty snarled, "You just stood there like a frakking slack-jawed idiot while Vegeta beat the frak out of me!"

"…I stepped in as needed, but if I got physical then things were going to escalate very quickly." Gohan said, "Vegeta won't back down from physical threats."

"You just let him frakking humiliate me in front of every piece of trash in there!" Ty snarled, "You told me to tell them the truth and they would forgive me!"

"I never said that they would just forgive you like nothing ever happened." Gohan said.

"Just…" Ty slammed his fist into the ground creating a large crack, "I don't know, just leave me alone."

"No." Gohan said, "I'm not going anywhere, not while you're…"

"Not while I'm bleeding like a weakling? Not while I'm sitting here in pain like a pathetic loser? Not while I'm crying like a frakking idiot? Get all your laughs out, then get the frak out of here!"

"…I'm not going anywhere, not while you're this upset, because that's not what friends do." Gohan said; that got the boy's attention, "They overreacted; I never expect that things would get out of hand like that. I defended you, but you're right, I stood there like an idiot because I didn't want to piss Vegeta off even more. I'm very sorry; It's a stupid reason and I shouldn't have let him come anywhere near you."

"…He wishes I was dead." Ty sniffed.

"No he doesn't." Gohan sat down next to the boy, "People say stupid stuff when they're mad."

"I…I don't wish you were dead." Jaxon said quietly.

"One out of a zillion…" Ty mumbled, "I…I just…I don't know, I really don't know Gohan. After I transform into the Demon, we leave the Planet and never return. Usually we're chased off the Planet, but sometimes we get lucky and leave unnoticed. I've never stayed after I've transformed."

"…You really don't know what it is, do you?" Gohan asked.

"I've said it a gazillion frakking times!" Ty looked away and wiped his tears, "I don't know!"

"…I believe you." Gohan said.

"It's just like every other planet; hated because I'm the frakking Demon." Ty sniffed.

"Let's just sit out here for a while until everyone cools down, and then we can…"

"I'm not going back in there." Ty mumbled.

"I know you're upset, and the last thing you want to do is help the group of people who just yelled at you, but the fact is that we're not going to survive the Vashmallians without your help. You know them better than anyone, and you've been unofficially appointed as the leader of the Earth's Special Forces for this war." Gohan said.

"Let's put all our faith in a failure freak like me." Ty mumbled.

"You're not a freak." Jaxon quietly said.

"Shut up Jaxon." Ty growled. Jaxon studied his big brother; those jerks really hurt his feelings. Not only that, but Ty's nose and cheeks were bleeding, his ribs were bruised, and he was holding his stomach, which was probably in a lot of pain.

"You're not a freak." Gohan said, "And you are not a failure. Let's go back in there and give it one more try, and if it doesn't work, then…we'll…"

"If it doesn't work then you all are on your own." Ty grunted, "We'll dig up our pods in West City, find some fuel, and leave."

"…I'm coming with you." Gohan lied.

"…Wh…wh…what?" Ty and Jaxon asked.

"If you leave then we don't stand a chance, and I'm not sticking around to fight a war we can't win." Gohan lied.

"Hey, that could work." Ty said, "I think I can make room in my pod if we move my stuff to Jaxon's pod, or we can move the stuff to mine and you can ride with Jaxon, or we can take turns, whatever works." Ty grabbed Gohan's shoulder and struggled to get up, "You would really come with us?" Ty asked.

"Of course." Gohan lied, "But we have to give it one more try, ok?" The teen helped the boy up.

"…One more try, but they just want me dead." Ty frowned; he was almost instantly realizing that Gohan was probably lying about leaving his family, girlfriend, and home behind to go with two Space Rats, but it was enough to make him feel a little better; Gohan was a pretty nice guy. "I can walk." Ty pushed Gohan away and struggled to stay standing. He heavily limped over to his brother and grabbed his shoulder, "Let's go." The three slowly walked into the Palace.

**The Kitchen**

"You've got to be kidding me if I'm going to apologize." Vegeta snorted, "That brat is no better than Frieza. A lying alien freak who only kills and destroys."

"You are just such an ass sometimes." Bulma growled.

"You're one to talk Bulma, you called the kid a Vashmallian double agent." Yamcha said.

"How dare you, you son of a…" Everyone got quiet as Ty limped into the room with his little brother and Gohan. It was obvious that the boy had been crying, and he had blood all over his face and dripped onto his chest and lap. He leaned against the counter and stared at the ground. There was a very long and awkward silence. It was no surprise that Vegeta chose to be the first to speak.

"So are you going to tell us the truth or break down into some sob story or what?" The Saiyan Prince growled. Ty didn't respond; he didn't know how to respond. No one has ever kept him around after he turned into the Demon. "You have five seconds to give me an answer before I…"

"D…did you really mean that?" A tear escaped the boy's eye; Jaxon stared at the boy and frowned.

"Mean what?" Vegeta growled.

"That you wished you never saved me?" Ty asked.

"…" Vegeta didn't respond.

"I mean, I get you're upset, but…" Ty trailed off, "I just thought…"

"Son of a…how long have we been dealing with this? An hour?" Vegeta growled, "I've about had it, and you are going to give me the truth once and for all or so help me I will beat you so bad that you will never walk again! Is that what you want you little shit? Tell me the truth or…" _Splat!_ There was a loud gasp as a plate full of food hit the Saiyan Prince right in the face. Vegeta was so focused on Ty that he never saw it coming. Vegeta slowly wiped his eyes and looked down to see Jaxon who looked absolutely pissed.

"I've had enough!" Jaxon screamed as loud as he could, "You people are just a bunch of stupid jerks! All you've done is yell at us, and call us names, and hurt us, and I've had it!" Jaxon slammed the Book of Kamell to the ground where it did not return to the boy's hands. "When you saved my big brother I thought you were the greatest hero in the whole Universe! And then…and then all those nice things you said the next morning, nobody has ever been that nice to us! Nobody ever cares about us! Nobody ever helps us because I have this frakking Book, and Tyrannous has his frakking Demon! When General Takeo showed up you guys actually fought with us, and that's the first time anyone has ever fought by our side! When…when they killed Taz, I remember hearing you guys standing up to him! You all said that if they want to take us then they had to fight you first!" At this point Jaxon had tears running down his cheeks, "Then Tyrannous turned into the monster and now everyone wants to kill us! Trunks attacked me, everyone yelled at me, you all said it was my fault, you…you were just being a bunch of stupid jerks! Guess what, you guys can turn your hair yellow and make your eyes turn blue, but I don't say mean things to you! I think your yellow hair thing is scary, but I don't attack you! You jerks keep saying my brother is working for the Vashmall, but he's not! He's not! The Vashmall destroyed my home, and I watched! The Vashmall killed my mommy and daddy, and I watched! The Vashmall killed Taz, my bestest friend in the whole entire Universe, and I watched! The Vashmall have tortured my brother and me so how dare you call him a Vashmall! It's the law to admit if you're a Vashmallian, so he's telling the truth! And you!" Jaxon pointed at Vegeta, "You…you can't talk to my brother like that! He's the best big brother in the Universe and you can't take back what you did! You can't wish he was dead cause…cause…I…I don't want him to die! He's my big brother and I love him! He's like my daddy, and I won't let you say any more mean things to him! You hurt his feelings and made him cry, and my brother never cries unless he's really, really, really upset! I won't let you hurt him any more! He can be kind of mean sometimes, but he's the nicest guy in the whole Universe! I know Tyrannous would tell me if he knew what the monster thing was because he's my brother and he tells me lots of important stuff, and if he says he doesn't know why he can transform, then he's telling the damn truth so shut the frak up!" Jaxon was sobbing at this point, "AND YOU!" Jaxon pointed at Trunks who visibly jumped, "I hate you! I frakking hate you! You're nothing but a stupid bully who's always mean! You made fun of my parents, you beat up my brother, you attacked me, you wished Tyrannous was back on De Civitate Dei, and you laughed at me when I had a really scary nightmare! You're nothing but a dumb purple haired jerk and I hate you, so shut the frak up you stupid, worthless, mother frakking, Gods Damn, son of a rat!"

The only sound in the room was Jaxon who was crying hysterically. The boy's face was red, his chest was pounding, his nose was running, he was visibly shaking, and his energy was very high. Ty blinked several times and snapped out of shock. He slowly limped over to the boy and knelt down in front of him. Ty had seen something like this before. The Book of Kamell had special properties, and while Kamell and Morgana weren't directly involved, something from the Book amplified his little brother's anger and sometimes made him violent. "It's ok Jaxon, just take a deep breath. Calm down and take some nice deep breaths, ok?" Ty said; Jaxon was breathing heavily.

"Y…you know what?" Bulma said, still in partial shock, "I…I think we deserved that."

"My brother is not a Vashmallian!" The boy hissed.

"Hey! Calm down." Ty kept a good hold on his brother, "Lets sit down and take a little time out, just to relax, ok?"

"You made a pinky promise, and you can't ever break it, got it? If…if you break it then…then…then I'll never ever never ever talk to you ever again forever!" Jaxon snarled.

"Do you know how high your energy is right now?" Ty raised his voice to get the boy's attention, "You need to sit down, catch your breath, and relax."

"I don't want them to kill you! I don't!" Jaxon yelled.

"Jaxon!" Ty yelled loud enough to startle the boy, "Sit down, shut up, and calm down."

"Y…yes sir." Jaxon wiped his eyes and sat down at the table. Ty sat down next to the boy and kept a hold on his shoulder.

"You know that the Book can use that anger to make you do some pretty bad stuff." Ty quietly said.

"I know, but…"

"Stop talking." Ty growled; his brother was still crying, and he needed to get a grip, "Just calm down." It took Jaxon about five minutes before he started to settle down. Jaxon was quiet, shy, and he never usually spoke up about anything that bothered him, but that…Ty didn't know what that was. Maybe the boy just let everything build up until it all came out at once like what had happened to Ty yesterday morning. "Did you let everything out?" Jaxon nodded his head, "Kind of feels good, doesn't it?"

"Mhmm." Jaxon nodded while trying to catch his breath.

"I kind of felt the same way yesterday morning." Ty said, ignoring all of the others in the room.

"I…I just want them to stop b…being mean to you." Jaxon sniffed.

"I know you do, but I guess it would have helped if I had given them a small heads up about the whole golden eyes things, then maybe they wouldn't be so upset." Ty managed to push himself up and limped over to the counter. He grabbed a box of tissues and brought it back to the boy.

"Then…then why didn't you?" Jaxon sniffed.

"I…I just didn't trust them enough to tell them. I thought about telling them, but they didn't even know about us. They didn't know about the Book of Kamell, and except for Prince Jackass, didn't know about the Vashmallians. I guess it was kind of nice having a group of people who didn't know about all this bad stuff." Ty put the tissue on Jaxon's nose.

"Hey! I can do it myself!" Jaxon growled, "I'm not a baby!" The boy snatched the tissue, and wiped his nose.

"Who do you think did this when you were really little?" Ty smirked.

"Y…you?" Jaxon asked.

"Well most of the time it was mom, but sometimes you'd be running around in nothing but your diaper with a big booger hanging out of your nose, and I'd get stuck on the Booger Brigade." Ty started to laugh as Jaxon blushed, "You were just the grossest little kid."

"Was not!" Jaxon said.

"Oh yes you were." Ty said, "When you toddler, most of your meals would end up all over you, the floor, the table, the wall, everywhere but in your mouth. I remember one time you nailed dad right in the face with a big handful of mashed potatoes."

"I did?" Jaxon laughed.

"Oh he was so pissed, but you just laughed and laughed and laughed." Ty said, "And then when you were three-years-old, you really liked to play in the mud, and when you were done you would come running into the house and mom would nearly have a heart attack."

"What about you?" Jaxon asked.

"Oh, I usually had the messy job of trying to catch you." Ty laughed.

"No, what did you do for fun when you were a little kid?" Jaxon asked.

"Me? Gosh, it's hard to remember." Ty thought for a moment, "I liked to explore in the woods behind our old house. I liked camping, with the exception of our final trip."

"Yea, I didn't really like that one either." Jaxon said; their final camping trip was when Jaxon found the Book of Kamell.

"I just enjoyed exploring, discovering new things." Ty said, "Actually, if you get around most of the bad things that happen to us, I guess I kind of enjoy seeing all the different planets. Sometime we get lucky and spend a week or two camping out in the…"

"Ahem." Gohan cleared his throat, "We're not done with this conversation."

"What more can I possibly say Gohan?" Ty asked, "I've told you people the truth at least twenty times. I've said everything that I can say, and if you all don't believe me, then…" Ty shrugged his shoulders, "You want us to leave, we'll leave. If you want to kill us, be warned that we're not going down without a fight. Hell, Jaxon even voiced his opinion on everything, so at this point you guys can do what you want."

"Do you think we'll be able to explore Planet Earth a little?" Jaxon asked.

"I'd like to, but it all depends on the others." Ty gently brushed away a final tear on his brother's cheek.

"…Yesterday, a few minutes before you transformed, you had mentioned that you were working on a plan for the invasion?" Piccolo wanted to see what the boy had planned before he passed judgment.

"Well, I knew that we were coming up here, but I didn't expect General Takeo, and Taz, and the whole Demon thing…" Ty trailed off, "Anyways, I guess I would send a group to West City to retrieve our pod, and I guess salvage anything that survived the battle."

"What's so important about the pods?" Bulma asked.

"It's not so much the pods, it's the computers inside them." Ty said, "Those computers are connected to other Planetary Computer Networks. I can get a vast amount of information on the Vashmallians with those computers, not to mention if Prophet Herelaah has some new trick up his sleeve, I'll be able to find out what we're up against."

"Those computers were some of the most advanced I had ever seen." Dr. Briefs pointed out.

"Yea, well, I imagine the owner of the pods was pretty pissed when we stole them." Ty chuckled, "Also, we didn't exactly check West City to make sure all of the Vashmallians were dead. I suggest one of the Saiyans should go for extra security."

"That's a good point." Krillin said, "With all the chaos, we have no idea if we missed something."

"I guess I can go." Gohan said.

"Actually Gohan, I have a very special job for you." Ty said.

"Oh?" Gohan crossed his arms.

"It's a pretty dangerous mission, but it's probably the most important part of the plan." Ty said.

"I'm listening." Gohan said.

"Well, I don't expect you to know about it, but some Planets have something known as a GBM." Ty said.

"GBM?"

"Galactic Black Market." Ty said.

"A Black Market, as in illegal goods?" Yamcha asked.

"Yup." Ty said, "A few months ago I pulled some jobs on this one Planet called Voon, and that's where I learned about them. They are maximum-security outposts that are impossible to detect unless you already know about them. I confirmed that there was one on this Planet while I was in my pod. I'll need to double check, but I'm pretty sure that it's on an island in the middle of the ocean."

"And what's so important about a few illegal guns and drugs?" Videl asked.

"We're talking about a little bit more than a few guns and drugs." Ty smirked, "If I did my research, then we should be looking at a warehouse under the island filled with the best alien tech money can buy. We're talking guns, weapons, explosives, energy masking devices, radars, signal jammers, and if we're lucky then they'll have one good old-fashioned healing tank. We'll have enough to build up an army that'll actually stand a chance against the Vashmall."

"…The healing tank makes the mission worth while." Goku said.

"Gohan and me would complete the mission ourselves." Ty said, "This place is going to be well guarded, and the more people, the harder it will be to go undetected."

"This isn't some spy game, just go in and kill all the workers." Vegeta finished cleaning the breakfast off his face and shot Jaxon a very threatening look. The little boy scooted closer to his big brother. Trunks's eyes widened at the sound of a 'spy game'.

"You would think that it was that simple, but the people who run these outposts are known to be kind of, well, I guess 'off' is the word I'm looking for." Ty said.

"What do you mean 'off'?" Gohan asked.

"Some GBM bosses are a little out-of-the-box if you know what I mean." Ty said.

"No, I don't." Gohan said.

"You know, a little trippy, they have a screw loose, they're not all there." Ty said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gohan asked.

"Well, some of these bosses have been known to carry around a small remote linked to hundreds of explosives rigged around the outpost." Ty said.

"Why?" Everyone yelled.

"Some guys are a little paranoid, and if they detect any signs of a raid on their outpost, it's Ka-Boom." Ty said.

"They would blow up their whole island and kill themselves?" Gohan asked.

"The punishment for running one of these is far worse than death." Ty said, "I know it sounds crazy, but then again most GBM bosses are crazy."

"…It sounds like a huge risk, but that healing tank is too good to pass up." Gohan said.

"And then while me and you take on the GBM, group two will go to Capsule Company and…"

"Corporations."

"Huh?" Ty turned to Trunks who didn't look very happy.

"It's Capsule Corporations, not Capsule Company." Trunks grunted.

"Whatever it's called, group two needs to salvage my pods and whatever else they can. Vegeta or Goku can go with in case of any surviving Vashmallians, and then someone can stay up here with Jaxon." Ty said.

"Aww, why can't I come with you?" Jaxon whined.

"Honestly it's been one hell of a morning and the last thing I need is the added stress of worrying about my little brother. I'd feel much more comfortable if you were nice and safe up here." Ty smiled, "Oh, and by the way, this whole sky fortress thing, yea, when the Vashmallians arrive they'll blow this thing right out of the sky, so we need something well concealed, so start gathering ideas."

"You've put a lot of thought into this plan, haven't you?" Piccolo grunted.

"Well, I mean, I'd prefer if we win." Ty said.

"…You seem like you've formulated a decent plan to win this war, so I guess we'll proceed with it." Vegeta said, "But if I find out that you've been double crossing us, I'll throw you all the way to the sun."

"I'm not double crossing anyone." Ty said, "But, umm, I guess since it's out in the open, I don't know if I've mentioned, but there is a chance that it could happen again."

"Next time it happens we're not holding back, understood?" Vegeta growled.

"Please don't take me head on, it won't end well." Ty said, "Just get as far away as possible and wait until I transform back to normal."

"Quite frankly I think we should worry about that when the time comes, but we finally have a plan, and I say we put it in motion." Gohan said.

"One more question." Piccolo said, "Is there anything else you're not telling us? I don't want any more surprises."

"That's everything, I swear." Ty lied.

**Just Outside The Earth**

"Status report."

"Planet Earth, sir." The pilot said.

"Interesting name."

"Well sir, yesterday the communications department intercepted several Vashmallian transmissions coming from this planet. Even now we are still monitoring messages going to and from this Planet." The pilot said.

"You brought us here to deal with the bloody Vashmall? Are you insane? This is not our jurisdiction you fool!"

"It's not the Vashmallians we're after, it's code name 'The Demon'." The pilot said.

"T…Tyrannous Fulmen is here?"

"With code name 'Book Keeper', AKA Jaxon Fulmen." The Pilot said.

"Oh that's wonderful news. All right then, let the manhunt begin." Said Simon Voltron; Superintendent of U.P. (Universal Police), Division Seven.

BAD BOYS, BAD BOYS, WHAT'CHA GONA DO, WHAT'CHA GONA DO WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU!

**Author's Note:** I told you this book was going to get crazy! I can't believe I'm finally bringing in Simon Voltron and UP; the story is progressing quite nicely.


	7. GBM

**Chapter 7: GBM**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** This chapter is mainly a filler chapter, but the next few chapters are going to have some _**crazy**_ stuff. Also, I'm still working to get passed this writers block. I've been taking a small break from writing, so just bear with me for a while.

**Heinrich's Spaceship**

Heinrich stared at the radio; this had bad idea written all over it. He slowly pressed the button and cleared his throat, "Guten tag."

"Heinrich! Where the frak have you been?" Captain Enyo screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Eating strudel, where de frak do you think I've been?" Heinrich snarled.

"Don't you dare get smart with me, Bounty Hunter!" Captain Enyo hissed, "I have lost all contact with General Takeo, Prophet Pugare, and the other ten ships!"

"That makes sense." Heinrich said, "Considering how Tyrannous G. Fulmen transformed into de Demon und killed de Prophet, de General, und all ten Vashmallian ships."

"…" Silence.

"Captain Enyo?" Heinrich asked.

"…" Still Silence.

"Captain Enyo are you there?" Heinrich asked.

"…" Nothing

"C…Captain En…"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Captain Enyo roared.

**The Lookout**

Dende finished healing Ty and took a step back; if the others were willing to trust him, then he would too. He also gave the boy a white t-shirt, blue workout shorts, and shoes.

"Thank you." Ty wiped the blood off his face and stared at the plate of food.

"So we're just going to move on like nothing ever happened?" Trunks growled; Ty rolled his eyes.

"Boy, I think you need to shut up." Vegeta growled.

"He destroyed our…"

"I know!" Vegeta grabbed his son by the front of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground, "You've been complaining about it since yesterday, and I've had it! We have the Dragon Radar, which means we can locate the Dragon Balls, which means it will all get fixed, so shut up!"

"…Wh…what if, hypothetically speaking, one of us created a large explosion, and it may or may not have killed some people?" Trunks gulped.

"…Mistakes are made, and it wouldn't be the first time it's happened." Vegeta set the boy down, "We'll bring back everyone who has been killed since Tyrannous and Jaxon have arrived on Planet Earth."

"Don't call me that." Ty growled.

"Don't beat yourself up, Trunks." Gohan said, "Accidents happen."

"Hypothetically speaking of course." Trunks said, "I was just, you know, checking…" The boy trailed off.

"What about Taz?" Jaxon quietly asked, "He wasn't a person."

"I don't think it matters." Goku said, "Human, animals, aliens, they'll all be brought back."

"But won't that bring back G…General T…Takeo?" Jaxon gulped.

"We'll bring back everyone except for the bad ones." Goku said, "None of the Vashmallians will be brought back."

"Good." Jaxon stared at his plate of food. Ty and Jaxon didn't have Taz, which meant that there was no way to know if their food was poisoned, and after the way everyone has been yelling at them and beating them up, what's stopping them from contaminating their food.

"…I'm…not too hungry." Ty dumped his food onto Jaxon's plate, "My stomach is, well, not…" Ty trailed off. Jaxon shot his brother a looked before turning his attention back to his food.

"Ahem." Goten cleared his throat, "Are…are you mad at me?" The boy whispered.

"Of course not, why would I be mad at you?" Jaxon asked.

"You…you were really angry before and you called us all a bunch of stupid jerks." Goten quietly said.

"You're an idiot." Ty snorted, "You've been nothing but nice to him since we arrived, he has no reason to hate you."

"I wasn't talking about you, just everyone else." Jaxon said.

"Oh…" Goten stood there for an awkward moment, "S…so are we still…friends?"

"Oh my Gods." Ty grunted, "Oww!" Jaxon elbowed his brother in the stomach.

"Yes, you're still my friend…I mean, if you want to be, you don't have to, but you know, I was just…"

"Cool." Goten sat down next to the boy and took some food from his plate. Ty watched as Goten checked the food; once he gave the ok, Jaxon dug in. Ty had his reasons for not liking Goten, but he was kind of happy that his little brother found a friend.

"So about this Black Market thing?" Gohan asked.

"Anybody have a computer?" Ty asked.

"I left my stuff back at Capsule Corp, but I have this." Bulma reached into her purse pulled out her smart phone. Ty took the phone and studied it over.

"…There are no buttons." Ty said.

"It's a touch screen, stupid." Trunks grunted; Ty's eyes flickered gold for a moment.

"There we go." Ty opened the phone's Internet and searched for a few things. Next, he did some simple math. Finally, he went to the phone's map and typed in the coordinates, "There it is." Ty handed the phone to Gohan.

"…There's nothing there." Gohan said, "It's all just water."

"It's there, trust me." Ty said, "The plan is we sneak onto the island, locate the Boss, and then kill him. Once he's out of the way, we can do whatever the hell we want."

"Sounds simple enough." Gohan said.

"Yea, you would think that, wouldn't you?" Ty grunted, "Nothing is ever simple. It's on an island, which is going to be heavily guarded. We'll be able to fly most of the way, but eventually we'll have to swim or else their radar will pick us up. I think it's best if we enter through the underwater entrance. It won't be as guarded as the perimeter. Also, we need to keep our energy as low as possible, which means no energy blasts and no flying around the island. We don't kill anyone unless it's absolutely necessary, because if they find the body it's game over. We'll find a radio and listen to their chatter until they tell us where the big man is hiding. We'll find the Boss, kill him, and then take out the rest of the Guards…and there's probably going to be at least two hundred guards, maybe more than that. Once everyone is dead, we'll go back to the lookout and bring everyone to the island. The more people we have, the faster we can look through the inventory."

"…Ok." Gohan stared at the boy, "How many times have you done this?"

"Taking the whole outpost? Never." Ty said, "But I know enough about these places to take it down if I wanted to."

"If it's a market, couldn't you just buy the stuff instead of killing everyone?" Goku asked.

"…You're kidding, right?" Ty laughed.

"Bulma has lots of money." Goku said.

"I don't do business with these kinds of people." Ty said, "They're crazy, they're weird, and they're mean."

"You haven't even met the guy yet." Goku said, "He could be a real decent fellow. It's not fair to…"

"I know enough!" Ty slammed his fist down on the table as his eyes flickered gold. Gohan immediately brushed the flames out of the boy's hair and clothes. "I know what they're like, and doing business with them would be a horrible mistake. I'm not leaving any of them alive, end of discussion."

"You left me alive." Ty flinched and looked up to see a tall man wearing a black trench coat, black leather gloves, and black sunglasses. His skin was red, and he had a very long claw on his left index finger. "I never understood why you left me alive." Roja Dios said, "Of course I never really figured out how you did all those fire tricks. I've got to give you props on the whole red skin thing." The alien smirked, "But anyways, back to the present. If the Boss of this place is even half as crazy as me, then you are in so much frakking trouble." Roja laughed, "I have a good feeling about today; a really good feeling."

"Ty!" Gohan shook the boy's shoulder. Ty rubbed his eyes and glanced around; Roja was gone, "You alright?"

"Yea, just thinking." Ty grunted.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Jaxon asked.

"You, of all people, should know what these places are like." Ty growled, "The answer is no."

"But…"

"Jaxon, I said no." Ty growled.

"Fine." Jaxon grunted.

"…Excuse me?" Ty growled.

"I mean, yes sir." Jaxon quickly said.

"Good, so if everyone knows their jobs, then lets go." Ty stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, right now?" Gohan asked.

"No, after De Civitate Dei arrives; yes right now!" Ty yelled.

"…Hold on." Gohan said, "Bulma, do you have any empty capsules?"

"Of course, why?" Bulma asked.

"If this Boss guy is walking around with a remote detonator for the island, then I want to have the capsule in case we come across anything important like the Healing Tank." Gohan said, "That way if he does blow everything up we'll have saved a few things."

"That's thinking ahead." Bulma reached into her purse and pulled out a small capsule, "Just don't lose it."

"I won't." Gohan put the capsule in his pocket.

"…Am I missing something here?" Ty asked, "How the hell do you expect to fit anything inside something the size of my thumb?"

"Actually the science behind the Hoi-Poi Capsules is really interesting." Bulma said, "Similar technology was first used by astronauts back in the year…"

"We don't have time for a history lesson, woman." Vegeta growled, "Besides, at least half of us have heard this damn story at least fifty times."

"What are you talking about? You've never stayed in the room long enough to hear the end of the second sentence!" Bulma yelled.

"That's because I don't care." Vegeta said.

"Oh yea Monkey Boy, how would you like to sleep on the couch for the next month? Then we'll see how much you care." Bulma growled.

"Enough!" Ty yelled, "Gods damn you people are annoying. Gohan, if there's nothing else you need then let's get the hell out of here."

"Bulma, do you mind if I hold onto the phone? I doubt we'll find the island in the middle of the ocean without the GPS." Gohan said.

"Yea, just don't break it." Bulma said.

"If that's everything, then I'm going to leave." Ty grunted as he walked out the door.

"…Bye." Jaxon quietly said, "Good luck."

"Don't worry Jaxon." Gohan said, "I'll keep an eye on your big brother." With that, Gohan walked out the door.

"…He was in a hurry, wasn't he?" Videl said.

"_Gee, I wonder why?_" Jaxon laughed as his eyes lit up bright blue, "_First off, bravo._" Jaxon clapped his hands, "_Bravo, encore, encore!_"

"What do you want?" Piccolo growled.

"_To get out of this damn book._" Jaxon said, "_But seriously, I was wondering how you all would react this morning, and you didn't disappoint. It's a rarity to see Tyrannous whimpering like a little baby because some monkey slapped him around and said some mean things."_ Jaxon slowly circled the table, "_And no matter what he said, you called him a liar. Oh, I haven't laughed that much since Planet Voon!_" Jaxon uncontrollably laughed. "_And then when Jaxon lost it; I nearly peed myself!_" Jaxon giggled. "That's enough Morgana!" Jaxon snarled as his eyes momentarily went back to normal, "_Oh, what are you going to do, yell and cry like a baby again? Aww, evewybody's being mean to my bwother, boo-hoo, oh boo-hoo. Why don't you do me and Kamell a favor keep your frakking mouth shut! Nobody cares about you, nobody even likes you, so shut the frak up._" Jaxon spat, "_I swear, of all the life forms in the Universe, we get stuck with this frakking rat._" Jaxon's eyes went back to normal. The boy looked at the ground and started sniffling.

"**And here come the water works.**" Jaxon growled.

"…I hate you." Jaxon sniffed.

"**I'll remember that when I get out**." Jaxon growled.

"Kamell, don't you have better things to do than possess the kid?" Piccolo growled.

"**I'm stuck in a Book, this is what I do.**" Jaxon growled, "**…Believe me, I want nothing more than to kill all of you, but as long as the Book of Kamell is in the hands of a Seven-Year-Old rat, I'm bound by certain rules.**"

"And what might those rules be?" Vegeta asked. Just then, Jaxon's eyes went back to normal and he grabbed his head.

'Hey Jaxon, with Tyrannous gone, how do you think the others will respond to your little outburst from earlier?' Morgana asked. Jaxon quickly wiped his eyes and slowly backed away; Vegeta and Trunks would probably kill him before the others got their chance.

"I…I…" Without hesitation, Jaxon sprinted out of the room. Outside, Ty and Gohan were trying to figure out which direction they needed to fly; there was something about interference so Gohan was moving the phone in a number eight motion.

"So which way are we going?" Ty asked.

"South East I think." Gohan said.

"Wait!" Before Ty had time to turn his head, Jaxon grabbed onto his legs, almost knocking him to the ground.

"What? What is it?" Ty said in a panic, thinking there was a Vashmallian on the Lookout.

"Don't leave." Jaxon's eyes watered, "They're all going to kill me."

"…For crying out loud Jaxon!" Ty growled, "They are not going to kill you!"

"Especially Vegeta and Trunks." Jaxon said.

"…Yea, I guess Vegeta would be kind of pissed about taking a plate to the face." Ty said, "But honestly he had that coming. Trunks is all talk and no action…I think." Ty wasn't sure if Trunks would actually harm his little brother.

"Please let me come with you." Jaxon begged as a tear escaped his eye.

"You're not coming with and that's final!" Ty yelled as he stood up, "Now dry your tears. You've cried enough this morning, now suck it up!" Jaxon held his head in shame as he wiped his eyes. After about a minute Jaxon regained his composure. "Follow me." Ty walked towards the palace with his little brother right behind him. They entered the kitchen and Jaxon grabbed onto his brother's leg. "Vegeta and Trunks, if you so much as lay a finger on my little brother while I'm gone, I will…"

"You'll what?" Trunks snorted, "I kicked your ass the other day, what the hell are you going to do?"

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your city burning to the ground." Ty said.

"Why you stupid little…" Vegeta grabbed Trunks before he could charge at the boy.

"…Hmm." Ty looked around the room, "Just hang out with…Gods, I don't even like half of these people." Ty mumbled.

"Why doesn't he just hang out with Goten?" Goku suggested, "I'll keep my eye on him, and you have my word that no one will hurt him while you're gone."

"**Oh not him!**" Jaxon's eyes lit up red, "**His very energy makes me want to puke!**"

"Kamell, do me a favor and frak off." Ty growled; Jaxon's eyes went back to normal. Ty knelt down in front of the boy. "Just stay away from Prince Jackass and his loser son and you won't have any problems, ok?"

"…But…"

"Jaxon, I'm on my last nerves." Ty growled as his eyes flickered gold, "This morning was just horrible, yesterday was even worse, and I'm still trying to forget about the day before that, so if I were you I would suck it up, grow a pair, and let go of me before I really get mad." Jaxon quickly let go of his brother and moved over to Goten. Ty stood up and walked towards the door. "If anything happens to…" Ty stopped and turned towards Vegeta, "If you hurt him, if you say anything mean to him, if you try to question him, if you do anything to make him upset…" Ty's eyes flickered gold, "I'll kill you." With that Ty left the room.

"Hmph." Vegeta rolled his eyes; it was an empty threat. There was no way in hell Ty could even hurt him, let alone kill him. Ty stomped out of the palace and rejoined Gohan.

"Is everything ok?" Gohan asked.

"Jaxon will play with Goten, and Vegeta and Trunks have been warned to keep their distance." Ty growled, "Which way do we need to go?"

"Umm…" Gohan glanced at the phone, "That way." Gohan pointed South East.

"Then let's go." Ty took off and flew away from the Lookout as fast as he could. Gohan quickly put the phone in his pocket and took off after the boy.

"Hey Ty, slow down." Gohan said, "What's the rush?"

"I just want to get as far away from this Lookout as I can." Ty grunted.

"I know you're mad at Vegeta, but…"

"I'm not mad, I'm frustrated." Ty smirked.

"…Now you're just being smart." Gohan growled, "I know you're mad at Vegeta for how he treated you, but we shouldn't just run off and rush into something without planning."

"Gohan, I know what I'm doing." Ty said, "I'm an expert when it comes to these kinds of things."

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Are you doubting me?" Ty asked.

"No, I just…"

"Just follow my lead, and this will be easy." Ty said, "And the best part about it is when we take this whole base and get all of their alien tech, the others will forget all about the Demon thing and trust me again." The boy said with a smile.

"…What makes you say that?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan…" Ty shook his head, "When you see how much technology this place has, you'll forget about the Demon too. We'll be heroes, and the others will all apologize for this morning."

"But…"

"I know you're dad didn't seem too big on killing people, so after the Boss is dead, we can give the rest of the workers a chance to leave the planet." Ty said.

"But…"

"I mean it's totally against my principles, but I think the others will be impressed if we can pull that off." Ty said, "Since plasma bullets can't really hurt you, you can disarm all of the guards and then we'll load them onto one of their ships, and then they can leave."

"Do you really think that will work?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I can't say that it will be easy, but the others will have to be impressed if we pull it off." Ty said, "The Boss dies though, no exceptions." Gohan studied the boy; he had a smile on his face. It was actually the first smile Gohan had seen since yesterday morning. The teen wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed like Ty wanted to use this mission as a means of regaining the Z Warrior's trust. When Vegeta said that he regretted saving Ty, it crushed the boy, so maybe Ty wanted to regain everyone's acceptance…maybe, just maybe, he wanted to regain Vegeta's acceptance.

'If I had known about this spawn of the devil, then I would have let him drown in the God Damn Harbor! Hell, I almost wish he blew his damn brains out with that freaking gun!' Those words just kept echoing in his head; words could not describe how shitty he felt right now. If he had a gun, he would gladly put it to his head and pull the frakking trigger. Yesterday, for the first time in two years, he felt happy. Vegeta actually made him feel like his father would be proud of him. Vegeta made him feel like he wasn't a worthless failure. And then twenty-four hours later, Vegeta took that feeling and beat the frak out of it until it was dead…just like Taz.

Taz. Taz, Taz, Frakking Taz! He was nothing but a deformed rat! He was without a doubt the ugliest, smelliest, most disgusting thing Ty had ever seen in his life…and yet he missed him more than anything. He was a friend, someone to talk to, a protector, a food-checker, and a pretty decent pillow. Sure, he wasn't most people's idea of a pet, but it didn't matter what other people thought. Taz was a great companion, and he didn't deserve to die…and not only did he die, but he died at the hands of General Takeo.

The only thing Ty regretted about killing General Takeo was that he couldn't remember it. He would gladly kill General Jackass a thousand times, just to savor his final moments of pain and suffering. The only good thing to come out of the past few days was that Takeo was dead; everything else kind of sucked. Sure, Prophet Pugare was dead, but honestly he wasn't one of the Prophets he had a serious problem with. I mean, they were all going to die a slow and painful death, but Ty had a special interest in Prophet Herelaah, Prophet Rubrum, Prophet Arcus, and Prophet Flavus.

"Ty!" Gohan yelled; Ty flinched.

"Yea?"

"I called your name like twenty times." Gohan said.

"Just thinking." Ty grunted; at least he wasn't hallucinating this time.

"Now that we're alone, I just, well…" Gohan took a deep breath, "I know what Vegeta said really bothered you, and I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Listen, I've had a really shitty morning, and right now the last thing I want to talk about is Prince Jackass." Ty growled.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Vegeta didn't mean what he said." Gohan said, "Just give him time to calm down, then he'll…"

"I don't want his stupid apology." Ty grunted.

"…Well, don't expect him to actually say 'I'm Sorry', but, hmm…" Gohan thought for a moment, "When Vegeta is sorry about something, you'll know it."

"Let's just get to the GBM." Ty grunted; he was angry as hell, and he would take it out on this Boss guy.

**Diablo Desert: Middle Of Nowhere**

The sand began to blow in all directions as the ship made its decent. It was about two miles long, and half a mile tall. It was a beautiful silver chrome color, and it had two giant letters written on the side; U.P. Once the ship landed, a small door opened up and several robots came running out. They were large purple robots with a single eye, and a long gold tail.

"Area secure!" One robot announced. At least fifty addition purple robots exited the ship.

"Excellent work." Simon Voltron slowly walked down the ramp, "I'll cut right to the chase; if Tyrannous Gaius Fulmen is on this planet, then we are going to find him. For a while I thought that we had lost the little bugger, but new Intel has given me hope. It has given me hope that we can finally bring this monster to justice. It has given me hope that after over two years of searching for the Planet Clepta Killer, we may finally bring him to trial. It has given me hope that I will be able to return to my wife and daughter." Simon slowly frowned, "I don't need to remind you how dangerous this boy is. Previous encounters indicate that his flickering golden eyes mean that he's going to transform into that monster. This happens whenever his temper flairs. When you find him, take no chances; tranquilize him, and restrain him. If he does transform…well…" Simon took a long pause, "Well then God help us all. As you know, Mr. Fulmen has a little brother; Jaxon Gelos Fulmen. He is not to be harmed, and is to be captured. Once interrogation is complete, I shall decide his fate. No stupid, mother frakking, worthless, little shit head Demon is going to make a fool out of the Universal Police. He will be brought to justice, and he will pay for the hundreds of thousands of innocent lives he's taken."

"Sir, yes sir!" The small army of robots said.

"How do you expect to find two boys on a whole Planet?" A large robot slowly exited the ship.

"Hmph, patience Sergeant Rilldo." Chief Superintendent Voltron smirked, "Patience."

**Gohan And Ty**

"I could give you a ride." Gohan offered.

"Just shut up." Ty tried to catch his breath; he wasn't used to flying long distances, and for a while he had been struggling to keep up with Gohan. Now he was just struggling to stay in the air.

"I mean I get it, you're a little out of practice and…"

"Transforming into the Demon drains a lot of my energy, and something about my body growing twice as big is a big strain on my body, so I'm not out of practice, I'm just a little tired." Ty sped up.

"But…"

"Gohan, enough!" Ty growled.

"…Fine." Gohan sighed; the two silently flew towards their destination. After an hour they reached the water, and by that time Ty was completely out of breath, and was slowly floating down towards the ocean. Gohan quickly flew underneath the boy and caught him on his back. "Just hold on, I'll give you a ride." Gohan said.

"Hmph." Ty grabbed Gohan's shoulder. With impressive speeds, the Half-Saiyan took off towards the GBM. Ty was barely able to hold on; honestly he had never met someone this fast…except for certain Vashmallian fighters. Before Ty even had time to think about the Vashmallians, Gohan stopped, and Ty was thrown from the teen's back right into the water.

"Oops." The water began to boil, and the steaming hot boy swam to the surface, "I guess I should have given you a warning." Gohan laughed nervously, "I'm going too fast for the GPS on the phone."

"…Honestly, this feels kind of nice." Ty got on his back and placed his hands behind his head, "Is that the island up ahead?"

"Huh?" Gohan glanced up to see an island a few miles away. He looked at the GPS, and confirmed that this was in fact the GBM, "I guess it is. Good eye."

"Let's fly a little more and then swim." Ty said.

"Swim?" Gohan asked.

"If we fly, their radars will pick us up for sure." Ty said, "Besides, we'll be entering through the underwater entrance. I'd say we fly about half a mile, and then swim the rest of the way."

"…I don't know Ty, that looks like a long distance, and…"

"If you need to take a rest we can, but let's at least start swimming first." Ty said.

"I was talking about you." Gohan said.

"…Me?" Ty slowly floated out of the water, "Gohan, are you going to keep doubting me?"

"I just want to make sure we don't run into any issues…is all." Gohan said.

"Just trust me." Ty smiled, "This will be as easy as pie."

**Galactic Black Market**

"PIE!"

"Here is your pie, senior." The alien carefully placed the pie on the table and jumped back as the Boss completely destroyed the pastry. Just then, the Boss stopped. He slowly scooped some of the filling onto his finger and studied it.

"What flavor is this?" The Boss growled

"B…blueberry, senior." The alien stuttered.

"Blueberry?" The Boss wiped his hands on his napkin.

"Si senior…blueberry." The alien looked at the ground.

"Did Senior Lodo not request a cherry flavored pie?" Senior Lodo growled, speaking in third person.

"Senior, we…"

"Did Senior Lodo not specifically inform you of the correct pie flavor to deliver to Senior Lodo? Did Lodo jumble up Lodo's words? Did you not understand Lodo? Is that it? You failed to understand Lodo, and that is why you delivered Lodo this…this filth?" Senior Lodo snarled.

"Senior Lodo, we…we were out of cherry." The alien took a step back.

"…Out of cherry?" Lodo growled.

"Si Senior."

"And so you brought Lodo a blueberry pie instead?" Lodo growled.

"Si Senior."

"…Did you ever consider that Lodo might be allergic to blueberries?" Lodo growled.

"But Senior, you're not aller…" _Bang!_ The alien hit the ground and was surrounded by a green pool of blood.

"Hmph." Lodo slowly lowered his gun and went back to eating his blueberry pie, "Senior Lodo gustos pastel. Muy bueno." Senior Lodo was a very large, morbidly obese, green alien sporting a very expensive pair of black leather pants, a very nice black leather jacket, and a pair of black boots.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Lodo shot up and pulled out his gun, "What the frak is this beeping?" Lodo hissed.

"Senior, we have two intruders heading towards the island."

"What kind of an intruder?" Lodo snarled.

"They're flying." The alien studied the long distance radar.

"…So these intruders are birds, or two planes perhaps?" Lodo asked.

"No Senior Lodo." One of the aliens pressed several buttons, "I'm sending a local surveillance-bot to investigate."

"Grrr." Lodo didn't like the idea of intruders on his island, "Senior Tuco!"

"Si Senior." A green alien wearing a black suit and sunglasses quickly entered the room.

"We have company." Lodo growled.

"Hmph." Tuco stared at the monitor, waiting to see his target.

"Surveillance-bot is ready to intercept." The alien said; the computer screen changed to an underwater video, "Preparing to surface." The robot made its way to the surface and took aim. "Here they come. It looks like…like…"

"J…just a little further, then…then we swim." Ty gasped as he struggled to keep up.

"Are you sure you'll be ok to swim?" Gohan stopped and allowed Ty to rest…again

"Yea, sure, whatever." Ty took several deep breaths, "We'll suppress our energy too, just in case."

"Fine." Gohan sighed.

"Gohan, can you just act like you have at least a little faith in my plan?" Ty growled.

"…You're right. I'm just still thinking about all the other stuff that's happened, but if you say that you know what you're doing, then I shouldn't doubt you." Gohan said.

"Good, now just little farther, and then we swim." Ty said, "Man, this dumbass boss doesn't have a clue that we're coming. I can't wait to see his face when we bust into his office to kill him." Ty laughed as he continued to fly.

"Lead the way." Gohan flew after the boy.

"…" Senior Lodo, Senior Tuco, and all of the aliens stared at the screen in complete shock, jaws dropped to the floor. Lodo threw the alien out of his chair and took the controls; he rewound the video.

"Man, this dumbass boss doesn't have a clue that we're coming. I can't wait to see his face when we bust into his office to kill him." _Rewind._ "I can't wait to see his face when we bust into his office to kill him." _Rewind._ "When we bust into his office to kill him." _Rewind._ "Office to kill him." _Rewind._ "To kill him." _Rewind._ "Kill him." Lodo zoomed in on Ty's face and pressed several buttons. Several wanted posters for 'The Demon' popped up on the screen.

"Oh Senior Lodo is about to have a bueno day." Lodo laughed, "A muy bueno day! Keep all eyes on them, but don't sound any alarms. No need to scare Lodo's guests away." Lodo giggled.

"Senior." Tuco grunted, his eyes never leaving the picture of Ty.

"Lodo wants them alive." Lodo's eyes were in the shapes of two giant dollar signs, "Lodo has very special plans for the Demon and his friend. Very special plans indeed."

"Senior L…"

"Si, Lodo knows that they are intruders. Lodo knows all of the stories about the Demon and his powers of powerful power, but Senior Lodo is not the Vashmall. Senior Lodo is not U.P.; Lodo will win, because I am…Senior Lodo." The man laughed evilly.

5000+ WORD CHAPTER. NOT MY LONGEST CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO START SPREADING THIS STUFF OUT. WE DID, HOWEVER, JUST ADD A BUNCH OF NEW VILLAINS, SO HOPEFULLY THAT MAKES UP FOR IT. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:** You think Senior Lodo is a little crazy now…just wait.


	8. What's UP?

**Chapter 8: What's Up?**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** So expect a lot of scene changes during this chapter. By scene changes I mean where it tells you in bold letters where or who you're with. I hope it doesn't get too annoying, but we have a lot to get through in this chapter.

**U.P. Ship: Diablo Desert**

"Sergeant Rilldo, remember what I said about having patience?" Voltron asked.

"Yes sir." Rilldo grunted.

"Well, our ship's energy scouter has detected a group of life forms with exceptionally high energy." Voltron said.

"…Group?" Rilldo asked.

"It's hard to say." Voltron studied the screen, "A scouter can only tell you so much, but there are definitely more than two high-powered energies in this location. Also, these energies are far superior to the power levels of Tyrannous and Jaxon Fulmen. And…there's one more thing."

"What?" Rilldo asked.

"The source of these energies is several miles above the Planet." Voltron said.

"Miles?" Rilldo asked, "Could this be a glitch in the program?"

"…No, I've checked the data several times." Voltron said, "Let's mobilize the troops…and my mech-suit."

"Your mech-suit, are you sure?" Rilldo asked.

"One can never be too careful when dealing with the Demon." Voltron felt the burn scar on his face, "I learned that the hard way."

"Hn, so shall I prepare a small vessel for our travels?" Rilldo asked.

"…Yes." Voltron grunted, still feeling his scar, "And be quick about it."

"Yes sir." Rilldo saluted before walking off.

**With Ty And Gohan**

Did Gohan truly have faith in Ty? In a way, yes. He didn't doubt that Ty knew what this Galactic Black Market was, and that he wasn't lying about how secure this place was, but part of him was still angry about West City. You don't just turn into a monster, destroy a city, and then move onto something else like it was nothing. Still, Ty swore that he was telling the truth about being on their side, and he was sticking with his original claim of not knowing the cause of the transformation, but Gohan still couldn't get it out of his head.

As for Ty, he was lost in his own thoughts. He imagined himself taking over the GBM with the only death being the Boss. He would get back to the Lookout and…

"_Good job Ty, you're such an incredible fighter." Goten said._

"_I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Gohan got down on his hand and knees and bowed._

"_And you let all those other guys live." Goku said, "I don't even remember West City."_

"_I'm a dumb, stupid, purple haired loser." Trunks drooled, "Blah blah blah."_

"_I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Vegeta smiled, "You did good, and I'm really proud of you."_

"_You're a hero, and definitely not a Vashmallian Double Agent!" Bulma cheered._

"_My big brother is the strongest fighter in the whole wide Universe!" Jaxon chirped._

"Oh please, it was nothing." Ty smirked.

"What was that?" Gohan asked.

"I said let's swim now." Ty quickly dove into the water.

"…Whatever you say." Gohan lowered his energy and dove into the water.

**Galactic Black Market**

"Oh happy day, happy day!" Lodo cheered as he skipped down the hall, "Lodo gets two new friends to play with…and one of those friends is none other than the Demon. Lodo will get to have so much fun, right Tuco?"

"Si Senior." Tuco laughed; the Demon was about to be delivered right to his doorstep; by the end of today, Tyrannous would be crying at his feet for what he did on Planet Voon.

"WAIT!" Lodo screamed, scaring Tuco half to death.

"Ay dios mio!" Tuco grabbed his chest, "Si Senior Lodo?"

"He has one." Lodo whispered.

"…What?"

"He, as in the Demon, has one, as in a little brother." Lodo said.

"…Jaxon, the Keeper of the Book of…"

"Kamell, yes, Lodo knows." Lodo rolled his eyes, "The point that Lodo is trying to make is that the Demon was flying to Lodo's island with someone who appeared to be older, and…well…you know, not…not the Book Keeper."

"…And?"

"And? What the frak do you mean 'And'? Who the frak is this new guy?" Lodo snarled, "Why is he coming to Lodo's island with the Demon?"

"Senior, I…"

"Forget it Tuco." Lodo growled, "Just have the staff dig up some dirt on our second friend. Let Lodo know when our guests arrive at the island. Lodo will be making some preparations." Lodo skipped down the hall.

"…Si Senior." Tuco sighed; of all the people in the Universe, he gets stuck working for this psycho.

**The Lookout**

"Come on, that's not fair." Trunks whined.

"Life's not fair." Vegeta grunted.

"But why can't I go with you?" Trunks asked.

"Because I said no." Vegeta growled, "Why would you want to come anyways?"

"To get some of my stuff." Trunks said.

"Stuff? What stuff?" Vegeta asked, "The house probably collapsed, and your bedroom was on the second floor. All of your stuff was mostly likely destroyed." Why did Vegeta say that? Trunks slowly frowned and glanced at the ground. "Ask yourself this; do you really want to see all of the destruction?" Trunks shook his head. "People died; you don't want to see any of that, do you?" Trunks shook his head again. "And all the animals that were kept as pets, do you want to see what's left of them?" Trunks shook his head a third time. "So it's better if you stay up here."

"But…I don't care about dead people." Trunks quickly changed his answer, "It doesn't bother me. I…"

"The answer is still no." Vegeta growled.

"…Fine." Trunks sighed.

"…But what did you want to salvage?" Vegeta asked.

"My sword." Trunks said.

"You mean the one Tampon gave you?" Vegeta grunted.

"Dad! It's Tapion!" Trunks whined.

"Whatever." Vegeta grunted, "If I see it, I'll grab it, but it's probably buried under all the debris."

"And the sheath too." Trunks said.

"Chances are the sword was lost, so don't get your hopes up." Vegeta walked to the edge of the Lookout, hoping his son would stop bugging him, which he had been doing ever since Ty and Gohan had left over an hour ago.

"But just in case you see it, you know, make sure you grab it." Trunks quickly followed his father.

"Is there some reason you're following me?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, umm, no, I just…"

"Then why don't you go play with Kakarott's brat, or whatever it is you two do?" Vegeta said.

"I think Goten is still mad at me." Trunks said, "We were arguing yesterday, and I gave him a black eye, and now he won't talk to me."

"That was yesterday, surely the brat has moved on by now." Vegeta grunted, "Besides, he probably deserved it."

"Well, I was kind of being a jerk, but he kept on defending cry-baby Jaxon." Trunks crossed his arms.

"Oh not this again." Vegeta growled, "What exactly did Jaxon do wrong?"

"…He didn't tell us about Ty's Demon thingy." Trunks said.

"And why do you think he didn't tell us?" Vegeta asked.

"…Cause Ty probably told him not to tell anyone." Trunks said.

"So what did you expect to happen?" Vegeta asked, "Did you think Jaxon would betray his brother and tell a bunch of people he just met that Tyrannous is a monster?"

"…Well…no." Trunks sighed.

"What else has he done wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"He…well he…he…umm…" Trunks thought for a moment, "He wet the bed, and only stupid babies wet the bed." Trunks stated.

"That was after your argument with Kakarott's son, and is that enough to hate the boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Well…not really…no." Trunks said, "But he called me all those names!" Trunks remembered, "And he threw food at you and yelled at all of us."

"He snapped." Vegeta grunted, "I don't trust Tyrannous, and I'm not very fond of Jaxon, but if you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at Tyrannous. He's the source of all the lies, and he's the one who destroyed West City. Jaxon is just following his brother."

"Jaxon's been through enough, Trunks." Trunks turned to see his mother. "We've all been yelling at him, Taz is dead, and his brother tried to kill himself. Goten is just trying to help his new friend out."

"But he didn't have to yell at me." Trunks grunted.

"Listen, just apologize to Goten, and I'm sure he'll forgive you." Bulma ruffled the boy's hair.

"But I've already apologized a million"

"Trust me." Bulma said.

"Are we ready to go?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"I hope I can find my dishes all in one piece." Bunny said.

"Uh, hey Bulma." Bulma turned to see Krillin and Videl. "We'd like to come with, if that's ok." Krillin said.

"Anything we can do to help, just name it." Videl said.

"Sure, I can use your help going through all the capsules…provided the storage room made it in one piece." Bulma said.

"Is everyone here?" Goku walked up to the group.

"You're not coming Kakarott." Vegeta grunted.

"Oh I know, Bulma just thought it would be easier if I use instant transmission." Goku said, "It saves you more time."

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted. With that, Dr. Briefs, Bunny, Bulma, Krillin, Videl, and Vegeta got ready to use instant transmission.

"Remember my sword." Trunks quickly said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Vegeta grunted. _Poof!_ Everyone vanished and Trunks let out a long sigh; he really hoped his dad could find his sword. He decided to apologize to Goten one more time. Goten's his best friend, he couldn't stay mad at him forever, could he?

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Goten and Jaxon were in the middle of another game of tag. For the most part, Goten controlled his speed so that Jaxon had a chance, and every so often he would allow the boy to tag him, just to help him out. Unfortunately, there was a substantial difference between the Sortosian's and Saiyan's physical limits, and Jaxon reached his limit a while ago.

"Goten…wait…I need…timeout." Jaxon floated to the ground to catch his breath.

"Are you giving up?" Goten floated around in circles.

"No…just…break." Jaxon lied down on his back and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" Jaxon flinched at the sound of Trunks's voice. He could only pray that Goten would defend him…or not, and he would be beaten to death by the two Halflings. Goten landed with his back facing the older boy. "Hey Goten, can I play tag with you two?"

"Hmph." Goten crossed his arms.

"…Oh come on Goten, please, I said was sorry like a hundred times." Trunks said, "I didn't mean to hit you like that, forgive me, please?"

"I forgive you." Goten turned.

"Great." Trunks smiled.

"But if you want to play you have to apologize to Jaxon first." Goten said; Jaxon's eyes shot wide open. Why would Goten intentionally direct Trunks's attention towards him?

"What? But…"

"Apologize for kicking him out last night, and for attacking him yesterday after Ty turned back to normal." Goten said.

"But he lied to us, and he called me a bunch of names, and he threw food at my father, and…"

"Apologize or else you can't play with us." Goten said.

"…Grrr." Trunks weighed his options for a moment. Jaxon quietly got to his feet, and very slowly moved towards the door, trying to be as subtle as possible.

'Oh ho ho.' Morgana laughed, 'Trunks is going to kill you before he'd ever apologize.'

"Do I have to?" Trunks mumbled.

"Yes." Goten said.

"…But you're acting like he hasn't done anything wrong." Trunks said.

"Cause he hasn't." Goten said. Meanwhile, Jaxon was getting closer to the door. Without the boy noticing, a small piece of paper slipped out from between the pages of the book and casually landed on the ground. "You can still be mad at Ty because he's the one who destroyed your home, but Jaxon didn't destroy anything."

"Well…"

"And Jaxon apologizes for everything, even if he didn't do anything." Goten said. This was true; Jaxon apologized multiple times over every little thing.

"Fine, Jaxon I…Jaxon?" Trunks turned around to see Jaxon halfway to the door, "Would you quit acting like I'm going to kill you cause I'm not." Trunks walked up to the boy. Jaxon quickly took a step back and hid behind his book, to which Trunks rolled his eyes. He honestly thought Jaxon was just a big baby, but he wanted Goten to be happy, so he had no choice but to apologize. Trunks took a deep breath and looked down, "Jaxon I'm sorr…huh?" Trunks knelt down and picked up the piece of paper that had fallen from Jaxon's book; it was the picture of Jaxon, his brother, and their parents. Jaxon had hid it inside his book moments after Vegeta and Gohan tackled the gun out of his brother's hand in Capsule Corp's Kitchen. The picture looked as if it had been crumpled up, stepped on, torn, and faded. Trunks couldn't really make out the details, but he could still tell who was who.

"**Da quod retro!**" Jaxon's eyes lit up bright red and he charged a red KI blast aimed directly at Trunks's face.

"Whoa, easy." Trunks took a step back.

"**Ut mea imago, da eam ad mihi nunc!**" Jaxon hissed.

"Calm down, you dropped it." Trunks said, "Here, take it, it's yours." The boy carefully held the picture out. Jaxon snatched it out of Trunks's hand and studied it for any damage…well, any new damage. Once he was certain that his prized possession was in one piece, he placed it back in-between the pages of his book. The boy's eyes went back to normal and got in a fighting stance.

"That's my picture; not yours, mine!" Jaxon hissed.

"Relax, you just dropped it. I wasn't trying to steal it, I swear." Trunks said, "Jaxon, I'm sorry for attacking you, and for kicking you out last night." Jaxon stared at Trunks for a moment before looking at Goten who gave him a slight nod.

"Apology…"

'Sell out!' Morgana yelled.

'Don't do it!' Kamell screamed.

"Apology…accepted." Jaxon sighed in defeat.

"Good, now let's play some tag." Trunks said; he didn't mean his apology. He just said it to get Goten to forgive him. With that, the three boys began to play again, none of them having a clue that a new enemy was heading towards the Lookout.

**Galactic Black Market**

Ty shot up and began to violently cough up water. "G…Gohan?"

"Easy does it." Gohan patted the boy's back, "You tired out while we were entering the underwater entrance."

"…We're in?" Ty's eyes shot wide open and he stumbled to his feet.

"Easy, everything's taken care of." Gohan pointed to a large shipping container in the corner of the room.

"…What's in there?" Ty coughed.

"About twenty unconscious guards." Gohan smirked.

"D…did you say twenty?" Ty asked.

"I'll admit that I was a little skeptical at first, but look." Gohan stood up and held up his hands, "We are inside this Market Place, which actually exists! If we can pull this thing off, the others are going to be really impressed."

"…Twenty guards, wow." Ty smiled as he walked over to the shipping container. He opened it up and jumped back, "Holy crap Gohan, you weren't kidding. There has to be at least twenty people in here."

"It wasn't really hard." Gohan laughed, "Most of them never saw it coming."

"Good, very good." Ty studied the unconscious guards; they were all wearing what looked like white space suits. "You know what Gohan? We can use these." Ty took off his shirt.

"Use what?" Gohan walked over to the boy.

"I've seen these suits before." Ty dragged two of the bodies out of the container, "They're pretty high tech stuff, and they're the perfect disguises to get to Mr. Boss Man." The boy took one of the guard's suits off.

"…Uh, any reason you're taking off your pants?" Gohan asked.

"The inside layer of the suit kind of bonds with the skin." Ty said, "Hence why this guy is only in his boxers." Ty pointed to the unconscious green alien. "Gel padding, temperature control, breathable material, and it even has a built-in backpack." Ty slipped the suit on, "I'll tell you what, my brother and me would kill for something this nice. These are literally top of the line suits, and it's one size fits all." Ty pushed a button and the suit seemed to shrink to his size, "You can't get any better than this. Now put your suit on, we don't have much time before our friends wake up." Ty threw the two bodies back into the container, shut the door, and tossed Gohan his suit.

"…Don't look." Gohan said.

"What?" Ty asked.

"Don't look while I change into this." Gohan said.

"Are you serious?" Ty growled, "I run around West City destroying Vashmallian ships in my birthday suit, and your embarrassed to be seen in your underwear? Grow a pair Gohan."

"…If you say anything, I'll beat the hell out of you." Gohan pulled down his pants, and Ty completely lost it.

"Blah ha ha ha ha haaaa!" Ty fell over laughing, "What the frak are those?"

"…Teddy…bears." Gohan mumbled.

"Blah ha ha ha ha haaa!" Ty rolled around on the floor, "Those are the stupidest things I've ever seen!"

"Tyrannous, I swear to…"

"They have frakking hearts on them!" Ty laughed.

"Screw you." Gohan mumbled as he put his suit on.

"Tell me, has Videl seen those?" Ty asked. Gohan's face turned bright red. "Oh my Gods she has!" Ty laughed, "And she still goes out with you?"

"For your information, she thinks they're cute!" Gohan held up his fist

"Hey, easy Saiyaboy." Ty laughed, "Don't hurt me, I don't think I can BEAR it!"

"Oh haha." Gohan pressed a button and the suit fit to his size, "And it's Saiyaman."

"Oh man, that was good." Ty caught his breath, "Geez, I haven't laughed that much in a long time. Oh Gods I needed that." Ty wiped his eyes and continued to chuckle.

"Are you done?" Gohan put his helmet on.

"I think so." Ty giggled as he put his helmet on, "Ok, yea, I'm good. Let's find out where this boss is and kill him." Ty studied the belt on his suit; he had a radio, a knife, and a small handgun.

"Let me have your clothes." Gohan took out his capsule and put their outfits inside.

"Ready?" Ty asked.

"Ready." Gohan said; the two quickly walked out of the room to complete their mission.

**Senior Lodo**

"…Haha…Teddy Bears." Lodo chuckled as he watched the computer screen, "Keep an eye on Lodo's guests. Lodo is going to get more pie."

**The Lookout**

Goku was watching Goten, Trunks, and Jaxon play tag in front of the palace. Bulma, Vegeta, and the others were off looking through the remains of Capsule Corporations. Piccolo and Dende were talking on the edge of the Lookout, and everyone else was just doing their own thing, trying to give each other some space after a tense morning. Did Goku forgive Ty? If Gohan believed the boy, then so did Goku. Everyone who died could be brought, and he could see why Ty lied about it. One thing he didn't understand was what Ty transformed into. His 'Demon' was evil and unbelievably powerful; Goku had never encountered anything like it.

Meanwhile, Jaxon was 'It'…again. It had taken Trunks a while to figure out that Goten was going easy on Jaxon. Goten was keeping his speed under control, and he even allowed Jaxon to tag him a few times, which seemed to boost the boy. Trunks decided to slow down, but there was no way in hell he would allow himself to lose. If Jaxon wanted to tag him, he was going to have to do it without any freebies. Just then Jaxon stopped; he stared at the edge of the Lookout.

"What's wrong, giving up?" Trunks asked; Jaxon didn't respond.

"Jaxon, are you ok?" Goten asked. The Book of Kamell slipped out of the boy's hand and fell to the ground.

"…It's him." Jaxon whispered.

"What?" Goten asked.

"I…I gotta go!" Jaxon grabbed his book and flew into the palace.

"Huh? Where's he going?" Goku asked.

"What is that?" Piccolo and Dende leaned over the edge of the Lookout; they could hear what sounded like jet engines. Just then they saw something coming through the clouds. "Goku, heads up, we've got company!" Piccolo yelled. Goku flew to the edge of the Lookout to investigate.

"Is it more Vashmallians?" Goku asked.

"I don't know." Piccolo said, "But my guess is whoever they are, they aren't friends of Jaxon." Trunks and Goten immediately got in fighting stances.

"Easy boys." Goku said, "I'm going to see what they want first. Why don't you two go and find Jaxon?"

"Aww come on, we fought the Vashmallians at West City." Trunks said, "We can handle whoever these losers are."

"Trunks, if these are Vashmallians, then they'll be looking for Jaxon." Goku said, "If Ty transformed into that monster thing when Taz died, imagine what would happen if something happened to his little brother."

"Uh…right." Trunks gulped, "Let's go Goten." The two boys ran into the palace while Yamcha and Mr. Popo ran out to investigate.

"What's going on out here?" Yamcha asked, "The whole Lookout is shaking."

"We've got trouble!" Piccolo backed away as the ship got closer. The sound of the engines got louder, and the entire Lookout started to shake like an earthquake.

"Are they Vash…mall…" Yamcha's arms fell to his side as the large ship flew in front of the lookout, "…ians?" It was a large chrome-colored ship with the letters U.P. written on the side. Just then the ship started to hover over the Lookout.

"They…they can't land here!" Mr. Popo said.

"Everyone back up!" Piccolo ordered. Goku, Dende, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, and Yamcha flew towards the palace as the ship prepared to land. The ship took up at least half of the space in front of the palace, and the engines were powerful enough to rip up a large portion of Mr. Popo's garden.

"My flowers!" Mr. Popo yelped.

"What's going on out here?" Chi Chi came running out with the others.

"Go back inside guys, we don't know who these people are." Goku said. The others moved inside, but kept watch through the windows. The ship touched down, shaking the whole sanctuary, and nearly knocking everyone off their feet.

"Up?" Piccolo studied the letters painted on the ship, "What's Up?"

"Nothing, what's up with you?" Goku snickered.

"Goku, this is serious." Piccolo growled, "We've already learned from West City that the Vashmallians are not to underestimated."

"I don't think these are Vashmallians." Goku said.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Goku." Piccolo said.

"No, I mean look at the ship." Goku said, "The Vashmallian ships are red and black; this one is silver."

"Well then if it's not the Vashmall, who is it?" Piccolo asked; just then a large door on the ship started to open.

"I guess we're about to find out." Goku said. The door opened, and a ramp deployed to the ground. Dende and Mr. Popo slowly backed away into the palace; it was best if the fighters handled this. Goku, Piccolo, and Yamcha waited for about a minute, but no one exited the ship.

"Uhh, hello?" Goku called out, "Is anybody in there?"

"Identify yourself." A purple robot slowly walked through the door. It was about four and a half feet tall, with a single red eye. It had three golden claws on its hands, and a long golden tail. The robot slowly walked down the ramp and studied the three fighters. "Identify yourself." It repeated.

"…I'm Son Goku, who are you." Goku held out his hand, but the robot didn't move.

"UP-Combat Class-Number 7-2-9-9-2-1-3." The robot said.

"…Oh." Goku lowered his hand, "Hey, do you mind moving your ship? I don't think Dende wants people parking on his Lookout, and you already tore up Mr. Popo's garden, and…"

"Identify yourself." The robot looked at Piccolo.

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo growled.

"Identify yourself." The robot repeated.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Piccolo held up his hand and charged an energy blast.

"Danger, danger!" The robot slowly backed away. Several more Combat Units exited the ship and got in fighting stances.

"Freeze! Surrender yourselves! Don't move! Hands up! You have the right to remain silent!" The robots said.

"Attention!" All of the robots got in formation, creating a path from the ship to the fighters. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the legendary Super Saiyan, Son Goku." A large robot walked down the ramp, "The man who defeated Frieza."

"Actually, I didn't really kill him." Goku pointed out, "He came back and was killed by a friend of mine."

"Not according to my data." Sergeant Rilldo said. He was at least eight feet tall, and wearing gold and silver armor, and was made of a light blue metal. He also had pointy ears, and razor sharp teeth. "And my data is never wrong."

"Alright, enough small talk, who are you?" Piccolo growled.

"It surprises me that you do not know who we are." Rilldo frowned, "But then again, I do not expect much from a Namekian Peasant."

"What did you just call me?!" Piccolo's KI flared.

"Your sensitive hearing heard me." Rilldo laughed, "And then you…" He looked at Yamcha, "A human; a rather un-advanced species."

"So what, did you come here to talk trash or fight, which is it rust bucket?" Yamcha growled.

"Rust bucket?" Rilldo growled, "Watch your mouth, fleshling. One more remark like that, and I will…"

"Stand down Sergeant Rilldo."

"Yes sir." Rilldo immediately saluted.

"My apologies, Sergeant Rilldo can be a bit rude at times." Simon Voltron slowly walked down the ramp. He looked like a human with light blue skin, except he was wearing some kind of robotic suit. The suit had thick armor, multiple flashing lights, and a large metal helmet with a glass panel in front of his face. He had on goggles with black lenses, and was armed with several weapons. "We are just looking for some people, and Rilldo is getting impatient."

"And who the hell are you?" Piccolo growled.

"How rude of me, I am Simon Voltron, Superintendent of U.P. Division Seven.

"…Up?" Goku asked.

"Universal Police." Voltron said.

"…The police?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, the Universal Police, or UP for short, was formed after the fall of Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization. Divided up into different divisions for the various parts of the Universe, we hold the task of keeping the Universe safe, and maintaining the peace."

"…That's great!" Goku smiled, "So you guys help protect the Universe from bad guys?"

"Yes, and we've actually tracked two of our most wanted fugitives to your planet." The glass panel covering Voltron's face slowly opened up.

"Fugitives?" Goku asked.

"Correct, and our scouters picked up your high energies, so we decided to investigate." Voltron said, "Perhaps you could help us locate them."

"Sure thing!" Goku smiled, "Anything to help out a bunch of good guys like you."

"Fantastic, the boys we are looking for are Tyrannous G. Fulmen, AKA The Demon, and his younger brother Jaxon G. Fulmen, AKA The Keeper of the Book of Kamell." Voltron said.

"…" Goku continued to stare at them with a smile; this just took a rather negative twist.

"The Demon?" Piccolo asked, showing no reaction to the surprise.

"Yes, Tyrannous Fulmen is at the top of our most wanted list." Voltron said, "He possess a transformation so unbelievably powerful that once reached, it can not be stopped."

"…Why does he transform?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, we don't really know that." Voltron said, "During our last interrogation with him and his brother, he repeatedly told us that he didn't know what it was, and that he doesn't have any control over it, but something that powerful and evil doesn't just happen. We've seen through his lies, and he is nothing more than a monster bent on causing pain and suffering wherever he goes."

"…Really." The three said; they had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Yes, I've been able to link him back to an incident on Planet Clepta over two years ago, but that's all I can tell you about that." Voltron said, "To give you the short list, Tyrannous Fulmen is wanted for mass murder, theft, arson, destruction of property, vandalism, indecent exposure, alien trafficking, robbery, illegal drug use, public intoxication, money laundering, kidnapping, forgery, extortion, fraud, evading the law, torture, affiliations with the Mob, operation of a spacecraft without a license, trespassing on private property, leaving the scene of an accident, firearm trafficking, animal abuse, conspiracy, disturbing the peace, gambling, racketeering, acts of terrorism, stalking, spaceship-jacking, counterfeiting, bribery, battery…" Voltron stopped and he looked at his fingers, "Counterfeiting, bribery, battery…and…ah yes, child abuse, child endangerment, escape, hunting violations, cashing worthless checks, mayhem, manufacturing bombs, threats made with bombs, the use of bombs, impersonating a military officer, curfew violation, alien fighting ring, children fighting arena, digging up graves, contamination of the water supply, and then there's Planet Voon; the list goes on and on and on, there are things I don't talk about, the point is that he faces the Death Penalty. I hope that young Jaxon's mind has not been completely corrupted by his brother, and can be rehabilitated and adopted by a family who wouldn't abuse and neglect him."

"…" The three fighters just stood there in complete and utter shock.

"So, have you seen them?" Voltron asked.

"…No." Piccolo quickly said, surprising Goku and Yamcha.

'Goku, Yamcha, can you hear me?' Piccolo used telepathy with the two fighters.

'Ty is wanted by the God Damn police?' Yamcha thought.

'It would seem so.' Piccolo thought.

'…I don't suppose he mentioned anything about this to you guys?' Goku thought.

'No, he didn't.' Piccolo thought, 'We can add this to the long list of lies from that brat.'

'Piccolo, after how we treated him this morning, do you really think he was going to come out and tell us every detail about his life?' Goku thought.

'He's just lucky he's not here right now.' Piccolo thought.

"…They're just standing there." Rilldo grunted; the three fighters were still smiling, and while he was a robot, it still creeped him out.

"So, you haven't seen the Demon or the Book Keeper?" Voltron asked.

"Never heard of them." Goku said.

"Really." Voltron crossed his arms, "Care to explain what happened to your Western Capital?"

"…West City?" Goku asked.

"It was destroyed yesterday." Voltron said, "By the Vashmallians." Voltron took a step forwards, "Who were looking for Tyrannous and Jaxon."

"…Really?" Goku said.

"And their fleet was destroyed." Voltron said.

"That was us." Piccolo said.

"The Vashmallian radios beg to differ." Voltron growled, "We have reports that Tyrannous transformed into the Demon and dragged your Western Capital to hell."

"But…"

"If you are hiding them, then you all will be arrested for harboring a fugitive." Voltron said, "You could face ten years in the U.P. Prison."

"If he destroyed West City, wouldn't we tell you?" Yamcha said.

"Would you?" Voltron asked.

"Goku destroyed those ships, and honestly we don't know anything about any Demons or whatever the hell a Book Keeper is. If we find those to brats, we'll be sure to call you." Yamcha said.

"So you've never heard of them?" Voltron asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, the Vashmallians were talking about some Book, but other than that we don't know anything." Yamcha said.

"Is that so?" Voltron grunted.

"Except for the fact that one of our cities was destroyed by a bunch of aliens." Yamcha said, "Why don't you go arrest the Vashmallians."

"…The Vashmall are out of our jurisdiction." Voltron said, "Well, if you haven't seen them, then we'll be on our way." Voltron started walking up the ramp.

'Way to go Yamcha.' Goku gave a small smile.

'I did it for Jaxon.' Yamcha thought, 'Ty can go to hell.'

"One more question." Voltron turned, "Why exactly are you up here?"

"…What do you mean?" Yamcha asked.

"Well if your Western Capital was attacked, shouldn't you all be there looking for survivors?" Voltron asked.

"…We sent a group." Piccolo said.

"Yes, but that leaves the rest of you." Voltron said.

"We're keeping watch for any more ships." Piccolo said.

"Hmm." Voltron grunted, "You wouldn't mind if we looked around, would you?"

"Why?" The three asked.

"Just curious." Voltron said, "If you have nothing to hide, then it shouldn't be a problem."

"…Sure, it isn't a problem." Goku slowly said.

"Yes it is." Piccolo growled, "This is a private sanctuary, and we don't like uninvited guests, so get that oversized tin can you call a ship off of our Lookout."

"…As you wish." Voltron walked up the ramp. The combat-bots quickly followed. Sergeant Rilldo hesitated, but followed.

"Daddy!" Goten came running out of the Lookout, "I can't find Jaxon. I can't even sense his energy."

"Goten!" Goku yelled, scaring the boy half to death.

"Jaxon?" Voltron turned.

"He said Jackson, not Jaxon." Goku said, "With a CK, not X."

"No I didn't." Goten said.

"Goten, go back inside." Goku growled; Goten quickly ran off. "Jackson is his imaginary friend."

"…I see." Voltron smirked, "Since you've already given us consent, Mr. Son, I think we are going to look around after all." Smaller green versions of the combat-bots came running out of the ship. "These would be my scout-bots. They'll just take a quick look around…seeing as how you have nothing to hide."

"…Yea, right." Goku gulped; Goten had horrible timing.

"Rilldo, take a walk." Voltron said.

"Yes sir!" Rilldo saluted and walked towards the palace.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" Piccolo growled.

"Just let them look around." Goku grabbed Piccolo's arm.

"Goku what in the hell are you doing?" Piccolo hissed.

"The others are here, let them look around, and we'll avoid a big fight." Goku whispered.

'And what happens when they find Jaxon?' Piccolo thought.

'They won't, I have a plan.' Goku thought.

**Inside The Palace**

Well, it took him a while, but he finally managed to find Jaxon. Trunks will admit that the boy was pretty damn good at hiding his energy, but Trunks finally tracked him down. The boy opened the cabinet under the kitchen sink and peered inside.

"P…p…please don't k…kill me." Jaxon whimpered.

"Relax, nobody's gona kill you." Trunks rolled his eyes. Jaxon scooted as far back as he could; Trunks could see the boy was absolutely terrified. "The Vashmallians won't get you. Goku and Piccolo will beat them up…Yamcha will probably get his ass kicked." Trunks snickered.

"That's…that's not the…that's not the Vashmall." Jaxon trembled with fear.

"…What?" The boy grunted.

"That's the Universal Police." Jaxon gulped.

"…The police?" Trunks asked.

"And they're looking for me and my brother." Jaxon said.

"…So let me get this straight; you're wanted by the cops?" Trunks growled.

"Mhmm." Jaxon shook. _Bam!_ Trunks slammed the cabinet door shut and walked over to the fridge.

"First the Vashmall, and now the damn Police." Trunks mumbled, "The hell with them." Trunks slowly frowned at the sound of Jaxon crying. "Nope, I'm done with them. They're nothing but stupid liars." Jaxon continued to cry. "No way, not going to do it." Trunks grabbed an apple and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

'Trunks, can you hear me?' Goku's voice startled the boy, causing him to nearly choke on his apple.

"Damn it Goku, what the hell?" Trunks coughed as he looked around.

'Trunks, you know better than to use that language.' Goku growled.

"Where are you?" Trunks cleared his throat.

'Outside, I'm using telepathy.' Goku thought, 'Listen, this Voltron guy won't let us leave, and he just sent a whole bunch of robots into the palace to look for Jaxon. I need you and Goten to sneak him out of there, and take him to West City.'

"But…"

'Trunks, they're talking about the Death Penalty, which means Jaxon could be killed.' Goku thought.

"…Ohh!" Trunks slammed the fridge door shut, "Fine, but I'm telling my dad, and then he's gona to beat Ty up again."

'Get him out of there, quick.' Goku thought.

"Yea, yea, don't lose your…" Trunks's jaw fell open.

"Hello." Sergeant Rilldo smiled evilly. Trunks took a step back; this guy was huge and he looked scary. "I'm looking for a friend of mine, perhaps you've seen him. His name is Jaxon Gelos Fulmen, born on Planet Sortos, seven years old, brown hair, blue eyes, holding the Book of Kamell." Trunks quickly shook his head. "Really?" Rilldo slowly approached the boy and stared down at him.

"Nope." Trunks gulped.

"If you see him, will you come and find me?" Rilldo asked.

"…Uh, yea." Trunks quickly nodded.

"Good." Rilldo walked over to the door, "Carry on."

"Mmm."

"What was that?" Rilldo's head literally turned 180 degrees.

"…Me." Trunks said.

"Mmm."

"I think I heard a little rat." Rilldo laughed.

"Uhh, no you didn't." Trunks casually moved over to this sink to guard the cabinet, "I think you're just hearing things."

"Sergeant Rilldo does not malfunction." The robot growled, "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Trunks gulped.

"Jaxon G. Fulmen." Rilldo snarled, "I know that whimper from anywhere."

"…Never heard of him." Trunks said.

"Don't bullshit me, boy." Rilldo growled.

"Listen Sergeant Dildo, I don't know who you're looking for, but you're annoying me." Trunks crossed his arms, "The only person in here is me, and I'm hungry, so please leave so I can eat in peace."

"It's Rilldo." The robot clenched his fists.

"Mr. Robot Man." Rilldo turned to see Mr. Popo. "I thought I saw one of those boys out back. You should come and investigate."

"This is grand news!" Rilldo smiled and ran after the man.

"Phew." Trunks wiped his forehead, "See you later Sergeant Dildo." Trunks giggled, "Man, that was close." Trunks opened the cabinet, "Wasn't it…Jaxon?" The poor kid was trembling, both hands covering his mouth, and had tears running down his face. "Come on Jaxon, Goten's dad told me to take you to West City." Jaxon quickly shook his head and scooted backwards. "Come on, quit being such a…"

"Trunks, my daddy used his tellypepathy thing and told me Jaxon was in here." Goten said, "He wants us to take him to West City."

"Tell him that; he's too afraid to move." Trunks growled. Goten peeked inside the cabinet to see Jaxon scared out of his mind.

"Hey Jaxon, my daddy wants us to go to West City." Goten said, "It'll be safe there with Trunks's daddy."

"No, Rilldo bad, very bad." Jaxon shook.

"And me and Trunks will protect you." Goten said.

"We will?" Trunks asked. Goten elbowed his friend in the stomach, "Oww, I mean…of course we will."

"P…promise?" Jaxon stuttered.

"I promise." Goten held out his hand. Jaxon heisted, but grabbed the boy's hand and came out of the cabinet.

"Now let's get out of here before Sergeant Dildo finds out Mr. Popo was…"

"Identify yourself!"

"Ah!" Jaxon jumped into Goten's arms as a scout-bot slowly walked up to the three boys.

"Identify yourself!" The robot repeated, its eye never leaving Jaxon.

"Uh…that's…he's…" Trunks thought for a moment and then _Bam!_ Trunks punched the robot right through its eye. The robot fell over and began to smoke. "Wow, this is what we're running from?" Trunks laughed, "Pathetic."

"Scout-bot." Jaxon quietly said, "The other robots are much stronger."

"Whatever." Trunks floated over to the window, "Let's go." Goten and Jaxon flew after Trunks. The three boys snuck to the edge of the Lookout and dropped down towards Korin's tower. "Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be." Trunks said, a little surprised that they didn't have any problems.

"And these are my Black Eyed Susans." Mr. Popo said as he showed Rilldo and the other robots his garden.

"I thought we were looking for the boys, not flowers." Rilldo growled.

"I'm certain they're around here somewhere." Mr. Popo said, "Perhaps they're hiding in my butterfly garden. Oh just wait until you see all of my butterflies." Mr. Popo smiled. The scout-bots looked at each other before running after Mr. Popo; these 'flies of butter' sounded fascinating.

Meanwhile the three boys flew right to Korin's tower. "Who lives there?" Jaxon asked.

"Korin and Yajirobe." Goten said.

"Korin, the three kids are here…wait…three?" Yajirobe did a head count, "One, two…that doesn't look like Marron."

"Hi Yajirobe." Goten and Trunks said.

"…Who's the kid?" The man asked; Jaxon quickly moved behind Goten.

"Oh, this is Jaxon." Goten said.

"Who?" Yajirobe asked.

"The two boys who landed here a few days ago." Korin said; he looked at Goten and Trunks, "Wow, those two have been quite the trouble makers since they arrived, haven't they?"

"You know it's rude to read people's minds without permission." Trunks growled.

"Relax kid, I didn't see everything." Korin rolled his eyes; he was much more careful about what he allowed himself to see. That way the others maintained a certain level of privacy. "So uh…the Demon?"

"Don't ask." Trunks grunted.

"Don't need to." Korin looked at Jaxon and waited…and waited…and waited.

'Curiosity killed the cat.' Said a female voice.

"Whoa, who said that?" Korin jumped back.

'If I were you, I'd stay away from Jaxon and Tyrannous.' Morgana said, 'They don't look kindly upon mind readers.'

"That woman who lives in your book, she's blocking me!" Korin said.

"You do not have my permission to read my mind." Jaxon growled.

"Alright, point taken." Korin gulped.

"I think we should go to West City now." Goten said.

"…Actually, I was, well, I was just thinking that maybe we should check on my brother at the Galactic Black Market." Jaxon quietly suggested, "You know, just to see if he's alright."

"…But my daddy told us to…"

"West City is going to be boring." Trunks said, "Besides, my dad already said I couldn't come with him, so that leaves the Market Place."

"But…"

"Come on Goten, I bet it's going to be really fun." Trunks said.

"They will have a lot of cool weapons there." Jaxon smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Trunks took off with Jaxon and Goten right behind him.

"…A book actually blocked me." Korin said, "How is that even possible?"

"Who cares?" Yajirobe grunted.

**Galactic Black Market**

"Which way do we go now?" Gohan asked.

"Why don't we ask your bear friends?" Ty giggled.

"Would you give it a rest already?" Gohan growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ty laughed, "…So what, does Videl make you wear those, or…"

"Tyrannous, I swear to God I will…"

"Don't you mean Gods? Why do all of you people keep saying God as in one?" Ty asked, "And don't call me Tyrannous."

"Because that's what people say. For a majority of people there is just one God." Gohan said.

"…Does he have a name?" Ty asked.

"God." Gohan grunted; for some odd reason, Ty was starting to annoy him.

"Just God?" Ty asked, "That seems a little simplistic."

"Well he is the God…and it seems a little weird to say Dende Damn it." Gohan said, "Dende already established that he isn't a big fan of that."

"So…Dende's God?" Ty asked.

"Dende is the Guardian." Gohan said.

"Then who the hell is God?" Ty asked.

"He's…Jesus's father." Gohan grunted; he wasn't big on religions. He was more of a science kind of guy.

"Jesus, yea I read about that guy. Something about Christiformity or something like that. I'll tell you what, that woman Mary is out of her mind if she thinks she's a virgin. And if this Mr. God guy is claiming to be the father, then where does that leave Mary's husband? If some guy comes along and says that he's the father of my Virgin wife, I'd beat the hell out of him. And then the baby was born in some barn? It just seems like a Soap Opera gone wrong." Ty said, "And then these Jewish people, did they do something wrong, because according to your history people have been complete asses to them."

"Ty, isn't this…"

"Buddhism; not sure I get the whole rebirth thing, but is there some kind of choice on which animal you come back as, or do you spin a wheel, or what?" Ty asked.

"Isn't this supposed to be a stealth mission?" Gohan growled, "And it's not a wheel, there's a certain set of rules and guidelines that you have to…"

"Keep it down Gohan." Ty peeked around a corner, "If you keep yapping, you're going to get us caught."

"Grrr." Gohan clenched his fists; this couldn't be happening, Tyrannous was annoying the hell out of him. He was a liar, a smart-mouth, and he didn't know when to shut up.

**The Lookout**

"…Hmm." The green scout-bots entered the ship in a single file line. "Sorry for wasting your time." Voltron said.

"I take it you didn't find the boys." Piccolo smirked.

"No, we did not." Voltron said.

"If that's everything, then you can leave now." Piccolo said.

"…Except we did encounter one small problem." Voltron turned and watched as a combat-bot carried a broken scout-bot back to the ship, "One of our scout-bots was attacked."

"What do you expect when you trespass on private property?" Piccolo said.

"…It was destroyed in your kitchen." Voltron said, "The same location where Sergeant Rilldo thought he heard Jaxon G. Fulmen."

"Isn't it illegal to search someone else's property without a search warrant?" Yamcha asked.

"Son Goku gave us valid consent to look around." Voltron said, "But if it's a search warrant you want, we'll bring one during our next visit."

"Next visit?" Piccolo growled.

"As of right now, you are all suspects in harboring Tyrannous G. Fulmen and Jaxon G. Fulmen." Voltron said, "We shall return at a later time to continue our search. Until then, please have a pleasant day, and ask yourself this question; what can U.P. do to you?"

"Don't you mean 'do for you'?" Yamcha asked.

"No, what can U.P. do to you?" The glass panel on Voltron's suit closed and he walked onto his ship.

"Hmph." Rilldo and the other robots followed. The door closed and the ship's engines started up.

"That was too close." Goku said.

"That lying little brat." Piccolo growled.

"Piccolo, I think we've beat Ty up enough today." Goku said.

"Trust me Goku, once Vegeta finds out about this I won't even have to say anything to the kid." Piccolo said.

"Let's at least hear Ty's side of the story first." Goku said. The ship blasted off and flew into the distance.

**U.P. Transport Ship**

"Sir, he was there, he was in that room!" Rilldo slammed his fist down on the table, "If that purple-haired brat hadn't been there, and then the genie gave me false information…"

"Yes, Jaxon Fulmen was there, but I don't think Tyrannous was." Voltron said, "We'll try tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"But what if they move?" Rilldo asked.

"That won't be a problem." Voltron chuckled, "Bring me…T-20-0-6."

"Unit DB-4-6-4-9-T-20-0-6-RS reporting for duty, Superintendent Voltron!" A white version of the scout-bot appeared. He didn't have a tail, and had black fingers instead of claws.

"Ah yes, T2006, I have an assignment for you." Voltron said.

"Sir!" T2006 saluted.

"I need you to survey the area around the floating platform that these 'fighters' are living on." Voltron said, "I also need you to monitor the platform for any signs of Tyrannous G. Fulmen and Jaxon G. Fulmen. If you see these boys you are to send a signal to our ship. Once the signal is received we shall conduct a raid in which the two boys shall be arrested along with the Earthlings for harboring them.'

"Yes sir." T2006 said.

"Good, you have your mission, now go." Voltron said. T2006 quickly exited the ship and flew back towards the Lookout.

**Galactic Black Market**

"This better be important!" Lodo stormed into the room.

"Multiple surveillance-bots ready to intercept." One alien said.

"Keep ground forces on alert."

"We still have them on radar."

"What's going on?" Lodo asked.

"Senior, we have three intruders heading towards the island."

"Three?" Lodo asked, "What the hell is this? International Visit Lodo's Island Day?"

"Weapon Defense systems are ready to respond."

"Let Lodo see what we are dealing with." Lodo moved over to the screen.

"Surveillance-bot is in position. Interception in five, four, three, two…"

"Come on Jaxon, hurry up!" Trunks yelled.

"Let's wait for him." Goten said.

"Come on Goten, the island is just a few miles away." Trunks said, "I don't want to miss any of the action."

"Here…here I come." Jaxon panted as he struggled to stay in the air.

"Pick up the pace." Trunks took off towards the island.

"…Are you tired?" Goten asked.

"No!...I mean, just a little, but…" Before Jaxon had time to react, Goten flew underneath him and caught him on his back.

"Hold on tight." Goten said as he flew after Trunks.

"…The…the…the…" Lodo could barely speak. His eyes turned into dollar signs and a huge sinister grin spread across his face. "The Book Keeper…on Lodo's island? Oh this is grand, this is marvelous, this is stupendous, this is…outrageous and crazy!" Lodo laughed evilly, "That's right Book Keeper, come to Lodo, come and make Lodo the richest man in the Universe." Lodo started to laugh manically, "Welcome to Hell!"

LIKE I SAID, A LOT OF MOVING AROUND. I FIND IT TO BE A LITTLE RIDICULOUS THAT WE JUST FINISHED CHAPTER EIGHT AND WE'RE UP TO 76,000+ WORDS. SOME OF YOU MAY BE WONDERING; IS LODO MUCH OF A THREAT? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Island Of The Damned

**Chapter 9: Island Of The Damned **

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** First off, I absolutely love the title of this chapter.

Second, thank you to zaphyro for your review. I think I'm going to update every two weeks on Mondays, so the next chapter will be posted two weeks from today. I would do weekly, but I can't write that fast, so we'll do every two weeks.

Third, a lot more moving around, but in this chapter it's done a really unique way, and I think you'll enjoy it. If you all remember my updates on my profile, it was this chapter that was slowing me down back in March/Early-April 2013. As you can see it was completed. I don't really think this was my best chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it.

**Galactic Black Market**

"Rule one, I do all of the talking. There's a good chance that these guys won't be speaking English, so just follow my lead. Second, do exactly what I say, how I say it, and when I say it. If we get caught, this crazy mother frakker might just blow the island. Third, don't do anything out of the ordinary. You're a guard, act like one. Four, if we get separated, we still proceed with the mission. If one of us kills the Boss, we contact the other." Ty said, "Any questions?"

"So no using the radios?" Gohan asked.

"No, no using the radios." Ty grunted.

'Then what about this?' Gohan thought.

"Wh…how did you…what is this?" Ty asked, "It was like you were just inside my head!"

"It's called telepathy." Gohan said, "Here, listen." Gohan took a deep breath, 'Can you hear me.'

"Yes, but…"

"No, just think." Gohan said.

'…Testing one, two, testing one, two, three.' Ty thought.

'There you go.' Gohan thought.

"Are you reading my mind?" Ty snarled.

'No, I'm just communicating with you through our thoughts.' Gohan thought.

"Gohan, I swear if you're reading my mind, I will kill you!" Ty hissed.

"I'm not reading your mind, I swear." Gohan said.

"There are some things I don't even tell Jaxon, and if I find out that you've been snooping around in my head, I'll…"

"Ty, I wouldn't do that." Gohan said, "I could do that, but that would be a complete invasion of privacy."

"…Good." Ty opened the door, 'We can use the mind trick, but only to talk. Keep your ears out of my thoughts.'

'Got it.' Gohan thought; the boy was pretty defensive about people reading his mind. It could be that he was hiding something…of course with the amount of crap he's had to deal with during the past three years, it's no wonder he's hiding a lot. Just then Gohan noticed where he was; they were outside in the middle of a jungle. 'Whoa.'

'The jungle helps hide the true purpose of this island.' Ty thought, 'Just keep focused; this is where things are going to get a little dangerous. I'm going through the radio channels; if they mention anything about the boss, we'll head to that location. Only problem is…'

'Waiting until they talk about the boss.' Gohan thought, 'Which means we have to maintain our cover until that happens.'

'Yup.' Ty thought, 'Geez, what a find, Tyrannous you are genius. Voltron would kill for a place like this. Actually, I haven't seen Voltron in a while; I wonder what he's up to? Ah, focus Tyrannous; you need to stay focused. If you can pull this off, you'll be a hero, and the others will forget all about the Demon thing.' Gohan's sweat dropped; he was accidentally reading the kid's mind; not good! 'Gods, Vegeta is a complete asshole. I swear I'd kill him if he weren't stronger than me. I'll just take my anger out on this Boss man.'

'Focus Gohan, keep your mind focused.' Gohan thought.

'What was that?' Ty thought.

'Nothing, just…why can't I sense any energy on this island?' Gohan thought.

'It's one of the island's security features. Honestly, I could go into a five-hour lecture on how this technology works, but basically it generates its own energy signature that cancels out every other energy, making it seem like the island isn't even there.' Ty thought.

'But how is that even possible?' Gohan couldn't even imagine what type of energy signature could do that; let alone what machine is capable of producing it.

'Again, it's really complex.' Ty thought.

'Is this the same technology used in those Vashmallian belts?' Gohan asked.

'The belts are based off of the concept. Also, Vashmallian Prison Collars use the same technology, except the collars are designed to prevent you from using your energy. These collars take in your energy when you try to use it, and then redirect it into a very painful electric shock. Getting back to this energy masking technology; just think of our energy as positive. Every living thing has positive energy; humans, animals, and even the plants. Now, let's say this machine generates negative energy.'

'All you need to do is produce a strong enough negative energy to cancel out the positive energy.' Gohan thought, 'But won't that mean that we've already being detected.'

'Because we have our energy suppressed, it looks like a flock of birds flew onto the island.' Ty thought.

'So what exactly is this negative energy?' Gohan thought.

'Don't ask me.' Ty thought, 'That's getting into some seriously complex science.'

'No science is too complicated for Son Gohan.' Gohan thought.

'…Nerd.' Ty thought.

'Am not!' Gohan thought.

'Coming from the man wearing underwear with bears and hearts.' Ty started to giggle.

'Let's just find the boss.' Gohan thought; he would have to take a look at this technology later on. Meanwhile, our unsuspecting heroes were being watched through the security cameras.

"_That's right, come to Lodo." Senior Lodo laughed (italics refer to Lodo watching the security cameras), "You really think that Senior Lodo is stupid enough to fall for the suit disguises? Senior Lodo is not stupid, Senior Lodo is Lodo." Lodo pressed several buttons and a new camera feed came on the monitor. "Now, let Lodo see what the Book Keeper and his friends are going to do."_

"Trunks, wait!" Jaxon called out.

"What?" Trunks growled.

"If we keep flying to the island, the radars will pick us up." Jaxon said, still riding on Goten's back.

"Radars?" Trunks scratched his head, "Well, what if we swim?"

"…On second thought, let's fly." Jaxon quickly said.

"Come on, it's not that far." Trunks said, "I'd say about two miles, maybe more."

"I said let's fly." Jaxon said.

"But you just said they'll pick us up on their radars, what's the deal?" Trunks growled.

"Well, I…I just…I…"

"Geez, you're acting like you can't swim." Trunks said.

"Mmm…" Jaxon's face turned red.

"…Oh my God, you can't swim?" Trunks chuckled.

"It's not funny." Jaxon growled.

"That's pathetic; you can barely fly, you can barely use energy blasts." Trunks laughed, "What the hell, didn't your parents ever teach you anything?" Trunks immediately covered his mouth. _Bam!_ Goten punched Trunks in the eye, sending him into the water, and getting payback for yesterday. Trunks would probably develop a black eye in a few hours.

"I don't think he meant that." Goten said; Jaxon didn't say anything. "Jaxon?"

"My big brother wants to teach me, but we never have any time because everyone attacks us." Jaxon sniffed.

"Hey Jaxon?" Trunks slowly floated out of the water, "I…I didn't meant that, I wasn't thinking." The boy quietly said.

"You can ride on my back." Goten said, "I'm a great swimmer."

"…K." Jaxon quietly said.

"Do you forgive me?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, why not." Jaxon mumbled. With that, the three went into the water, and started swimming towards the island…the island Ty specifically told Jaxon not to go to.

"_Hmm, it surprises Lodo that those boys didn't see the underwater surveillance-bot." Lodo chuckled, "We'll check back with Tyrannous and his friend after this short commercial break."_

"…_Senior Lodo, who are you talking to?" An alien asked._

"_Lodo is talking to all of the money Lodo is going to make after Lodo sells the Book Keeper." Lodo laughed._

"_But what about Tyrannous?"_

"_Lodo has a special plan for him." Lodo smiled evilly, "The following message has been brought to you by Senior Lodo; I am Senior Lodo."_

**Ruins Of West City**

"Watch your step dad." Bulma said as they made their way through the door. Vegeta and Krillin actually had to dig out the basement door, but it looked like the labs didn't cave in, which was good news.

"Krillin, you stay with the others." Vegeta said, "I'm going to scan the area for any surviving Vashmallians."

"Right." Krillin walked down the stairs. Vegeta quickly took to the skies and started to search the city for any trouble. Krillin reached the labs and looked around; it was pretty messy, but the structure was still in one piece…kind of.

"Well, at least the lights still work." Bulma said; just then several of the lights burst and began to spark. "Never mind." Bulma quickly turned the lights off.

"Here." Krillin formed an energy ball to use as a flashlight.

"That will work." Bulma smiled, "So we need to get those pods, the capsules, and whatever else we can salvage."

"Where's Vegeta?" Videl asked.

"He wanted to make sure there weren't any Vashmallians running around." Krillin said.

"And he left you with us?" Bulma asked.

"For your information, Bulma, there were thirty men armed with swords and guns, and then a giant thing holding you, so I couldn't really do anything without them killing you or…"

"Krillin, it was too risky, I get it." Bulma said, "Vegeta and the others showed up anyways, so everything worked out."

"Except for the Demon." Videl mumbled, "You know, I get why he lied, but it doesn't excuse the fact that he destroyed the city and killed all these people."

"Do you think there's a chance that he's telling the truth about not having control?" Krillin asked.

"Before six months ago, I didn't even know about Shenron, Majin Buu, Saiyans, or any of this stuff, so…I don't know what to think." Videl said.

"Didn't he say it's going to happen again?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Yea." Krillin said.

"So what exactly happens then?" The Doctor asked.

"…I…I don't know." Krillin said; what would happen if/when Ty transforms again?

"I think we should worry about that later." Bulma said, "First let's find their pods, and then we'll get to the capsule room."

"Right." The others made their way through the labs, still thinking about what would happen when the Demon returned.

**Galactic Black Market**

"_And we're back." Lodo smiled, "While you were away, nothing eventful happened. We now rejoin Tyrannous and his friend."_

'Hey Gohan.' Ty thought.

'Yea?' Gohan thought.

'When we get back to the Lookout, remind me to take a shower.' Ty thought, 'I smell absolutely horrible.'

'You should start wearing deodorant.' Gohan smiled.

'…What the hell is a deodorant?' Ty asked.

'It's for B.O.' Gohan thought.

'…What's a B.O?' Ty asked.

'You don't know what B.O. is?' Gohan asked.

'Should I?' Ty asked.

'…I know you don't like bringing this up, but didn't your father ever talk about this stuff with you?' Gohan asked.

'Tyrannous you idiot! You frakking idiot! What have you donAK!' Gohan heard a man's voice. Just the way it was said sounded menacing. Gohan could only guess that was the voice of Ty's father.

'You know, I'm sure he would have told me if he hadn't lost his head.' Ty thought.

'…Sorry.' Gohan thought, 'But anyways, B.O. is…'

"Tu, detener!"

'Shit, don't do anything, let me handle it.' Ty thought.

"Por que no estan tu en su puesto?" A green alien wearing a uniform slowly approached the two. Several additional guards followed him.

"…No nuevo envois." Ty said, surprising the hell out of Gohan, "Ademas, hay demasiado trabajadores abajo hay."

"Hmm, multa." The alien grunted, "Tu." The Guard pointed to Gohan, "Senior Lodo tienes un grande orden a preparar. Como para tu…" The Guard pointed to Ty, "Ir en patrulla. Vamos!"

'Ty, what the hell?' Gohan thought.

'You're being reassigned to help someone named Senior Lodo fill a very big order.' Ty thought, 'This Lodo guy might know where the boss is. As for me, I'm being reassigned to patrol.'

'Ty, I can't speak Spanish!' Gohan thought.

'Si is Yes, No is no, and address everyone as Senior.' Ty thought.

'That doesn't help!' Gohan thought.

'Don't panic, just follow them.' Ty followed several of the guards.

'This is a horrible idea!' Gohan thought.

"Eh! Vamos! Nosotros tener a prisa." The alien said.

"Uh…Si Senior." Gohan saluted and followed the alien.

'Well, this isn't good.' Ty thought to himself, 'Oh well, I knew that there was a chance this could happen. Once I'm alone, I'll find out where this Lodo man is and regroup with Gohan.'

"_Oh no, Senior Tyrannous and Senior Tyrannous's Friend have been separated, what an unexpected twist in the plot…wrong!" Lodo yelled, "Lodo planned for this to happen, and this will make capturing them so much easier."_

"_Who is he talking to?" One alien whispered._

"_I thought he was talking to money." Another said._

"_I…I think us." A Guard said, "Senior Lodo, are you talking to us?"_

"_Si." Lodo smiled, "Now, we rejoin Lodo's other guests; the Book Keeper and his two friends with very unusual hair styles."_

Trunks peeked his head up and scanned the docks; other than a few workers, there wasn't anything to worry about. Trunks jumped onto the docks and did a summersault, "Do, do, do-do. Do, do, do-do."

"Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten whispered; Jaxon was still clinging onto the boy's back.

"Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na…na-na." Trunks was rolling and hopping around. Jaxon let go of Goten and scratched his head.

"Trunks?" Jaxon asked.

"I'm not Trunks." Trunks did a back flip over to the boys, "I'm Double-0 T."

"00T?" Goten and Jaxon asked.

"It's my code name, duh." Trunks said, "All spies need code names."

"Spies?" Goten and Jaxon's faces lit up.

"Yup, just like in those movies…except this is real." Trunks said, "So I'm 00T, you two need code names."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Goten raised his hand, "Saiyaboy!"

"Goten, sssh!" Jaxon covered the boy's mouth, "You're going to get us caught."

"Saiyaboy is a stupid name, pick something else." Trunks said.

"I wana be Saiyaboy! I wana be Saiyaboy!" Goten whined.

"Ok, ok, you can be Saiyaboy, quit your whining." Trunks said.

"Cool." Goten smiled.

"Did you hear something?" One worker said.

"It was probably nothing." Said the other.

"Alright, Jaxon, you need a code name." Trunks said.

"Hmm." Jaxon rubbed his chin.

"What about the Book Keeper?" Goten suggested.

"**Like hell!**" Jaxon's eyes lit up bright red. The boy took a deep breath and they went back to normal. "I wana be…Agent J."

"…Agent J?" Trunks thought for a moment, "Well, at least it's better than Saiyaboy."

"So Trunks, err, I mean 00T, what's our mission?" Goten asked.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find and locate Mr. Boss Man, and…capture him." Trunks said, "And then…we gotta find the kitchen cause I'm really hungry."

"We accept." Goten and Jaxon eagerly said.

"Good." Trunks smiled, "Oh yea, this message will self-destruct in three seconds."

"…What message?" Goten and Jaxon asked.

"Uh…" Trunks grabbed a piece of wood and tossed it into the water, "Boom!"

"Hey, what was that?"

"Crap, uh…stealth mode." Trunks pushed Goten and Jaxon into the water, and quickly dove in after them.

"I…I can't swim!" Jaxon flailed his arms around. Goten quickly grabbed onto the boy.

"I've got ya." Goten whispered.

"Thanks G…Goten." Jaxon trembled.

"Sssh!" Trunks said.

"Hmm…" The worker looked around. The three boys quietly moved under the docks.

"Find anything?"

"Probably just a Space Duck." The worker said.

"_Ha! A spy game, what a cute idea!" Senior Lodo laughed, "Lodo wants to play too, but what is Lodo's code name? Hmm…Lodo knows! Lodo is code name Lodo!"_

"_But Senior, I don't think you're supposed to choose the same name."_

"_Lodo didn't." Lodo said, "Lodo switched the Os."_

"…" _The Guards just stared at him._

"_Lodo can get away with stuff like that." Lodo said, "Anyways, let's take a short commercial break, and then we'll get back to the Demon, and his friend."_

**West City**

"Surely there must be one, right?" Vegeta landed and looked around, "There must be at least one Vashmallian that survived, there has to be." Vegeta couldn't believe that Ty killed every single one of them. The only thing the Prince had seen were several Human Military Patrols in search of survivors, but he stayed clear of them. Vegeta walked down the ash-covered street. It was definitely wise not to take Trunks along; Vegeta had seen multiple dead bodies, most of them were burned to a crisp. It was a pretty gruesome scene, and Trunks wasn't ready for that. Whether Vegeta wanted the boy to see it or not, Trunks would see it during the war. The fact was that Trunks would be pulled into the fight at some point, and he would be exposed to the violence and destruction of war, and it wasn't something to look forwards to. The only thing Vegeta could do was be there to explain certain things if he needed to. He wasn't going to lift him into his arms and tell him everything was going to be all right, because everything wasn't going to be all right, but he would be there to guide him, just as he had done in the past.

As far as going on missions; Vegeta was still thinking about it. He was proud of his son, and his son was a great fighter, but it was his mind that he was concerned about. His son was an arrogant, cocky, disobedient, smart-mouthing, show off, and he had the mind of an eight year old, which was a big reason not to take him on a mission where he would need to act like an adult, follow orders, and leave his smart-mouth behind. On the other hand, Gotenks was a valuable tool that could really overpower the Vashmallians…that is if he didn't share the same reckless qualities as his son.

He would decide all of this later, but it was nice to know that his son stayed on the Lookout like he was told, and didn't run off on some adventure that could be dangerous.

**Galactic Black Market**

"_And we're back." Lodo said, "While you were away, Lodo realized that eating too much pie can upset Lodo's stomach. Anyways, let's get back to Lodo's friend, the Demon."_

'These fools have no idea who I am.' Ty thought; it was almost enough to make him laugh, but he had to keep quiet. 'Once I get to my station, I'll sneak off when no one's looking. Tyrannous Fulmen, you are a genius!' Ty stopped in his tracks and slowly frowned.

"Alright listen up, Senior Lodo wants to increase patrol units, you'll each be assigned a location, and two of these filthy things." Said an alien who was holding a whole pack of aliens that looked exactly like Taz.

"T…Taz?" Ty whispered.

"You three take the beach, you three take the jungle." The alien said, "Make sure you spread out to cover more ground." The man handed each of the Guards two of the Taz look-alikes. Without even thinking, Ty took the two leashes; he couldn't blow his cover, but this was definitely unexpected. While all the other Taz-lookalikes were sniffing each other's butts and rolling around, the two that Ty was holding were staring at him; teeth showing, tail up, and they were growling. You have your assignments, move out!" While all of the other Guards began their patrol, Ty didn't move. The alien walked off, and Ty was left alone with the two beasts.

"Oh my Gods." The boy whispered.

"Grrr." The beasts began to growl at him.

"Easy does it, let's just go for a walk." Ty gulped, "Vamos." Ty tugged on the leashes, but the beasts didn't move. "Come on, let's go." The two aliens slowly followed Ty, still growling. "I am so frakked." Ty whispered.

"_He-he-he…" Lodo giggled, "Lodo planned for that too. Now we go back to, hmm, Lodo guesses that it is time to start…how do you say…rounding them down? Si, let's start rounding them down."_

"_Actually Senior, it's rounding them…"_

"_I am Senior Lodo!" Lodo stood up, "Lodo will be back."_

'This is not good.' Gohan thought; he didn't expect to get separated from Ty. Was he worried about himself? No, but he was worried about Ty. His friend wasn't as strong as he was, and his mind still wasn't in the right place. He'd been through a lot over the past couple days, and while he was still mad about the while Demon thing, he worried about him.

"Lodo wants to get this order ready by noon." The alien said in Spanish.

"…Si Senior." Gohan gulped.

"Good." The alien said, "I don't know why he chose you."

"Si Senior." Gohan said.

"You know why?" The alien turned.

"Si Senior." Gohan smiled.

"Why?" The alien asked.

"…Si Senior." Gohan said.

"Why did he choose you?" The alien growled.

"…No senior." Gohan said.

"…Are you high?" The alien asked.

"…Nnnn…Si Senior." Gohan slowly said.

"Hmm." The alien continued to walk; apparently this man was high on drugs. They continued to walk until they reached a large building. "Vamos." The alien opened the door for Gohan.

"Si Senior." Gohan smiled; he was finally starting to get this Spanish thing down. Gohan entered the building and, "Akakakakaka!" Gohan fell to his knees.

"Ah ha haaa! Got you!" Tuco laughed as he shot the teen with a Rata-Trampa 9000.

"Akakakaka!" Gohan struggled to get up; he wasn't going to be captured.

"Oh, he's a fighter." Tuco snapped his fingers, signaling for three additional aliens to shoot the man with their Rat-Traps.

"Akakakakaka!" Gohan fell over and violently shook on the ground.

"Attention!" Tuco and the other aliens saluted.

"Hm hm hmm." The man slowly walked over to the fallen teen and removed his helmet, "Hola." The man placed a prison collar on the teen's neck, "I am Senior Lodo."

"Hah…" Gohan continued to spaz out.

"_Take Lodo's prisoner to the Interrogation Room." Lodo smiled, "Let's check back in with the Book Keeper and his secret agent friends."_

"Ready…go." Trunks did a midair-summersault into the bushes; Goten and Jaxon followed.

"Trunks, where do we find this Boss guy?" Goten asked.

"…Ahem." Trunks crossed his arms.

"Oh yea, 00T." Goten corrected himself.

"He's gotta be in some kind of fortress." Trunks said, "All bad guys have a fortress."

"But isn't the island the fortress?" Jaxon asked.

"No stupid, the island is the base!" Trunks declared, "Fortress and base are two very different things."

"Oh." Jaxon quietly said.

"Now, let's find this guy." Trunks said.

"But we don't know what he looks like." Goten said.

"Well Saiyaboy…he's the boss, and a boss is going to look…like a boss." Trunks said.

"What does a Boss look like?" Goten asked.

"I…I don't know, Agent J, what does a Boss look like?" Trunks asked.

"Well, he's going to be wearing nice clothes, and he'll have a nice office, and he might be a little fat." Jaxon said.

"That doesn't seem too hard to find." Trunks said, "I haven't seen any fat people, so he should be easy to spot."

"Hey, uhh, Trunks?" Jaxon quietly said.

"Grrr."

"I mean 00T?"

"What Agent J?" Trunks asked.

"I was just thinking, maybe, well, maybe we shouldn't have come here." Jaxon said.

"What the hell do you mean we shouldn't have come here?" Trunks growled, "This was your idea, and we're already here!"

"Well, it's just my brother might get really mad if he finds us here." Jaxon said.

"I don't care." Trunks said, "Your brother can't hurt me."

"…But he can hurt me." The boy whispered.

"Let just continue with the mission." Trunks did an army crawl to the next bush.

"_Sssh, it's ok, hey, it's ok." Lodo ran his fingers through Gohan's hair, "You gave it your best try, but nobody fraks with Senior Lodo, nobody." Gohan's suit had been cut off, and he was gagged with a sock and duct tape. He was wearing a prison collar, and stuck in some kind of energy containment field, which prevented him from moving. "Go on, try to struggle. The best part about this stuff is that it all runs on your energy. You fuel the fire, you fuel the power, and you fuel the pain." Lodo held up small remote and pressed the bottom, causing Gohan's collar to shock him. "Hurts, doesn't it? Hmph, Super Saiyans aren't so Super after all. Lodo can't wait to get your Demon friend." Lodo giggled, "We are going to have so much fun together. Oh, and Lodo mustn't forget the Book Keeper, and his two friends running around Lodo's island."_

"_Hmm?" Gohan's eyes shot wide open._

"_What's wrong, you seem surprised." Lodo smiled evilly, "Oh how Lodo loves the children; especially when they scream."_

"_Mmm!" Gohan started to thrash around in a desperate attempt to break free, but he was shocked._

"_Pathetic." Lodo laughed, "Let's check back in with Lodo's Demonic Friend."_

Now the two Taz-Lookalikes just weren't listening to Ty, period. They were actually circling him, like predators circling their prey. "Easy guys, I…I don't want any trouble." Ty gulped.

"Grrr." The aliens hissed.

"D…don't show any fear." Ty whispered, "They can sense that." Ty cleared his throat, puffed his chest out, and held out his left arm, "Sit!" Ty pointed down.

"Rah!" One of the beasts jumped up and chomped down on Ty's arm.

"Ah!" The beast started to swing the boy around. The other alien chomped down on his arm and the two began to tug and pull. Just then there was a very loud and gross _Snap!_ Ty's left arm was broken; the kid lost it and started screaming in pain. The boy took out his knife and slashed one of the aliens across the face. The two quickly backed off and stared at the knife, "That's right mother frakkers, I fight back!" Ty hissed. He quickly scooted backwards and pulled out his handgun. "Eat hot plasma you sons of rats!" Ty pulled the trigger and nothing happened. He repeatedly pulled the trigger, but the gun was out of ammo. "Oh frak!" The two beasts launched at the boy again and began round two. With a broken arm, Ty wasn't able to fight at one hundred percent, but he was giving everything he had. The boy managed to stab one of the beasts in the stomach, and cut it open, causing its insides to spill out. The other Taz-Lookalike jumped back and stared at his friend. "Gods damn." Ty pushed the alien off of him and took a deep breath, "What about you ugly, you want some too?" Ty growled.

"Grah!" The alien transformed into what could only be described as a giant lizard. It had long sharp teeth, red eyes, a long spiky tail, sharp claws, and it was foaming at the mouth, ready to avenge his best friend.

"…Heel." Ty gulped.

"ROAR!"

"AH!" Ty shot up and took off running with the alien right behind him.

"_Poor, poor, poor Tyrannous." Lodo sighed, "Lodo hopes that Lodo's pet doesn't eat him alive. Lodo still needs the Demon in one piece. Anyways, while Tyrannous is mauled by Lodo's pet, let's take a short commercial break."_

**West City**

"There you are." Bulma said, "Still in one piece." The woman studied the two pods in front of her, "Mom, dad, watch out for all the glass."

"Oh Bulma you worry too much." Bunny studied one of Ty's guns on the table.

"We came because this is our home, and we want to salvage anything we can." Dr. Briefs said.

"Well, there isn't much left." Bulma mumbled, "Do you have any spare capsules?"

"I always carry a few empty ones with me." Dr. Briefs tossed Bulma two empty capsules.

"Thanks." Bulma grabbed Ty's weapons and tossed them into his pod, "Ok, number one." Bulma held the button for three seconds and tossed the capsule; Ty's pod vanished. "And number two." Jaxon's pod was stored in the other capsule. "Now, let's get to the Capsule Room and gather some supplies."

"Woman!"

"In here Vege…"

"I know." Vegeta entered the room, "There is not one single living Vashmallian in this city."

"Good work Vegeta." Bulma said.

"No, I mean I couldn't find a single living Vashmallian." Vegeta said, "They're all dead."

"…All of them?" Bulma asked.

"That seems a little strange." Krillin said, "You'd think at least one of them made it out alive."

"Perhaps, but I don't have time to search the areas surrounding the city." Vegeta said, "Give me an empty capsule."

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Because I need one." Vegeta growled.

"Dad?"

"I have one left." Dr. Briefs tossed Vegeta his last empty capsule.

"Hn." Vegeta quickly left the room; he had something important to find.

**Galactic Black Market**

"_And we're back." Lodo smiled, "If you're now just joining Lodo; hola, welcome to Lodo's show. Lodo has been monitoring our intruders on the security cameras as Lodo prepares to capture them. Lodo has already captured one intruder; a Saiyan named Gohan. Now, from this man Lodo obtained a very nice phone." Lodo held up Bulma's cell phone, "And some kind of bean with a button." Lodo studied the capsule, "Lodo would push the button, but Lodo learned Lodo's lesson on Planet Voon.'_

'_Is this guy talking to me?' Gohan thought._

"_Let's rejoin Lodo's friend, the Book Keeper."_

"Hya!" Trunks jumped out of the bushes and got in a fighting stance, "Agent 00T has to find the boss man and save the world."

"Ahem."

"…With the help of Saiyaboy and Agent J." Trunks said.

"Hey Trunks, I mean 00T." Jaxon quietly said.

"What?" Trunks studied the very large building in front of them.

"I…I was just thinking, we really should go to West City like the others said." Jaxon said.

"No!" Trunks growled, "We're already here, and we're going to beat Ty."

"…"

"Hn?" Jaxon looked at his book, "Are…are you trying to steal my brother's mission?"

"…What?" Trunks asked.

"Did you come here just to steal my brother's thunder?" Jaxon growled.

"What, no, of course not, what makes you say that?" Trunks's sweat dropped.

"Oh my Gods, you're trying to find the boss just so you can get all the credit and embarrass my brother!" Jaxon yelled, "You…**you insane son of a rat!**" Jaxon's eyes lit up bright red, "**Of all the selfish, vindictive, egotistical things to do! You know what, I'm happy my brother destroyed your ugly ass house! I'm happy all your pets died! I hope my brother transforms again and tears you limb from limb!**" Trunks took a step back.

"Whoa, easy Jaxon, I just AK!" Jaxon grabbed the boy's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"**But why should Tyrannous have all the fun?" **Jaxon laughed**, "Oh Gods I've been waiting so long to do this.**" _Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Jaxon repeatedly punched the boy in the face.

"Jaxon stop!" Goten grabbed the boy, but Jaxon pushed him away.

"**Not now idiot boy, Kamell is having 'me time'.**" Jaxon punched Trunks in the stomach, "**Tell me what you think of this one.**" _Bam!_ "**Knee-to-Groin action! Ha-ha, Gods I haven't had this much fun since Voon!**"

"Jaxon!" Goten yelled.

"I…I just wish that you would die!" Jaxon held up his hand and charged a KI blast, "**That's right die, then we would both be happy.**" Jaxon grinded his teeth, "Here…here I g…go. **Come on Book Keeper, you know you want to; do it!**" The boy hissed. "I…I know I want to, b…but…**but what? Why are you resisting me?**" Jaxon squeezed the boy's neck, "I…I…I won't do it!" Jaxon threw Trunks into a tree, breaking the tree trunk in half. Jaxon then sprinted into the Jungle before either boy had a chance to kill him.

"Jaxon?" Goten ran after the boy.

"Goten!" Trunks stumbled to his feet, "Hey, come back!" But Goten was long gone. "Damn it!" The boy wiped the blood off his face; Jaxon was a dead man.

"…_What…was that?" Lodo quickly flipped through the camera feeds, "He…he overpowered him like it was nothing. He…he…where the hell did he go? Come on, come on, Lodo can't lose the Book Keeper." Lodo growled, "No, no, ah yes, there he is." Lodo smiled evilly._

Jaxon was sitting against a tree with his legs hugged close to his chest as he cried; he hated this stupid Book.

'What is wrong with you?' Kamell hissed, 'You despise Trunks; we could have killed him right then and there!'

"K…killing isn't right." Jaxon sniffed.

'What are you talking about?' Kamell screamed, 'You kill people all the time! You've killed people for absolutely no frakking reason, what makes some nasty, rude, jackass like Trunks Briefs any different?'

"…I don't like to kill." Jaxon whispered.

'…One day I'm going to get out of this book; I'm going to get out of this book, and I am going to do horrible things to you and your brother. I will make both of you beg and scream, and then I will kill you.' Kamell growled.

'I think when I get out I'm going to…'

"Jaxon?" Goten came through the bushes.

'It's rude to interrupt.' Morgana growled.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me, it was an accident, it was all Kamell, I didn't want to hurt anybody, he made me do it, I'm sorry, please!" Jaxon begged.

"Jaxon, I'm your friend, I would never hurt you." Goten said.

"…Really?" Jaxon quickly wiped his eyes.

"Of course." Goten smiled, "But you really shouldn't hurt people like that."

"I…I didn't want to, well, I mean I kind of wanted to, but I didn't mean to do that." Jaxon said, "The book made me do it."

"Well, your eyes were glowing red." Goten said, "So I guess that makes it ok."

"Grrr."

"Ah!" Jaxon jumped up and grabbed onto Goten, "What was that?"

"…I think that was my stomach." Goten looked down, "I guess it must be lunch time."

"Yea, I'm kind of hungry too." Jaxon said.

"How about we go get some food, and then get out of here before my brother and Ty find us." Goten suggested.

"Ok." Jaxon smiled.

"But first we should find Trunks."

"Double-0-T can double-go-frak himself." Jaxon muttered.

"I think we should check to make sure he's ok." Goten said.

"Kamell says he's fine." Jaxon said.

"Didn't Kamell try to kill him?" Goten asked.

"Comprobar por ahi!"

"Someone's coming!" Jaxon grabbed Goten's arm and ran through the bushes, "Let's find the Kitchen and then get out of here." Goten glanced back; Trunks is probably fine, he would catch up later.

"_Kitchen?" Lodo growled, "They better not be going to Lodo's kitchen!" Lodo let out a long sigh and smiled, "Let's see what Lodo's purple-haired friend is up to, shall we?"_

"Damn it Goten, where'd you go?" Trunk glanced around; his friend ran this way, but there were no signs of him or Jaxon. Trunks honestly couldn't explain what just happened; apparently the Book must have told him something bad, because all of a sudden Jaxon started to yell at him, claiming that he's trying to steal his big brother's mission to humiliate him, which was kind of true. Trunks did want to beat Ty and Gohan to the Boss, and maybe take a good portion of the credit, but was there anything wrong with that? The way Trunks saw it, as long as the boss was beaten and the island was secure, they completed the mission; there wasn't any specific way things had to be done, right? "Ah, who needs those two losers anyways? I'll find this Boss guy all by myself." Trunks decided to head back towards the large building he saw earlier; Goten and Jaxon would catch up later.

"_Ho-ho! This is funny, no? Big, bad, 00T is coming to kill Lodo, oh, Lodo is so scared!" Lodo laughed, "Come to Lodo, 00T; come and save Lodo the time, but first Lodo thinks that we should get back to the Demon."_

"Frak, frak, frak!" Ty sprinted through the jungle with the Taz-lookalike right behind him.

"Grah!" The lizard creature was gaining on the Sortosian with every intention of having him for lunch.

"Yo oigo algo!"

"Crap." All this noise was attracting unwanted attention. It would be best if he moved inside a building, where he could finally lose his new 'friend'. He had been seeing different signs while running. They were all in Spanish, but that wasn't a problem for him; he remembered that building five was just ahead. Once inside he could get a better look at his broken arm.

I guess the only positive thing about this whole situation that Ty could think of was that his little brother was safe and sound on the Lookout under the watchful eye of Goku, the man who threw a Vashmallian tank out of the planet's atmosphere. Goten was also with him, which was also beneficial. Ty wasn't a very big fan of Jaxon's new friend, but as long as there weren't any more incidents, Ty was ok with it.

Finally the boy saw the building through the jungle. "Almost there." Ty panted. He could hear the lizard right behind him; Gods help him if he trips. Ty made one final push towards the building. The second he reached the door he swung it open and slammed it shut. The boy fell to his knees and started gasping for air. "That…that was…t…too close."

_Bam!_ Ty looked up to see a large dent in the metal door. "…No way." _Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Ty stood up and backed away from the door. _Bam! Bam! Smash!_ The door fell open and the lizard prowled inside. "…Shit!" Ty took off running with the vengeful alien right behind him.

"_The Demon should not be entering Lodo's buildings without Lodo's permission." Lodo growled, "Oh well, Lodo will just send some guards to capture him before he gets into something 'private'. Attention scout team uno, dos, tres, and cuatro, the Demon is in building six. The first team to capture him alive gets one hundred thousand pesos!" Lodo pressed several buttons, "Now, where oh where did the Book Keeper…go? Book Keeper? What the…where did they go?" Lodo quickly searched through the camera feeds, "They couldn't have gotten far, could they? No, nope, not, negative, false, nugatory, wrong, nada, nein, nah, yes! There they are; wow, they move fast."_

"Goten, slow down!" Jaxon struggled to keep up.

"Can't, gotta find the kitchen, really hungry!" Goten sprinted down the hall. The two boys were in one of the buildings, and Goten's stomach had taken over the mission.

"Goten, I said wait!" Jaxon yelled; Goten came to a halt and allowed the boy to catch up. "D…don't leave alone!" The boy panted.

"I wasn't going to leave you, I'm just really, really, really hungry." Goten grabbed his stomach.

"I saw a sign that said Cocina back that way." Jaxon said.

"…What's a Cocina?" Goten asked.

"Spanish for Kitchen." Jaxon said.

"Kitchen!" Goten grabbed Jaxon's arm and dragged him down the hall.

'Don't you think it's a little strange how you haven't run into a single guard since entering this building?' Kamell chuckled.

"Just shut up Kamell." Jaxon growled.

'Oh, don't tell me you're mad about earlier?' Kamell burst into laughter.

"If you make me kill Trunks, his daddy will kill me!" Jaxon yelled.

"What?" Goten asked.

"The Book, not you." Jaxon

"Oh." Goten followed the sign that said 'Cocina'.

"…Hey Goten, I'm really sorry for hurting Trunks." Jaxon said; Goten stopped.

"Jaxon, you've apologized a gazillion times." Goten laughed, "When we see Trunks, apologize to him, and I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"…Somehow I really doubt that." Jaxon mumbled, "We're here." The boy pointed up. Goten looked up to see a sign above double doors that said 'Cocina'.

"Food!" Goten burst through the door and froze. Jaxon entered the room and froze next to the boy, "J…Jaxon, d…do you see what I see?"

"I…I've never seen so many pies in my life." Jaxon stuttered; there were literally over a hundred pies. The boys looked at each other and then ran full force into the pie-filled wonderland. As usual, Jaxon had Goten test the pie for any toxins. Once everything seemed ok, Jaxon began to stuff himself. They ate with their hands, not even bothering to look for a fork or knife. At one point Goten just stuffed his face into the pie and sucked up the filling. Poor Trunks was missing out on the eating opportunity of a lifetime.

"…_Hah…" Lodo stared at the screen with wide eyes, "That's. Lodo's. Pie!" Lodo snarled, "They're! Eating! Lodo's! PIE!" Lodo grabbed a Rat-Trap and stormed out of the room; he was followed by ten additional guards, "Lodo will frakking kill them!"_

Goten and Jaxon had been eating non-stopped for about twenty minutes…and they were still going for it. Jaxon wasn't nearly as fast of an eater as Goten, but that didn't stop him from eating over twelve pies and counting. "Here Jaxon." Goten poured the boy a glass of milk.

"Thanks." Jaxon quickly chugged the milk and cleared his throat, "This is the best food I've ever had."

"These pies are good, but my mommy's pies are better." Goten licked his fingers, "Oh boy…" Goten loosened his belt, "Just one more." Goten grabbed a Cherry pie and slowly stuffed it into his mouth.

"Oh…" Jaxon slumped down against the cabinets and grabbed his stomach, "My tummy hurts."

'You disgust me.' Kamell growled.

'Shut up Kamell!' Morgana hissed, 'I love pie!'

"Just one more bite." Jaxon grabbed a handful of Goten's pie and forced himself to eat; it had been a long time since he was offered so much food that wasn't found in a trashcan. Jaxon swallowed his final piece and gave a loud burp. "Excuse me."

"Nice one." Goten laughed, "BURP!" Jaxon nearly fell over. They both looked at each other and began to laugh. They were both covered in pie; it was on their face, in their hair, on their clothes, hands, and arms.

"I'm gona find some towels so we can clean up." Jaxon said.

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Well, I got pie all over Kamell, and he's kind of mad about it." Jaxon stumbled to his feet. The Book was covered in different pie filling, "And besides, we're gona be all sticky if we don't."

"Ok." Goten pulled himself onto the table and reached for another pie, "I'll clean these up." Goten continued to stuff himself.

"K." Jaxon made his way over to the walk-in pantry in search of paper towels.

"Oooh, Apple, my favorite." Goten stuck his face into the pie and began to lick it up.

"Grrr." The door slowly opened and one portly, green, pissed-off alien quietly entered the room.

"Man, I wish Trunks was here for this." Goten said in-between bites. Lodo slowly took out his knife; ten additional guards entered the room, all armed with rat traps. "Oh, just a few more bites." Goten burped. Lodo held up his knife, his eyes never leaving his precious pies.

"Grrr." Goten's ear twitched. "Ha!" With amazing speeds, Goten rolled over and caught the knife. "What?" _Bam!_ Goten kicked Lodo into the wall and got in a fighting stance.

"Jaxon, run!" Goten screamed, but there was no answer, "Jaxon? Jakakakakakakaka!" One by one each of the guards fired their Rat Trap. The room lit up as Goten violently thrashed around.

"You want to frak with Lodo?" Lodo stumbled to his feet, "Do you? Lodo is going to make you bleed, you frakking puto!" Lodo grabbed his knife and ran over to the boy. He grabbed Goten's hair and threw him onto the floor. "Collar him!" One guard brought over a prison collar and placed it on the boy's neck. Lodo pushed the guard away and sat down on the child; he placed the knife in the boy's mouth, "That was Lodo's pie, it was Lodo's, the pie belonged to Lodo, I am Senior Lodo, the pie was not yours, it was Lodo's." The man mumbled. He pressed the knife against the left side of the boy's mouth, "Big mouth, that's what Lodo will give you, a big mouth." Lodo slowly split the boy's left cheek. Goten could only watch as the man laughed with delight. He cut about half way towards the boy's ear and then stopped, "No, mustn't get too carried away." The man got up. "Lodo needs to save room for dess…oh wait, you ate all of the dessert!" Lodo kicked the boy's bloody face before turning his attention to the pantry; "Take this monkey to the interrogation room. Lodo will join you shortly." The man picked up a Rat Trap and approached the Book Keeper's hiding spot, "Book Keeper, it's time to come out and play." Lodo opened the door and glanced around, "Lodo knows you're in here. Lodo can smell your fear…it smells like stolen pie!" Lodo looked around the room, "Book Keeper? Where are you hide…" Lodo dropped his gun and stared at the open ventilation door on the ceiling, "He…he…" Lodo took a deep breath, "He couldn't have gotten far, spread out and find him!" Lodo yelled; he had a new prisoner to greet.

"_There we go, right next to your friend." Lodo activated the containment field around Goten. "Como estas?" _

"_Mmm." Goten glanced at his brother who looked far from pleased. Gohan wasn't happy, but he was also very concerned about the blood dripping from his little brother's face._

"_You know, Lodo is beginning to think that you two are related, are you two related?" Lodo giggled, "Well, whatever your relational status may be, Lodo has three more intruders to capture. It would seem that we lost the Book Keeper when Senior Goten was captured, but no matter, Lodo will find him soon enough. Let's get back to…eeny meeny miny…the one with the purple hair."_

"Goten?" Trunks peaked around a corner, "Jaxon?" This whole secret agent thing had been really fun until things started to get busy. The building he was in had a lot more guards than he expected, and he had a few close calls, but he hadn't been seen yet. Jaxon managed to rough him up a bit, but nothing that Saiyan Prince can't shake off…even if his face still hurt. "Damn it, why did they run off? I mean Jaxon throws one hissy fit and Goten runs after him. He doesn't even bother to ask if I'm ok." Trunks mumbled.

"Hola Senior." Trunks flinched and turned to see a green alien holding two knives.

"Shit." Trunks got in a fighting stance.

"Shit? Aren't you a little young to be using such a strong word?" The alien chuckled.

"I'm going to beat your God damn ass until you piss blood you son of a bitch." Trunks smirked; the alien frowned. The Guard charged at the boy and swung his knives; Trunks easily dodged. "You're going to have to do better than that if you wana beat me." Trunks smirked. The alien swung his knives around like a wild man, but he was unable to hit the boy, "Wow, you fight like a girl. Missed me. Oops, missed me again. I'm over here. Now I'm over here."

"Cocky brat!" The alien spat.

"You're a really lousy fighter. I've seen snails move faster than you. You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. YouAH!" Trunks's desire to taunt his opponent became a distraction, and he received a large cut across his face. The alien slashed the boy several more times before Trunks jumped back. "Grrr, you're going to regret that."

"Hmm." The alien smiled. Trunks phased out of sight and reappeared behind the man. He delivered a hard kick to the guard's head, knocking him out.

"Stupid jerk." Trunks wiped his face and studied his other cuts; nothing serious. "I should find Goten and Jaxon. This place is kind of dangerous." Not even bothering to hide the unconscious guard, Trunks continued down the hall.

"_Hmm, it would appear that Lodo's purple-haired companion is going to be harder to capture than Lodo anticipated." Lodo growled, "No problem, he has yet to learn that two of his comrades were captured. Lodo, umm, Lodo can't really find the Book Keeper. He's, well, he's not on any of Lodo's security cameras. He's probably just hiding, Lodo will find him, don't you worry about that. In the mean time, let's check back in with the Demon who has his own problems to deal with."_

"Shit!" Ty ran down the hall as fast as he could

"Rah!" The lizard creature was in hot pursuit.

"Oh not good, not good!" Ty turned the corner, "This is frakking ridiculous!"

"Coward!" Zeus yelled, "It's just a frakking rat, be a man!" Ty shook his head and sped up. He needed to lose this thing once and for all…or at least get into a tactical position where he could kill it. Just then, something caught the boy's eye; there was a door at the end of the hallway. It was made out of metal, had a keypad lock, and a large sign that said 'Restringido' (Restricted). What caught Ty's attention was that it was wide open. Ty didn't think twice, he was getting tired and it was time to end this once and for all. The boy charged full speed at the open door and ran down the steps.

"Come on, faster Tyrannous." Ty mumbled. The lizard was literally bouncing off the walls as he traveled down the stairwell. The boy reached the bottom and ran through the dimly lit room…he slowly stopped; it was like he was in some kind of prison. There were cages everywhere, and ordinarily that wouldn't raise concern, except inside the cages were starved, beaten, filthy human. Men, women, and children were screaming, talking gibberish, bouncing around, acting almost as if they were mentally insane. Some were biting the cage bars while other were clawing at their face. Some were in nothing but their underwear, while some were naked. Some were in a fetal position in the corner of their cell while others were throwing their own waste. "By the Gods, what the hell happened to you people?"

"Rahoulyaah!" Ty visibly jumped as one human tried to reach out of his cage and grab him, "Yaaaah! Hahaaa!" The man drooled. He was missing most of his teeth and appeared to have been repeatedly beaten. And then Ty saw them; some of the prisoners were lying face down in their cell, and they weren't moving…they were dead.

"What in Zeus's name have these savages done to you?" Ty covered his nose; the air was filled with death. He noticed that each cell had a clipboard hanging on the door. The boy investigated and read through the notes. He skimmed all of the personal information like name, birthday, and address. He flipped through the pages until one single line of bold print caught his eye. "Los sujetos de prueba para Numero Nueve. Test subjects for Number Nine?" Ty dropped the clipboard and rubbed his broken arm, "What in the hell is a Number Nine?"

"Rah!" The lizard pounced on Ty, knocking him to the ground.

"You stupid rat!" Ty screamed, "You're nothing like Taz!" Ty put the beast in a headlock with his right arm and squeezed. The beast twisted and thrashed around, but Ty wasn't going to let go. He squeezed as hard as he could until there was a loud crunch, and the lizard fell limp. "Gods damn it." Ty rolled on to his back and gasped for air. Ty turned his head and stared at a ten-year-old male prisoner swatting at an imaginary flies. He was beaten, filthy, and only in his underwear. "Well, at least I found this." The boy sat up, "Gohan is going to want to know about this." Ty limped over to the cell; it appeared that the boy was the only living occupant, "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Gah-ma-ba-ba-ba!" The boy crawled over to the corner of the cell.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Ty said.

"Manstar, manstar." The boy pointed at Ty.

"Manstar?" Ty's ear twitched, "Oh, monster." Ty dodged the baseball bat and grabbed the guard's leg. "My arm may be broken, but I can still fight!" Ty punched the guard in the face. "Tell me what these people are doing here!" Ty yelled, "Tell me!"

"Ir de vuelta a Satanas!" The guard hissed. Ty stomped down on the alien's face, knocking him out. He quickly grabbed a set of keys on the man's belt and ran over to the cell door.

"Hey kid, I'm going to get you out of here, ok?"

"Bah! Bah-bah!" The boy covered his eyes, "Dodahbahblahba!"

"Ssssh, it's ok, I just need to find the right key." Ty began to try the various keys, but there had to be at least one hundred on the ring, "My name is Tyrannous, but you can call me Ty if you want. Do you have a name?"

"Gahblah-hub-blub-blub-blub!" Ty had to do a double take, but it looked like the kid just peed himself; it was a little too dark to tell. Ty grabbed the clipboard and studied the list of occupants.

"Timothy White?" The boy glanced up. "That must be it." Ty said, "Ok Tim, let's get you out of here, ok?" Ty continued to go through the keys. For some odd reason, the boy began to cry. "It's ok Tim, I'm going to get you out. You don't have to be afraid."

"Ponga su manos encima de!" Ty slowly turned and dropped the key ring.

"Grrr." There was an alien guard holding at least ten Taz-lookalikes by their leashes. The other alien with the bat stumbled to his feet and wiped the blood from his face.

"I want to know what you've done to these people!" Ty demanded; he wasn't afraid, he was angry. This is something he'd expect from the Vashmallians, not GBM bosses, no matter how crazy they are. "Tell me!" Ty screamed.

"Atacar." The man released the leashes, and the pack attacked Ty.

"Shit!" Ty was out numbered, and out matched. There was no way he could beat all of these things. "Help!" _Bam!_ One of the beasts was kicked off of Ty.

"Hey, I'm looking for my friends, have you seen him?" Trunks asked; Ty's eyes shot wide open. He did not just hear what he thought he just heard, right?

"Get him!" The Guards screamed. The pack charged at Trunks, but the boy simply smiled and phased out of sight. One by one, each of the beasts were thrown into the wall where they blacked out. One beast almost chomped down on the boy's arm, but he pulled away and delivered a swift kick to its stomach. Once all of the alien-mutts were down, Trunks turned his attention to the three guards; one with an assault rifle, one with a baseball bat, and one lying on the ground wearing some kind of space suit.

"Who's next?" Trunks smirked.

"Them!" The guard on the ground pointed to the two others.

"Good choice." Trunks phased out of sight and snatched away the baseball bat, "And Briefs steps up to the plate. Score's tied, bottom of the ninth, two outs, two strikes, ladies and gentlemen, this could be it. The pitcher throws the ball, and…" _Bam!_ The guard smashed into the wall, "It's out of here! Home run! The crowd goes wild! Briefs wins the game! Briefs wins the game!"

"…What the frak?" The other alien growled.

"You're next!" Trunks phased out of sight and grabbed the gun, "Say hello to my little friend."

"Oh shit." The alien backed away. _Click…Click, Click, Click!_

"What the heck?" Trunks studied the gun.

"The safety is on, stupid!" The guard on the ground yelled.

"The hell with it." Trunks phased out of sight and kicked the guard in the groin, sending him to the ground.

"Finally." Ty shut his eyes and relaxed.

"All right, you're next!" Ty slowly opened his eyes and stared at Trunks. "Come on, show me what you've got." The boy got in a fighting stance.

"Trunks." Ty growled.

"…Huh? How did you know my name?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, it's me." Ty growled.

"Oh, well that narrows it down." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Take my helmet off." Ty growled. Trunks cautiously moved over to the guards and placed his foot on his broken arm, causing the alien to moan in pain.

"At least I get to see what you guys look like." Trunks slowly removed the helmet; his jaw dropped open.

"You're on my arm!" Ty yelled; Trunks backed away and dropped the helmet.

"…Hey." Trunks said.

"Hi!" Ty screamed.

"Wh…what's up?"

"What's up? What do you mean 'What's Up'? What in the frak are you doing here?" Ty screamed.

"Well, uhh…"

"Gods damn it!" Ty slowly unzipped his suit and began the absolutely agonizing task of getting his left arm out, "Fr…frak." Ty panted. He had several bite marks on his arms, and some on the sides of his torso. After a few minutes, Ty finally got his arm out; it was covered in blood and bent in a very odd direction. "Frak, oh frak." Ty trembled; this just complicated the mission.

"Y…you ok?"

"Shut up, just shut the frak up you little turd!" Ty screamed.

"Wh…what did you call me?" Trunks was almost stunned at the use of such an offensive term.

"A stupid, frakking, worthless, turd!"

"I…I was just asking if you're ok." Trunks said, "You don't have to call me a…"

"Then don't act like one!" Ty screamed, "What are you doing here, what in the frak are you doing here, what in the Gods' names are you doing here, why are you here, why, what, just…why?" Ty's eyes rapidly flickered gold.

"Well, UP showed up at the lookout, and…"

"UP?" Ty's eyes shot wide open, "V…V…Voltron is here?" The boy stuttered.

"Along with Sergeant Dildo, and his army of robots." Trunks said, "Oh, and thanks for the warning. Hey, I guess it just slipped your mind like your freaky Demon thing and the lady in the book, right?" Trunks crossed his arms.

"J…Jaxon, is Jaxon ok?" Ty gulped, "Is he safe? Did they capture him?"

"Relax, he's fine." Trunks snorted.

"Oh thank the Gods." Ty sighed.

"He's here on the island with Goten." Trunks smiled.

"**WHAT?**" Ty's eyes lit up and he was surrounded by fire, knocking Trunks back a few meters, "**You brought him here?**"

"Hey!" Trunks got to his feet, "It's your own damn fault! Maybe if you had warned us about UP, this wouldn't be happening, but you just HAVE to keep so many secrets! Well guess what? When my dad finds out about this, he's going to kick your ass just like this morning!"

"Trunks, I swear…"

"And then it was your stupid little brother's idea to come here. Goten and me told him it was a very bad idea, but he didn't listen to us!" Trunks lied.

"Trunks…"

"And I think you should be thanking me!" Trunks declared, "If I hadn't been here, you would have been eaten by those things that look like Taz, so you're welcome."

"Tru…"

"So, uhh, how's the mission going?" Trunks smirked, "Because from right here, it looks like you're doing a fantastic job." Trunks said with sarcasm.

"Trunks!" Ty screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What?"

"Please come here." Ty growled; Trunks walked over to the boy. Ty grabbed his shoulder and pulled himself up, "We're going to find my little brother, find Gohan, find Goten, and then find the Boss of this island, whom I am going to kill." He calmly said; he had to keep his emotions under control, "We're going to keep pressing forwards." There was a very long silence.

"…Hey Ty?"

"What?" Ty growled.

"…Why are all these people locked up?" Trunks looked around the room. Half of the people were naked, starved, covered in their own waste, and they looked like they've been abused and beaten. Trunks turned to the cage they were next to, where a woman was trying to grab them. Her hand was just a few inches out of reach. She was hissing and spitting and yelling like some kind of animal. What made it worse was the woman wasn't exactly covered, so…

"Hey." Ty covered the boy's eyes, "I think you're a little young to be looking at that." Ty blushed and looked away, "Come on, I need to get something first." Ty limped over to one of the cells and picked up the keys, "Hey Tim, sorry that took so long." Ty continued to go through the keys.

"Wh…who's he?" Trunks asked.

"According to the clipboard, his name is Timothy White, male, age ten, lives in South City." Ty said.

"Why is he locked up?" Trunks asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure as hell going to find out." Ty growled.

"Gahablalalala!" The kid screamed.

"Hey, do you want to help me by bending the bars, or should I just keep going through the keys?" Ty growled.

"…Not until you apologize for calling me that word." Trunks said.

"Oh my Gods, did I hurt your feelings?" Ty laughed, "Bend the damn bars."

"Not until you say sorrakakakakaka!" Trunks fell over and began to violently shake.

"Truakakakakka!" Ty fell over next to the boy.

"Hmph." Tuco slowly lowered his rat trap and smiled evilly, "Senior Lodo, yo tengo ellos." Tuco signaled several guards to drag the two intruders away. Tuco was the last one to leave, slamming the door shut behind him.

The sounds of screaming humans continued to echo through the massive room. Young Timothy White slowly reached his hand on out his cell and grabbed the key ring. "Gablaba." The boy began to suck on the keys like an infant.

"_Game…" Lodo placed a cigar in his mouth, "Set…" The man lit up, "Match." Lodo smiled evilly._

Ty glanced at Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. The three were gagged with socks and duct tape, and were suspended in some kind of energy field. Gohan's suit had been cut off, leaving him in those ridiculous teddy bear boxers. Ty would laugh, but his situation wasn't any better. He was also gagged with a sock and duct tape, his suit cut off, but he was strapped to a chair with metal cuffs holding his arms and legs. For some reason Jaxon wasn't here. It could be that he was being held in a different room, or he was never captured. Ty hoped for the later to the two scenarios. The boy couldn't explain how it happened, but it was obvious that his mission had gone horribly wrong. He didn't know why he was still alive, but he was about to find out.

The door slowly opened and a very fat green alien entered the room. Behind him were several additional guards and another green alien wearing a nice suit and sunglasses. "Hola, Demon." Lodo smiled evilly, "Lodo has been waiting patiently to meet you, and now that you're here, Lodo has just one simple question." Lodo held up his knife, "Where is the Book Keeper?"

FINALLY FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER, BLAH-BLAH-BLAH, PLEASE REVIEW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS A 10,000 WORD LONG CHAPTER!


	10. Senior Lodo

**Chapter 10: Senior Lodo**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** I think Senior Lodo's character really came out well. By the way, I can't even tell you how many times I re-wrote this part of the Book. Personally, this has to be one of my favorite chapters.

**Galactic Black Market**

"You think you're something crazy, huh? Flying around without a plane, like birds. Frak, that is crazy." Senior Lodo waved a black and white picture in front of Ty's face. The picture was of Gohan and him flying to the island, "…Lodo likes this capsule thing, this is a nice frakking capsule thing." Lodo tossed the capsule up and down, "Don't know what it is, but it's frakking nice. So…" Lodo started to walk around the room, "Who do we have here?" One of the guards handed Lodo a bunch of papers, "We have Son Gohan, we have Son Goten; you are brothers, are you brothers? Hn, that's cute, that's frakking cute. Uh, we have Trunks Briefs; that's a silly name, and then we have Tyrannous Fulmen; the Demon." Lodo set the papers down, "Well, Lodo hopes your mamas and papas won't miss you too much because you four water sacks look very expensive, and that's good, because Senior Lodo likes expensive things."

"Mmm." Ty was gagged with a sock and duct tape.

"Lodo sorry, what did you say?" Lodo turned, "What did you say? Do you want Lodo to slice your head off like they did your parents?!" Lodo screamed, "Shut the frak up, ok? Lodo is the one with the frakking dick!"

"Hmph." Ty rolled his eyes.

"Look at Lodo, look Lodo in the frakking eye. Hey! You frak!" Lodo grabbed the boy's face and forced him to make eye contact, "Look Lodo in the eye! You're Lodo's bitch. Lodo rules this frakking island. Shut the frak up, or you die." Ty noticed Tuco standing behind Lodo. There was something about the way this man was staring at him that was really freaking him out. It was like some kind of intimate rage towards him. In truth, it was one of the creepiest stares Ty had ever seen in his life.

Lodo glanced over at Goten who looked terrified, "What is it Goten? Goten, what is it?" Lodo sprinted over to the boy and got in his face, "Why aren't you laughing now like you did on the security cameras? What, is this not fun anymore? Has Lodo failed to entertain you?" Lodo smiled. "You see the thing is, out there you thought you had a chance; way out there, far away from this island, you thought you lived in a happy sappy land with caring and sharing, and friendship and love, and a world without reality. But Son, out here…" Lodo ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "Way out here." The man whispered, "Reality just slapped you across the frakking face."

Lodo jumped back and looked at his prisoners, "It's ok, Lodo's gona chill, Lodo's gona relax, because you, your brother, your friend, Senior Lodo…" Lodo pointed to himself; he whistled and pointed to Ty, "And your tough guy demon friend; we're gona have a lot of fun together. We're gona have a big party with balloons, and cake, and a piñata, and games, but we're missing uno guest; one guest." Lodo looked at the Demon, "Lodo saw him running around with Saiyaboy and 00T. That's their names, that's what they were calling each other, Lodo thought it was real frakking cute. Lodo is going to ask you the question, remove the tape, and you will give Lodo the answer, or else Lodo will make you and your monkey friends squeal like frakking pigs, understand? Lodo thinks you understand." Lodo squeezed the boy's broken arm causing him to moan in pain, "Does that hurt? That's too bad, that looks like it really frakking hurts…like, a lot. Anyways, where is Agent J, the Book Keeper, your little brother, Jaxon Fulmen, where is he, where is he hiding, where is his current location, where does Lodo find him?" Lodo removed the duct tape and pulled the sock out of the boy's mouth.

"You sick mother frakker, go to hell!" Ty hissed.

"…Ah ha haa!" Lodo laughed, "That's funny, you're a funny guy. The Vashmallians never mentioned that you were such a funny guy." _Bam!_ Lodo slammed his fist down on Ty's arm causing the boy to scream in pain. "Where the frak is he?!" Lodo screamed, "You frakking idiot, you have no idea what hell you've been sucked into. Lodo can do things…no; no, no, no! Lodo will, yes, Lodo will do things to you that will make you beg and cry and scream like the little puto you are. Take Lodo's advice and tell Lodo where your brother is before Lodo has to get creative, and let Lodo tell you something, Lodo is one creative mother frakker." Lodo snarled, "…Come on, smile, we're having fun, this is fun, this is a fun time we are having."

"The others know we're here." Ty growled, "Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, they all know we're here, and if you…"

"If Lodo touches the monkeys, then Lodo will have a teeny tiny teensy weensy little problem, but if Lodo touches you…" _Slap!_ Lodo slapped the boy across the face, "No one gives a flying frak about the Demon. You're a monster, and no one would ever save a frakking monster. No, you are…Lodo's friend; yes, you are Lodo's friend, and guess what Tyrannous? It is time to play."

"Do your worst you ugly ass piece of sludge, I'm never going to give my brother up to you!" Ty hissed.

"Hopefully Lodo won't have to do Lodo's worst, because Lodo's worst can be very messy." Lodo smiled evilly, "Tuco, let's get our friend talking."

"Si Senior." The man who had been giving Ty that disgusted look slowly walked forwards and cracked his knuckles. Here he was, the infamous Demon, right in front of him. Tuco was formulating his plan; the real pain and suffering would come later, but until he was done plotting the torment in his head, he would follow his boss's orders. Tuco held up his fist and stared into the boy's eyes; he was going to enjoy this day. The man swung his fist across the boy's face, holding nothing back. Once Tuco took his first punch, he let loose. He punched the rat across the face, in the stomach, and he delivered a few large blows to the boy's broken arm, causing the child to let out a loud yelp. When the time arrived, the Demon would be doing a lot more than just yelping; he would be screaming and crying, begging for mercy.

**Heinrich's Spaceship**

"Let's try this again." Captain Enyo growled, "What is a Senzu Bean?"

"Some kind of magical bean that heals you." Heinrich said.

"And so General Takeo consumed one of these 'magical beans'?" Enyo asked.

"Ja, und then he organized the troops for un surprise attack." Heinrich said.

"And during this attack, General Takeo killed the Demon's pet?" Enyo asked.

"Ja, und then Prophet Pugare arrived, und then…"

"And then he turned into the Demon?" Enyo asked.

"Ja." Heinrich said.

"And during that time, he killed Prophet Pugare, killed General Takeo, and destroyed the ten cruisers?" Enyo asked.

"Ja, he did." Heinrich gulped.

"Then we must prepare a counterattack." Enyo said.

"…What?" Heinrich was genuinely surprised; not by the idea of a counterattack, but at how calm she was.

"We attack first thing tomorrow morning." Enyo said, "I can locate them from my ship while you prepare for the assault. I will send you reinforcements, and a little surprise for our Demonic Friend."

"But what about you?" Heinrich asked.

"While I would love to partake in the battle…someone must inform De Civitate Dei of our current situation." Enyo said. While she wanted nothing more than to rip Tyrannous in half, someone had to contact Prophet Herelaah, and it would be better if it were someone of a high rank…like a newly appointed Supreme Commander.

"Ja, Captain Enyo." Heinrich said, "It will be done."

"Oh, and Heinrich?" Enyo said.

"Ja?"

"Please bring Tyrannous to me alive." Enyo's voice got deep, "…He will suffer for this."

"Trust me Captain, they all will." Heinrich smiled evilly.

**Galactic Black Market**

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_ "That's enough Tuco, let Lodo ask him for millionth time." Lodo growled. Tuco didn't stop; no, he was enjoying this. After he was done punching the brat, he got creative. He repeatedly slapped the boy's broken face, and then he started to kick. He kicked the boy in the stomach, and a few times in the groin. He lifted his foot onto the arm of the chair, right on top of the boy's broken arm and pushed down. The boy growled with pain and humiliation. Ty kept glancing over at the three Half-Saiyans, looking for any reactions. He kept waiting for them to laugh and mock him, just like everyone in the Universe did. "Tuco, Lodo said stop." Lodo growled, "When Lodo says something, you obey Lodo, or else Lodo will kill you."

"Si Senior." Tuco slowly backed away. He went back to staring at the boy with that disgusted look. There was only one question in the man's head; how many instruments of torture are in this room?

"You…you've got a little blood on your face, of course Lodo thinks you knew that, but Lodo just wanted to be sure." Ty had blood dripping from his face, especially his mouth.

"Is that the b…best you've got?" Ty chuckled, "You're nothing."

"You frakking…" Tuco kept his anger under control: patience.

"Look at your friends, they look like frakking sheep; bah, bah, bah!" Lodo hopped around the room, "Just frakking sheep in a little pen, and Lodo is the wolf, Lodo is the big bad wolf who comes because he is hungry, because this wolf needs something to eat. You, you are the weakest little sheep that couldn't get away, and now you are not a sheep, oh no, you are a lunch for this big bad wolf, but this wolf is feeling generous. This wolf is willing to spare his meal if it tells him where he can find his friend, the Book Keeper. Your choice; get eaten by the wolf, or help him find his friend." Lodo said.

"Frak you." Ty spit blood on Lodo's face.

"Mmm!" Gohan tried to get the boy's attention.

"Wow." Lodo wiped his face, "You know, Lodo thinks that Gohan is just as surprised as Lodo." Lodo grabbed a small remote, "Man, Lodo thought we were amigos, pals, chums, friends, but Lodo must have been wrong, but that's impossible because Lodo is never wrong, do you know why? Because I am Senior Lodo." Lodo pressed a button on the remote.

"Akakaka, ha-ha! Akakaka, is that…is that the best you've gotakakaka?" Ty laughed as he was shocked.

"What you're feeling right now is level five." Lodo released the button and turned the knob to level ten, "Lodo is thinking of a number between one and twelve, guess." Ty looked at the Saiyans; they were all wearing the same collars and trapped in the energy containment field, which meant he was on his own. Those collars are the same ones used by the Vashmallians; they could contain even the strongest warrior. "Hey, you frak, Lodo told you to guess, now guess."

"Gohan, you need…you need to call your father, or…or Vegeta, or someone." Ty was visibly shaking, "Use that mental stuff to call someone." Gohan tried to use telepathy, but the collar was preventing him from doing so.

"Hey! Guess!" Lodo screamed.

"No!" Ty snarled, "I'm not playing your dumb games Lodo, and I'm not telling you where JaAKAKAKAKA!" The room lit up and Ty violently thrashed around as the collar delivered a level ten shock.

"This is for being the frakking Demon! This is for your devil work, you frakking sick frak! You are evil! Lodo is not evil; you, the Demon, are frakking evil!" Lodo released the button; Ty's hair was standing straight up, his eyes were shut, and he was drooling. "…What the frak?" Lodo looked down and frowned, "Lodo sorry, did Lodo miss something? Did you want a frakking diaper, is that it? Are you a baby who walks around pissing himself on Lodo's nice chair, on Lodo's nice floor, on Lodo's nice island! You trespass on Lodo's private island, and then you have the frakking nerve to pee all over Lodo's nice things?" Lodo slowly walked around the room, "Lodo didn't know that it makes you piss yourself, that's shocking…" Lodo froze and looked at the three Half-Saiyans, "No pun intended." Tuco was laughing as hard as he could; revenge was sweet. Trunks and Goten were glad that there was duct tape over their mouths to hide their smiles, because with such a young age comes great immaturity. If Gohan could just get free, he would murder Lodo. Lodo walked over to the boy, "Now listen…" Lodo studied the boy; he slapped him across the face, "Demon!" Ty was passed out, "He's unconscious you puto, what good is that?" Lodo turned to one of the Guards.

"Senior, I…"

"You were supposed to make sure the settings were correct, he could be dead." Lodo growled, "No wonder he pissed himself."

"Senior, I was thinking…"

"How the hell can Lodo use the Demon if he is dead?" Lodo snorted, "Wake him up, revive him, for God's sake!" Lodo screamed.

"Senior, what if he doesn't know where the Book Keeper is?" The Guard asked. Lodo took out his gun and aimed it at the man's head.

"You idiot, of course he knows where he is, they are brothers, now do your job and wake him up before Lodo puts a bullet right into your…"

"The docks." Everyone turned to Ty, "Hiding…at the…d…docks."

"See, was that so hard?" Lodo smiled, "Just for helping Lodo out, you can talk to your friends while Lodo is gone. Tuco, you guard the door. The rest of you, vamos." Lodo snapped his fingers and all of the Guards left the room. Lodo removed the duct tape and socks from the three Saiyans' mouths, and quickly left to find the Book Keeper. Goten's left cheek was still split and partially bleeding. The last one out of the room was Tuco; he wasn't ready, not yet. The man slowly left the room and shut the door; there was a very long and awkward silence.

"G…Guess I…guess I deserved this." Ty whispered, "For…for lying t…to you."

"You ok?" Gohan asked.

"What k…kind of st…stupid qu…question is that?" Ty hissed.

"Jaxon wouldn't be at the docks." Trunks said.

"No shit, b…but after that…that shock I…I…I had t…to tell them something." Ty looked down and blushed; it was true that a strong enough electric shock could cause a person to pee himself. Of course this would only happen to him, I mean every bad thing in the Universe happens to him, so naturally he would disgrace himself as a fighter by pissing himself in front of three of the strongest fighters on this planet. They're probably all silently laughing at him, thinking of jokes to tell the others on the Lookout.

"…So, uh…I guess you're kind of PISSED, huh?" Trunks giggled; Ty's face turned dark red.

"Knock it off, Trunks!" Gohan shouted.

"If any of the t…twelve Olympians survived the d…destruction of P…Planet Sortos, then please k…kill me right now." Ty whispered. Maybe if he hadn't been drinking water all night, this wouldn't have happened.

"Trunks, Goten, I think you owe me an explanation." Gohan growled.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Why did you three come here?" Gohan asked

"Hey, it's not our fault." Trunks said, "UP showed up."

"…Up?" Gohan asked.

"Yea, it turns out Ty and Jaxon are wanted by the Universal Police." Trunks said, "Some guy named Voltron showed up on the Lookout with his ship, and this big guy named Sergeant Rilldo, and all these robots. Your dad told us to take Jaxon to West City, but Jaxon insisted that we go check on his brother. I told him it wasn't a very good idea, but he didn't listen."

"…Tyrannous, is that true?" Gohan asked.

"D…don't call me Tyran…"

"Is it true?" Gohan yelled.

"Yes, b…but now is not the t…time to talk about it!" Ty hissed

"…You're right, we should focus on trying to get out of here, but you owe me an explanation later." Gohan growled, "But first, Goten, what happened?" Goten said nothing and struggled to hold in his tears, "Come on Goten, it's ok, just tell me what they did." Goten took a deep breath; it was a little difficult to talk, and it felt like his skin was hanging out.

"He cut me." The boy mumbled.

"Lodo?" Gohan asked.

"Mhmm." Goten spit some blood on the floor, "It's for eating his pies."

"Pies? So that's what you're covered in?" Gohan said; Goten was still covered in pie filling.

"I'm…I'm really sorry Gohan." Goten was about ready to lose it.

"Listen, I need you to keep focused and stay strong for me." Gohan said, "I'm sure Dende can fix that up for you. When I get out, I'll bandage it up."

"If we get out." Ty mumbled.

"Trunks, what about you?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine." Trunks said.

"You have a cut on your cheek and…"

"I just ran into some guy with a knife, I got distracted." Trunks said, "It was a stupid mistake."

"What about…"

"And Jaxon went red-eyes on me and punched me a few times, but that's all." Trunks said.

"And the black eye?" Gohan asked.

"I did that!" Goten almost yelled, "Payback for yesterday." The boy stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever." Gohan didn't have time to deal with small things, "But those are your only injur…"

"Relax Gohan, we're fine." Trunks said.

"I just want to make sure." Gohan said, "So what's the plan Ty?"

"Lodo realizes I was lying." Ty grunted, "He c…comes back and tortures the hell out of me. He finds my little b…brother, and then he sells us all to the highest b…bidder."

"Come on, I know the situation looks bad, but there's no way in hell they'll get the chance to sell us." Gohan said, "When we don't come back to the Lookout the others will show up and…"

"And Lodo pulls the trigger and we all get blown into a million pieces." Ty said.

"I don't think bombs can hurt Saiyans." Goten quietly said.

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better!" Ty hissed, "Do me a favor and scrape what's left of me off the frakking ground!" Goten quickly looked down.

"Ty, I know you're mad, but…"

"Frustrated." Ty smirked, "I'm frustrated."

"…Whatever, the point is that you don't let people take their anger out on your little brother, so don't even think about taking your rage out on Goten." Gohan growled.

"Your brother and his dumb-frak friend brought my little brother to a Galactic Black Market!" Ty yelled, "He's just lucky I'm strapped to this chair and wearing this frakking collar!"

"For your information…" Trunks yelled, "It was your _dumb-frak_ little brother's idea to come here!"

"And you listened to him?" Ty snarled, "You two could have taken him to West City, but no, you just had to go along with it!"

"Hey!" The door swung open and Tuco stomped in, "Silencioso!"

"Frak off you green son of a rat akakakakakakaka!" Tuco waved his remote around and laughed.

"Shut up or else!" Tuco released the button and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The only sound in the room was Ty quietly swearing in every language he could think of.

"Only shocks me." Ty hissed, "D…doesn't shock anybody b…but me."

"Tyrannous…"

"Stop calling me that!" Ty hissed, "What in the hell is…is wrong with y…you? Are…are you frakking st…stupid? I k…I k…keep t…telling you t…to call me T…Ty!

"Ty, are you ok?" Gohan calmly asked.

"St…stop asking me that! D…does it look like I'm f…frakking ok?" Ty snarled, "I…I was almost eaten by a p…pack of aliens that look exactly like T…Taz, my left arm is b…bent in a weird d…direction, I'm wearing a Vashmallian prison c…collar, strapped t…to a chair in nothing but my underpants covered in my own Gods Damn piss g…getting shocked for no g…good reason while some fat frak is out hunting for my little b…brother! Oh yea G…Gohan, I'M FRAKKING FANTSTIC!" There was a brief silence before the door swung open.

"I said quiet!" Tuco stormed into the room.

"No wait akakakakaka!" Once again Ty was electrocuted. Tuco slammed the door shut, leaving the infuriated Demon quietly cursing to himself.

"…It could be worse." Trunks said.

"How T…Trunks? How c…could this situation g…get any worse?" Ty asked.

"You could be wearing teddy bear underwear." Trunks pointed out. Goten smiled for the first time since he was captured and began to giggle; Gohan's face turned bright red.

"Hmph." Ty actually smiled, "I guess that would be pretty stupid."

"Haha…" Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, how to escape…" Ty mumbled, "Think Tyrannous, think." The boy stared at the control panels on each of the containment fields, "What if…hmm." Ty stared at his left arm; he couldn't even move it so his right arm would have to do. He looked back and forth between his right hand and the control panel for Trunks's containment field, "Trunks, I think I can hit the control panel for your field with a few small energy blasts. I might be able to overload the computer, which might set you free." Ty formed a small energy ball in his right hand and started to spaz out as the collar gave him a very painful shock. Ty eventually lost all concentration and the energy dissipated.

"You didn't even fire the thing." Trunks said.

"He's trying his best Trunks." Gohan growled, "Give him a break."

"He didn't even do it right, Gohan!" Trunks said matter-of-factly, "That collar thing he's wearing shocks him every time he uses his energy, so if he had any brains he would have aimed first. Instead he forms the blast and holds it in his hand, which shocks him until the blast disappears."

"Don't lecture me on these collars." Ty mumbled.

"Trunks, just…"

"I mean it's no wonder I kicked his ass the other day." Trunks chuckled, "He doesn't even know the basics. Nope, he just…"

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled, causing the boy to flinch. "Ty is trying to set you free, and you're just being a jackass! Shut up and let the boy focus!" Trunks stared at Gohan with wide eyes. "Ty, aim first, and then fire a quick blast. Don't hold it." Gohan suggested.

"Give me a minute." Ty grunted. Gohan recognized the look on Ty's face; it was that miserable look he had seen a few times over the passed few days, which was a strong indication of just how depressed the boy was.

"Hey Ty." Gohan said, "I know today has just been God awful, but I need you to keep it together for just a little bit longer. Do you think you can do that?" Ty let out a long sigh.

"I'll try." Ty took aim and took a deep breath; he quickly fired a blast and completely missed. The boy was rewarded with another sever shock. "Gods frakking d…d…damn it." Ty looked down as he tried to keep his cool.

"Aim farther to the left." Gohan said. Ty adjusted his aim and fired another blast, missing again. "You almost have it, just a little farther to the left." Ty tried again and failed, "Aim down." Ty tried again and failed, "Aim up." Ty tried again and failed, "Left." Ty tried again and failed, "You're really close, just a little to the right." Gohan said. Ty took aim and fired a blast; it hit the control panel…and nothing happened.

"ARE YOU FRAKKING SERIOUS?" Ty's eyes lit up bright gold and he charged one more blast; he fired the energy ball and the control panel caught fire. The field slowly powered down and Trunks fell to his hands and knees. "Akakakakaka!" Sparks flew from Ty's collar. The door swung open and Tuco ran in with his gun.

"Que la frak?" Tuco aimed his gun at Trunks. Trunks quickly grabbed the gun and brought it down on the alien's head. Tuco's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Trunks grabbed his collar as he was given a very painful shock.

"Good work Ty." Gohan said; Ty said nothing as he desperately tired to keep his composure, but there was a significant difference between a Half-Saiyan getting shocked and a Sortosian getting shocked, and Ty couldn't take much more of this. "You alright bud?"

"F…f…fine." Ty's voice was trembling.

"Ok, so how d…do I g…get this stupid c…collar off?" Trunks got to his feet.

"K…key." Ty took several deep breaths.

"Where's the…"

"Lodo." Ty grunted.

"Of course." Trunks shut the door and glanced around the room, "So is this like the torture chamber or what?"

"Trunks, enough sight seeing." Gohan growled, "Set Goten and me free." Trunks walked over to the controls and scratched his head.

"Crud, this is in Spanish." Trunks said, "I really can't speak Spanish."

"…Ty, you can speak decent Spanish, right?" Gohan asked, Ty didn't respond, "Ty, are you…"

"Si, yo hablo español." Ty growled.

"Set Ty free so he can get us out of these things." Gohan said. Trunks walked over to the chair and studied the metal cuffs.

"They need a key." Trunks said, "But I guess Senior Fatass has the key, so I'll just break them." The second Trunks tried to increase his strength, his collar shocked him, and he stumbled backwards. "That…that's unfair! I c…can't use any strength?" The collars significantly decreased a person's strength.

"Try picking the lock." Gohan suggested, "Use one of the tools from the table."

"Fine." Trunks grabbed one of the utensils off the table and worked on picking the locks holding the boy's right arm down, making sure he didn't step in the puddle around the chair. "So what's the plan?" Trunks asked, assuming Ty put together some sort of escape plan.

"I d…don't have one." Ty grunted.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" Trunks asked, "You've got to have something."

"I…I just really want to find my little b…brother and then leave this frakking island." Ty grunted.

"What about Lodo?" Trunks asked.

"He'll be dealt with." Ty said in a very cold voice. Trunks managed to free the boy's right arm; Ty snatched the tool from Trunks and easily unlocked the rest of the cuffs. It wasn't the first time he ever picked a lock, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Is your arm ok?" Trunks asked.

"Didn't know you gave a shit." Ty growled as he unlocked his feet.

"It's not supposed to be bent like that, I was just…"

"Just worry about yourself." Ty grunted. He couldn't explain why Trunks was talking to him; Ty knew Trunks hated him, so why would he ask if he's ok?

"The least you can do is say thank you for setting you free." Trunks crossed his arms. Ty looked up and spit at the boy's face.

"Turd." Ty growled; he went back to unlocking the cuffs. Trunks just stood there in absolute shock; Ty was really mean.

"Hey Trunks, do me a favor and tie that Guard up." Gohan said, referring to Tuco who was unconscious.

"Kill him." Ty said.

"…What?" Trunks asked.

"Just kill him." Ty unlocked the last cuff and let out a long sigh.

"I…I don't…I mean…"

"Just tie him up." Gohan said; Trunks nodded and began going through the cabinets for rope. Ty slowly pushed himself to his feet and growled in pain; his eyes shot wide open and he fell to his knees. "You ok?" Gohan asked.

"G…give me a minute." Ty grabbed the table and pulled himself up, "Frakking island." The boy mumbled.

"Once we're free, I think we should go and get some back up." Gohan suggested.

"I'm not leaving without my brother, and I have a special play date with Senior Lodo." Ty growled, "I have plans for the boss, very special plans. No one fraks with the Demon and gets away with it, no one!" Ty yelled, "I am so tired of people treating me like crap! I'm frakking sick of it!" Ty's eyes started to flicker gold, "I'll make him get down his frakking knees and begakakaka!" Ty held onto the table to keep from falling over.

"Ty, please set us free, then we can…"

"Now you see why I didn't want to tell you? Now do you finally realize that this is what happens? Not only do people hurt me to get to my little brother, but they hurt me because I'm some demonic freak from hell!" Ty was ready to lose it.

"Stop beating yourself up." Gohan said, "Just set Goten and me free, and then we can figure this out."

"It's cool, it's frakking cool." Ty pushed himself up and started to laugh, "Hey, it's all g…good. We'll find my brother, find Lodo, and get off this island, ok?" The boy limped over to Goten; his left arm was hanging limp, his face was red and blue, he had bite marks all over his body from the pack of Taz-Lookalikes, he was drooling, his hair was standing straight up, and he was wet; Senior Lodo was a dead man. Ty pressed several buttons and the field powered down; Goten fell to his hands and knees.

"Thanks." Goten got to his feet and felt his cheek.

"I was treated like crap on the Lookout." Ty limped over to Gohan, "Treated like crap by Lodo." Ty started to mess with the controls; "I'm not taking it anymore, no sir, no way in hell." Ty mumbled, "I specifically told him to wait at the Lookout. I don't give a frak if Voltron showed up, he could have gone to West City, but no, he goes to the most dangerous place on this frakking planet." The field powered down and Gohan stayed on his feet.

"Thank you, now let me take a look at that arm." Gohan said.

"I'm fine!" Ty snarled, "I've been in worse situations, and I don't need to be treated like a frakking toddler! Let's find my brother, find Lodo, and leave!" Ty took three steps and slipped on the puddle on the floor. "…Oww…" Ty barely managed to say.

"Just accept the help." Gohan gently helped the boy up and led him over to a chair. "Goten, see if you can find a first aid kit in one of the cabinets. Then I can bandage your cheek until we get to the Lookout."

"K." Goten began to search around the room.

"Done!" Trunks placed his hands on his hips and admired his work. Tuco was gagged, and tied in so much rope that it was going to be impossible for him to untangle himself.

"Good work Trunks." Gohan said.

"I found something." Goten grabbed a large box, "I can't read it, but it has a red cross thing on it, so it must be first aid." Goten gave the box to his big brother and stared at Ty's arm. "Gohan, is his arm supposed to be bent like that?"

"It's broken, you frakking…"

"It's broken." Gohan cut the boy off, "I don't suppose you two have any senzu beans?"

"Nope." Trunks and Goten said.

"Bummer." Gohan opened the first aid kit and out several things, "Come here Goten." Gohan inspected his brother's split cheek, "I just don't get how their knives can hurt Saiyans. What's different from knives on Earth?"

"Material." Ty grunted, "Some metals can cut through tough skin, and then if Goten was wearing the collar while Lodo cut him, that would explain why it was so easy."

"He did." Goten nodded.

"Ok Goten, I'm just going to clean things up and then put on the bandage." Gohan said.

"No, it's gona sting." Goten backed away.

"Don't be such a baby Goten." Trunks said.

"Would you like to go first?" Gohan growled.

"…No." Trunks quickly backed away.

"Come on Goten, it's not that bad." Gohan said, "If I don't clean it, you might get an infection, or…"

"Fine." Goten bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just relax Goten." Gohan carefully cleaned the cut with a paper towel soaked with antiseptic. Goten nearly lost it, but kept himself from showing a reaction. Ty was staring at the pie filling in Goten's hair. Pie; Goten and Jaxon disobeyed an order, came to the island, and ate PIE while things that looked like Taz were attacking him. He was going to beat his brother so bad for this.

"So is he going to have a scar like that one clown guy from that movie?" Trunks asked.

"No, Dende will prevent that." Gohan said, "Almost done."

"Just hurry." Goten squeaked; it was like the people who made this intentionally made it sting.

"Oh come on Goten, why so serious?" Trunks snickered.

"Knock it off Trunks." Gohan growled.

"So how did he capture you?" Trunks asked.

"We were eating pie and…" Goten quickly wiped his eyes, "And Jaxon went to find some towels so we could clean up, and I heard something behind me so I turned and kicked Lodo into the wall, but then all these other guys with mouse traps shot me and I was captured."

"Rat Trap." Ty said, "Or Neuro-Immobilization Cannon, Model Nine." Ty stated, "The cannon fires a large burst of some kind of electrical energy that attacks your nervous system. Though I don't know the exact type of energy used, it's targeted only to the nerves, and basically temporarily neutralizes the nerve signals going to and from the brain and your limbs and whatever else you need to move around. Keep in mind that this is model 9000, so it took them a while to modify the gun into only affecting the nerves that control limb movement. I heard that the 1000 basically shut the entire body down; heart, brain, muscles, organs, just about anything that required nerves was turned off, thereby killing the victim within seconds."

"…How could you possibly know that?" Gohan finished cleaning Goten's wound and began to bandage it up.

"When you spend several days in your pod, you start to look things up on the computer." Ty said, "Besides, you get shot enough times, and you start to get curious."

"Ok Goten, that should hold until we get to the Lookout." Gohan ruffled the boy's hair.

"K, thanks Gohan." Goten said.

"Ok Ty, let me see that arm." Gohan said, "We need to make this quick. It's only a matter of time before Lodo finds out that Jaxon isn't at the docks." He began bandaging the boy's arm.

"Fffff…" Ty bit down on his lip and squeezed the arm of the chair.

"…Sorry." Gohan said, "Trunks, Goten, why don't you go guard the door in case anyone comes in."

"Sir, yes sir!" Trunks and Goten both saluted and ran over to the door.

"…Frak." Ty squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ty listen." Gohan whispered, "I didn't want to say anything in front of the boys, but you look like you're in a lot of pain right now, and that's ok. This Lodo guy is a sick crazy person who gets pleasure out of torturing people. I think, and just hear me out on this." Gohan said, "I think Trunks and Goten should take you to West City while I find your little brother, and you have my word that I'll bring him back safe."

"…You want me to be carried off of this island by two toddlers while my brother is out there, scared and alone, with a crazy alien looking for him? I don't think so Gohan!" Ty snarled, "And besides, with the collars, Trunks and Goten are useless. They can't fly, genius."

"Ty you can barely walk, how are you going to find you're little brother?" Gohan asked.

"I have been in far worse situations than thAH!" Ty covered his mouth.

"Sorry, I'm almost done." Gohan was trying his best not to cause the boy any pain, but his arm was completely messed up. He would do something for the boy's beaten face, but they didn't have time.

"G…Gohan, before my p…parents were k…killed on D…on De Civitate Dei, I…I made my little brother a pinky promise that I would always protect him." Ty quickly wiped his eyes, "If I leave this island, I'm breaking that promise, and I have never broken a pinky promise."

"You're not breaking any promises, you're just…"

"That!" Ty spotted a small syringe filled with a red liquid in the first aid kit. "Let me see that."

"…What is it?" Gohan held up the syringe and studied it carefully.

"It's the best way for me to find my little brother." Ty took the syringe and before Gohan had time to react, jammed it into his chest, "Frak!"

"What the hell did you just do?" Gohan yelled.

"It like an energy boost and a pain killer in one." Ty slowly removed the syringe and took a deep breath, "Best part about it is it works almost instantaneously." The boy pushed himself up and stretched around for a minute, "That feels frakking fantastic." Ty laughed, "Holy crap I can't feel anything right now."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gohan yelled, "You're just going to stick random needles into your chest without knowing what's inside?"

"I knew exactly what was inside, and I've used it before." Ty stated, "Man, I feel great."

"…So you're not leaving without you're little brother?" Gohan asked.

"No sir." Ty said.

"…Fine, but we're not splitting up this time, got it?" Gohan said.

"Understood." Ty strolled over to Tuco and kicked him in the groin, "How's it feel to be tied up by a five year old with purple hair?" Ty laughed.

"Who are you calling five years old?" Trunks yelled.

"Just keep quiet Trunks." Gohan said.

"But he's…"

"I know, but just let it go." Gohan said; Trunks mumbled to himself and crossed his arms.

"This is a very nice knife." Ty took the knife from Tuco, "Very nice indeed." He held the knife to the alien's neck.

"No!" Gohan yelled, startling Ty.

"What?" Ty yelled.

"He's not a threat, just leave him." Gohan said.

"Not a threat?" Surely Gohan wasn't being serious, "This guy just beat the hell out of me! When you think about it, he was the one torturing me, not Lodo!"

"Not in front of…" Gohan pointed to Trunks and Goten who looked rather nervous.

"…Gohan, what do you expect Goten and Trunks to do during this war? Stay back at the Lookout playing with their dolls while the Vashmallian War Machine tears this planet apart?" Ty asked.

"Hey!" Trunks and Goten both yelled.

"You need to kill in order to win!" Ty declared, "I've killed hundreds of different aliens, my brother has killed hundreds of different aliens."

"You don't need to kill anybody!" Gohan said, "You have a choice."

"Yes, and any time I leave some piece of trash like this alive, I regret it." Ty held the knife to Tuco's neck; Goten and Trunks averted their eyes. "Besides, this man deserves it." The boy said quietly.

"No one deserves to die!" Gohan growled.

"Gohan, you don't know these people like I do." Ty growled, "They're dangerous, and the Universe will not miss them."

"So what, just because he does something bad, he gets a death sentence? I seem to recall a certain boy transforming into a Demon, and then destroying West City, and what did we do?" Gohan immediately regretted saying that.

"I almost got a death sentence too!" Ty screamed, "Last time I checked, Vegeta was all for the idea!"

"Ty, I didn't…"

"They called me a liar, beat the piss out of me…"

"Actually that was Lodo." Trunks snickered; Goten burst into laughter.

"Grrr!" Ty's eyes lit up bright gold and pointed his knife at Trunks, "Shut your frakking mouth!" Trunks and Goten quickly hid behind Gohan.

"But what about your big plan to impress my dad?" Gohan asked, "You said…"

"I know what I said!" Ty screamed, "And frak the plan! We were captured, my brother is on the island; the original plan is over!" Ty pressed the knife against Tuco's neck.

"Ty, I order you not to kill that man!" Gohan said.

"Who are you to order me?" Ty growled.

"I was on your side this morning!" Gohan yelled, "I messed up by letting Vegeta get physical, but I still stood up for you. I stood up to Prophet Pugare! After everything I did yesterday and this morning, I'm asking you as a friend, please don't kill this man." There was a very long silence as Ty thought things over. Whether Gohan did a very good job standing up for him seemed unimportant; what mattered was that Gohan was the first person to actually believe him about his Demon transformation.

"…Tu tienes suerte, puto." Ty stood up and delivered several teeth-shattering kicks to the man's mouth. "Adios you piece of trash." Ty grabbed the man's gun off the floor and moved over to the door, "That's the only man I'm going to spare, the rest are dead, got it?"

"Thank you." Gohan said.

"Whatever." Ty grunted.

"My daddy says that you should only kill as a last resort." Goten stated.

"Well you can tell that to the people who are trying to kill us." Ty slowly opened the door and peaked into the hallway, "Just do as I say, and this will be easy."

"But…"

"Listen, I…I get it, I said the same frakking thing before, and look at where it got us, but trust me, I can get us out of here with my little brother, and Senior Lodo's head." Ty tried to smile, but this mission was going horribly. Anything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong…but it couldn't get any worse, right?

**West City**

After an hour of digging, an hour of searching, an hour of going through the remains of Capsule Corporations, Vegeta finally found his son's sword. Ever since Tapion gave this sword to his son, it's become his prized possession. He's been constantly cleaning it, sharpening it, training with it; hell, Vegeta walked into the boy's room one time to find him sleeping with it.

Vegeta found Trunks's sword and sheath in one piece, but he also came across something else; some of his son's toys. Apparently his son was big on dolls, or 'action figures' as Trunks called them. Vegeta knew that this war wasn't going to be playtime, but it wasn't like his son would be fighting every single second of every single day. He would have his time to rest at the Lookout or wherever they stayed during the invasion, and perhaps he would enjoy some of these action dolls or whatever the hell they were. Vegeta strapped the sword to his back and started to collect whatever ones he could find; most were broken, but some were in one piece.

Meanwhile in the labs, Bulma and the others finally made it to the capsule room. "Oh shoot." Bulma surveyed the large storage room; there were capsules all over the floor. "I guess all that shaking knocked everything loose." Some of the drawers even came out o the shelves, "Ok, we're looking for a small red case filled with capsules. I'll go through the inventory list and see if we need any of these other capsules." Bulma picked up a thick binder that had a list of every capsule, their number, and what was inside. With that, the others got to work searching for the red case.

**Galactic Black Market**

"It looks like they're leaving." Gohan glanced out the window on the door, "That was too close."

"Hn." Ty gently rubbed his arm.

"You ok?" Gohan asked.

"That red stuff I took is temporary." Ty grunted, "But I'll be fine for now."

"…I'm really sorry your plan didn't work out." Gohan said.

"Yea, well…" Ty let out a long sigh, "I shouldn't be that surprised. Most of my plans go down the drain, just like this one."

"It was a pretty good plan though." Gohan said, trying to boost the boy.

"I should have anticipated the radar being long rang." Ty growled, "And what kind of idiot doesn't think about the security cameras?"

"Let's just find your little brother, and then we'll get back to the Lookout." Gohan said.

"IF we can even find him." Ty said, "If Lodo can't find him, what makes you think it's going to be any easier for us? We have to stay hidden while searching the island."

"Well maybe if your brother stayed with Goten." Trunks mumbled.

"Shut up Trunks, just shut up!" Ty hissed.

"Someone's a little pissy." Trunks and Goten started to giggle.

"Grrr." Ty's face turned red and his eyes began to flicker gold.

"Hey Trunks, do me a favor and keep your mouth shut." Gohan growled.

"What the hell did I do?" Trunks growled.

"You came to this island, that's what you did!" Gohan growled.

"But it was Jaxon's…"

"You're older, you're stronger, and whether you realize it or not, you're the leader." Gohan growled, "If you had told Jaxon no, he would have listened."

"He doesn't even like me, what makes you…"

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled, "Zip it!"

"Hmph." Trunks crossed his arms.

"Goten, where was the last place you saw Jaxon?" Gohan asked

"…Hey Ty, I'm really sorry we came here." Goten said.

"It's a little late for that." Ty growled.

"But…"

"You know, I've got to hand it to you." Ty chuckled, "I didn't think there was anything worse than taking my little brother onto Heinrich's ship, but you really outdid yourself."

"I…"

"Imagine my surprise when I found out you and Jaxon were on the island eating PIE!" Ty said.

"But I didn't…"

"If my little brother is hurt, I swear to the Gods I will…"

"Ty, back off." Gohan shoved Ty away.

"…Just answer the damn question." Ty growled.

"The kitchen, but that was a while ago." Goten said.

"My brother wouldn't still be there." Ty grunted.

"He's probably hiding under the sink." Trunks said.

"No, trust me." Ty said, "My little brother isn't very brave, but he knows how to survive. He hasn't left the island yet, so he might be going to the warehouse."

"Warehouse?" Gohan asked.

"The place where they keep all the merchandise." Ty said, "It's the most secure place on the island, but if you can get in, you'll have enough weapons to take over the whole island."

"Saiyans don't need weapons." Trunks said.

"Is my little brother a Saiyan?" Ty growled, "First, let's get away from this building. Once we're deep in the jungle, we'll find our way to the warehouse."

"Sounds good to me." Gohan said. Ty opened the door and glanced around.

"Alright, I think the coast is…"

"Que es eso?"

"Frak." Ty unintentionally slammed the door shut and stumbled backwards, "Someone's coming."

"Trunks, Goten, get over there." Gohan said.

"I'll handle it." Ty grabbed Tuco's knife and stood up.

"But…"

"Just do it!" Ty crouched next to the door while Gohan moved over into the corner.

"Hola?" The second the door open, Ty grabbed the man's neck and threw him to the ground. He swung his knife, but the guard caught it. Ty kneed the Guard in the stomach several times and got on top of him. The Guard grabbed Ty's arm with both hands in an effort to prevent the boy from stabbing him in the chest.

"Come on you frakker." Ty pushed down as hard as he could; the knife started to go into the man's chest.

"Ah!" The Guard began to scream, but Ty shifted his body and pushed down on his neck with his knee. After about a minute, the Guard gave in and Ty stabbed the man in the heart. He then proceeded to stab the man several additional times before slitting his throat.

"That was close." Ty grabbed the man's handgun from his belt and stood up, "What?" Trunks and Goten were staring at the body in horror. Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but Ty stopped him, "If you were me, you'd understand, but you're not." Gohan let out a sigh and nodded; Ty had his own reasons and morals, and right now wasn't the best time to challenge them. Ty dragged the body over to a closet and stuffed it inside, "…Actually, hold on…" About a minute later, Ty tightened his belt, "At least his sacrifice wasn't in vain." Ty smiled as he admired his new outfit, "It's kind of big, but you know, at least it's something."

"Ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yea, let's go." Ty slowly opened the door, "Coast is clear, let's get to the warehouse."

**The Lookout**

"The police." Piccolo looked over the edge of the Lookout, "He's wanted by the Universal Police."

"I know it looks bad." Goku said, "But he…"

"It looks horrible." Piccolo said, "As if the Vashmall weren't a big enough problem, now we have to worry about this Voltron character."

"Let's just ask Ty about it when he gets back to the Lookout." Goku said.

"I asked him if there was anything else we should know about." Piccolo said, "And he said no."

"But…"

"There's no excuse for this." Piccolo turned and walked towards the palace, "If he's being followed by alien organizations, he needs to tell us. I don't care if it's personal, his presence on Planet Earth has caused nothing but trouble."

"Piccolo, we can't do what we did this morning." Goku said, "Yelling at him and beating him up didn't help anyone. For starters, I think we really freaked Jaxon out, and if Ty trusted us before, he definitely doesn't now. Besides, you're forgetting when you used to be evil."

"I had to earn my place." Piccolo said, "Every single one of us who used to be evil had to earn their place, and they did it by being honest and helping us fight."

"Ty saved you from General Takeo." Goku said.

"Things have changed, Goku." Piccolo entered the palace, "This isn't just helping two kids who landed on Earth anymore. This has become a whole lot bigger than that. If he wants my trust, then he is going to have to be completely honest." Goku let out a long sigh; he didn't entirely disagree. Ty needed to warn them about UP, and he needs to tell them about any other potential problems before they show up on the Lookout.

"Goku." Buu waddled out of the palace, "Buu go back to Mr. Satan and tell him about everything."

"Uh, don't mention anything about the Universal Police. I want to hear what Ty has to say before we start telling everyone." Goku said, "And could you spread the word to the other Z Warriors to stay alert?"

"Buu do." Buu took off.

**Galactic Black Market**

"Outside." Gohan smiled.

"Finally." Ty slowly limped through the door; the boy sat down on a rock to catch his breath; that red stuff was wearing off and he was in a lot of pain.

"Hey guys, don't you think it's weird that we've only seen four guards since we left that torture room?" Trunks asked.

"They all went to the docks." Ty grunted, "I've seen bosses like Lodo before, and all they care about is money. The amount of money Lodo could get from the Vashmallians for Jaxon is a frakking fortune, and he's willing to send almost every single person on the island to search for him."

"That doesn't seem very smart." Goten said.

"I never said Lodo was smart." Ty grunted.

"We should keep moving." Gohan said, "Let's find Jaxon and get the hell off this island."

"Yea." Ty pushed himself up and limped towards the jungle with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks right behind him. "Hang on Jaxon, I'm coming." Every negative scenario was going through his head; he'd find his little brother's body covered in blood, he wouldn't find his little brother at all, his little brother was captured by Lodo, his little brother was being tortured, every single bad thing.

"I hope Jaxon is ok." Goten quietly said.

"Me too." Ty mumbled.

"Come on guys, we'll find him, and then we'll go bakakakakaka!" Gohan, Goten, and Trunks grabbed their collars and hit the ground. The three violently thrashed around as they were given a level ten shock. Ty's eyes widened; the shock wasn't stopping, and he was the only one not getting electrocuted.

"What? Huh? You wana run?" Ty looked up to see Lodo holding several Taz-lookalikes by their leashes. There were also several aliens armed with various guns. "Huh, you wana run from Lodo, you wana disrespect Lodo? You wana frak with Lodo? You come here with your pretty boy monkey friend, your little baby brother, your two kids, your expensive cell phone, and your fancy capsule, and you frakking think that you can take from Lodo? You actually thought that you would just frakking waltz in here like some stupid puto and take Lodo's things? Huh?" Lodo snarled, "We checked the docks, and your brother is not there, which means you just frakking lied to Senior Lodo, and nothing pisses Lodo off more than a lying little rat!"

"Gohan!" Ty tried to grab his friend, but he was still being electrocuted.

"Hey! You frak! Lodo is talking to you, do you hear Lodo?"

"No, no, no!" Ty screamed, "I'm not leaving you guys, I'm not!"

"He wants to save one of his friends. Lodo likes that, no, Lodo respects that! Pick one, pick one to save." Lodo released the button and the three fighters continued to spaz out.

"I…I…"

"Lodo is going to give you thirty seconds, and Lodo's guards can't catch you, Lodo's pets will." Lodo snarled, "Go." Ty just stood there in shock, "What, are you frakking deaf? Lodo said get the frak out of here you rat frak! Run Tyrannous, Run!" Ty grabbed Goten's arm and sprinted into the jungle. He wasn't going to choose Trunks for obvious reasons, and Gohan was way too big for him to carry in his current condition. "Nice weather we're having, huh?" Lodo strolled over to Trunks and Gohan, "That's what Lodo likes about your planet, nice weather. Ok, fetch!" Lodo released his Taz-Lookalikes. The pack of vicious aliens sprinted after Ty and Goten. Lodo knelt down besides Trunks and smiled, "Hola, Lodo was looking for a kid named Jaxon Fulmen, AKA the Book Keeper; you haven't heard of him, have you?" Trunks continued to spaz out. "Lodo didn't think so, but you know, Lodo was just checking."

"Crap!" Ty panted as he dragged Goten through the jungle, "This…this is ridiculous! No healing tank is worth this!"

"Raff! Raff! Raff!" Ty heard the pack of aliens behind him.

"Hold on Goten, things are about to get rough!" Ty yelled.

"G…G…G…Go f…fast…faster!" Goten twitched.

"I…I can't tell if this guy wants me alive, or wants me dead!" Ty tried to speed up, but he was in so much pain. "C…come on." Ty pushed himself as hard as he could, "J…Just go fAH!" Ty's foot got caught in a root sticking out of the ground; he twisted his ankle and fell face first onto the ground. Goten was thrown a few feet away, where he continued to spaz out. "Gods…" Ty yelled several swear words as he tried to get up, but it felt like his ankle might be broken, "Oh no." Ty could hear the pack of Taz's coming through the bushes. He quickly grabbed his gun, which he had gotten from Tuco and took aim, "You want a piece of me?" Ty screamed.

And then there was silence; eerie, dead, silence. He couldn't hear the pack, couldn't hear the guards or gun fire; hell, he couldn't even hear any of the jungle wildlife…it was just quiet. "T…T…Ty." Goten trembled.

"Shut up." Ty growled.

"I…I'm sc…sc…scared." Goten began to sniffle.

"I said shut up!" Ty hissed.

"Grrr." Ty began to randomly fire his gun at the bushes; the pack was watching him.

"Goten, I said be quiet." Ty hissed, "I can't hear them with you blubbering like a baby."

"I…I'm…I'm not a…a…a…"

"Sssh!" Goten quickly covered his mouth, "We're being hunted." Ty freed his foot and scooted over to the boy, keeping his gun up at all times. The silence continued for another five minutes, "Where did they go?" The boy whispered.

"Grah!" One of the beasts launched out of the bushes. Ty held up his gun and opened fire. The beast landed in front of the two boys where it bled out. Two more beasts charged out of the bushes, but Ty was able to shoot them down. While Ty was shooting the advancing beasts, he didn't notice the three that were closing in from the rear

"T…Ty." Goten stuttered.

"Shut up." Ty quickly reloaded.

"B…b…but…"

"I said shut up!" Ty took down two more of the animals.

"B…b…behind…" Goten never got to finish as one of the beasts bit down on his arm while the other two jumped Ty. Even thought Goten couldn't defend himself, the animal was having a very hard time biting through his tough Saiyan skin…that is until he transformed into a giant lizard.

While the lizard used Goten as a chew toy, Ty was literally stuck in a game of tug-of-war. As one alien pulled on his right arm, while the other pulled on his left leg. As you can imagine, this was extremely painful. Ty couldn't even grab his knife or gun because his free arm was broken. One thing was certain; things could not get any worse than this. This had to be the lowest point of his day, perhaps his whole week. Anything that happened from this point on had to be easy, right? _Bang! Bang! Bang! _ Wrong!

The three monsters were shot dead. Before Ty could do anything, several guards ran out of the bushes and proceeded to kick his head until he was knocked unconscious.

"Tyrannous underestimated Senior Lodo…and Senior Lodo underestimated Tyrannous." Lodo emerged from the bushes, "Take them back to the interrogation room. This just became personal."

OH LORD, CAPTURED AGAIN. IS SUCH A THING EVEN POSSIBLE? POOR TY IS HAVING A PRETTY BAD DAY, BUT LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, IT CAN'T GET ANY WORSE…or could it? PLEASE REVIEW! BTW, THIS CHAPTER HAS OVER 9000 WORDS!


	11. Senior Tuco

**Chapter 11: Senior Tuco**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** I decided to post this chapter just a few days early. When you really look at the big scheme of things, we made absolutely no progress last chapter. Poor Ty, his mission has gone completely down the drain. By the way, I know I said that chapter 10 was one of my favorites, but this one has to be one of my favorite chapters of the series.

**Revenge:**** Noun**

**Syllabification: (re-venge)**

**Pronunciation: ****(ri****'****venj)**

**Synonyms: vengeance, retribution, payback, reprisal **

**Definition: ****The action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong suffered at their hands.**

**Example: ****He often vowed**** to ****himself**** that he would exact ****no ordinary revenge.**

**Galactic Black Market**

"J…Jaxon?" Ty slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah, our runner awakens!" Lodo laughed. Ty tried to move around, but he was strapped to the chair…again. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were all in the containment fields, and there were at least ten guards in the room with guns aimed directly at him. Goten's clothes were torn up and he had several bite marks from the lizards. The bandage over his split left cheek had been removed. Besides the same cuts from earlier, Trunks didn't look any different. Gohan basically looked very 'frustrated' that they had been re-captured. "You thought you could just leave without saying goodbye?"

"Senior." Said a voice behind Ty.

"In a minute." Lodo growled, "Where the hell is your little brother?" Lodo slapped the boy across the face.

"Frak you." Ty growled.

"Senior."

"Lodo told you to wait a minute, now listen to Lodo before you are strapped to the chair!" Lodo hissed, "You're not going to talk, are you?" Lodo smirked.

"I c…I can handle anything you throw at me." Ty said, trying his best to sound confident.

"No, you can't." Lodo frowned, "A few punches across the face, electric shock, smacking your broken arm; Lodo was holding back with Tuco, rat. The fact that you and your monkey friends nearly escaped makes Lodo even angrier, so Lodo is done holding back." Lodo slowly turned towards the three Half-Saiyans, "Yes, Lodo is going to unleash hell on you, Demon. Not only that, but how would you feel if Lodo tortures one of your friends. Yes, what if Lodo tortures the one with the purple hair?" Lodo ran his finger through Trunks's hair.

"Don't you dare!" Ty hissed, surprising all three boys, "…I don't even like him, so torturing him would just be…entertaining."

"Hmph." Lodo walked over to Goten, "Little Son Goten; so young, so…innocent." Lodo ran his fingers through the boy's hair; Goten shut his eyes and trembled with fear, "Breaking your mind wouldn't be very hard, no." Lodo said. "But breaking your Saiyan body, that will be challenging, but Lodo loves a good challenge."

"Don't touch him!" Gohan yelled.

"Silence!" Lodo shocked Gohan.

"You son of akakaka. You…you akakakaka." Gohan tried to block out the pain, but these collars were very powerful pieces of technology.

"Senior Powerful Gohan." Lodo laughed, "Thinking he is strongest fighter in Universe. Lodo sees how you fight the collar, Lodo sees how you try to block the pain, but these collars are the same ones used by the Vashmallian Prophet Herelaah. These collars, these glorious prison collars, could contain the infamous General Takeo himself."

"Takeo is dead, puto!" Ty spat.

"And now Lodo has his killer as his prisoner, won't Prophet Herelaah be surprised?" Lodo said, "Don't worry Demon, you're not going to De Civitate Dei, you're not being sold. No, Lodo has a special plan for you. Lodo has a very special plan indeed, but first…"

"Senior."

"Si Tuco, you may begin." Ty watched as Tuco slowly walked around from behind the chair. The man immediately spit blood at the boy's face; his teeth were broken, and he was furious.

"Remember me?" Tuco growled; Ty showed no reaction.

"Tuco, Lodo wants you to do anything and everything you can to get this rat talking." Lodo said, "You also have Lodo's permission to torture our monkey friends. Lodo has to make a few phone calls. Call Lodo when you find out where the Book Keeper is hiding."

"Si Senior." Tuco saluted. Lodo happily skipped out of the room. Tuco turned to the Guards and pointed to the door. "Leave." The alien growled. The Guards saluted and quickly left the room. Tuco slowly walked over to the door, slammed it shut, and locked it. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, which he hooked to his mouth; it was a translator. "There we go." Tuco said, "I can understand English just fine, but God forbid I ever have to speak the silly language." The alien laughed. "Well, I guess we should begin."

"Come on you piece of shit, bring it!" Ty hissed, "You're nothing, you're absolutely nothing!" Tuco ignored the boy and strolled over to the chair. He turned the chair so that Ty was facing the three Half-Saiyans

"That way they'll have a front row seat as you beg and cry." Tuco smiled.

"You're all talk, come on, I can handle anything!" Ty yelled, trying to sound as fierce as possible.

"And you'll have a front row seat as they laugh at the undefeatable Demon." Tuco snorted, "You're just a stupid little kid."

"Oh yea? Is that the best you've got? You're just a…" Ty stopped when Tuco pulled out a small handgun and placed it on his leg. "No wait…!" _Bang!_ Tuco pulled the trigger, sending a plasma round right through the boy's right thigh. The boy couldn't even try to hold it in. He screamed as loud as he could to which the alien laughed with delight. Gohan immediately started to shout in an effort to get the man's attention, but this was Tuco's moment with the Demon; the Saiyans would wait.

"Do you know who I am?" Tuco asked; Ty said nothing as he tried to calm down, "Hey!" Tuco grabbed the boy's face and squeezed, "Do you know who I am?"

"Sh…should I?" Ty's voice cracked.

"I am the brother of Josefina Dios." Tuco growled, "The wife of Roja Dios." All of the color from Ty's face drained. "Six months ago, you murdered my sister and her son, and fate has given me the glorious privilege of avenging their deaths." Tuco held up his finger and slowly stuck it into the bullet wound. Ty squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in pain. "Today you will suffer, just as she suffered. Just as their son, Raul, suffered. Just as Jefe Roja Dios has suffered. Just as I have suffered. Today you will suffer, Demon; today you will suffer." Tuco twisted his finger around; Ty bit his lip. "That's right Demon, try to fight the pain. Try all you want, but you are powerless. How does it feel, huh?" Tuco dug his finger around the wound, hoping to get a good reaction. "How does it feel to be powerless? Enlighten me, Mr. Fulmen, how does it feel to be helpless? How does it feel to be vulnerable? Come on, tell me!" Tuco jammed a second finger into the wound. Ty squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could and bit down on his lip until he drew blood. Gohan was still trying to get the man's attention, but Tuco simply laughed. "I want to know how my sister felt when you killed her. Describe to me the helplessness you are feeling. Tell me how my sister spent her last defenseless moments. What were my nephew's final words, huh?" Goten shut his eyes while Trunks stared at the wound in shock. "TELL ME!"

"I don't know!" Ty screamed.

"Where are those tears, huh?" Tuco removed his fingers from the wound, and wiped the blood on the boy's face, "Are you going to make this difficult? Huh?" Tuco squeezed the boy's broken arm as he stood up, "I've got some very special surprises for you." Tuco walked over to the cabinets and dug around, "Sure, Senior Lodo knows how to torture someone, but I'm the professional. I'm the man who does this for a living. I mean they actually pay me to torture little rats like you; how frakked up is that?" Tuco laughed, "They call me Tuco, the man with the plan. You'll be begging in no time, you'll see."

"Ty, hey Ty." Gohan tried to get his friend's attention, "Tyrannous!" Ty slowly opened his eyes. The poor kid was trembling with fear, and looked like he was in a lot of pain. "I'm getting us out of here, understand? I don't care about this stupid collar or this energy field thing; this crap can't hold me. I'm the strongest fighter on the planet, and…" Gohan started to power up, immediately setting off the collar, "And…I…won't lose…to a damn…dog collar!"

"Cute." Tuco laughed as he walked over to the chair, "Yes, keep trying Gohan, I'm sure that the electric shocks will only intensify." Tuco placed a large box on the table. The alien began to remove the contents of the box, neatly organizing them. "My brother-in-law taught me very well." Tuco stated, "His philosophy is that in order to get the truth out of someone, you need to break them first. Once they are broken, they will sing like a canary. The way I see it, I can avenge my sister and nephew, and by the time I'm done, you will tell me everything Senior Lodo wants to know." Tuco grabbed a can with a long metal tube. "This is Medifoam. It will seal that wound on your leg so you don't bleed out…it also hurts like a billion fire ants crawling around inside you." Tuco inserted the tube into the wound and pressed the button.

"Mmm!" Ty thrashed around.

"Oh, there's one." Tuco watched a tear escape the boy's eye, "There's a tear right there."

"Hey you psycho!" Gohan yelled, "Leave him alakakakaka!" Gohan was severely shocked.

"Please, Senior Tuco is working. He will play with you later." Tuco grabbed an odd looking mask off the table, "See these little hooks? These will keep you from shutting your frakking eyes so you can watch my work. This part will keep your mouth open, of course we'll get into that part later." Tuco placed the mask over Ty's face. After a few minutes, the mask was secure, Ty's eyes were wide open, his mouth was open, and Tuco was a very happy man. "Did you know that when you turn into that Demon thing, everything becomes really hot? Sure, you're doing all sorts of tricks with fire, but the area around you just gets really frakking hot. Now before you panic, I'm not going to light you on fire…yet. I would, however, like you to feel the heat; the same frakking heat my sister felt when you murdered her." Tuco grabbed what appeared to be some kind of light and attached it to the back of the chair. He positioned the light so it was directly over the boy. Tuco flicked the switch and Ty flinched; the light was bright, and it gave off a lot of heat. "…How long do you think it will take for your eyes to dry out, huh? I heard a rumor, it's just a rumor, but I heard a rumor that if you keep your eyes open long enough, they'll catch on fire, and I am praying to the Gods that your eyes go up in flames you worthless demonic freak." Tuco looked at the three Half-Saiyans, "Tuco doesn't know why these monkeys are working with you, but I am smart, I am not stupid…there's this thing called pride. You see, we become proud when we have good reason to think of ourselves as special. This special feeling is obtained through an increase in stature, which is self-importance or reputation gained by personal achievement…that's the definition from the dictionary, but I tend to see it as simply your reputation. Now you may disagree, but I think stature is really the quality of your reputation. There are two terms that go along with this whole 'pride' thing; self-esteem and image. Self-esteem is how you view your stature, or your self-reputation. Image is what others, or in this case these three monkeys, think about your stature, or your social reputation. Here's where things get technical; I believe that the opposite of pride is humiliation. According to that same dictionary, humiliation is an image change reflecting a decrease in what others believe about your stature. I tell you all this for a reason, Demon." Tuco slowly walked over to the table, "Today I will destroy your reputation, I will destroy your stature, I will destroy your image, I will destroy your self-esteem, I will destroy your pride, and I will destroy your body. Your mind and soul will deteriorate until you suffer from shame and indignity." Tuco took a long pause, "…Once you truly feel complete and utter humiliation, then I will hand you over to Senior Lodo…and you will be broken." Tuco reached into the box and pulled out a large glass jar.

"Whoa!" Gohan yelled, "What the hell is that?" The jar was filled with light blue creatures that looked like large centipedes. Tuco simply laughed and put on some leather gloves. "Please, I'm begging you not to hurt him. I can tell you where Jaxon is hiding. I can tell you everything!" Gohan yelled. Tuco opened the jar and quickly grabbed one of the centipede-like creatures. It was about a foot long, it was thin, and it had at least a hundred pink legs. It had two long bright red antennas, and two bright green eyes. Tuco quickly placed the lid on the jar. "Hey you stupid jerk!" Gohan yelled, "Leave him alone! You want to know where Jaxon is? I know where he is!"

"This is not about the Book Keeper." Tuco growled, "This is personal." Ty began to thrash around as the man moved the centipede-like creature towards his face. Trunks and Goten quickly shut their eyes as the insect crawled into Ty's mouth. The boy began to gag as the creature made its way down his throat. Tuco laughed while he grabbed another device off the table. This device was a small remote control with four long wires coming out of the top. At the end of the wires were small devices that could be stuck to a person's body, almost like electrodes. The madman casually stuck two of the wires to the boy's chest, and two to his stomach.

"Please, I'm begging you not to do this." Gohan pleaded, "I know you're upset, but you don't have to do this, you have a choice. I know what he's done." Tuco turned to the teen, "I've seen it; I've seen his transformation. It's horrible, it's evil, and it causes nothing but destruction and death. I know why you want to do this, but please, he's a kid, he's just a twelve-year-old kid. Please, show mercy." Tuco thought for a moment.

"Nah!" Tuco looked Ty in the eye and spit at his face, "Let the humiliation begin, Demon!" Tuco pressed a button on the remote causing the devices stuck to the boy's chest to produce a high frequency sound, which aggravated the centipede causing him to move around and get defensive. Ty only let out a loud yelp, and then started to twitch and wiggle around. The boy was desperately trying to hide his reaction, but this was torture taken to a whole new level…but hey, look on the bright side, it can't get any worse, right? Wrong! As if the Gods were punishing him, Tyrannous's day was about to get much worse.

**With U.P. Unit T2006**

"Most unfortunate." T2006 floated through the forest, "After scanning the platform, and the area below, I have yet to see any signs of the Demon and/or the Book Keeper. But alas, I must continue my search; Superintendent Voltron has given me an order, and I must follow through. Perhaps the boys journeyed to the Western Capital; the human mentioned that they had comrades stationed there. I shall complete my scan of this area and then investigate this Western Capital."

**Galactic Black Market**

Like he hasn't had a rough enough time since he got here. This whole island is looking for him, and he just found out that his big brother was captured along with Gohan and Goten. They also mentioned something about a kid with purple hair, but honestly he didn't care about him. He told Trunks that it was a mistake to come here, but did he listen? No! He was more interested in play secret agent.

Jaxon slowly limped out of the bushes and looked around; he imagined his brother and friends were getting hell right now, but Jaxon's situation wasn't any better. First, he had to avoid the security cameras and the patrols, which was not an easy task. Stealth became much easier when he came across a worker wearing some kind of full body suit, almost like an astronaut. He knocked out the guard and changed into the suit. He placed his book and clothes in the built-in backpack, which meant now he was free to move around the island without any problems…wrong. While searching one of the buildings, Jaxon came across twenty workers wearing the same suits; two of which were only in their underwear. They approached him and started speaking Spanish, and Jaxon only knew so much. Apparently he said something wrong because the twenty men attacked him, and let's just say Jaxon almost lost his fight. He was pretty beat up by the workers, but he managed to beat them all. He remembered what his brother had taught him; anyone you don't kill will come back to hurt you, and the book agreed with this idea. Jaxon absolutely hated the idea of killing innocent people…so he spared them. It took a lot more effort, but after knocking out all the workers (or beating them until they couldn't move), he found a very large crate to stuff them into. Ironically this was the same crate they all just managed to escape from.

After that minor stumble, Jaxon managed to get out of that building un-noticed, which was amazing considering how busy everything was. He decided that he had to rescue his big brother, but he couldn't do it without the proper equipment. If he could find an armory or get into the warehouse, he could gather enough weapons to take down anyone who stood in his way. Again, he hated killing people who hadn't done anything to him, but his brother was in trouble, and he was willing to anything to save him, even if that meant killing one or two people that got in his way. The only problem is that he couldn't find anything on this island. There was no map, and all the signs were in Spanish.

"You, stop where you are standing!" Jaxon flinched and quickly saluted. Several guards and a very fat alien wearing a nice leather jacket approached him.

"Senior Lodo is trying to find the Book Keeper, have you seen him?"

"Uh…no Senior." Jaxon said; from what he's heard on the radios, Senior Lodo is the name of the boss…Jaxon figured this guy must work for him.

"If you find him, tell Lodo, no, bring him to Lodo." Lodo said, "Senior Lodo is tired of looking, and Senior Lodo would like to get on with the other things." Lodo couldn't help notice how short this guard was, but it wasn't the size of your henchmen that mattered; it was whether or not they could torture someone, kill them, and then dispose of the body.

"Si Senior." Jaxon said.

"Good." Lodo started to walk.

"…S…Senior!" Jaxon called out.

"What?" Lodo growled.

"Uh…" Jaxon took a deep breath, "D…donde esta la…la…armeria."

"The armory? This is a good idea." Lodo said, "You five, go with him to the armory and load up on weapons in case we have any more intruders on Lodo's island."

"Si Senior!" The five guards saluted and escorted Jaxon down the path.

"Adios!" Lodo waved and skipped off; it had been a while since he left Tuco, it was time to check on his progress. Jaxon let out a sigh of relief; his Spanish was kind of rusty, but at least he was going to the armory. He would take care of these five once he got there.

**With Senior Tuco**

First Tuco played with the worm for about ten minutes before turning the volume down to level three, which only slightly annoyed the worm. This way the little bugger was still moving around while Tuco used his other toys. Overall Ty didn't show too much of a reaction to the worm, but Tuco had only just begun. The alien grabbed a pair of pliers from the table and slowly ripped off the boy's toenails and fingernails; for some odd reason he didn't get much of a reaction. Tuco turned the volume up to level four, which slightly increased the worm's activity. He grabbed a very small electric drill and slowly put it inside the boy's mouth, which was being held open by the mask. The man started to drill the boy's teeth, accidentally hitting his tongue from time to time. Tuco was rewarded with the sounds of moaning and the occasional yell, but it wasn't good enough. He could tell that the boy was forcing himself to hide his reactions, but he was weakening, and it was only a matter of time before he lost it. Ty was covered in sweat due to the intense heat from the light above him. After drilling several of the boy's teeth, Ty's mouth was full of blood, but he still wasn't begging.

"You can try and act like a man, but I know you're hurting." Tuco placed his drill on the table, "But they don't know." Tuco pointed to the three Half-Saiyans who looked rather disturbed by the whole situation. "Don't worry Monkeys, I'll have the Demon screaming like a little girl in no time." Tuco grabbed a small hatchet.

"Oh please no!" Gohan yelled, "Please, I know you're mad that he killed your friend, but…"

"Sister!" Tuco screamed, "She was my sister you frakking idiot!" Tuco stomped over to Ty's broken left arm and clenched the hatchet. "Spread out your fingers." Ty was frozen with fear, "I said spread out your frakking fingers you murderer!" Tuco grabbed the remote and turned the volume up to level ten. Ty let out a loud yelp and began to squirm around. Tuco swung the hatchet down, and Ty's left pinky fell onto the floor; Ty started to scream. "Louder!" Tuco swung the hatchet down, and Ty's left ring finger fell onto the floor; Ty started screaming as loud as he could. "There we go." Tuco held the hatchet over Ty's left middle finger, "What do you think, should I go for it?" The alien laughed, "Huh? I guess it would make things hard with only two fingers. I think I'll let you keep it, just for a little longer." Tuco tossed the hatchet onto the table and grabbed a knife. The man got down on his knees and proceeded to cut large pieces of skin off the bottom of Ty's feet. Once he was finished he moved to the right foot. Once he was done, he grabbed what appeared to be a bag of salt, took a handful, and rubbed it all over the open wounds, causing Ty to scream even more. "I guess you could say I rubbed salt in his wounds." Tuco giggled, "Haha, see, I made a joke." Torture after torture, pain after pain, humiliation after humiliation; this whole process went on for at least an hour, probably longer than that.

"What do you say we go for a walk, huh?" Tuco unlocked the cuffs holding the boy to his chair, "…Tyrannous, I asked if you wanted to go for a walk, and you did not respond, which is very disrespectful. I will ask you again; do you wish to go for a walk?" Tuco stared at the boy for a moment, "I guess it would help if I took the mask off." Tuco carefully removed the mask; Ty immediately shut his eyes. His mouth hung open as he gasped for the burning hot air around him. "Now, would you like to go for a walk?" Tuco asked as he removed the electrodes from the boy's chest and stomach.

"I wa…I want…" Ty could barely speak, "I…I want…my…"

"What do you want Tyrannous? Do you want to go for a walk?" Tuco asked; it was apparent that the tormentor was eager to take this walk.

"D…daddy." He didn't understand why that word left his mouth; he should have known better, but the boy wasn't thinking straight.

"You want your…haha!" Tuco burst into laughter, "Did you hear that? The Demon wants his daddy. You frakking idiot!" Tuco grabbed the boy by his hair and threw him to the floor, "Your rat father is dead. He's frakking dead along with your stupid rat mother, now I'm done asking, we're going on a walk." Tuco grabbed a long chain and attached it to the boy's collar, "Let's go, you frakking dog; walk!" Tuco ordered. Ty struggled to push himself up; he was in so much pain. "Hey! You frak! I said walk!" Tuco screamed.

"He's…he's on the…Lookout." Ty mumbled, "Jaxon…hiding…Lookout."

"Grrr!" Tuco repeatedly kicked the boy, "I said get up!" Tuco screamed at the top of his lungs. Ty's eyes flickered gold and he slowly pushed himself up. "There we go. Look at me, I'm walking a dog." Tuco laughed, "It's kind of walking funny with his frakked up arm and leg…must be brain damaged."

"That's enough!" Trunks screamed, "Akakakakaka!"

"Shut up!" Tuco roared. The alien stomped on Ty's back, sending back down to the floor. "Roja gave you food! He gave you shelter! He gave you protection! He gave you a new life!" Tuco kicked the boy's face, "He made you an official member of Roja Delito Pandilla! You would have had money, women, drugs, anything your heart desired! You showed so much potential, Tyrannous! GRRR!" Tuco dropped down, and clawed at the boy's face, "And you betrayed us!" He sneered, "You're a liar, a traitor, a frakking fraud!"

"Y…you d…don't un…der…stand!" Ty gasped

"I understand that once a member of Roja Delito Pandilla, always a member of Roja Delito Pandilla!" Tuco hissed, "And now comes the final act of revenge, then the debt will be paid." Tuco took out his knife, "I don't know what Senior Lodo is going to do with you, and I really don't care. I have been presented with the opportunity of a lifetime." Tuco got to his feet, and grabbed Ty by his hair. "Never again will the Demon be so vulnerable. Never again will I have a chance to end this nightmare once and for all." Tuco lifted the boy off the ground, and turned to the three monkeys. "You are a Demon; nothing but a monster from hell, and this Universe has enough monsters. If I were to let you go free, you might transform again, and one of these days that transformation will bring about the end of the Universe…and I will be damned if I let that happen. The only way to save the Universe is to prevent the possibility of another transformation, and the only way to do that…is to kill you." Tuco smiled evilly.

Ty managed to open his burning eyes and looked at Gohan, "I'm…I'm sor…ry." He coughed.

Tuco put the knife against Ty's neck. "Ha-ha I can't believe I get paid to do this!" He laughed.

"Stop it!" Trunks screamed.

"No!" Goten screamed

"Don't!" Gohan screamed.

Tuco smiled evilly. "I shall be known as Senior Tuco, the Demon Slay…"

"Lodo wouldn't do that if Lodo was Tuco." Tuco dropped Ty and the knife, "…Of course Lodo is not Tuco, and Lodo does not know what Lodo would be like if Lodo was Tuco, but it is safe to say that Lodo would be like Tuco and not like Lodo…but if Lodo is Tuco, does that mean Tuco is Lodo?"

"Senior Lodo, I was just…"

"About to kill the Demon." Lodo crossed his arms.

"Senior, I…"

"The three monkeys have gone untouched." Lodo growled, "Did you at least find out where the Book Keeper is hiding?"

"…He wouldn't talk." Tuco's lied.

"That's bull shit!" Trunks yelled, "Senior Taco or whatever the hell his name is didn't even ask Ty about Jaxon! He's done nothing but torture him since you left! Not to get answers, but just to hurt him!"

"Tuco, is this true?" Lodo asked.

"This Demon murdered my sister!" Tuco yelled, "The debt must be paid!"

"It has been paid." Lodo said, "And we don't need to cut off his head or any other limbs…that comes later. Right now Lodo needs the Book Keeper. Oh how Lodo yearns for the Book Keeper…yearns…there's a word Lodo hardly ever uses. Anyways, if you want, you can torture him once he is located."

"J…Jaxon?" Ty opened his eyes.

"Torture?" Tuco smiled, "A noun: the action or practice of inflicting severe pain on someone as a punishment or in order to force them to do or say something. Tuco likes the sound of that, but why is there a need to torture the Book Keeper?"

"Jaxon has been missing for hours!" Lodo said, "He's taken up almost all of Lodo's time, and the time of all of Lodo's workers. He has been nothing but a trouble maker, and what do you do when a child is a trouble maker?"

"You punish them." Tuco smiled evilly.

"Just think of how great it will be to have the Book Keeper begging and crying in front of Tyrannous!" Lodo laughed, "Lodo can hardly wait for the show!"

"J…Jax…on." Trunks noticed Ty reaching for Tuco's knife.

"Ty, don't." Trunks whispered, "Just stay down." Ty ignored the boy and grabbed the knife. At this point, Ty wanted to know where his brother was more than anybody. His little brother was on the island, but as far as Ty knew, Jaxon hadn't made any attempt to rescue him. Ty knew his little brother, and Jaxon has had more than enough time to gather some weapons and ammo, locate him and the three Saiyan, break down the door, shoot Tuco in the head, and set him free…but that wasn't the case. Right now he needs his brother more than ever, and he isn't here for him.

"I swear to Dende when I get out of here, I am going to kill both of you!" Gohan's face turned red with rage, "You two are sick!"

"Again with the complaining!" Tuco moaned.

"Did Lodo miss something?" Lodo growled, "Why does Senior Gohan continue to defend the Demon? Why does Senior Gohan continue to ask Lodo and Tuco to show mercy? Has Senior Gohan not seen the glowing eyes of doom? Has Senior Gohan not witnessed the monstrous transformation?"

"He's just a kid!" Gohan screamed.

"You think he is just a kid?" Lodo clenched his fist, "Ignorant baboon! He is a Demon!" Lodo walked over to Ty, and stomped down on his hand just before he could grab the knife. "Ah, ah, ah!" He waved his finger.

"G…g…get off!" Ty screamed.

"Why, so you can kill Lodo?" Lodo laughed, "Lodo don't think so, rat!"

"You…you frakking…you…" Ty fell limp and started bawling his eyes out.

"Now the debt has been paid." Tuco smiled.

"…Is…is he missing two fingers?" Lodo asked.

"Yes." Tuco said.

"But Lodo told you not to cut off any limbs!" Lodo yelled.

"But the limbs were cut off before the instructions were made clear, and I would hardly call fingers a limb; they're more like small wiggly things."

"Point taken, now take our three monkeys to Lodo's office." Lodo said, "As for the Demon, Lodo will take him to a…cleaner room while the staff tidy up. Lodo is done frakking around; Lodo wants some frakking answers! Lodo has searched this whole damn island and the Book Keeper is no where to be found!"

"I am sorry Senior Lodo." Tuco said, "I will torture the monkeys until they tell me where the Book Keeper is hiding."

"Very good." Senior Lodo grabbed Ty by his hair and dragged him out of the room.

"No, please, please, please!" Ty cried in pain, "I don't know, I really don't know! I…I can't do it, not anymore!"

"Don't cry Demon." Lodo laughed, "Lodo is going to make a movie, and you are the star!" Lodo left the room and several Guards entered to help move the three fighters.

"Let's go!" Tuco snapped his fingers and the Guards got to work transporting the prisoners.

**West City**

"Hey Bulma, is this the red case you were talking about?" Krillin held up the case.

"Yup, that's it." Bulma took the case and counted the capsules inside.

"So what's so important about those capsules?" Videl asked.

"These are our emergency capsules." Bulma said, "I made them after the whole Majin Buu thing. They have at least two weeks worth of clothes for Vegeta, Trunks, my parents, and me. Toiletries, a first aid kit, and a few other things that we might need if we ever had an unscheduled vacation like we did with Buu. There's even one for the Sons." Bulma placed the case in her bag. With the help of her parents, Krillin, and Videl, they had been able to find a good amount of capsules that they might need. They had different types of vehicles, dishes and silverware, power generators, a tool kit, and even a mini fridge.

"Bulma, wouldn't things be simpler if we just grabbed all of the capsules?" Videl asked.

"Videl, I don't think we need a massage chair for this war." Bulma said.

"Uh, which number is that?" Krillin smiled.

"Oh come on, we don't need a…"

"126." Vegeta entered the room, "And did you locate number 1156?"

"…1156?" Bulma quickly looked through the binder, "The spaceship?"

"Why would you need a spaceship?" Videl asked.

"I know what it is." Dr. Briefs said, "It's a newer design of the spaceship Goku used to get to Namek."

"Let me guess, you want it for its gravity room, don't you?" Bulma said.

"I don't care if Tyrannous is a Demon, I will not let him disrupt my training." Vegeta said.

"We have so much work to do, there won't be any time for…"

"There's always time for training." Vegeta cut in.

"Think about it Bulma." Krillin said, "We're fighting a fleet of spaceships. It may help to actually have a spaceship of our own."

"I guess." Bulma said.

"I believe it's kept in the safe." Dr. Briefs said.

"Safe?" Videl asked.

"We have a hidden safe where we keep some of our more 'valuable' capsules." Bulma led the others out of the room, "It's where I keep my portable lab, extra computer, emergency make-up kit, and several other things." Bulma walked over to the wall and felt around for a hidden button. "There we go." A portion of the wall opened up, revealing a wall safe. As Bulma went through the voice confirmation, fingerprint analysis, several passwords, and other security features, she noticed Vegeta wearing Trunks's sword. "Oh good, you found it. Trunks is going to be very happy."

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

"Access grant." The safe beeped several times before opening; inside was a small shelf holding about fifty capsules.

"1156, and then my portable lab, and my computer." Bulma placed the capsules in her bag, "My emergency make-up kit, and what else should I grab?" Without saying anything, Vegeta walked over to the safe and quickly grabbed one of the capsules. "Which one was that?"

"Nothing." Vegeta placed the capsule deep in his pocket. "You might as well grab the other ones in there."

"Vegeta, I don't think I need our vegetable juicer prototype." Bulma laughed.

"Why not?" Dr. Briefs chuckled, "That was the first capsule I ever made."

"Yes, but…"

_Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

"What in the hell?" Everyone turned to the emergency phone on the wall.

_Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

"…Who could that be?" Krillin asked.

"I…I don't know." Bulma said, "I didn't even know the phones were still working." Bulma walked over to the emergency phone.

"Maybe it's someone from the Lookout." Bunny smiled.

_Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

Bulma cleared her throat and answered the phone, "Hello?"

'Oh good, someone actually answered.' Bulma didn't recognize the voice, 'Who is this?'

"…Bulma Briefs, who is this?" Bulma asked.

'Mrs. Briefs, that is convenient, isn't that convenient? Well Mrs. Briefs, is there any way you can put this call onto a video transmission? There is a camera here, and someone has a few things he needs to talk to you about, isn't that right? Oh, ssh-ssh-ssh, it's ok, hey, it's ok.'

"Hold on." Bulma looked at the small screen on the phone and noticed a request for a videoconference; it was coming from her cell phone. She pressed a few buttons and a cracked wall-mounted TV screen turned on; everything was too dark to see.

"Is it on? Did you put it on video?"

"Yes, now who is this, and how did you get my cell phone?" Bulma raised her voice. Videl, Vegeta, Krillin, and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs walked over to the screen.

"How rude of Lodo, where are Lodo's manners?" A light turned on and a fat green alien stepped in front of the camera. He held his arms up and bowed, "I am Lodo, Senior Lodo."

"What the hell? More Vashmallians?" Vegeta snarled.

"Vashmall? Oh no, no, no!" Lodo laughed, "Lodo is not a Vashmallian religious junky, no, Lodo is…a friend, an amigo, a pal, a chum, a brother, a mate, a buddy; Lodo is Lodo!"

"Mmm!"

"Hey! You dumb frak!" Lodo yelled, "Lodo is making a frakking movie, and it is not your cue! Shut the frak up before Lodo turns your collar up to level twelve!" Lodo turned to the camera and smiled, "Lodo is very sorry Mrs. Briefs, Lodo's friend is just very excited to speak with you."

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta snarled.

"If Lodo is correct, then that must be Prince Vegeta…hola!" Lodo waved, "Oh, and Lodo doesn't want anything, Lodo is the happiest man in the Universe, but Lodo's friend, Lodo's friend has a big list, a big frakking Christmas list, and Santa needs to give him everything on that list or else there will be some very bad repercussions for all of Santa's reindeer and elves…ho-ho-ho. Are you ready to talk? Huh? Are you going to read the script or does Lodo have to bring in Senior Tuco? You're ready? Are you sure? Oh, you look ready, Lodo thinks you'll do great." Lodo turned the camera and everyone gasped, "Lodo thinks you know the Demon, but just in case, Senior and Senora Briefs, this is the Demon." Ty was gagged, strapped to a chair, in his boxers, and he looked like bloody beaten hell.

"T…Ty?" Bulma yelped.

"If you frak this up Lodo swears Lodo will find your frakking brother and make him squeal. Lodo will find your brother and make him squeal like a dying baby pig!" Lodo ripped the duct tape off, and pulled a sock out of the boy's mouth. Lodo held up a piece of paper for the boy to read, "Read it, or else."

"H…hello insert names of ch…child's parents…"

"No, no, no, silly." Lodo ruffled the boy's hair, "You're not supposed to read that. It's Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Then we'll move onto the Sons."

"Hello Mr. and…and Mrs. B…Briefs, this is the…this is the D…Demon." Ty struggled to stay calm, "Your son, T…Trunks B…Briefs is c…currently the p…prisoner of Senior Lodo…the g…greatest Boss ever. If you ever want t…to see him alive again, then you must p…pay…" Ty stopped and stared at the camera.

"Hey, keep reading." Lodo growled, "Hey! You frakking rat!" Lodo repeatedly slapped the boy across the face.

"G…go to hell!" Ty hissed as his eyes flickered gold; his collar shocked him.

"Say it or else!" Lodo held the remote in Ty's face.

"Ok, ok, p…pay exactly t…ten million Zeni to this account." Lodo held a piece of paper in front of the camera, "You have…you…you have one hour t…to pay or else. Thank you, and…please save us from this fat frak, please! We're at the GBM, he's going to ship us off planet, you hakakaka!" Ty thrashed around.

"That wasn't in the frakking script, you frakking frakker!" Lodo repeatedly pressed the button, "Come on, say something else, tell Lodo another joke, be cute, be a smartass, Lodo will just shock you until you shit yourself! Is that what you want, is it?! Huh? Is that it? You want to be a frakking baby, pissing and shitting yourself, huh?" Lodo tossed the remote and ran his fingers through Ty's hair, "Ssh, it's ok, it's ok; you are angry, Tyrannous. You are angry; ok, Lodo gets it. Trunks gets his own ransom video, Gohan and Goten are destined to have their own ransom video, but you and your brother…no mama, no papa, no one to send a video to. You have no family, and without family who the frak are we? Lodo had a family once. A long time ago, a really nice family, and we were doing great. Well, Lodo's mama and papa and sister were doing great, but Lodo was struggling, Lodo was having trouble…and then Jefe Roja Dios, you remember him, don't you? Of course you do! Roja Dios comes to Lodo, he comes to ME, and he offers ME one hell of a job. One classy, nice paying, sophisticated, outrageous and crazy job! I went to my family and told them of this wonderful career opportunity, and they call me a frakking criminal!" Lodo grabbed Ty's face and squeezed, "You see the thing about our loved ones; our frakking loved ones, they come and they stab you in the back right when you need them the most!" Lodo screamed at the top of his lungs, "So they say to me 'Lodo, Lodo, who the frak is it going to be?! Them or me?! ME OR THEM?!'." Lodo slammed his fist down on Ty's broken arm, "Like they really needed to ask…" Lodo grabbed a knife and held it in front of the boy's face. "Like they frakking think I was going to actually choose them over that job. By the way, this knife is extremely dull. Someone should really sharpen it, or buy Lodo a new one, right?" Lodo turned to the camera, "One hour, ten million Zeni, or your son dies. Because Lodo's friend is so upset about not having a ransom video, we shall skip Goten and Gohan's video. Lodo will now request that you pass this message on to Mr. and Mrs. Son. That's ten million for each boy. As for the Demon and his little brother; Book Keeper goes to the Prophet Herelaah, and Lodo will reclaim Lodo's spot in the family when Lodo presents this rat to them as a gift." Lodo turned to Ty, "Now, about the Book Keeper…"

"No, no please, no, PLEASE, HELP ME PLE…" The call ended and everyone stood there in shock. Before anyone could say anything, Vegeta flew out of the room. He knew exactly where they were, and he didn't care if this freak had enough explosives to blow up the island, he was getting his son.

A GOOD SIZED CHAPTER. 7000+ WORDS. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:** Incase you all haven't figured it out…Senior Lodo is a tad on the crazy side. Also, you may have noticed that Tuco has some unresolved issues with Ty, and then what about this Jefe Roja Dios guy? Who in the hell would be crazy enough to hire Senior Lodo?


	12. Our Frakking Loved Ones

**Chapter 12: Our Frakking Loved Ones**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** Chapter ten, eleven, and twelve were supposed to be one chapter, but once again I really got into it, and it got really long. Speaking of long, check out the length of this chapter! I was actually surprised that it came out this long.

ALSO, Zaphyro, thanks for the review…it's only fair to warn you that this chapter is a 'tad' violent. While it may seem hard to believe, I actually did remove a few violent parts from this chapter, but I promise you that this is the last violent chapter for a while.

**Galactic Black Market**

"Vamos." The Guard opened the door. The six Guards entered the armory and started loading up on weapons and ammo. Guard number six, aka Jaxon wearing a suit, was so nervous he was trembling. His book, which was concealed in the suit's backpack, was desperately trying to get him to murder these guards.

'I know what you're thinking.' Kamell growled, 'But these five men are far worse than Trunks. These men work for the man who is hurting your brother, they deserve to die.'

'I don't want to kill Trunks, or anybody.' Jaxon thought.

'Not even to save your brother?' Kamell asked.

'…Fine.' Jaxon thought. The five guards started to move through the armory, which was a little bit bigger than Jaxon expected. There was a small maze of shelves filled with weapons and ammo, and there were two back rooms; all of which worked to Jaxon's advantage. Jaxon slowly walked down one of the aisles and took out his only weapon; a knife.

'That a boy.' Kamell said, 'Remember everything your brother has taught you; everything that I've taught you. You Jaxon, are a hunter.' Jaxon made his way to one of the back rooms where a guard was going through some different types of swords. Jaxon clenched his knife and made a stealthy approach.

"Forgive me." Jaxon whispered. He covered the man's mouth and jammed his knife right into the alien's throat. It took about five seconds for him to fall limp, which meant he was dead. "That's one."

"Tienes todo lo?"

'Shit, someone's coming.' Kamell growled, 'Hide and prepare to take him out.' Jaxon panicked and ran out of the room to hide. 'Idiot! You've just made things a thousand times harder!' The moment the guard saw his dead comrade he began to yell in Spanish. Two of the other guards came to investigate. After about a minute of yelling, the lights went out. 'Interesting; these men prefer to die in the dark.' Kamell said, 'Jaxon, quit acting like a baby. You have four guards to kill, and don't expect me to help you like I did against Trunks.' Jaxon quietly crawled out of his hiding spot and pressed a button on his helmet; night vision. 'I hate to break it to you, kid, but as far as fighters go, all of the Earth's Special Forces consider you to be the weakest.' Kamell said, 'Some of them don't even consider you to be a fighter. Are you weak, Book Keeper?' Jaxon shook his head, 'Then prove it. It's time these pathetic worms realize who they are dealing with. Send a message to the Saiyans by killing these four guards; prove that you are a force to be reckoned with.' Jaxon slowly crept down the aisle. He turned the corner and saw that two of the guards were back to back, with their guns held up. They didn't have suits or night vision goggles, which worked to Jaxon's advantage. 'It would be better to split them up, or take out the other two first; it's your call.' Jaxon decided to try splitting them up. He grabbed a tin can of empty bullet shells and crouched down. The boy tossed the can, and the bullet shells spilled all over the floor. The two guards immediately moved towards his position. Jaxon could hear one of the other Guards yelling in Spanish, probably asking what happened. When they got to the can, they started to slip on all of the bullet shells; it was almost enough to make Jaxon laugh, but he had to keep quiet. The two guards stumbled around, and eventually hit the ground. Lucky for the young boy, they began to crawl in opposite directions. One Guard was heading towards him, while the other was backtracking to his original position. As soon as the alien was within range, Jaxon jammed the knife in his neck.

"Akkk-akkk!" The guard tried to yell, but all that came out was blood. Jaxon slowly removed the knife and backed away; somehow that was easier than the first one.

'Excellent Book Keeper.' Kamell said, 'Just three insects to go. Take note that one appears to be guarding the exit. One is sweeping the aisles, while the one you just distracted is positioned in one of the corners. Take your pick.' Jaxon decided to take out the one he just scared into the corner. The boy's night vision made his approach almost too easy. Once he was close enough, Jaxon jumped the alien and slit his throat. It wasn't a very quiet death, and the two aliens were starting to shout at each other. From what Jaxon could understand, the one that wasn't guarding the door wanted the lights on, but the other refused. The boy crept through the room until he located what would be his fourth victim. Once he was close enough, he delivered a swift kick to the man's legs, sending him to the ground. Jaxon pounced on top of him and covered his mouth. He then proceeded to repeatedly stab the guard in the chest and stomach until he was dead. The boy got up and shook the blood from his knife. 'Good, very good.' Kamell laughed, 'You are a natural hunter, just one left.'

"Thanks Kamell." Jaxon said.

"Qué fue eso?"

'Oh my Gods you are so stupid.' Kamell slapped his forehead.

"Shoot!" Jaxon ran around the corner to hide; him and his big mouth. Jaxon could hear the final guard moving towards his position.

"You want to play games?" The Guard loaded his gun, "I'll play frakking games!" The alien held up his assault rifle and began to spray bullets all over the room; Jaxon made a run for it. "I'll frakking kill you!" The man screamed, not knowing that he was shooting at the legendary Keeper of the Book of Kamell. Jaxon ran as fast as he could, but then he felt an absolutely horrible pain in his right shoulder; he tripped and began to scream…he was hit. A plasma bullet went right through his right shoulder; blood began gushing out of the hole in his suit. "Ah-ha! Now I have you!" The guard followed the screams.

'Book Keeper, he's coming!' Kamell screamed.

"Grrr!" Jaxon's eyes flickered red.

"Eat hot plasma you little rat!" The guard opened fire, and then…silence. No screaming, no footsteps, just silence. "Bueno, muy bueno." The Alien laughed. He quickly turned to turn on the lights so he could see his kill. _Bam!_ The alien was punched into the wall. "Ak!" Something grabbed his neck. Without hesitation, the attacker jammed his knife into the alien's eye. He pushed as hard as he could until the blade came out the other side, killing the final Guard.

'…It's done.' Kamell said. Jaxon stumbled backwards and struggled to catch his breath; that final kill was exhilarating. 'Turn on the lights. You need to stop the bleeding.' Jaxon got to his feet and made his way to the door. He turned on the light and locked the door, securing himself in the armory. The boy began the arduous task of getting his suit off with a bullet wound. It was a painful process, but he managed to get himself out. He removed his Book and clothes from the suit's backpack. The boy stared at the bloody wound, which was throbbing with one of the worst pains he had ever experienced. 'What do you do?' Kamell asked.

"I…I…" Jaxon shed a few tears.

'Don't even think about it!' Kamell snarled, 'Suck it up! This isn't the first time you've been shot, and your brother has been shot enough times that you should be an expert on this, now what do you do?'

"St…stop the bleeding." Jaxon said.

'No shit.' Kamell said, 'Use your shirt.' Jaxon took his T-shirt and managed to tie it around his shoulder. He used his mouth to tie the cloth as tight as could; the shirt soon turned red. 'It will hold for now, but you must seek medical assistance. Gather your weapons, and…I can't believe I'm going to say this…rescue the monkeys.'

"K." Jaxon slipped on his pants and wandered through the armory; he didn't know where to start. This was a gold mine of weapons and gadgets. He entered the second back room and froze, "Jackpot!"

'Oh-ho-ho, this is going to be fun.' Kamell laughed.

**With Senior Lodo**

"That was good, that was real frakking good." Lodo walked into his office and looked at the three Saiyans; it had been at least an hour since he'd last seen the three monkeys, and it looked like Tuco was doing his job, "The reviews are in; Crybaby Demon Ransom Video is a hit!

"Their Saiyan bodies, they are tougher than I anticipated, but that only meant I had to get creative." Tuco set his remote down. The three had their shirts cut off and had the same electrode devices attached to their chests and stomach. They were also wearing the masks that kept their mouths and eyes open. In addition to that, they had each received several minor injuries as Tuco tried to torture them. Sure, he was causing some damage, but Saiyans were strong; both mentally and physically. They were much stronger than Ty, which didn't really make them feel any better. Whether some of them were willing to admit it or not, they were all very concerned about Ty.

"Are you three thirsty, hungry, Lodo has tissues, no? Ok." Lodo opened a cabinet and dug around for a few things, "It is unfortunate, but the Demon still isn't telling me where the Book Keeper is hiding, and we would have seen him leave the island, which means he is really good at hide and seek." Lodo giggled, "He did a good job with the ransom video; the Demon, he actually cried a little, and that really added an emotional effect. Frakked up the last part, but Lodo thinks he learned his lesson. Oh, and don't be mad, but we didn't send one to the Son family, but Mrs. Briefs will tell them everything. This will work." Lodo held up a syringe filled with a glowing green liquid, "Honestly, Lodo is tired of trying, so we are going to try drugging him up, and then maybe he'll talk. This stuff always has a way of working to Lodo's advantage. Tuco, have you learned anything yet?"

"Not yet Senior." Tuco said as he held up his remote, which was connected to all the wires, "But I have given them the worm. They should be talking in no time."

"Very good." Lodo giggled, "Lodo will be with the Demon." Lodo skipped out of the room. Tuco turned the dial to the highest setting and held his finger above the button.

"Anybody want to tell me where the Book Keeper is hiding?" Tuco asked, "No? Ok then." Tuco pressed the button and the three fighters began to scream and thrash around, "You think Saiyans are strong? HA! Screaming and crying over a frakking worm? Pathetic!" Tuco kept the button held down. The maniac grabbed some tape off Lodo's desk and taped the button down. He set the remote down and took a seat. "You, guard." Tuco pointed to one of the guards, "Give me your gun."

"Si Senior." The guard gave Tuco his pistol. _Bang!_ Tuco shot the guard in the head, killing him.

"Now, let's talk." Tuco said, "I know at least one of you knows where the Book Keeper is hiding." Tuco said to the screaming saiyans, "So let's make this easy; first one to talk gets the worm taken out." The Saiyans continued to scream, "If you refuse to cooperate…" Tuco aimed his gun at Trunks's head, "Tuco will have to get creative." _Bang!_ The plasma bullet hit Trunks's forehead, leaving a small burn, "…What?" Tuco stood up. He quickly grabbed an assault rifle and opened fire on the child; it only burned him, "Huh, imagine that." Tuco opened fire on Goten and Gohan, and saw the same results; only burns, "Tuco needs something stronger. You there, get me some acid, a blow torch, and a…"

_Bang!_ Tuco watched the guard fall over; a green puddle of blood surrounded his head, "What the frak?" _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ One by one the guards fell over, green blood splattering all over the room. "What's happening?" Tuco turned to the window to see several bullet holes, "How in the hell?" Tuco ran to the door and left the three screaming Saiyans behind. The attacker lowered his sniper riffle and flew towards the window. Frak his morals; his brother was in trouble. Jaxon kicked the window until the glass broke, and jumped inside. He stared at the screaming Saiyans for a moment before tossing his sniper rifle, walking over to the remote, and removed the tape. No longer in pain, the three Saiyans began gasping for air.

"Sorry I took so long." Jaxon walked over to Gohan and carefully removed his mask.

"Thanks Jaxon." Gohan coughed, "Damn, that worm was going absolutely crazy." Jaxon walked over to Goten, and took note of his split cheek while carefully removing the mask.

"G…Gohan, I…I d…I don't feel so good." Goten coughed up a very small amount of blood.

"You did good Goten." Gohan said. Jaxon studied the control panel and released Gohan from the containment field. "Finally." Gohan stretched, "Jaxon, where in the heck have you…what in the hell happened to your shoulder?" Gohan said, noticing the bloody shirt tied around his right shoulder. Not only that, but it looked like the boy had been beaten around during a fight, but that wasn't even the biggest surprise; Jaxon was armed with more weapons than Gohan could count. The boy had a belt with several glowing grenades, a knife, and a plasma pistol. He was wearing a vest of bullets, and had some kind of assault rifle strapped to his back. If you counted the sniper rifle on the floor, Jaxon looked as though he was ready for war.

"I was shot." Jaxon freed Goten from the field.

"Oh my Gosh, are you ok?" Gohan knelt down next to the boy, but Jaxon shoved him away.

"I'm fine!" Jaxon's eyes flickered red, "I'm not a baby; I can take care of myself!"

"…Jaxon, you're not fine." Gohan said, "You have blood dripping from your shoulder; you need to tie the bandage tighter and…"

"No, what I need to do is find my big brother." Jaxon growled.

"…Jaxon, is something wrong?" Gohan asked; the boy was acting a lot more aggressive than usual.

"I…I've been listening to the radios." Jaxon quietly said, "I know what they've been doing to him, why they're hurting him…it's to find me."

"B…Book K…keep…er!" An injured Guard gurgled; he was still alive, but he was spitting up blood. He took a bullet straight through the chest, and probably had only a few minutes left.

"Where is my brother?" Jaxon approached the fallen guard.

"L…Lo…do." The guard coughed.

"Where is Lodo." Jaxon growled.

"He's…he's…" The Guard slowly smiled, "E…eat…ting p…pie!" He started to laugh.

"Grrr!" Jaxon took out his pistol and aimed it at the guard's head, "You're useless to me."

"Jaxon don't do…" _Bang! _ Gohan's jaw dropped open.

"Waste of a perfectly good bullet." The boy placed his gun back in his belt.

"J…Jaxon, you…you…"

"Killed him? I know; I was there." Jaxon snorted, "Just get the frak out of my way." Jaxon pushed Gohan aside and walked over to Lodo's desk.

"Gohan, what about T…Trunks." Goten pointed to his friend.

"Trunks?" Gohan turned to see Trunks still in the containment field and wearing the mask, "Oh crap, Trunks." The teen quickly removed the boy's mask, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Trunks spit out some blood, "Just get me out of here."

"…I can't read Spanish." Gohan said; he didn't want to take any chances overloading the machine, and hurting Trunks. "Jaxon, can you help me out?"

"Nope." Jaxon dug through Lodo's desk, "Come on, I know he has it in here somewhere."

"Jaxon, get me out now!" Trunks yelled.

"Here it is." Jaxon pulled out a very small key.

"Jaxon, please set Trunks free." Gohan growled.

"Give me one good reason." Jaxon leaned back in Lodo's chair and tossed the key up and down.

"…Kamell." Gohan growled.

"**What?**" Jaxon growled.

"You're controlling him, aren't you?" Gohan growled.

"**No, it's just my influence.**" Jaxon laughed, "**Jaxon's finally started taking my advice and he's high on adrenaline. The same adrenaline you get when you kill someone. It's a glorious sensation; it makes you feel unstoppable.**" Jaxon's eyes went back to normal and he grabbed his head, "…I…I'm sorry." Jaxon quietly said

"Jaxon, what the hell is going on?" Gohan yelled.

"Over twenty." Jaxon said.

"…Over twenty?" Gohan asked, "Over twenty what?"

"I've killed over twenty people since I got here." Jaxon said quietly, "Five at the armory, and then several guards on the way over here, and then that guy."

"…Why?" Gohan asked in complete shock.

"Wh…when I kill p…people, well, me and my brother think it does something to Kamell's power." Jaxon said quietly.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Gohan asked.

"Ty can explain it better than me." Jaxon quietly said, "That is, if he's not already dead!" The boy hissed.

"Yet another thing you two have kept from us." Gohan mumbled.

"I guess you heard about UP?" Jaxon placed the key in his pocket.

"Morgana, the Demon, Universal Police, and some kind of 'high' from killing people; is there anything else that you're not telling us?" Gohan growled.

"Yea, your teddy bear underwear looks stupid as hell!" Jaxon laughed; he quickly frowned and looked down.

"Jaxon, let's get something perfectly clear here." Gohan slowly approached the boy, "I'm in charge, and I'm having a really bad day, so if I were you, I'd get your butt over to Trunks and set him free before I lose it." Jaxon took one look at Gohan's face and quickly ran over to Trunks. He pressed a few buttons, and the boy was free; Trunks got to his feet and stretched.

"It's about time." Trunks grunted, "Man this island sucks." He was about to say something really mean to Jaxon, but then noticed his shoulder. "So, are you ok, or…"

"I'm alive, aren't I? Of course it's not like you would care, 00T." Jaxon growled, "Yea, more like Double-0-Dumbass! Gods you're stupid!" Without warning, Gohan grabbed the boy's left shoulder and carried him over to Lodo's chair, "Hey, get off!"

"You don't even have this thing properly tied." Gohan removed the blood-soaked shirt and tossed it on the floor. "How in the hell were you shot?"

"It's none of your damn business, you…"

"Jaxon Fellman!" Gohan yelled.

"Fellman?" Jaxon tilted his head, "Who the heck is Fellman?"

"Isn't that your last name?" Gohan began to gather the shirts of the dead guards to use as bandages.

"I'm pretty sure it's Fulmen." Jaxon said, "And I was shot by a guard at the armory."

"Damn." Gohan mumbled; he couldn't tell how much blood the boy had lost, "Aren't you in pain?"

"Kamell can actually be useful sometimes." Jaxon grunted.

'Watch it Book Keeper.' Kamell growled.

"Or else what, you'll give me a paper cut?" Jaxon snorted.

"And what exactly is Morgana doing during all of this?" Gohan began to tie the shirts around the boy's shoulder.

"_Just waiting, Gohan._" Jaxon's eyes glowed blue, "_Just waiting._"

"For what?" Gohan asked, but Jaxon's eyes went back to normal, "You've got to be kidding me." Gohan mumbled; he was so close to losing it, but he had to keep it together or else he would lose control of Trunks and Goten. Speaking of the two troublemakers, "Trunks, Goten, see if you can find a first aid kit. I want to re-bandage Goten's…"

"Gohan, I'm fine." Goten quickly wiped the blood from his bleeding cheek.

"I think 'fine' is the last word I'd use to describe the situation."

"Oh no." Gohan slowly turned to the broken window.

"Uh oh." Trunks slowly backed away.

"So how's the mission going?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Don't even start with me Vegeta!" Gohan snarled.

"Uh, hi dad." Trunks gulped.

"Shut up." Vegeta growled; he didn't know where to start.

"I…I feel dizzy." Jaxon's vision started to blur.

"Hey Vegeta, why don't you do something useful and help me with these three?" Gohan applied pressure to Jaxon's shoulder.

"You worry about your little brother, I will finish the boy's shoulder." Vegeta walked over to Jaxon.

"Fine, whatever, why haven't you two found a first aid kit?" Gohan growled. Trunks and Goten immediately ran around the room in search of a first aid kit.

"What exactly happened to his shoulder?" Vegeta tightened the bandage.

"Vegeta, I'm not going to lie, this little 'mission' has been nothing short of a disaster." And so Gohan explained their experience on this paradise from hell. Trunks found a small first aid kit, which Gohan used to bandage Goten's cheek. Besides that injury, Goten refused any additional first aid, insisting that he was fine; the same goes for Trunks, which was typical for Saiyans trying to act tough, especially in the presence of the Saiyan Prince himself.

"So let me get this straight, that fat lunatic from the TV captured you?" Vegeta actually laughed.

"What TV?" Gohan asked.

"While we were at Capsule Corporations, Bulma received a video call from her own cell phone. The call was placed by a Mr. Lodo, who appeared to be torturing Tyrannous." Vegeta said.

"He…he's still torturing my brother?" Jaxon yelped.

"He wanted to ransom Trunks for ten million Zeni." Vegeta shot Trunks a very threatening look, "Trunks, why are you here?"

"Well, I…I…" And then he remembered; a smile slowly formed on his face, "UP."

"…Up?" Vegeta grunted.

"Yup, UP." Trunks smiled, "UP, aka the Universal Police, showed up at the Lookout in search of Ty and Jaxon, so Goten's dad told us to take Jaxon to West City, but Jaxon wanted to go to the island to make sure his brother was ok. Goten and me told him it was a bad idea, but he didn't listen to us."

"Liar!" Jaxon shouted.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Thank you, father." Trunks had a smug smile on his face, "UP is made up of all these robots led by some guy named Voltron. He also had this other robot named Sergeant Dildo."

"Rilldo." Jaxon growled, "And I wanted to leave, but you were too interested in playing secret agent!"

"Was not, and then what did you just say about Kamell and killing people?" Trunks crossed his arms, "Another stupid lie. Just lie after lie after…" _Slap!_ Trunks went flying across the room.

"You are in so much trouble." Vegeta lowered his hand.

"B…b…" Trunks was literally stunned that his father just did that, "B…but!"

"If Kakarott told you to go to West City, then why in the hell are you here?!" Vegeta roared.

"J…Jaxon wanted to…"

"Jaxon is younger than you! He's weaker than you! He barely talks, except to beg people not to kill him!" Vegeta screamed.

"Hey!" Jaxon whined.

"But I…"

"I dig through dirt for over a hour to find your stupid sword, and you disobey orders by running off to some island!" Vegeta screamed, "From what Gohan said, it would seem that you three completely ruined this operation!"

"Vegeta." Gohan cleared his throat, "I'm not condoning their actions, but it's only fair to mention that Lodo knew Ty and me were coming to the island before we even got here."

"Why was the fat man torturing Tyrannous?" Vegeta growled.

"Well…" Gohan saw where Vegeta was going with this, "To find Jaxon, but Tuco had other reasons."

"Yes, but who is torturing Tyrannous as we speak?" Vegeta asked.

"…Lo…"

"The overweight cabbage." Vegeta turned to Trunks, "Because he's trying to find Jaxon, who is on this island, because you didn't stop him."

"But it was Jaxon's idea!" Trunks yelled, "Why am I getting in trouble?" Vegeta slowly turned to Jaxon, who immediately hid behind Goten.

"I seem to recall your brother not allowing you to come with him." Vegeta growled, "And yet you're here."

"I…I wanted to leave." Jaxon squeaked.

"And what stopped you?" Vegeta clenched his fists.

"T…Trunks." Jaxon whispered.

"And it goes back to you." Vegeta turned to Trunks.

"He could have left on his own." Trunks said.

"Which still leaves you on the island." Vegeta said.

"Um, Mr. Vegeta, sir." Goten cleared his throat, "J…Jaxon isn't very good at flying, and, well, he…he can't swim."

"Is that so?" Vegeta grunted.

"And, well, Jaxon did that thing where his eyes glowed red, and he beat up Trunks, but I can't remember why." Goten said, "So I went to make sure Jaxon was ok, and he really wanted to leave, so I was going to take him to West City, but…" Goten stopped.

"But what?" Vegeta growled.

"Go on Goten." Gohan crossed his arms.

"But, well, I…"

"I was hungry!" Jaxon almost shouted, "So I made Goten take me to the kitchen where we ate some pie, and then Goten was captured."

"…Bull shit." Vegeta said, "Leave it to the spawn of Kakarott to get sidetracked by food." Vegeta knew Jaxon was just trying to cover for the boy; he didn't know why, but still, that was totally something Goten would do.

"Sorry Goten." Jaxon whispered.

"It's ok, but thanks for trying." Goten said.

"So you just had to eat, you just had to stuff that bottomless stomach of yours!" Vegeta yelled, "And where were you captured? The kitchen!"

"So technically it wasn't my fault." Trunks pointed out.

"At least they were going to leave!" Vegeta yelled, "What stopped you?" Trunks looked at the ground; he wasn't going to answer that. "Well?"

"Lodo sees you!" All of the fighters, except for Vegeta, nearly jumped out of their skin, "Lodo sees Senior Gohan, Senior Gohan's little brother, Senior Trunks, Senior Saiyan Prince, and Senior Book Keeper." Lodo's voice was coming from an intercom speaker on the ceiling. "Hola Senior Book Keeper! It is so funny, because Lodo has spent hours and hours and hours looking for you, and…now you're in Lodo's office." There was a very long silence, "Where Lodo spends a majority of Lodo's time." Another silence, "Because I am Lodo." One more silence, "Senior Lodo."

"Where's my brother, you stupid jerk?" Jaxon yelled.

"The Demon?" There was another silence, "Say hola, Tyrannous."

"No more, p…please no more, no more, no, no, no…" Ty whispered.

"Lodo is having so much fun with the Demon, but he never really talks about you." Lodo said, "Perhaps he is angry at you, or something of that family-relationship-based-nature. Anyways, now that Lodo finally gets the chance to talk to you, why don't you come and join us?"

"Where is he?" Jaxon snarled.

"You and the monkeys will surrender yourselves to Lodo's men. You and the Saiyan Prince will be collared. The five of you will be put in containment fields. Once all of that is complete…" Lodo let out a sinister laugh, "Lodo will show you the once proud Demon."

"Fine!" Jaxon didn't even hesitate, "Just stop hurting him!"

"No." Vegeta growled, "Here's how this is going to work; you are going to give Prince Vegeta the Demon, or else Prince Vegeta is going rip out your stomach and stuff it down your throat, you ugly ass piece of shit!"

"…Who is Prince Vegeta calling ugly?" Lodo growled.

"You!" Vegeta yelled, "I've encountered hundreds of thousands of different aliens, and you are by far the fattest, ugliest, most disgusting thing I have ever seen."

"How dare you!" Lodo yelled.

"When I saw you on the video, I thought you were a giant booger wearing a cheap leather jacket." Vegeta said.

"Cheap?" Lodo screamed, "Jefe Roja Dios gave Lodo this jacket!"

"And what store makes a jacket that big?" Vegeta chuckled.

"It's one size fits all!" Lodo yelled.

"No shit!" Vegeta laughed, "That thing is too big for Majin Buu!"

"You…you…you…"

"Oh, great comeback!" Vegeta laughed, "Ugly, fat, and stupid!"

"Ah!" Everyone got dead quiet at the sounds of Ty screaming; after about a minute he stopped.

"Now that Lodo has your attention, let's get something straight; Lodo is in charge. Not Prince Vegeta, not Senior Gohan, but Senior Lodo." Lodo calmly said, "You can either listen to Lodo's voice, or the Demon's screams."

"Last chance." Vegeta growled, "Give him to me, or I'll take him by force."

"…Lodo will be waiting, monkey prince." The man quietly said, "Now, back to Lodo's fun." The intercom cut off with Ty's screams.

"That's the madman we're dealing with." Gohan said.

"He a morbidly obese fool, and nothing else." Vegeta said, "There is absolutely no excuse for getting captured by something so pathetic."

"Hey dad?" Trunks cleared his throat, "These collars we're wearing don't let us use our energy or fly."

"And they make us weaker." Goten added.

"Then take them off." Vegeta growled.

"…We don't know how." The three fighters said.

"I do." Everyone turned to Jaxon who was tossing the key up and down, "But I'll only give it to you if Trunks apologizes."

"For what?" Trunks yelled.

"You came to this island just to steal my brother's mission." Jaxon said, "You wanted to take all the credit!"

"That's why you came here?" Gohan yelled.

"Well, I…"

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled, "I'll handle mine, you handle yours. Jaxon, give me the damn key."

"Nope." Jaxon's eyes flickered red.

"Jaxon, I swear to God if you don't give me that key, I'm going to rip your arm off!" Vegeta yelled. Jaxon quickly tossed the key to Vegeta. "Damn Brat." Vegeta mumbled as he knelt down in front of his son. He inserted the key, and with a simple twist there was a loud beep, the collar unlocked, and fell to the ground. Trunks's neck had burn marks from the electric shock, but at least he was free. The boy immediately powered up and twisted his head around.

"Man, that feels good." Trunks smiled. Vegeta tossed the key to Gohan, who removed Goten's collar, and then his.

"So where do we find Tyrannous?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know." Gohan stared at the key before crushing it and throwing it out the broken window into the jungle, "Damn collars. Ty told me about some kind of negative energy machine that masks all energy signatures on the island, which is way bigger than I anticipated. I'm pretty sure that there are underground structures all over this island; he could be anywhere."

"Tuco." Jaxon said.

"What about Tuco?" Gohan asked.

"You said that Tuco was Lodo's assistant, so obviously Tuco is going to know where Lodo is, and if we find Lodo…"

"We find Tyrannous." Gohan said.

"But first we have to find Tuco." Vegeta said.

"Well, then we better start looking." Jaxon pulled a small remote out of his pocket, and pressed a button.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"Something I found in the armory, it's a…" Jaxon stopped and gently felt his shoulder; the pain was starting to get worse, "Kamell?"

'I'm stuck in a book, you stupid brat.' Kamell growled, 'I only have so much energy.'

"Oh, well, you can take a break if you want." Jaxon smiled, "And hey, thanks for all your help."

'Frak off.' Kamell grunted. With that, the pain in Jaxon's shoulder severely increased, and he fell to his knees. Also, all of his minor injuries from those twenty guards from earlier were starting to hurt.

"Whoa, you ok Jaxon?" Gohan asked.

"F…fine." Jaxon bit down on his lip; he couldn't let himself cry, not again!

"Trunks, Goten, take Jaxon back to the Lookout." Vegeta could see that Jaxon was fighting the pain. Whatever the Book had been doing to block the pain was now over.

"No." Jaxon staggered to his feet, "I'm not leaving with my big brother." Jaxon took out his pistol.

"You're just going to get in the way." Vegeta growled, "Go back to the Lookout, and…" _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Jaxon unloaded his pistol on Vegeta. Once the boy was out of bullets, he slowly lowered the gun, "I'm not leaving without him!" Jaxon's eyes flickered red; the boy slowly frowned and dropped the pistol, "I'm…I'm sorry." Jaxon said.

"Did Kamell know that I would catch them?" Vegeta dropped the handful of melted blue plasma. Before Jaxon could answer the Prince, _BOOM!_ Something blasted through the broken window, creating a very large hole in the wall.

"Oh good, it's here." Jaxon limped over to the 'object' and took out his remote.

"…What in the hell is that?" Gohan slowly backed away from the machine.

"I found it in the armory." The machine slowly opened up.

"Whoa." Trunks and Goten said in awe.

"It's just a mech suit." Vegeta grunted.

"Just a mech suit?" Jaxon floated into the fairly large robotic suit and sat down in its torso, "This is one of the best suits on the market. It's a security class, biologically fused, heavy armor, death machine." Jaxon pressed a button and the suit began to fuse with his body, "It…it…" Jaxon's eyes shot wide open as the spikes went into his spinal cord. As the suit fused with his body, Jaxon began to moan, and then scream in pain.

"Jaxon, what are you…"

"I'm f…fine!" Jaxon shed a few tears, "It just…it…it…" The eight-foot-tall mech suit fell to its hands and knees, "Fr…frak!"

"Jaxon, whatever you're doing, stop it!" Gohan grabbed the robot, but Jaxon swatted the teen away.

"J…just wait!" Jaxon choked. After another minute, the fusion finished, and the pain stopped.

"Jaxon, what in the hell just happened?" Gohan asked.

"This is a b…bio-suit." Jaxon slowly pushed himself up; Trunks and Goten slowly backed away, "It…it fuses with your b…body, and…and sometimes it hurts."

"Jaxon, this thing can't be safe." Gohan took another step back, "I mean…I…wow." Gohan didn't even know weapons like this were on the island, let alone the planet.

"This is why my brother wanted to come here." Jaxon stretched around, "You have enough alien weapons to build an army that can stand up to the Vashmall."

"And you got that from an armory?" Gohan chuckled, "I can only imagine what's in this warehouse."

"Wow Jaxon, your robot thing is really cool!" Goten chirped.

"Yea, that thing is badass!" Trunks said.

"Really?" Jaxon smiled.

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled, "We are wasting time! Your brother is being tortured, and we…"

"Attention monkeys!"

"…I know that voice." Gohan and the others turned to the hole in the wall.

"This is Senior Tuco! We have the building surrounded! Surrender yourselves alone with the Book Keeper, or die!" Tuco said with a megaphone.

"He just saved us the trouble of finding him." Gohan powered up, "Trunks, Goten, what do you say we teach Tuco the definition of pain!"

"Right." Trunks and Goten powered up.

"Let's make this quick." Vegeta powered up.

"Don't worry big brother, I'm coming!" The mech suit's torso closed, sealing the little boy inside. Jaxon jumped out of the building with the four Saiyans behind him; it was time for some payback.

**With Senior Lodo**

"So, you're done crying?" Lodo asked.

"N…no more, nope, no way, n…n…n…n…n…" Ty began to twitch. The green drug Lodo gave him was really screwing with his head, and if every humiliating and painful thing Ty had suffered through wasn't bad enough, the boy's skin was starting to turn light green.

"Now, since Lodo knows where the Book Keeper is, why don't we play a little game?" Lodo scratched the boy's chin like he was some kind of dog.

"P…p…p…please let me g…go." Ty trembled, "P…please."

"Lodo is going to give you to Lodo's family." Lodo said, "You shall become a slave, or butler if you want to sound classy. In order to make this work, you must learn how to be a slave and/or butler, and that requires you to learn some frakking manners!" Lodo slammed his fist down on Ty's broken arm, causing the poor kid to scream in agony. "Let us practice. You be the slave, Lodo will be Lodo. Tyrannous, Lodo would like a glass of water. Now you say…"

"I…I want my b…brother, I…I want, yes, I want." Ty drooled.

"…It's ok, just relax Lodo." Lodo rubbed the bridge of his nose, "These things take time. Let's try again; Lodo would like some water, what do you say?"

"D…daddy, mommy, daddy, mommy." Ty mumbled.

"They are dead, Tyrannous." Lodo growled, "No one is coming to save you; you are all alone…except you have Lodo, so you are not alone…you are the Demon…and Lodo is Lodo. Now, let's go one more time. Lodo is severely dehydrated, and desperately requires a glass of water. This is when you say…"

"St…stop please, p…please stop." Ty whispered.

"Oh for frak's sake!" Lodo grabbed the boy's face and squeezed, "You are going to cooperate with Lodo, or else Lodo will go and get your little brother. Lodo will drag that little SHIT to this room where Lodo will torture him! Lodo will make him bleed and cry out your name. Sheer terror and agony will engulf his pathetic body, and he will tremble before the name Lodo! He will sob at Lodo's feet while you sit here, unable to save him from Lodo's knife! Why Tyrannous? Why? Why didn't you save Jaxon from Lodo's knife? Why did you let Lodo cut off Jaxon's fingers and toes? Why did you let Lodo cut out Jaxon's eyes? Oh the humanity, when will it end? He's bleeding out! Jaxon is bleeding out! You've failed him Tyrannous! You've failed as an older brother! To serve and protect, to live and let die, to perish and suffer, toAK!" Lodo dropped his knife; Ty somehow freed his right arm from the chair's metal cuffs, and now had a firm grip on Lodo's neck.

"Tyrannous has had enough of Senior Lodo." Ty's eyes were glowing bright gold; nobody threatens his little brother, not even this fat-frak!

"T…Tyrannous!" Lodo struggled to breathe, "Lodo is…Lodo is not d…done playing!" Ty broke the cuffs on his broken left arm. "Lodo has a schedule, you can't deviate from Lodo's schedule. There are rules, and everyone must follow the frakking rules, even the Demon!" Ty broke his left foot free. "Lodo is going to call Tuco, do you want that? Tuco humiliated you in front of your monkey friends, and he can do it again, do you want that?" Ty freed his right foot, and despite having his huge list of injuries, stood up. "Get your hands off of Lodo! Lodo commands you! This is Lodo's Island! This is Lodo's Kingdom! All must obey Senior Lodo! Lodo is the most powerful Boss ever! I am Senior LodAK!"

"I'm gona kill you." With golden glowing eyes, Ty slammed Lodo into the metal chair.

**With Senior Tuco**

"This is your last frakking warning, you frakking fraks!" Tuco screamed into his megaphone; there had to be at least two hundred aliens with him. There were tanks, technicals armed with machine guns, several aliens wearing mech suits, guards armed with guns and swords, and then there was Tuco was a machete. The man placed his sunglasses in his pocket and adjusted his tie, "Just think, three Saiyans and the Book Keeper." Tuco smiled, "Perhaps Lodo will give me my own island. I shall be known as Boss Tuco."

"I really doubt that." Tuco slowly frowned as a man landed in front of the tank he was standing on, "Are you this Tuco character I've heard so much about?"

"…I am Senior Tuco, si" The alien said, "Who exactly are you?"

"I don't think we've been properly introduced; I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race." Vegeta said.

"…P…p…prince Vegeta?" Tuco stuttered.

"Yes, and I understand that you've been harassing my son, Trunks, and his friends?" Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

"Y…you're Prince Vegeta?" Tuco trembled; this man was not wearing a collar, and Tuco has spent a majority of the day torturing his son and friends.

"HA!" Vegeta's hair turned gold, his eyes blue, and was surrounded by a gold aurora of energy. Tuco's frown slowly turned into a smile.

"While your arrival has been…unexpected, you stand no chance of winning, my monkey friend." Tuco held up his arms, "We outnumber you, two hundred to one." He snapped his fingers, signaling several guards to ready their Rat-Traps, "And now the once proud Prince of the Saiyans shall fall to Senior Tuco; fire!" The guards fired their Rat-Traps, and…Tuco rubbed his eyes, "Where did he go?"

"S…Senior." One of the Guards pointed. Tuco flinched and slowly turned around.

"Ay Dios mio!" Tuco yelped.

"Hasta la vista, baby." Vegeta punched Tuco across his face. The alien was sent flying over his army, and eventually smashed through several trees. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan landed in front of the Prince.

"Hasta la vista, baby?" Gohan chuckled.

"It's from that movie with the robots." Vegeta said.

"Kill them all!" Tuco crawled out of the jungle, "Disparar! Disparar! Dis…par…ar?" Tuco looked up to see a large mech suit standing in front of him.

"Are you Senior Tuco?" Jaxon asked.

"Si." _BAM!_ Jaxon kicked the alien right back into the jungle, "Wait there, I'll be back." Jaxon turned to join the others. The army had opened fire on the four Saiyans, but now that they had their collars off, they were unstoppable.

"Ka-me…" Gohan put his hands together, "Ha-me…" He took aim, "Ha!" The blast ripped through a portion of the army; killing a bunch of soldiers, and destroying several vehicles. Vegeta grabbed a tank and used it to crush a group of soldiers.

"Dad?" Vegeta turned to his son, "Can I have my sword?" Vegeta still had the boy's sword strapped to his back.

"No."

"…But it's my sword." Trunks said.

"Consider this to be part one of your punishment." Vegeta took out the sword, and used his to behead a soldier. Trunks was about to protest, but was distracted by the green head rolling on the ground.

"O…ok." Trunks forced himself to look away, and joined Goten who was surrounded by aliens. The younger boy frantically dodged the barrage of bullets, while systematically knocking out the aliens one by one. As more aliens joined in, Goten was hit by several plasma bullets; they didn't go through, but they were hot enough to leave a bad burn. The bullets caught him off guard, and he started to lose focus. He started taking more hits, and was getting overwhelmed. "Hold on Goten!" Trunks flew passed the aliens, snatching away their guns, and leaving them defenseless to Goten. The boy knocked the rest of the guards out, and then landed next to his friend.

"Thanks T…Trunks, I guess I'm just a little tired." Goten panted.

"Me too." Trunks said, "Those collars really sucked up a lot of our energy."

"Hola, monos." Trunks and Goten turned, and were greeted by the barrel of a Rat-Trap 9000.

"Not again." Goten took a step back.

"Father!" Trunks called out.

"Time to get zapped by the trap." The alien laughed, "Ha-ha-ha-akakakakakaka…" A blue bolt whizzed passed Trunks and Goten's heads and hit the alien. "Akakakakakaka…" _Boom!_ The two Halflings fell over. Bloody chunks of the alien went flying in all directions, and only his shoes, with his feet still inside them, remained.

"Stay away from my friend." The two turned to see a large mech-suit. The robot slowly lowered his arm, and the torso opened up, revealing Jaxon. "Oops, I made a mess." The boy's eyes flickered red.

"Hah…" Was all Trunks and Goten could get out of their mouths.

"Just stay out of my way." The torso slowly closed, and the boy charged at a tank where he ripped it clean in half. Without hesitation, he stomped his foot down on each of the occupants until they were all dead. It took Trunks and Goten a moment, but they snapped out of shock and rejoined the fight.

"God damn." Tuco crawled out of the jungle and took out his gun, "Kill them!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Jaxon grabbed the split tank, and chucked the pieces at two enemy mech-suits, crushing them, "I'll frakking kill all of you!" Jaxon held up his hands and fired his machine guns.

"The tanks!" Tuco said into his radio, "Hit him with the tanks! Senior Lodo, come in Senior Lodo. This is Senior Tuco, what is your status? Senior Lodo do you read?" Tuco waited, but heard nothing, "Damn it Lodo, answer the frakking radio! The Saiyans are free, I repeat, the Saiyans are free!"

"Ha-ha-haa!" Jaxon laughed as he wrecked a group of soldiers. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ "AH!" Jaxon fell over as several tanks bombarded him.

'Oh, sorry, I sort of dozed off there for a second.' Kamell said, 'What did I miss?'

"Frak off!" Jaxon snarled, "I'm busy you stupid Book!"

'What did you say to me?' Kamell hissed.

"Frak off!" Jaxon screamed in pain. The tanks started to close in, still firing at the mech-suit. "AH!" Jaxon screamed as sparks flew around inside the suit.

"Hold on Jaxon!" Gohan held up his hands and fired several energy blasts; the tanks were easily destroyed. The teen landed in front of the mech-suit; the torso slowly opened up. Inside was a sweaty little boy gasping for air. "Jaxon, are you ok?"

"B…bio-suit." Jaxon said, "We are c…connected. I f…I feel its p…pain."

"Connected?" Gohan asked, "Then every time the suit takes a hit…"

"I…I take a hit." Jaxon smiled; it looked like he was somehow enjoying this.

"Jaxon, you're done." Gohan studied the suit for a way to get Jaxon out, "You've done a good job, but it's time to get out."

"N…no." Jaxon drooled.

"What?"

"I…I said no." The torso started to close, "I'm…I'm not d…done yet."

"Jaxon, this suit is killing you!" Gohan said, "I'm ordering you to…" _Bam!_ Gohan was caught off guard by Jaxon's arm, knocking him into a destroyed tank.

"Sorry Gohan, but my brother needs me!" Jaxon snarled, "Let's go then!" Jaxon pushed himself to his feet and turned to see a technical speeding towards him. He held up his hand and fired several bursts of bullets at the windshield, killing the driver. The dead alien's foot pushed down on the gas pedal, and the truck rammed into Jaxon. Once again, the boy pushed himself to his feet, while more than half of the remaining army turned their attention towards the mech-suit. "Gah, I'm not frakking scared of you!" Jaxon held up both hands, and fired bolts of blue lightning, creating several large explosions.

"Senior Lodo, come in Senior Lodo." Jaxon heard Tuco's voice through the suit's built-in radio.

"You just frakked with the wrong Book Keeper!" Jaxon's hands turned into machine guns, and he started to plow down the soldiers. "Ah!" Jaxon showed no mercy as some of the soldiers started to run.

"Comas plasma tu frakker!" One guard got on a turret and opened fire, pelting Jaxon with hundreds of bullets.

"Gods Damn it, burn!" Jaxon took aim and fired his flamethrower. The guard, and trees around him, caught fire. While burning the battleground, Jaxon held up his other hand and fired several energy blasts at the retreating army. "Come on, is that the best you've got?" Jaxon jumped up, and landed on a truck, crushing it, and killing the soldiers inside. Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta stopped what they were doing, and watched as Jaxon completely decimated Tuco's forces. "Is that all you got? Is that…all…you've…frakking got" The computer screen was flashing red, and he was getting multiple errors.

"Fall back, fall back!" The aliens made a run for it.

"Grrr." Tuco sprinted over to a fallen soldier and grabbed his bazooka.

"You d…dumb frakkers." Jaxon stumbled forwards as several soldiers hit him from behind.

"What the…" Gohan slowly got up and stared at Jaxon; the boy was absolutely dominating the fight.

"Sc…scan surrounding area." Jaxon mumbled, "Lock on t…targets." The back of the mech-suit opened up, "Fire!" Eight missiles were launched from the back of his mech-suit, which blasted the edge of the jungle to pieces, killing dozens of retreating aliens. The boy fell to his knees, but he wasn't done yet; Jaxon held up his hand "Haaaa!" He fired his machine gun.

"You, get to a truck, now!" Tuco ordered one of his soldiers as he loaded his bazooka. The soldier nodded and spotted an empty technical a couple yards away. Tuco sprinted towards Jaxon and got down on one knee; he took aim and fired a rocket at the suit. To the alien's complete and utter surprise, Jaxon caught the rocket. Tuco slowly lowered his bazooka and stared in disbelief as the boy stumbled to his feet. Jaxon crushed the rocket, accidentally setting it off, and blowing the suit's left arm off.

"Mother f…frakker." Jaxon's vision started to blur, "You wana frakking play with me Tuco?!" Jaxon held up his hand and charged the lighting cannon, "YOU FRAKKER!"

"Now!" Tuco screamed.

"Huh?" Jaxon turned and was greeted by the front of a large truck. The mech-suit was sent flying through the air, and landed several yards away. "Gah!" The torso slowly opened up, and the mech-suit started to power down. "Gah-hah-ah." Jaxon trembled as the suit un-fused with his body.

"The frak with this!" Jaxon's radio was still picking up Tuco. "Initiate Emergency Code Silver; you all know what to do. Lodo is in the Northern Command Center, I'm going to secure him, and meet you all at the rendezvous location!" Tuco tossed his radio and limped over to the truck that just hit Jaxon, "Ah ha ha haa! If Lodo hasn't killed the Demon, I frakking will!" They sped off while the four Saiyans flew over to help the boy.

"Must st…stop T…Tu…co." Jaxon crawled out of the suit and stumbled to his feet. The four Saiyans landed in front of him, their faces filled with amazement.

"Geez Jaxon." Gohan said.

"G…Gods frakking D…Damn it." Jaxon took out his pistol, "Tuco's next, y…you hear me? TUCO DIES NEXT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Jaxon, you…"

"He's the Jefe's brother-in-law; the frakking Jefe's b…brother-in-law!" Jaxon screamed, "If…if I had known, I…he…grrr, I'll blast his b…brains out!"

"Jaxon." Gohan knelt down in front of the boy and secured the shirt tied around his shoulder, "We need to find Ty, understand? Nothing else matters except finding your brother."

"…Northern C…Command Center." Jaxon struggled to stay on his feet, "That's where they are."

"Then let's get moving." Vegeta took off. Jaxon slowly floated into the air with Gohan, Trunks, and Goten by his side. The five fighters left behind the burning battlefield, covered in dead soldiers and destroyed vehicles. It took them a little extra time to fly to the northern part of the island only because Trunks, Goten, and Gohan were exhausted, Jaxon was barely able to fly, but insisted on flying himself, and they were scanning the ground for any signs of Tuco's truck. They finally reached the building and noticed the front doors were wide open. "I don't see his truck." Vegeta said.

"Who cares?" Gohan ran into the building with the others right behind him, "Tyrannous!" He called out, "Lodo!" He slowly frowned; there were three dead guards on the floor.

"Who did this?" Vegeta asked.

"Jaxon?" Gohan turned to the boy.

"I haven't been here." Jaxon panted. Gohan quickly continued his search; he would worry about that later, right now Ty needed his help. The five fighters made their way through the building, checking every room along the way. What was odd was that the building was empty except for several more dead guards. It looked as though they had been stabbed to death, but again, Gohan didn't have time to ask questions.

"Lodo! Come out and face me!" Gohan screamed; he was ready to rip Lodo limb from limb.

"Our frakking loved ones! Our frakking loved ones!"

"Wait!" Trunks yelled, "Listen." The others stopped and listened carefully.

"Our frakking loved ones! Our frakking loved ones!"

"That sounds like Lodo." Gohan said.

"It's coming from this way!" Vegeta ran down the hall.

"Hold on big brother!" Jaxon yelled as he struggled to keep up; that mech-suit took a lot out of him. The five fighters arrived to a large metal door where they could hear Senior Lodo yelling on the other side.

"Our frakking loved ones! Our frakking loved ones!"

"Open it!" Jaxon screamed. All it took was one kick from Vegeta, and the door was knocked off of its hinges. "Tyrannous!" Jaxon stumbled into the room and froze.

"Our frakking loved ones! Our frakking loved ones! Our frakking loved ones! Our frakking loved ones!" On the ground in front of them was a cracked TV screen that was stuck on a loop. It was playing a small segment from the ransom video Lodo and Ty made. The next thing everyone saw was the psycho himself strapped to the chair. Senior Lodo was restrained in the metal chair, and his chest and stomach were cut wide open. His insides were spilled all over the floor, and there was green blood splattered all over the room. Jaxon took a step closer and studied the body; Lodo was covered in stab wounds, his neck was slit open, he had deep cuts on his face, and for some reason his leather jacket was gone. The most disturbing part of it was Lodo's eyes were wide open and he had a large grin on his face, almost as if he had been laughing when he died.

"Geez." Was all Gohan could get out of his mouth; there was blood all over the floor, the walls, and even some on the ceiling. It was honestly one of the more gruesome things Gohan had seen in his lifetime. Goten grabbed onto his brother's leg, staring at the corpse in horror. Trunks started to fidget around; this was making him sick.

"Where's Tyrannous?" Jaxon asked, unfazed by all the blood.

"Obviously he escaped." Vegeta said.

"…What's that?" Goten pointed to the wall behind the chair.

"Is…is that blood?" Trunks gagged; there were several things written on the wall using Lodo's blood. In green capital letters were the words 'THE DEMON'. Next to that were the words 'Prideless' and 'Humiliation'. Beneath it were three names. The first name was Lodo, and it had a line going through it. The second name was Tuco. The final name bothered the fighters the most; it was Vegeta with a circle drawn around it.

"What the hell is this?" Vegeta growled, "Some kind of death threat? He thinks he could kill the Prince of all Saiyans? I swear that boy needs some sense knocked into his thick head. He's nothing but a…"

"Vegeta, we don't have time for this." Gohan said, "Last time I saw Ty he was in pretty bad shape. We need to find him and get him to Dende as soon as possible."

"…Fine." Vegeta couldn't argue with that; when he saw Ty during the ransom video, he looked really messed up.

"This island is huge, and if we can't sense energy, how are we going to find him?" Trunks asked.

"He's obviously going after Tuco." Jaxon pointed to the wall, "But I heard Tuco talking on his radio through my suit; Lodo wasn't responding, so he went to go check on him, which means he would have come here."

"Maybe he got spooked when he saw Lodo." Gohan said.

"But then where is my brother?" Jaxon scratched his head.

"His leader is dead, most of his workers and soldiers are dead, and he has several pissed off Saiyans trying to kill him." Vegeta said, "If I were Tuco, I'd want to get as far away from this island as I could."

"The hanger." Jaxon said, "There's a hanger on the other side of the island. It's where they keep all of their spaceships."

"It's the only idea we have, let's go." Gohan ran out of the room with Trunks and Vegeta right behind him.

"Goten, let's go." Jaxon grabbed Goten, who was still staring at Lodo's corpse in shock. The boy simply nodded his head and followed his friend.

"Our frakking loved ones! Our frakking loved ones! Our frakking loved ones!" The fighters left Lodo's remains; still grinning with sick pleasure from his final moments.

**The Hanger**

"Someone shoot that son of a rat!" Tuco fell to his hands and knees, and started to cough of blood.

"Senior, we're running out of ammo!" One of the Guards screamed.

"He's getting closer!"

"No amount of money is worth this!" One guard made a run for it, but was immediately blasted into ashes.

"Y…you're not a child." Tuco frantically crawled away as more of his men were slaughtered, "You're a frakking monster!"

"Vos volueritis omnes morietur!" The green-skinned boy blasted two more guards. Whatever drug Senior Lodo had given him, it turned his skin light green. Between the side affects of the drug, blood loss, and dehydration, Ty had absolutely no idea what was going on. He was covered in Lodo's dark green blood, as well as his own red blood. He was only wearing his boxers. His face was beaten, resulting in a fat lip, black eye, and broken nose. His left arm was broken, and bent in a weird direction. His left pinky and ring finger were chopped off. His teeth had been drilled, resulting in blood all over his teeth and chin. He had bite marks from that pack of Taz-lookalikes. He had burns from the intense light placed above him. His fingernails and toenails had been pulled off, and the bottoms of his feet had been skinned. In addition to several other injuries from his torture, he had a bullet hole filled with medifoam on his right thigh. He also still had the worm wiggling around in his stomach. Above all that he was still wearing the prison collar, which was continuously shocking him because his eyes were glowing brighter than the sun. Red sparks were flying off of his body, and he was taking down anything and everything in his path.

"Retreat!" Every single one of the guards made a run for it.

"Cowards!" Tuco screamed, "You're all f…fired!"

"Interficio!" Ty held up his hands, and began blasting random ships; he was hoping all the noise would attract a certain Saiyan Prince, who he had learned was on this hellhole island. Tuco struggled to get to his feet; he pulled out his machete and charged at the possessed child.

"I'll c…cut you in half!" Tuco swung his machete. Ty effortlessly caught the blade without receiving so much as a scratch. He snatched the machete out of Tuco's hand and kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing through several wooden crates. Before Tuco could even try to get up, Ty jumped on top of him, and began beating the absolute hell out of him. Ty couldn't believe he was talked into sparing this piece of trash. He does something good, and is rewarded with hours of painful and humiliating torture. The fact that this was Jefe Roja's brother-in-law made it even worse. He cursed the name 'Roja Dios'. He wanted no part of Roja Delito Pandilla. He left all that behind on Planet Voon, and yet somehow it was right here on this planet waiting for him. Ty grinded his teeth, and began to gouge the man's right eye out. Tuco screamed blood murder, desperately trying to fight back, but Ty was done getting hurt by this man; it was time for Tuco to suffer. Ty knocked out three of the alien's teeth, and then repeatedly stomped down on his chest until a broken rib punctured one of his lungs. "P…p…please stop!" Tuco started to spit up blood, "I'm b…I'm begging…b…begging y…you. Ha…have mer…cy."

"Mercy?" Ty grabbed Tuco's foot and threw him over his shoulder. "Mercy: compassion or forgiveness shown toward someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm!" The man hit the side of a ship, and fell to the ground, twitching in pain. "I could have killed you! I…I should have killed you!" Ty slowly walked towards the man, "I showed you mercy, and how did you repay me?"

"P…please!" Tuco coughed, "I'm…I'm sor…ry!"

"You torture me! You humiliate me! You make me look like a frakking joke in front of the Saiyans!" Ty stomped down on Tuco's chest, "You hurt me until I start to beg and cry, and you expect me to accept your apology and show you mercy?" The Demon roared.

"…Si." Tuco smiled.

"No more mercy, only suffering!" Ty set his machete down, and continued to beat the alien.

"NOOO!" Tuco screamed. Ty was going to wait until the last minute before he slit this scumbag's throat.

"Pathetic." Ty's head shot up, and he slowly frowned, "Your performance today has been an absolute joke." Zeus snarled, "Jaxon could have taken this island without incident, and he's younger than you. Leave it to the frakking idiot to screw everything up once again."

"D…daddy?" Ty's eyes began to flicker in and out of gold.

"Don't call me that!" Zeus snarled, "I could never father something so worthless! You make me absolutely sick!"

"B…but…"

"You just make one mistake after another! You're useless!" Zeus screamed.

"But…" Ty grabbed his head as his eyes faded back to normal. Tuco used this opportunity to push the Demon to the ground; he frantically crawled away. Ty slowly looked around; he had absolutely no idea where he was. Tuco emptied his pockets as fast as he could, searching for his trump card. Senior Lodo had trusted him with this, and it looked like he was going to have to use it. The man pulled out his sunglasses, knife, handgun with no ammo, collar remote (which wasn't working on the Demon any more), and finally his ace in the hole.

Senior Tuco cleared his throat. "Well D…Demon, it's b…been a blast." Tuco held up the island's detonator, "B…but things have b…blown out of proportions." He removed the safety, "B…bomb-voyage, TyrannAh!" Tuco's hand, still holding the detonator, fell to the ground. Blood gushed out of the alien's arm as he shouted every curse word he could think of. He saw a knife covered in green blood stuck in the side of the spaceship.

"Get away from my brother, you son of a rat!" Jaxon lowered his hand. Ty slowly got to his feet and stumbled away from the group; he just saw his father, but where did he go? Vegeta carefully watched the boy, casually following him as he left the hanger. Tuco reached for the detonator, but Jaxon beat him to it. The boy kicked the severed hand away, and began to kick Tuco's face without mercy, "You stupid, frakking, worthless, Gods Damn, son of a rat, piece of trash!" Jaxon screamed, "You want me? You frakking want me? Here I am!" Jaxon sat down on Tuco's chest, and used his face as a punching bag, "Your sister was a frakking whore! I'm glad my brother killed her! I'm glad he killed her son! And guess what?" Jaxon grabbed the machete, "My brother is gona be real glad that I killed you!" The boy held the blade to Tuco's neck. "Enjoy your stay in…" Before Jaxon could finish, someone grabbed him. "Gohan? What are you doing? Get off!" Jaxon struggled to get free, "Let go! He's mine to kill!" Tuco used all of his energy to crawl towards the entrance of the spaceship.

"You've killed enough people today." Gohan quietly said. Gohan had seen a very dark side of the boy while he was in that mech suit. Killing people turned him into a barbaric killing machine, and Gohan wasn't going to let that happen. "Jaxon, you've done enough. I will handle Tuco."

"But…"

"You don't have to kill, you have a choice." Gohan said; Jaxon's eyes stopped flashing red, and he slowly nodded.

"I…I don't like to kill." Jaxon whispered.

"I know you don't." Gohan set the boy down, "Go wait with Goten and Trunks, I'll handle Tuco." Jaxon didn't move. "Jaxon, I said…"

"Where did my brother go?" Jaxon looked around.

"Huh?" Gohan quickly scanned the hanger, but Ty had wandered off.

"I think my dad went after him." Trunks said.

"Vegeta?" Gohan's arms fell to his side; if anything, Vegeta was going to make things much worse. Ty wrote the man's name in blood, which was a strong indication that Ty wouldn't take much comfort in his presence. "Which way?"

"I think that way." Trunks pointed; Gohan ran off to find the two. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and then followed Gohan.

"…Hey, wait for…" Before Jaxon could finish, he heard the spaceship door close behind him. It took the boy about a minute to realize who was inside, but the trail of green blood leading to the ship was a dead giveaway. "No!" Jaxon vainly tried to open the door, but it was sealed shut, "Guys, he's escaping!" Jaxon screamed; he pounded on the door as the engines started up. "Tuco's gona escape!"

Inside the ship, Tuco was staring at the ceiling, gasping for air, "A…aut…auto p…pilot act…activate." The beaten alien coughed.

"Piloto-automatico activado." The computer took control of the ship, "Despegar en t-menos diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco…"

"No, no, no!" Jaxon took out his assault rifle and opened fire on the door.

"Cuatro, tres, dos, uno."

"Ah!" Jaxon was thrown backwards right into the remains of a ship from Ty's rampage. Tuco's vessel blasted off of the ground and shot through the hanger. The spacecraft entered a long dark tunnel, which led outside. In a matter of seconds, Tuco was on his way out of the Earth's atmosphere, leaving a completely stunned little boy behind. Jaxon pushed a large piece of metal off of him and stared at the ceiling. "He…he got away." Jaxon stuttered, "B…but he was right there, how could he get away from…"

'Wow.' Morgana cut in, 'You have the worst luck, don't you?' Jaxon tried to get up, but he was in a lot of pain. He's pushed himself since the beginning, but now his little body had finally tired out, and he couldn't move. His vision began to blur, and started to feel sleepy.

**With Ty**

"D…daddy?" Ty stumbled down the hall, using the wall for support, "Wh…where dids you goes?" He just saw his father a short time ago, but now he was gone. Come to think of it, this was the first time he had seen his father in a long time, but he had an extremely bad headache, so maybe he was just having trouble remembering. From what he could recollect, his father was very angry with him. It was apparent that he had either mouthed off, or done something bad to anger the man. Even though he couldn't recall what it was, the best thing to do was apologize. At times his father could be really hard on him, but if you were a man and apologized, that usually made the punishment a little less severe. Since his father was here, his mother couldn't be too far away. He was also having trouble remembering the last time he saw her. Once he found his parents, they could find Jaxon, and then figure out where in the hell they are. "Ah!" Ty leaned against the wall and grabbed his stomach; his little worm was having a hissy fit. "N…no more p…pain. No, T…Ty wants it t…to stop." Ty twitched, now speaking in third person, "T…Ty doesn't know where B…Book P…P…P…Person is, T…T…Ty doesn't know."

Vegeta, who had been following the boy for quite some time, finally decided to confront the boy, "Tyrannous." He had been hesitating, because he didn't exactly know what to say. The boy was obviously drugged out of his mind, his body was in serious condition, and Vegeta figured that he'd be the last person Ty wanted to talk to. The boy slowly turned and studied the man. Vegeta expected the boy to curse at him, or perhaps make a vain effort to attack him, but he never expected what happened next.

"D…d…daddy?" Ty rubbed his eyes.

Vegeta slowly frowned, "Oh shit."

"Daddy!" Ty smiled, "T…Ty knew he'd find you, he just knew it."

"I'm not in the mood for games, boy." Vegeta said.

"Tyrannous is really sorry." Ty said, "T…Tyrannous doesn't know what he did, but he's really sorry." The boy's speech was starting to slur.

"…Tyrannous, I'm not your…"

"Y…you can still be mad at Ty, but can we find mommy and Jaxon?" Ty drooled; he began to cough, and then threw-up. Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose; this was one of the saddest things he had ever seen, and by sad he meant pitiful.

"Tyrannous, it's me, Vegeta." Vegeta slowly approached the boy.

"Y…you don't look like a vegetable." Ty giggled.

"Tyrannous, I am not your father." Vegeta raised his voice, "I am Vegeta; Trunks's father."

"…Veggie-man?" Ty squinted his eyes.

"I think it's time to go." Vegeta grabbed the boy's arm, but Ty pulled away. The kid spit in the Prince's face and scooted backwards.

"Vegeta!" Ty hissed, "Wh…where the frak is daddy?" At least the boy knew who he was.

"Tyrannous, I've had enough of you today. We are going back to the Lookout!" Vegeta approached the boy, but Ty frantically scooted away.

"No!" Ty screamed, "Ty don't know what Demon is! Ty don't know! Ty don't know!"

"Now is not the time to discuss your transformation, now let's go!" Vegeta yelled.

"No more hurt, no more hurt!" Ty begged, "Don't kill Ty, please don't kill me, please. Ty don't know, I swear, T…Ty, me, I…" The boy grabbed his head, whimpering pain.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Vegeta said, "Pull yourself together so we can get back to Dende!"

"N…no!" Ty yelled, "Not without my…my…my p…parents!" Ty twitched.

"You know as well as I do that they are dead." Vegeta said.

"That's a lie!" Ty screamed, "My daddy is here, and Ty is gona find him, and then we're gona find my mommy, and then my little brother, and then daddy's gona make the pain go away!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta mumbled; the kid was delusional.

"Tyrannous is going to ask you one more time; where is Ty's father?" Ty snarled.

"I told you he's dead." Vegeta said, "We need to get you to the Lookout." He was three seconds away from using force, but he was hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"Stop saying that!" Ty's voice cracked, "They is not dead! They not!"

"Tyrannous he's dead." Vegeta said, "Your parents have been dead for two years."

"Liar!" Ty hissed, "I'm gona find'em and th…they…" Ty clenched his stomach as hard as he could, "Ah, it…it…it hurts!"

"Boy, I'm about to drag you to the Lookout, but I'd prefer if you cooperated." Vegeta growled.

"I am the frakking Demon!" Ty declared, "I…I AM the Demon, and…and nobody fraks with the Demon and gets away with it!" Ty began to crawl away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta followed the boy.

"T…to find Ty's mommy and d…daddy!" Ty snarled.

"Oh my God how many times do I have to say it?" Vegeta growled, "They're dead!"

"No they're not!" Ty screamed, "You just don't want Ty to be with them. J…just wait t…till Ty finds them, and tells them all the mean stuff you said to Ty. Then they'll beats you up and make the pain go…"

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta grabbed the boy's shoulders and lifted him off the ground. "They are dead!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, "Dead! D.E.A.D, dead! Killed on De Civitate Dei, executed by General Takeo, beheaded, deceased, murdered, dead! They are gone, and they are never coming back! They were never here! Your father is dead! Your mother is dead! Your parents are dead! Your family is dead!" Vegeta screamed; the man slowly frowned. Why couldn't he have just knocked the kid out in the first place? Ty completely lost it and began to cry, "Oh damn it boy, pull yourself together."

"B…but without family who the frak are we?" Ty cried.

"You still have your little brother." Vegeta lowered the boy to the ground, but kept a hold on him to keep him from falling over. "And then…you, well, you have Gohan, and the other fighters. It isn't much, but right now we're the best you've got." Ty looked up with tear filled eyes.

"B…but you…yous hates me." Ty choked.

"I never said that I hated you." Vegeta stated.

"Yous wants me d…d…dead."

"…I did say that, didn't I?" Vegeta mumbled, "Well…" The prince looked around to make sure he was alone, "I didn't necessarily mean it." He quietly said.

"B…but you said…"

"I wouldn't have let you drown." Vegeta quickly said, "And I would still pull the gun out of your hands." Ty wrapped his arms around the man and cried even harder.

"I…I'm sorry!" He sobbed, "I frakked up." Ty felt his legs give out, but Vegeta kept a firm hold on him.

"Let's get you to the Lookout." Vegeta lifted Ty into his arms and quickly backtracked to the hanger.

**With Jaxon**

"Gohan, I found him!" Goten shouted; Gohan practically flew over to the damaged ship. The three Saiyans were just about to leave the hanger when they saw a spaceship launch through a large tunnel. They returned to where they had found Ty, but Tuco was gone along with the spaceship he'd been next to. More importantly, Jaxon was missing, but after ten minutes of searching, Goten had found him in the blasted remains of a small spacecraft. "Jaxon, are you ok?" Goten helped the boy sit up.

"T…Tuco got away." Jaxon struggled to stay awake, "He…he left in his ship."

"But are you ok?" Goten noticed blood dripping from the back of Jaxon's head.

"I…I didn't mean to let him escape, I p…promise." Jaxon struggled to hold in his tears.

"Jaxon, what happened?" Gohan landed next to the two, Trunks right behind him.

"Tuco flew away." Jaxon sniffed, "I…I let him get away."

"…No, I let him get away." Words could not express how mad Gohan was, "I was just about to handle him, but I was more worried about your brother." Gohan lifted the boy out of the ship.

"But I was just about to kill him." Jaxon said, "If I had been quicker, then…"

"Jaxon, you've killed enough people today." Gohan studied the bloody gash on his head.

"But…"

"Who cares about Tuco?" Trunks said, "You blew up all his soldiers."

"…I only got a couple." Jaxon quietly said.

"What are you talking about? You freaking destroyed his stupid army!" Trunks said.

"Yea, they were all like 'The Book Keeper, get him!'." Goten said, "And you were all like 'Pew! Pew! Pew!'."

"And then you used your machine gun 'brrrrrrrrrrr'!" Trunks said, "And they all started to run, but Tuco fired a rocket at you, and then…"

"You caught it." Goten laughed.

"Yea, and then you held up your gun and said 'You wana frakking play with me Tuco? You frakker!'." Trunks said, "That was so cool!"

"…Really?" Jaxon smiled.

"Yea!" Trunks and Goten said.

"You fought well, Jaxon." Gohan said, "If Tuco is dumb enough to come back, we'll be ready for him."

"…Ok." Jaxon said; there was a short silence, "I…I can walk myself." The boy blushed.

"Are you sure?" Gohan set the boy down and he fell to his hands and knees, "You've earned a break, Jaxon." Gohan gently lifted the boy back into his arms. Jaxon didn't like it, but he was too tired to fight. Instead, he rested his head on the teen's shoulder and started to drift off.

"Whoa." Trunks's jaw fell open.

"What?" Gohan turned and his jaw dropped open, "Whoa."

"Time to go." Vegeta had a green boy passed out in his arms.

"Is…is that Ty?" Goten asked. Vegeta simply stared at the unconscious boy, not bothering to tell the others what was said.

"We can leave through the hanger tunnel." Gohan said, "Is he ok?"

"Nothing about this boy is ok." Vegeta took off towards the tunnel.

"…Trunks, Goten." Gohan floated after the Prince, "Let's get off this damn island."

"Right." Trunks and Goten flew after Gohan and Jaxon; it had been a very long and unsuccessful day, and it was time to face the others at the Lookout.

**Outside Earth's Atmosphere**

The beaten green alien pulled himself across the floor, leaving a trail of green blood smeared on the tiles behind him. After a very painful five minutes, he grabbed onto the cabinets, and began to pull himself up. Even with only one hand, he was still able to get himself up. With one final burst of energy, he grabbed the phone before falling back down to the floor. Tuco began gasping for air, barely able to breathe with his collapsed lung. The alien pressed several buttons and put the phone on speaker; after a minute of ringing, someone answered.

"Hola?"

"Jefe."

"The Jefe is busy, can I take a…"

"T…Tuco!"

"Uno momento, por favor." Tuco began to cough up blood while he waited.

"Tuco, long time no talk!" Tuco gave a weak smile at the sound of that voice, "How the frak have you been?"

"The…the De…the…" Tuco began to cough.

"Yo, Tuco, baby, you sound like shit." The Jefe laughed.

"The…the D…D…Dem…"

"Hold that thought." The Jefe laughed, "Tuco, you're never going to believe what's happening, but you will believe me, because if you don't, I will cut out your insides and eat them raw…psych, I'm just messin with you! Gods Damn, why the frak do you always have to take everything so literal?"

"Dem…Demo…"

"My boys picked up some radio chatter on those Vashmallian radios, and it turns out that the Demon, AKA Senior Tyrannous G. Fulmen, and his puto little brother are on some Planet called Earth…hey, now that I think about it, isn't that where you're at right now?" The Jefe asked, "Anyways, me and the crew should be there in about two days; less if the captain actually does his frakking job!"

"…" Tuco just lay there.

"Oh man, Tuco, we have plans." Roja laughed, "Big frakking plans! I'm talking about the biggest, baddest, pay-backingest plan you've ever seen!

"Hmm." A bloody smile slowly formed on Tuco's face.

"So, uh, listen." Jefe Roja Dios said, "I have to go, I'll call you back later, bye!"

"Hm hm hmm." Tuco began to laugh, coughing up even more blood, "All shall fall t…to the Red G…God!"

AND WE'RE FINALLY OFF THIS DAMN ISLAND! PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS HAS BEEN MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! 13,000+ WORDS: I AM SO FRAKKING PROUD OF MYSELF!

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I think the GBM chapters came out pretty well. I know it dragged out just a little, but you guys will be amazed at how significant these chapters will be to the rest of the series. BY THE WAY: If you missed it, go back to Part One, go to the last chapter, and scroll to the very bottom. Let's just say I'm planning something BIG!


End file.
